Et le Ciel nous pleurera un jour Tome 2
by yushisan
Summary: La guerre est déclarée depuis 5 ans. Azèle Keller, fugitive, se démenant pour garder sa vie intacte ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Draughar Malefoy considéré comme disparu. Harry, Ron et Hermione quant à eux en passe de lever une armée pour reconquérir l'Angleterre aux mains du mage noir. Cependant, une tierce armée vint semer le trouble dans ce chaos, usant d'une magie primaire
1. Prologue

**Lien tome 1 : s/11894969/1/Et-le-Ciel-nous-pleurera-un-jour-Tome-1**

* * *

 **Tome 2 Et le Ciel nous pleurera un jour...**

 **PROLOGUE**

C'était un vendredi comme un autre. Le souk était balayé par les vents du Sahara et les marchands époussetaient patiemment le sable de leurs étals, une habitude si ancrée qu'ils ne faisaient même plus attention à ce geste devenu machinal. Le Soleil était de plomb aujourd'hui et je m'inquiétais pour la santé de maman, j'espérais qu'elle était restée au frais dans notre maison de pierre. Je regardais derrière moi vers les grandes étendues de sables, l'horizon était incertain et dansait sous forme de vagues. Cette vision là on ne connait que cela lorsqu'on est né dans cette terre.

Il fallait des herbes. Elle me l'avait spécifiquement recommandée. Un frisson me vient dès que je pense à cette créature. Dès que je ferme les yeux je revois ses yeux, ce regard si pénétrant et si horrible à la fois. La Créature est arrivée dans nos terres comme une bénédiction.

Le Mal s'était répandu à plusieurs pays voisins et même jusqu'aux régions voisines. Nous étions les prochains et on priait chaque jour avec ferveur Dieu de nous sauver ou de nous donner la force nécessaire de combattre le Mal.

Le village voisin, à plus de cent kilomètres du notre, fut touché. Un marchand avait fui et nous avait raconté, apeuré. C'est par lui que nous apprîmes que Ouchkra avait été tué avant que le village ne fut réduit en cendre par le feu.

Seul le marchand et une petite fille qu'il avait sauvé avait réussi à s'enfuir. Ma mère s'était écroulée au sol en hurlant en apprenant la mort de son frère et depuis elle était fragile, presque hagarde. Oumnek, mon mari, avait alors relié les soldats de la Lumière, un mouvement qu'avait créé notre village pour contrer la Bête.

Mais ce fut le soir de cette malheureuse nouvelle que la Créature arriva. Terrifiante. Elle lévitait. Sa longue robe violette ondulait autour d'elle, presque éthérée, d'un autre monde. D'apparence elle est comme nous, certains disent même qu'elle est née humaine. Seuls ses yeux n'ont rien d'humain, d'un noir parfait. On a tous senti la magie suinter d'elle, que l'on soit prédisposé chaman ou pas.

Sa magie a quelque chose de similaire au Mal, c'est pour cette raison que certains soldats de la Lumière l'avait menacée. Soupçons qui se sont accentués lorsque nous vîmes dans le ciel les Foudres Vertes. Ça y est l'attaque était venue et certains pensaient qu'elle allait tous nous exterminer.

Or, elle leva les mains sans même regarder la Foudre fondre sur nous, ses yeux devinrent noirs et je sentis une énergie colossale me traverser. La seconde d'après les Foudres s'écrasaient sur quelque chose d'invisible dans le ciel. C'était incontestable, la Créature avait protégé le village des feux du Mal.

Beaucoup la regardait perdu, les soldats prêt à attaquer avait baissé leurs armes et discutaient entre eux en lui lançant des regards. Personne ne savait comment réagir. Mais une deuxième salve de Foudre fut envoyé par le Mal, mais comme pour les premières, elles s'écrasaient sur un mur transparent.

C'est à ce moment que la Créature se retourna, fluide, et on l'entendit prononcer quelque chose dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Elle brandit les bras et nous vîmes la Lumière sortir du sol, entourant le village à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres au moins. Le temps fut comme suspendu, la Créature se figea, la Lumière également quand tout d'un coup la Lumière explosa jusqu'aux étoiles dans un bruit tonitruant. J'étais abasourdie. Elle était chamane et prophète. C'était l'El Chaiki.

Je me mise à genou devant elle et prononça une prière de remerciements à Dieu qui nous avait envoyer cette Créature, qui de sa magie avait déterré la Lumière, chose que l'on ne pensait pas voir de nos yeux un jour.

C'était un jour béni, un jour saint et tous le savait. Tous avaient le genou ployé à Terre attendant qu'El Chaiki daigne se retourner à nouveau vers nous. Lorsqu'elle le fit, ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs mais d'un vert comme on ne connait pas dans le désert. C'est alors que j'aperçus dans la pénombre le monstre, grande silhouette noire, à plusieurs mètres derrière elle.

La Créature nous regarda tous et prononça un étrange langage. Sabbah, une amie qui avait eu la chance d'aller à l'école en Algérie, lui répondit dans ce même langage. C'est ainsi qu'elle devint la porte parole d'El Chaiki.

Avec peur dans sa voix, elle répéta ses paroles : personne ne devait connaître l'existence de la Créature dans nos Terres, que si quelqu'un demande, la Lumière est apparue grâce aux habitants en grande majorité prédisposé chaman. Ce fut le pacte.

Tous les habitants avaient alors consentit silencieux, d'un mouvement de tête. La Créature sembla satisfaite et commença à partir sans ajouter un mot. Certains désiraient la suivre mais la vue du monstre les arrêtaient.

El Chaiki s'était installée dans les sables plus loin, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètre du village. Depuis ce jour saint, la nouvelle s'était répandue dans le Sahara que les habitants du village avaient fait apparaître la Lumière, protection ultime. Depuis les survivants aux âmes pures pouvaient traverser la Lumière, aujourd'hui invisible à l'œil nu.

Beaucoup d'habitants s'était mise au service de la prophétesse qui vivait dans un vieux ashram perdu dans le désert. Avec sa magie elle avait fait réapparaître l'eau qui coulait vive et fraîche dans les multiples bassins et fontaines. Le lieu était étrange, il y régnait une atmosphère particulière comme si le Temps ne faisait plus effet. Je devais y retourner tout à l'heure avec les herbes.


	2. Chapitre premier

_Avertissement : lemon en fin de chapitre, hard peut-être_

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER : Les amants noirs**

Il ne souffrait pas de la chaleur, c'était un autre de ses privilèges en tant qu'Ancien de sa lignée. A sa connaissance, ils ne sont que quatre à pouvoir supporter la lumière du jour sans cramer ou s'évanouir dans la seconde.

Il est certain que dans ce pays où le Soleil était maître, où la température pouvait monter jusqu'à 56 degrés et où les nuages n'existaient pas, il ne s'amusait pas à sortir dehors, il restait confortablement à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Le lieu sentait en permanence les herbes, épices et encens. Cette odeur entêtante le titillait délicieusement. Qu'il aimait sa vie ici, dans ce marbre orange et jaune, près d'elle et de tous ses servants à son service. Cela lui rappelait avec nostalgie le temps où il était Empereur, où il était normal qu'un être tel que lui asservisse les humains.

Mais il aimait cette époque également, la guerre avait éclaté sanglante, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce Voldemort l'avait bien surpris, agréablement surpris. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait surpris davantage, quelle créature magnifique était-elle devenue ! Elle ne se bridait plus et utilisait l'Ultem depuis le début de la guerre.

Il se rappelait lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée, dans son caveau, en pleine journée. Personne n'avait le pouvoir de le retrouver en dehors de son Roi, hormis elle désormais. Elle était apparue dans un nuage d'éclairs violettes, ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs et des larmes avaient séché le long de ses joues. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce mois de décembre où, plusieurs fois, elle s'était offerte à lui comme une démente alors qu'elle n'était pas sienne et ne le serait jamais totalement.

Il était rentré dans la demeure avant que le Soleil n'apparaisse dans le ciel, il faisait encore très frais. Il ne pouvait contenir le plaisir de ressentir sa présence près de lui à nouveau, toute son énergie si forte et voluptueuse l'entourant avec force et délice. Elle dormait encore, son sommeil était désormais de plomb, son corps se devait de récupérer plus fortement depuis qu'elle contrôlait l'Ultem dans son entièreté.

A son arrivée, deux servants qui ne dormaient pas s'inclinèrent bas sur son passage. Il s'installa dans l'aile conjointe à la sienne, et s'assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil, prêt à analyser tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné de voir durant son périple d'un mois.

Lorsqu'une servante à la peau satinée entra d'un pas léger dans la pièce. Elle se prosterna tout en lui expliquant sa venue en touareg car il comprenait presque toutes les langues du globe :

\- El Chaiki a exigé que vous soyez nourri, une fois que vous serez arrivé de votre voyage.

Elle se releva et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, attendant visiblement son consentement. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main afin qu'elle s'avança vers lui. Elle était jeune, à peine 18 ans peut-être, jolie, une légère odeur de cumin l'habitait dans son sang et son corps. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim à vrai dire mais il lui faudrait des forces pour supporter le Soleil du Sahara.

Elle s'avança vers lui, elle ne semblait ni apeurée, ni triste, mais curieuse. Elle ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit. Elle était si petite et fine. Il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, mit une main sur sa nuque afin de la faire venir vers lui.

Elle était si forte, il comprit pourquoi Azèle l'avait choisie, la fougue de la jeunesse. Allait-elle avoir besoin de lui sous peu pour une mission compliquée ? Il sentit la jeune femme frémir au contact de son souffle sur sa peau.

Ce devait être son premier rapprochement avec un homme, bien qu'il n'en soit pas vraiment un. Il caressait alors doucement sa nuque, approchant sa bouche de son cou. Elle tressaillit à nouveau. Elle serrait avec force son habit. Il voulait que l'instant soit agréable pour elle, mais, tout d'un coup, il fut lassé de ce petit jeu. Alors il enfonça sans ménagement ses crocs dans sa chair molle et elle émit un cri de douleur. Il lui mit la main sur sa bouche afin qu'elle ne réveille Azèle.

Elle se débattit alors, mais elle n'avait aucune chance dans ses bras et sa force mystique. Goût de cumin, définitivement. Une petite maison de terre, sa famille, des brebis, les bribes de sa petite vie insignifiante. Mais son débat l'agaça, il se levait alors tout en la lâchant, elle tomba à terre.

\- Tais-toi un peu petite sotte, sors de là tout de suite, lui dit-il avec colère dans sa langue.

Elle le regarda allongée en biais, les traits tirés par l'horreur, les larmes aux yeux, une main sur sa plaie. Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle le put et déguerpie.

Il passa le reste de son temps à nettoyer tous les souvenirs qu'il avait emmagasiné durant ce dernier mois. Il rentrait donc dans un état de recul, qui ressemble à du sommeil pour les humains. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Azèle était réveillée, toujours dans sa chambre. Leurs deux chambres n'étaient pas communicantes, il passait donc par le couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Ce couloir menant à leurs pièces étaient peu fréquentés par les servants, laissant toute tranquillité à El Chaiki qui n'avait qu'à sonner une cloche si elle avait besoin d'eux.

Il posa ses mains sur sa porte en bois, sentant sa flagrance à travers la porte, le déchirement de ses pouvoirs en elle. Elle ne dit rien mais il sentit qu'elle l'invitait à rentrer. Sa chambre était dans la pénombre. Son lit dans le fond de la pièce majestueuse était presqu'invisible pour l'œil humain. Mais lui distinguait avec discernement ses draps légèrement défaits.

Elle était attablée à sa coiffeuse, sur laquelle trônait un miroir mais également de nombreuses poudres, plantes et potions. Ses longs cheveux châtains presque dorés par le Soleil du Sahara descendaient ondulés le long de son dos. Elle portait une longue robe de chambre en soie bleue nuit qui laissait apparaitre une de ses jambes, longue et ciselée. Il ne voyait pas son visage, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle était accoudée et ses mains maintenaient sa tête, ses doigts se crispant sur son cuir chevelu. Si tourmentée.

\- Toujours ces visions ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix caverneuse qui semblait être la première entendue depuis si longtemps dans cette pièce.

Il l'entendit souffler. Affirmation. Une de ses mains lâcha ses cheveux et alla tripoter une poudre avec des graines sur le bureau.

\- Des difficultés à rentrer dans la Lumière ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix inflexible et dure.

Ces dernières années l'avaient rendue froide et intraitable, sa survie en dépendait. Mais il sentait le feu en elle qui ne cessait de dompter tout ce qu'elle ressentait au quotidien, ses pouvoirs et ses émotions qui étaient devenus si forts depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Non-Monde. Elle trainait depuis ce jour comme une petite mort en elle, qui se traduisait physiquement par cette froideur apparente. Elle était de feu et de glace, la combinaison la plus parfaite qui lui fut été donné de voir. Ce feu qui lui était permis de voir durant ses longues heures où il l'avait dans ses bras.

\- Que des picotements. Ta magie a été très efficace, je ne suis pas tombée en cendres, répondit-il.

Elle continuait à chercher quelque chose avec son doigt dans la poudre. Sa baguette magique était posée près du miroir.

\- Es-tu fatigué ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- T'es-tu nourri lors de ton voyage ?

Elle leva le doigt de sa poudre, sur le qui-vive, prête à entendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Non, je ne mettrais pas en péril ce que nous accomplissons.

Elle se remit à fouiller minutieusement dans sa poudre. Il s'approchait d'elle, il mourrait d'envie de voir son visage. Même l'angle du miroir ne le permettait pas.

\- Et la jeune fille quand tu es arrivé ?

\- Presqu'inutile. Que cherches-tu ?

\- Les plantes sont si stériles ici.

Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle était si belle qu'il en eu presque le souffle coupé. Un mois loin d'elle, et déjà son esprit euphémisait ce qu'elle était. Des traits fins, un visage qui avait mûri ces cinq dernières années, une peau bronzée par le désert, des yeux intraitables, d'un vert majestueux. Elle faisait mystique, venue d'un autre Monde, une Beauté mystérieuse, rare.

Sa chemise en soie était ouverte et laissait voir un décolleté plongeant jusqu'à son nombril, cachant ses deux seins. Sa cicatrice à sa clavicule trônait, souvenir d'un vieux combat contre l'armée de Voldemort où elle avait failli se faire capturer. Des cernes trônaient sous ses yeux, la vie ici l'épuisait.

\- Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvoir enfin dormir tout son saoûl et être plus fatiguée que jamais, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

Elle avait deviné sa pensée, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent. Il se demandait si, en fin de compte, elle ne parvenait pas à lire en lui. Même dans ce lieu qui la fatiguait, ses pouvoirs augmentaient. Quel paradoxe, la Lumière de cette terre éjecte toute magie noire, ne cherche qu'à la nuire et pourtant ne fait augmenter que sa magie blanche, la rendant encore plus dangereuse.

Quant à lui, la Lumière l'affaiblissait et il ne devait son Salut qu'à Azèle qui ne cessait d'effectuer des rites afin qu'ils puissent, elle et lui, loger en ce lieu saint, comme disent les locaux.

\- J'en ai ramené. Des plantes.

\- Presqu'inutile. Il faut plus. La Lumière se fait de plus en plus récalcitrante, l'énergie est si lourde depuis que tu es revenu. Elle me murmure que...

Son regard devint opaque et se perdit dans les tréfonds de son âme.

\- Tu aurais dû te nourrir, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, les yeux toujours hagards.

\- Elle va m'affaiblir, plus fortement.

Elle reposa son regard dans le sien, redevenue elle-même.

\- Oui. Mon côté humain fait que c'est supportable physiquement. Mais toi...

\- Tu oublies parfois qui je suis. Je survivrai.

Il n'était pas vexé, ni heurté, il émettait simplement une Vérité générale quant à sa nature.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi en forme. Tu es le seul à pouvoir les entendre.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, bougeant la tête vers la gauche comme si sa tête était douloureuse.

\- Ici, ils ne peuvent rien. Laisse-moi t'aider, lui proposa-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Elle posa sa main sur son poignet, se retourna vers sa coiffeuse et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Ton rapport complet, je veux tout entendre même si nous passerons notre journée dans cette chambre.

Il commença alors à faire les cents pas dans la chambre pour commencer son récit.

\- Voldemort est reparti, comme nous l'avions entendu par les locaux. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien contre la Lumière et visiblement il croit vraiment que ce sont les chamans du pays qui ont ouvert le vortex. La probabilité était mince mais comme tu l'avais soulignée possible. Il semble avoir rejoint cette conclusion. J'ai hypnotisé deux ou trois mangemorts à Londres pour savoir cela. Il se fait méfiant, il ne dit que peu de choses aux mangemorts et encore moins à son armée. Il te recherche toujours, la dernière trace qu'il a de toi était dans les Caraïbes, depuis il ne sait rien. Enfin, pour être sûr de cette info j'ai réussi à hypnotiser Crabbe père qui est de toutes les sorties du mage.

Elle triturait à présent une racine afin d'en faire une poudre dans un bol de pierre.

\- Quant à Harry Potter et ses deux amis ils sont toujours cachés, impossible pour quiconque de les retrouver.

Il s'assit sur son lit, détendant son imposant corps au son du grattage de cette racine.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle néanmoins. Les Youtreks sont à la frontière de la Lumière, par simple mesure de précaution je pense, mais comme je te le disais ils ne peuvent rien ici. Voldemort ne laisse rien au hasard.

* * *

\- Je le crois aussi.

Elle était fatiguée mais irritable bien plus encore. La Lumière ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle ne cessait vouloir chasser de son corps l'Ultem et toute trace de magie noire en elle. Elle se sentait parfois comme dissociée. Si elle arrivait à son dessein, elle mourrait.

L'Ultem était dans son corps depuis ses trois jours sur cette Terre, elle a grandi avec, elle s'était mélangée et imbibé à son adn, voire son âme, s'il lui en reste une. Sans elle, elle serait anéantie. Ce qui n'était pas un soucis pour la jeune femme mais elle ne pouvait pas sciemment laisser une telle force sur Terre comme ça.

Alors elle errait en essayant de se maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. L'Ultem était son fardeau, elle avait la sensation de porter dans son corps le fardeau de l'Humanité toute entière.

Grâce à la conscience de ses parents, le Monde n'était pas encore à sa perte bien que le chaos y était intégral. Voldemort avait assujetti la plupart des pays et des continents. Tout l'Occident était sous sa coupe, l'Afrique presque totalement.

Cet endroit n'était pas le seul lieu où des vortex existaient, et avant qu'elle arrive ici, elle avait eu vent du fait que deux villages avaient réussi à le réveiller afin d'être protégé des forces obscures. C'est sans hésiter alors qu'elle avait décidé de venir ici. Le seul lieu où Voldemort n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle avait failli arriver presqu'en retard, deux minutes de plus et elle n'aurait pas pu se réfugier.

Les Youtreks ne lui laissaient aucuns répits et elle arrivait à un niveau de saturation extrême. Elle porte encore en son sein, sur la clavicule, les traces de ces immondes créatures. Créatures sataniques qu'avaient réveillé Voldemort, les seules créatures que ne pouvaient vaincre l'Ultem. Les seules créatures qui pouvaient la tuer facilement. Elle pouvait les repousser, les attaquer mais elle ne pouvait en venir à bout.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable et faible dans sa vie que lorsqu'elle fut attaquée par eux la première fois. C'était au Bali. Elle dormait lorsqu'un cri perçant l'avait réveillée. Elle vit dans le ciel comme deux immenses oiseaux fondre sur elle. Instinctivement, se sentant en danger elle avait lancé un sort en leur direction de sa main libre, le temps que la seconde attrape la baguette.

Ils avaient à peine rechigné, n'avaient presque rien ressenti et arrivaient toujours sur elle. Elle avait alors lancé avec l'aide de sa baguette le sort de la mort, ils s'écroulèrent à terre mais aussitôt se relevèrent afin d'attaquer. Ils étaient à ce moment-là qu'à trois mètres d'elle. Ils sont immenses, ils font deux mètres cinquante de hauteurs et cinq d'envergure.

Ils n'ont pas de plumes comme s'ils les avaient perdues à cause de la putréfaction de leur peau. En effet, ces oiseaux sont morts il y a un milliers d'années et Voldemort a réussi avec l'aide de la nécromancie à les faire revenir à la vie. Ils sont donc chair morte mais tout aussi dangereux qu'à l'époque.

Elle n'avait pu leur échapper qu'en transplanant mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle dormait avec son petit sac contenant toute sa vie accroché à son poignet. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi peu puissante dans sa vie. Rien ne lui avait jamais résisté et là elle se sentait aussi fragile qu'un humain lambda. C'est à partir de ce moment là que Demether, qui pouvait les sentir, était resté en permanence à ses côtés.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit que le courage qui la caractérisait n'en était pas. Le vrai courage c'est Harry, Hermione et Ron pas elle. Elle, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur l'infaillibilité des ses immenses pouvoirs. Eux non, eux mettent vraiment en danger leur vie à chaque instant, à chaque décision difficile et maintenant à chaque seconde de leur vie.

Le problème avec les Youtreks n'est pas qu'elle ne puisse les tuer ou qu'ils peuvent la tuer facilement, le problème est qu'ils peuvent sentir la présence de l'Ultem à plusieurs de centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Alors, bien que la Lumière les empêche de la sentir ou même de rentrer, elle n'était pas rassurée par les dires de Demether, c'est-à-dire le fait de les savoir à la frontière. Il lui faudra fuir très rapidement lorsqu'elle sortira de la Lumière.

Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Rien ne la fera sortir d'ici, pas même les chuchotements incessants de la Lumière dans sa tête. Rien ne mettra en péril l'Ultem, elle ne peut le permettre. Tout en écoutant Demether et son rapport elle mettait en poudre une racine de Montanbulle pour le rite de la nuit prochaine.

Elle s'était réveillée avec cette vision, elle savait de quoi serait faite cette nuit, elle savait ce qu'allait lui apporter le Destin à sa porte et comment elle maintiendrait le corps de Demether et le sien en ce lieu saint. Et elle attendait ce moment avec un calme qui quelques années plus tôt l'aurait déconcertée et laissée dans le désespoir.

Elle sentait Demether tout autour d'elle comme une couverture soyeuse, elle était heureuse de le savoir près d'elle à nouveau, bien que sa présence ait alourdit les attaques de la Lumière à son encontre. Il s'était assis sur son lit et elle écoutait avec attention les nouvelles du monde. Elle était presque passée maîtresse pour ignorer les chuchotements la plupart du temps.

\- Je n'ai aucune information sur les morts, la dissidence se cache bien, reprit-il de sa voix rauque et grave qui sonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Rogue fidèle au poste, bras droit du mage. Il continue sa conquête de l'Asie, assujettissant les chamanes chinois ou les tuant si trop réfractaires. Les moldus sont pour l'instant laissé tranquille, pour l'instant il craint leur force nucléaire.

\- Pour l'instant.

\- Oui, convint-il. Et enfin... Il sait que l'Ultem n'est pas détenu que par toi.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue. Elle arrêta subitement de gratter la racine et resta bloquée quelques instants à écouter sans écouter les chuchotements. Voilà une des pires nouvelles qu'elle avait peur d'entendre, ça et la mort de ceux qu'elle avait un jour aimé.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il détient cette information et aucuns mangemorts ne me l'a délivré. Il n'a délivré l'information concernant l'Ultem à personne ou alors qu'à un très petit nombre, peut-être Rogue sait-il. J'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion en pénétrant profondément l'esprit de Crabbe. J'ai vu tous les plans d'attaque qu'ils ont élaboré. Sur le moment, je ne les comprenais pas et je suis arrivée à cette conclusion que tout à l'heure en attendant que tu te réveilles. J'ai analysé une fois de plus ce que j'ai vu et cela m'a paru évident tout d'un coup. Un plan en particulier m'a marqué. Il y avait la fiole dessiné en son centre, ton nom et de multiples objets autour. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qu'était ces objets. Je crois qu'il les recherche car pensent peut-être que la seconde partie de l'Ultem y est caché. Il ne sait donc pas que c'est...

\- Malefoy, conclut-elle.

La pire chose avec laquelle elle devait vivre n'était pas l'Ultem qui la composait en partie, ce n'était pas la magie noire, ce n'était pas le fait que son âme ait été sans doute vendu à sa naissance, ce n'était pas les Youtreks qui la traquait inlassablement, ni même d'apprendre la mort de l'un de ses anciens amis, ni même le fait de pratiquer la magie noire et d'appeler les démons avec autant de facilité et de se mélanger avec eux sans état d'âme, non le pire était de savoir qu'une partie de l'Ultem se baladait sur cette planète et que la personne détentrice était dangereuse pour l'Humanité.

Le seul salut qu'elle avait était que Draughar Malefoy ne le savait pas. Mais cela était incontestablement un danger également. Si Voldemort le découvrait avant lui, alors il mettrait la main sur la chose qu'il ne devait pas posséder. Même s'il la possédait en partie, il pourrait anéantir tous les moldus en un laps de temps très limité.

Ce qui la taraudait davantage était de ne pas savoir où il était. Elle n'était pas même sûre qu'il soit à la solde de Voldemort, jamais Demether a réussi à avoir des informations sur lui. Si c'est le cas, Voldemort doit se servir de lui avec intelligence, Draughar est incontestablement son soldat le plus puissant. Mais du coup, il lui était simple de découvrir qu'une partie de sa force ne vient pas uniquement que de lui. La seule chose qu'elle savait pour sûr sur lui est qu'il était vivant. Elle le ressentait au fond d'elle. L'Ultem appelle l'Ultem, ne cherchant qu'à être à nouveau réuni un jour.

\- Tu ne sais toujours rien sur lui ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une inquiétude non voilée dans la voix, tout en se tournant vers lui.

Il fit un simple non de la tête. Elle se levait pour mieux réfléchir. Sa robe de chambre s'ouvrit un peu plus laissant apparaître l'un de ses seins ainsi que sa culotte mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle avait souvent réfléchi au cas de Draughar. En plus d'être un danger pour l'humanité en se promenant sans savoir avec l'Ultem, il était lui-même de par sa personne un danger. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un être aussi froid et calculateur que lui, si ce n'était Voldemort ou Demether.

Elle n'était pas sûre de son humanité, elle n'est pas sûre de ce qu'il est capable de faire ou non. Et l'Ultem les bouffait chacun petit à petit de sa magie noire, les rendant eux-mêmes plus noirs d'une semaine à l'autre. Il n'était pas un monstre lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, mais aujourd'hui cinq ans plus tard ? Elle avait déjà réfléchi à le retrouver et lui voler l'Ultem, mais Ultem contre Ultem elle ne savait pas si cela était seulement possible. Leur force est de force égale, ils sont difficilement départageables.

Mais elle a avec elle l'un des plus puissants vampires que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. A eux deux, cela lui sembla concevable de lui reprendre cela. Mais cela signifiait le tuer. Dans un éclair lui revint ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans le non-monde en le regardant. Pendant longtemps elle s'était sentie incapable de faire cela.

Cependant les choses aujourd'hui la contraignait à trouver cette force au fond d'elle. Elle avait déjà tenté par le passé de le localiser par une puissante incantation mais cela s'était avéré stérile. Mais à l'époque elle n'avait pas l'expérience qu'elle possède aujourd'hui et elle a moins d'état d'âme qu'avant. Elle laisse son côté monstrueux s'exprimer, peut-être que les choses se passeraient différemment. Il faudra qu'elle tente.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait intensément elle tournait dans sa main la petite gomme rouge qu'elle a depuis toujours. Demether apparut tout d'un coup derrière elle. Elle avait pendant quelques secondes oublié sa présence. Elle sent son corps puissant se coller à elle avec douceur. Son énergie se délecte toujours de la rencontre de son énergie, inlassablement. Un effet de l'Ultem mais pas seulement. Il lui prend la main libre et la serre dans la sienne. Elle sent ses longs cheveux picoter sa peau. De son autre main, il passe sous la robe de chambre en soie et caresse mon ventre, la fraîcheur de sa peau sur la sienne déjà suintante de sueur la soulage et la rend tout d'un coup ivre de plaisir. Un souffle de contentement s'échappe de sa bouche. Chaque muscle de son corps se décontracte subitement.

\- Cesse de penser, tu vas exploser, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Mais cette parole l'irrita, elle se recontractait aussitôt. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre sinon de penser ? Elle était responsable de l'Ultem, l'unique. Elle devait le sauvegarder, et elle avait laissé la moitié de cette énergie destructrice dans la nature pendant cinq années. Tout d'un coup, cela lui parut intolérable et elle eut envie de tout casser autour d'elle. Elle se détacha de lui et se retourna, une sombre colère s'emparant d'elle toute entière. Elle le giflait à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

\- Comme si le repos m'était permis, susurra-t-elle mauvaise.

Une large fente ensanglantée apparut sur sa joue, se refermant déjà. Il tourna son visage vers elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il passa une pouce sur les gouttes de sang qui avaient coulé sur sa joue avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Tu m'as habituée à mieux ma reine.

* * *

Il l'agaçait, il le savait. Avec lui, elle se permettait toutes les violences qu'elle ne s'autorisait jamais. Elle était ravagée, une violence extrême l'habitait et elle n'avait que peu souvent l'occasion de pouvoir se défaire d'une partie de son énergie. Les seuls moments où elle pouvait se décharger de sa puissance était lors des combats, certains rituels et avec lui. Il était assez fort pour survivre à sa magie. Il réclamait sa violence comme elle la sienne. Il réclamait sa tendresse comme elle exigeait de lui un dévouement total. Ils étaient un couple parfait, d'une cruelle décadence.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs et sans même lever le petit doigt il sentit un sort l'imprégner brutalement, la seconde d'après chaque parcelle de son corps, de son sang, de ses fibres lui firent un mal de chien. Un sort de torture. Si intraitable, si tyrannique. Qu'il pouvait l'aimer...

 _Ho oui, fais-moi mal, Azèle, possède-moi entièrement, tue-moi même..._

Elle le regarde imperturbable, sa souffrance ne semble l'émouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ses yeux redevinrent verts, une lassitude se lit sur son visage. Mais le sort reste, plus puissant , plus insupportable d'une seconde à l'autre. Il émet un léger râle de douleur, tombant à genou, à ses pieds. Elle se détourne de lui, rompt le sort et chuchote éteinte :

\- Fais-moi mal.

Il fond sur elle en de multiples chauve-souris, déjà remis, nullement ému, titillé et excité par la torture infligée. Il réapparaît en lui tirant les cheveux avec violence, embrassa avec délectation sa veine palpitante sous sa langue.

\- Ne me mord pas, avait-elle simplement dit.

"Je sais" avait-il envie de répondre, mais à la place, se contenant difficilement, frustré, il la retourna brutalement afin qu'elle lui fasse face et l'étrangla sur le mur. Elle le regardait de ses yeux verts comme résignée par ce qu'il allait arriver, le désirant même. Il sentit son corps se coller plus au sien. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, épaisses, nectar divin, entrouvertes semblaient le défier, jamais elle n'abandonnait même dans le plus profond abandon.

Il eut un rictus mauvais de contentement à la vision de cette combattante et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il s'imprégna de son odeur, son exquise odeur, du goût délicat de sa sueur qui perlait ses lèvres.

Il avait envie d'elle, il avait envie qu'elle souffre, il avait envie de la tuer, comme à chaque fois. Son regard s'obscurcit, sa frustration laissa place à une sourde colère à son tour.

Elle le rendait fou, presqu'incontrôlable. Et il aimait jouer à l'équilibriste avec la vie de la jeune femme. Aucunes de ses caresses ne seraient tendres cet après-midi là. Il détacha avec force sa robe de chambre fine libérant enfin ce corps. Il la regardait alors comme pour la punir de ne pouvoir offrir ce sang, passait sa main dans sa culotte et enfonça ses doigts dans son vagin avec force. Il n'y avait rien de complaisant dans ce geste, ni même sensuel, juste de la brutalité.

\- Souffre, susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle gémit de douleur, se contorsionna étrangement sous lui, mais prends également du plaisir, la cyprine sur ses doigts ne ment pas.

Elle ne le regarde plus, regarde un point fixe face à elle, les yeux troublés, sourcils froncés. Il attrape son menton, lui impose de le regarder. Il lui mord tel un animal sa lèvre inférieur, enfonçant ses dents comme dans du beurre mou. Il se contrôle difficilement de ne pas le mordre jusqu'au sang, ses doigts devenant de plus en plus abrupts dans son corps. Il émit un râle profond de frustration, tout en fermant les yeux, son sang l'appelle, sa force le mystifie, il a besoin d'elle. En transe, il ne se rend même pas compte que sa main libre la tint désormais avec sa force surhumaine, enfonçant ses doigts sur sa hanche, à la limite de briser ses os du bassin.

Elle crie désormais et le repousse de ses deux bras avec sa force magique. Il recule légèrement, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Elle s'avance vers lui, la peau de sa hanche rougie, les bleus arrivent déjà. Elle s'avance vers lui d'un regard profond, mais aucun reproche ne lui parvient. Cela est normal.

Sa tête est légèrement baissée, ses yeux verts perçant l'obscurité, son corps mât, enveloppé d'une légère couche de sueur reluisant, ses longs cheveux sauvages l'entourant.

\- Prend-moi.

D'un mouvement de bras violent, la bouche entrouverte, elle arrache ses vêtements de son corps. Il l'attire alors à lui en la tirant par sa culotte qui sous la brutalité s'arracha également.

Il la porta afin d'enfoncer son sexe en elle sans autre préliminaire. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son dos, ses mains entourant son visage, elle l'embrassait avec fougue, émettant des petits bruits de plaisir. Mais déjà, il la sépara de lui brutalement et la jeta sur le lit, sur lequel elle se retrouva allongée sur le côté, le regardant, il voit la flamme du désir dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha, la retourna s'asseyant par la même occasion sur le lit, lui tira une fois de plus les cheveux afin qu'elle se retrouve sur les genoux. Elle émit un soupir de douleur et de surprise tant le geste est inhumainement rapide.

Son corps s'était cambré avec une beauté qui le fait serrer encore plus fort sa crinière, il s'enfonça à nouveau en elle, elle crie à présent, et lui ne cessait de tordre un peu plus son corps vers l'arrière, son autre main attrapant ses poignets pour lui attacher dans son dos.

Mais ses lèvres lui manquait, il tourna son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'il ne contint plus du tout. Il s'enfonçait en elle avec brutalité, avec force, ses coups de reins se faisaient saccadés, sauvages. Elle lâchait ses lèvres pour gémir de plaisir mais il ne lui permettait pas, collant sa bouche sur le sienne. Il sait qu'il lui faisait mal au cuir chevelu et cette position lui était douloureuse, néanmoins il sentit son sexe jouir contre le sien. Il firent l'amour pendant des heures, finissant tous deux avec bleus sur le corps, et elle, son sang entre ses jambes coulant tranquillement.

En fin d'après-midi, elle avait enfilé une robe blanche, sans se nettoyer et était sortie.


	3. Chapitre deuxième

**Chapitre 2**

 **Mémoires d'Hermione Granger**

* * *

\- On est quand même mieux ici qu'en Sibérie, Hermione, tu en conviendras.

Ron n'était plus enjoué. Il arborait un visage défait, triste. Il baignait ses pieds dans l'eau chaude de la mer de Bali. Harry a ses côtés tenait le médaillon et réfléchissait visiblement très absorbé. Quant à moi, j'étais assise en tailleur sur le sable et regardait Harry en me rongeant un ongle. Je savais à quoi il pensait, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il lançait l'idée en l'air rapidement mais ne demandait ni l'avis de l'un ou de l'autre.

Je commençais à être d'accord avec cette idée, à vrai dire en cinq ans nous n'avions que peu avancé et nous avions combattu deux fois l'armée de Voldemort. Par chance, nous avions toujours pu nous en sortir sans dommage particulier, si ce n'est le désentibulage de l'épaule de Ron, mais il s'en était vite remis.

Harry avait beaucoup vieilli en cinq ans, il était tourmenté par la tâche que Dumbledore lui avait légué : celle de retrouver les horcruxes. Nous en avions retrouvé aucuns depuis ce médaillon qu'il avait chipé dans une cave avec Dumbledore justement, le jour de sa mort.

Le seul objet que nous avions trouvé et ce mystérieusement était l'épée de Gryffondor au fond d'un lac dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Nous avions alors pu détruire l'horcruxe caché au sein du médaillon. Mais il en restait cinq.

Nous savions où fouiller mais n'osions pas. On ne pouvait se permettre d'aller dans les endroits où on nous attendait. Il y a deux ans, Ron avait émis une idée qui ne plaisait pas à Harry mais nécessaire : celle de lever notre propre armée.

En vérité, les gens contre Voldemort étaient légions mais rien n'est organisé. Durant les trois premières années, nous avions couru à travers diverses pistes au travers de la Terre qui s'était révélées toutes fausses. C'est en constatant la stérilité du dernière indice laissé par le cahier de Dumbledore que j'en suis venue à penser comme Ron.

Harry avait très mal réagi, il ne supporte pas que les gens meurent pour lui. J'avais souligné que nous étions dans une guerre et que les gens ne meurent pas pour lui mais parce que Voldemort est venu au monde un jour. Il s'agit de la libération du Monde. Après plusieurs nuits de tractation avec lui, il avait cédé.

Nous nous sommes séparés ponctuellement afin de propager le message "Tenez vous prêts, nous allons constituer une armée contre Voldemort". Le message s'était également propagé à travers les ondes de la radio sous forme de message codés, seule la dissidence comprenait.

C'est durant cette année que j'appris la mort de mes parents. Au lieu de rentrer directement au point de ralliement avec les garçons, je décidais d'aller dans le quartier de mon enfance en utilisant le sort d'invisibilité qu'avait créé Azèle en sixième année. Il n'y avait plus de maison, elle avait brûlé entièrement.

Paniquée je m'étais rendue à la bibliothèque de ma ville d'enfance et avait épluché le journal en espérant les larmes aux yeux, le cœur serré, ne pas voir le nom de mes parents dans la rubrique nécrologie. Mais c'est ce qui se produisit.

En état de choc je rentrais au point de ralliement. Je n'avais pas été capable de parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre durant un mois. Ron m'avait portée, couchée et s'était occupé de moi. Lui aussi avait perdu son père l'année précédente de notre errance, tué de la main de Voldemort. Depuis sa famille était maintenu sous sa coupe. Ils nous avaient été impossible de les contacter, prisonniers dans les camps des usurpateurs. Mais cela nous venions à peine de l'apprendre.

Il était tellement difficile de contacter nos proches que nous étions souvent les derniers informés de ce genre de nouvelles. C'est lorsque j'avais rendu visite à l'ordre du phénix il y a deux mois qu'ils m'en avaient informé. Le répéter à Ron avait été une des pires choses que je dusse faire dans ma vie.

La constitution de l'armée avait été difficile du fait que nous soyons des fugitifs, et les fugitifs les plus recherchés qui plus est. On devait faire confiance à beaucoup de gens mais cela était difficile depuis la trahison du père de Luna Lovegood. Dans le doute, nous ne venions jamais avec Harry et nous ne disions jamais où nous devions nous rejoindre.

Seul Ron et moi étaient permis de le voir et de le fréquenter. Cela lui pesait beaucoup, il voulait revoir les gens qu'il aimait mais il savait que ce serait stupide de faire une telle chose. "Il y avait eu trop de morts nous avait-il dit le soir où nous avions convenu cette règle, on arrête les conneries maintenant, il est temps de reprendre le pays aux mains de Voldemort". Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déterminé de ma vie. Il avait été difficile à convaincre mais depuis il ne jurait que par cette armée.

J'étais dépêchée à l'organisation de cette armée, Ron devait quant à lui continuer de rallier les partisans. J'avais désigné Lupin et Tonk à l'entrainement des troupes. Eux-mêmes avaient désignés des gens de confiance pour entraîner d'autres factions. L'armée était fantôme, souterraine, personne ne savait hormis les concernés qu'elle existait. Les gens avaient subi trop d'horreur durant ces trois années, ils étaient prêt à tout pour vaincre le taré qui avait tué, torturé et emprisonné leurs familles, leurs amis.

Néanmoins pour plus de sécurité, toute l'armée était liée par un serment inviolable gigantesque, le plus grand qui n'avait jamais été de mémoire d'hommes. Il en dépendait de la survie de notre plan et de la reprise du pays. Les factions s'entraînaient par dizaine deux à trois fois par semaine et j'avais mis en place un code que seule l'armée pouvait comprendre.

Nous étions à présent plus de trois mille prêt à défendre et à reprendre le château de Poudlard. En effet, nous avions convenu que notre première attaque se concentrerait sur les institutions, et la meilleure, celle qui pourrait redonner foi aux gens et déséquilibrer Voldemort était Poudlard. C'était cette idée qu'Harry lançait en l'air quelque temps avant de se décider, ce jour à Bali. Nous étions en été, le château était vidé de ses élèves, hormis quelques exceptions. Il ne restait que quelques mangemorts et peut-être son directeur Ombrage.

Le château était très protégé, il y avait des détraqueurs et des loups garous et une protection magique que Voldemort lui-même avait posé autour du château. Si nous avions pas découvert l'existence du frère de Dumbledore, Alberdolf et de son passage secret inconnu par les forces du Mal, la prise du château aurait été longue et compliquée.

Ce qui serait le plus complexe était la deuxième salve d'attaque simultanée que nous allions lancer sur Pré-au-Lard. Cette ville grouillait de mangemorts et des soldats de Voldemort. La bataille y serait rude. Nous allons une fois de plus nous séparer et j'avais la peur de ma vie. Ron mènerait l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard avec Tonk et Lupin, quant à Harry et moi nous allions prendre Poudlard.

Le choix de la reprise de Poudlard est double. Nous étions persuadés que le château abritait en son sein un ou des horcruxes, cela était cohérent avec la mentalité d'un psychopathe. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres à ce sujet. Les psychopathes sont des collectionneurs, de plus la seule chose qui ait vraiment compté dans la vie de Voldemort est Poudlard. J'espérais que nous allions réussir, même si objectivement nous avions toutes les chances de notre côté avec l'effet de surprise, je ne pouvais pas détendre les nœuds que j'avais dans le ventre.

La nuit d'avant le combat, aucuns de nous avions beaucoup dormi. Ron et moi avions fait l'amour plusieurs fois, comme pour mieux s'imprégner de l'autre au cas où. Parfois je m'en veux par rapport à Harry. Ron et moi nous avions l'un pour l'autre, mais lui n'avait personne sur qui compter pour réconforter ses nuits et ses peurs. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu voir un seul membre de l'armée depuis que nous l'avions constitué. Mais le lendemain tout cela changerait. Nous allions nous battre, nous allions mourir, mais nous allions réussir. Une nouvelle ère très compliquée arrivait.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**Chapitre 3 : Sauver le corps, pas l'âme**

* * *

Le Soleil couchant lui brûle les yeux. Le crépuscule se teint d'un orange profond se confondant avec les dunes de sable. Elle est une statut figée, des fragments d'elle se déchirent dans son corps. De sel séchée. Si indestructible. Pourtant, il sent la fragilité de son corps. Sa mort même.

Le vent ruisselle le long de sa peau, ses poils s'hérissent un doigt.

Parfois il se demande pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un être telle que elle ? Si seulement il pouvait ériger son corps au statut d'immortel, ne plus sentir la mort en elle... De par sa nature, elle ne peut être sienne, jamais.

Il refoule ses sombres sentiments au plus profond. Le rituel commence. Les flammes surgissent du sol et tous psalmodient doucement, un chant faible et pourtant entêtant. Elle ne se retourne pas. Elle s'imprègne, se prépare. Lui sait.

Une femme voilée fend la foule, s'avance comme hypnotisée. Tous la laissent passer. Azèle fait cracher les feux jusqu'aux étoiles, pourtant pas même un de ses cils n'a émit un imperceptible mouvement.

Elle pivote enfin, pleure-t-elle au fond d'elle ? Quelle est donc cette lueur au fond de ses yeux ? Est-ce le Monstre en elle qui se repait de son futur crime ?

Tout se mélange, elle n'est qu'un enchevêtrement complexe qu'il aime contempler. Il l'aime telle qu'elle est, et ce depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle la première fois.

Seulement parfois, lorsque son cœur se glace vertigineusement, il voudrait de cette parfaite union, que tout soit différent.

* * *

Elle a le corps encore endolori par les caresses et la bestialité de Demether, elle se sent en sueur et poisseuse. Elle sent son odeur et sa monstruosité, son inhumanité sur son corps. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas souhaité se laver avant le rituel. Toute cette souillure qu'elle porte sur sa peau la rassure, la ramène et l'ancre un peu plus dans la réalité. Les chuchotements de la Lumière et les visions de prêtresse l'entraînent toujours plus hors de ce Monde.

Depuis qu'elle s'est ouverte à ses pouvoirs, son corps physique n'a que peu d'importance à ses yeux. Elle ne lui en donne juste parce qu'il y a l'Ultem en-dedans. Comme avait essayé de l'avertir sa mère, les pouvoirs de prêtresse et l'Ultem étaient la combinaison ultime que recherchaient ses ancêtres d'un Ancien Temps. Celui de pouvoir appeler avec facilité tous les démons et êtres des autres dimensions. Et elle, elle n'avait qu'à effectuer un rituel afin d'exaucer ces vieux vœux avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le Soleil se couche, la luminosité entoure l'Ashram d'un halo orange. Elle est dans le jardin, là où elle effectue les rites les plus importants, ceux qui leur permettent de rester dans la Lumière. Elle regarde au loin le sable s'étendre à l'infini, les vaguelettes que lui jouent ses yeux l'hypnotisent. Elle oublie tout d'un coup une fois de plus son corps. Elle attend la femme de la vision de ce matin. Derrière elle s'activent les servants qui préparent les herbes qui jettent aux feux.

Ce soir, elle abandonnera un peu plus de son humanité en sacrifice, devra se jouer de la Lumière afin de la calmer. Et étrangement, elle ne ressent rien face à cela, face à ce qu'elle va oser commettre.

* * *

Elle avance désormais à la rencontre de la femme au long voile bleu nuit. Les flammes dansent dans ses yeux marrons. Elle se prosterne devant El Chaiki qui l'arrête dans son mouvement en posant une main sur sa joue. Ce geste n'est ni tendre, ni conciliant. La femme comprend qu'elle attend quelque chose d'elle. Effrayée et pourtant digne, elle attend la sentence. Azèle pose alors sa main sur son ventre.

\- Depuis quand ne bouge-t-il plus ? Dit-elle en anglais.

Sabbah traduit discrètement ses paroles. La femme se met à pleurer silencieusement.

\- Une semaine.

Toute l'assemblée retient son souffle craignant le pire, la craignant plus que tout pendant que lui voit son attrait attiser.

\- Merci, dit alors la prêtresse en passant sa main sur son visage.

La femme s'endort et tombe. Deux hommes la rattrapent habilement, la porte jusqu'au centre du jardin, la déposant sur une stèle de pierre blanche. Doucement, elle se met à son chevet, coupe le tissu d'un mouvement habile du doigt afin de mettre à nu le ventre rond. La foule recule, horrifiée, commence à s'interroger sur les pratiques de leur précieuse El Chaiki.

Elle le regarde alors un instant, et il voit dans son regard qu'elle s'apprête à faire quelque chose de dangereux et de compliqué, mais elle est déterminée. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'agenouille près de la stèle, ferme les yeux et psalmodie une longue incantation en latin, mêlé de français. Son corps frissonne, commence à convulser violemment, elle tombe, se rattrape sur ses mains. Deux servants veulent lui venir en aide mais il les arrête d'un mouvement ferme de la main. Elle souffre et la vue de sa douleur renfrogne son humeur, sourcils légèrement froncés. Il sait que tout se passe bien. Elle respire désormais fortement, se remet sur ses genoux. Une ombre blanche sort de son corps à la vitesse de la lumière, elle reprend son souffle tout en regardant le nuage laiteux en face d'elle.

\- Léthis, prends forme, ordonne-t-elle en français d'un ton qui ne souffre pas qu'on lui désobéisse.

Demether sourit à nouveau à la vue de celui qui a défié Dieu et son nouveau souverain. Un être grand, longiligne, aux yeux d'un bleu impénétrable, une crinière châtain ondulée qui rend son visage bien plus angélique qu'il ne l'est déjà. Une lumière émane de lui, imperturbable, sereine.

\- Sorcière, crache-t-il à la face d'Azèle qui demeure hermétique à ce qui est pour lui une insulte.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, dit-elle simplement.

Le visage de l'ange se contracte dans une moue de dégoût et de colère qui déforment étrangement son aura tranquille, le rend monstrueux l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir infâme créature, pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Pour ce que tu es, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour lui imposer son autorité en se relevant. Un ange déchu pas suffisamment puissant à l'instar de ton souverain Lucifer pour ne pas être piégé par moi. Si tu veux retrouver ta liberté un jour, obéis-moi.

Il éructe, la regarde haineux mais se calme afin de marchander.

\- Si je fais ce que tu veux, tu me libères après ?

Elle l'observe quelques secondes interdite avant de dire "soit" dans un mouvement de main méprisant. Elle le dépasse afin de s'agenouiller près de la stèle et de la femme enceinte endormie. L'ange regarde alors Demether avec une animosité bien plus grande. Ce dernier lui sourit dans un haussement de sourcil, se moquant de cet être qui s'était fait piéger par Azèle quelques mois plus tôt. Tous deux s'étaient déjà croisés, il y a bien des vies. Léthis ne portait pas Demether sans son cœur depuis que ce dernier avait osé boire de son sang lorsqu'il avait réussi à posséder un corps humain, rien que pour défier les démons et Lucifer lui-même. Et ce soir, Azèle allait utiliser sa force angélique afin de calmer une bonne fois pour toute la Lumière.

\- Que dois-je faire ? Lui demande-t-il tout en continuant à observer le vampire d'une haine féroce.

\- Trompe la Lumière dans laquelle on se trouve. Prends l'énergie de cet enfant pas encore né, cette énergie pure et fais croire à la Lumière qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'un sacrifice humain mais d'une offrande, d'une simple offrande à la puissance incommensurable.

Il consent alors à se retourner à nouveau vers elle, et tout en lévitant se prostre devant la stèle, regardant le ventre rond, le poignard que tenait désormais Azèle dans sa main. Il lève les yeux au ciel comme si c'était ennuyeux. Il se retourne alors vers les locaux qui à sa vue s'était agenouillé. Son visage se ferme davantage avant de hocher négativement de la tête. Mais Azèle ne prêtant plus attention à l'ange, avait posé sa main sur le ventre rond, le poignard prêt à transpercer les trois corps. Elle psalmodie à nouveau nombres d'incantations mais celles-ci toute en français puisqu'elle les avait créé.

Elle chuchote presqu'en transe, rapidement, si bas que personne ne pouvait l'entendre avec le bruit du crépitement du feu qui brûlait diverses herbes, sauf lui et Léthis. Tout d'un coup le dôme de Lumière réapparait. Azèle pose alors son regard sur le corps angélique qui de mauvaise grâce disparut dans un nuage afin de rentrer dans le ventre arrondi. Elle transperce alors sa main, le ventre et la femme. Le sang coula à flot, son sang délicieux, le sang de la mère et celui de l'enfant. Demether se mord la lèvre inférieure, son propre sang se met à couler. Azèle a un spasme de douleur mais parvient tout de même à articuler un mot en latin.

Un rayon de Lumière descend alors du dôme pour se poser tranquillement sur la main ensanglantée.. Au contact du rayon, le corps de la prêtresse se raidit, elle émet un bruit étrange, comme si elle ne pouvait plus respirer, sa tête tournée aux cieux. Son corps se met à trembler violemment, Demether ne réagit pas. La magie des prêtresses à toujours été intense et douloureuse. Elle convulse presque désormais et subitement le rayon disparait. Elle tombe sur le corps de la femme, essoufflée, et retire d'un coup sec le poignard. Les servants qui se gardaient bien de montrer leur frayeur s'active autour d'elle.

De sa vitesse surnaturelle, Demether arrive derrière Azèle qu'il prend dans ses bras, alors que sans regarder elle ferme d'un simple sort la blessure de la femme dont le ventre rond avait disparu puis s'évanouit. Le sort avait fonctionné, Léthis avait tenu la part de son marché, le vampire se sent tout d'un coup bien plus puissant comme si plus rien n'atténuait ses pouvoirs.

Il l'emporte dans sa chambre, l'allonge, tandis qu'il plonge sa main blessée dans un bol d'épais onguent, faisant fi du sang qui la macule. Il contemple l'onguent rougir de son sang, sa plaie se refermer. Son visage endormi semble lui aussi bien plus détendu. Il entend dans le jardin les servants se questionner, certains ne semblent plus très sûrs, d'autres voient leur ferveur s'exacerber depuis qu'ils ont vu l'ange.

* * *

Elle se réveille dans une fraîcheur bienvenue, sentant le corps puissant de Demether derrière le sien, la serrant tendrement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle reste ainsi à mieux s'imprégner de ce moment d'intimité. Il est anormalement figé, il est endormi. Elle se retourne, constate qu'elle se sent en forme, il a dû lui faire boire une de ses potions énergisantes. Il ne se réveille pas, en confiance avec elle, il se laisse aller à Morphée. Les vampires ont beaucoup moins besoin de sommeil que les humains, leur corps étant bien plus résistant. Demether dormait une fois toutes les deux semaines peut-être, et ce soitr était l'un d'eux. Elle contemple son visage qui semble fait de granit, par un talentueux sculpteur grec, si lisse, si parfait. Elle n'entend même pas sa respiration, son torse ne se relevant presque pas. Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit toute entière, tandis qu'elle caresse avec délicatesse son visage, remet ses longs cheveux aussi lisses que l'eau en ordre. Elle embrasse alors sa joue, son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Il souffle plus fort, elle voit ses yeux bouger dans ses paupières. Elle pense alors à ce qu'il est, son statut.

\- Mon prince des ténèbres, chuchote-t-elle tout en continuant à le caresser, l'admirant à la dérobée.

Elle sent la poigne de sa main s'affermir sur sa hanche, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Elle en profite pour l'enjamber, forçant son imposant corps à s'allonger sur le dos, tandis qu'elle s'assied sur lui, se collant amoureusement sans discontinuer de le caresser tendrement. Il ouvre quelque peu les yeux qui se perdent immédiatement dans les siens. Elle se noie subitement, pense à la souffrance qu'est la sienne, le fait qu'il reste là alors qu'elle ne peut lui offrir ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'il n'a jamais connu durant sa longue vie...

"Comment te sens-tu ?" lui demande-t-il par télépathie. "Ton sort est un succès".

C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il le disait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'entendait plus les incessants chuchotis. Elle lui sourit simplement, un sourire franc comme elle n'en faisait quasiment plus depuis bien longtemps. Il sourit à son tour, toujours à moitié-endormi dans ses bras. Elle continue de contempler ce vampire que personne n'a eut le droit de voir dans un tel état de vulnérabilité depuis qu'il a été créé, hormis son propre créateur, son père, son amant, son roi. Où était-il à présent ? Endormi, enseveli dans une profonde cavité de la Terre, ne se sentant plus concerné par ce Monde. Elle avait vu sa peine lorsqu'il lui avait raconté, il y a de cela bien des années, son histoire. Elle avait vu sa douleur lorsqu'il racontait que son créateur n'avait plus le goût à la vie, s'éteignait doucement. Trop vieux. Il l'avait laissé alors errer sur cette Terre seul afin qu'il continue si bien son dessein de vampire. Lui l'enfant prodigue. Elle avait conscience qu'il n'aimait que lui et elle ici-bas. Elle avait atrocement conscience de la peine, du fardeau qu'elle était pour lui. Elle était vouée à la mort et elle non plus ne tenait pas à la vie outre mesure.

Elle aurait aimé être autrement juste pour ne pas voir ce genre de regard de sa part. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était fatiguée.

\- C'était il y a si longtemps lorsque tu m'avais demandé si je t'aimais encore, chuchote-elle le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Malheureusement pour moi c'était il y a peu, dit-il en fermant les yeux comme s'il voulait replonger dans le sommeil ou dans ce souvenir, qui sait ?

\- Parfois, j'aurais aimé ne jamais t'être apparue, ce soir là d'été... dit-elle en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

Il ouvre les yeux, fronçe légèrement les sourcils.

\- Moi non jamais.

Elle sourit, un sourire las, fatigué, peiné.

\- Je t'aime, chuchote-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle n'attend pas sa réponse, la connait parfaitement. De toute manière, il ne répond pas, la regarde interdit, se méfiant, comme s'il perçoit ce qu'elle essaye de cacher. Elle se relève quelque peu, toujours assise sur lui, prononce un sort informulé qui lui coupe en surface sa langue. Le sang dépasse ses lèvres fermées. Il la regarde toujours interdit, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de son sang, semblant réfléchir intensément. Mais elle se penche, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et au bout d'un moment il entrouvre sa bouche pour l'embrasser plus profondément et boire son sang dans cet échange sensuel.


	5. Chapitre quatrième

**Chapitre 4 : Bribes**

Il ne la ressent presque plus. Cette douleur au fond de son ventre, ce monstre prêt à se déchaîner, à piller ou à tuer quiconque. Mais ceci n'est dû qu'à sa volonté, des mois et des mois à dompter sa colère, à dompter ce qu'il est, à dompter ses pouvoirs toujours plus grandissant qui ouvre un gouffre obscur sans fond en lui-même.

Il regarde la carte du monde étalée sur son bureau, des punaises violettes percent le parchemin. A côté de chacune d'entre elles, repose une date. Elles représentent les fois où elle aurait été vu, et subsidiairement où elle a été pourchassé par le maître des ténèbres.

Son regard gris se pose sur un assortiment d'îles près des Amériques : les Caraïbes. Ce fameux endroit où elle aurait été vu la dernière fois, il y aurait maintenant plus de sept mois. Un imperceptible mouvement de mâchoire anime son visage de marbre. Il regarde désormais la carte dans son entièreté. Où peut-elle bien être maintenant ?

Un pressentiment lui chuchote qu'elle est en vie, mais il ne peut en être sûr. C'est savoir sans aucune preuve, sans aucun fait à corroborer.

Il se met en branle, s'habille avec minutie, regarde son image dans le miroir, ce visage impénétrable, mêlant dureté et une pointe d'amertume. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, effectue un geste afin de les attacher maintenant qu'ils lui arrivent sur les épaules dans une cascade d'ondulation. Il ne fait pas attention à la cicatrice sur sa joue gauche qui disparaît déjà.

Il passe à côté une pile d'ouvrages sur les vampires, plus anciens les uns que les autres sans leur jeter un coup d'œil. Il ouvre la porte sans même toucher la poignet, il est prêt à accomplir son dessein.


	6. Chapitre cinquième

**Chapitre 5 : Mémoires d'Hermione Granger**

* * *

J'ai survécu. La bataille avait été intense à pré-au-lard mais courte. Sur les deux milles soldats prêt à prendre la ville, seulement une centaine avait péri (je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je puisse écrire ce genre chose, comme si une vie ne valait peu) alors que la quasi totalité des membres de l'armée de Voldemort étaient morts.

Ron s'en était sorti avec une vilaine cicatrice sur le visage. La prise du château fut plus aisée que je le pensais. Le passage souterrain inconnu par Voldemort avait été une bénédiction. Mille que nous étions, pendant que les autres se battaient dans le village, nous avions couru à travers le tunnel en tuant sans pitié tout ceux que nous croisions. Il n'y eu que vingt morts de nos côtés, alors que la totalité des gardiens du château avaient péri, Ombrage compris.

Harry lui avait lancé le sort de torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Ce n'était pas beau à voir mais on n'avait plus ces remords à l'époque. La protection de Voldemort avait quasi instantanément rompu et nous nous sommes empressée par milliers à en reconstituer une.

Harry avait élu domicile en tant que chef de guerre dans le bureau du directeur qu'il remit aux goûts de Dumbledore balayant toutes les assiettes de chats et la couleur rose qu'avaient entreposé Ombrage dans la pièce.

Ron et moi avions élu domicile dans une petite chambre de professeur. D'ailleurs notre armée comprenait approximativement tous les professeurs survivants que nous avions connu durant notre scolarité. C'était étrange de n'être plus dans ce rapport d'autorité, professeurs-élèves, mais être considéré comme un chef. A leur façon de nous regarder tous les trois je voyais bien comme nous avions vieilli, il ne subsistait plus rien en nous de l'enfance ou de l'adolescence. Je me sentais si vieille, alors que je n'avais que 22 ans.

Nous avions immédiatement élaboré notre deuxième partie du plan qui consistait à transplaner à deux milles dans le camp qui retenait la famille de Ron. Cette bataille fut un carnage à peine nommable de la part des prisonniers.

Effectivement, ces derniers voyant la bataille éclater, en ont profité pour s'en prendre à leurs geôliers. N'ayant plus de baguette magique, ils les ont tué de façon sale, j'ai envie d'écrire barbare, c'est-à-dire de leurs mains ou à l'aide de multiples objets : chaîne, tables, couteaux, … Tout ce qui pouvait tomber dans leur main facilement.

Nous avions réussi à libérer la famille Weasley et une centaine de sorciers. Les revoir a été un choc, ils avaient indécemment maigri et étaient surtout amochés et en mauvaise santé. Par exemple, Fred avait perdu un bras, il avait été puni d'avoir eu un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Cela faisait une semaine que notre armée avait remporté ses premières batailles. Voldemort n'avait pas encore donné signe de lui, même si l'on savait que cela ne tarderait pas. La chance du débutant que nous avions eu risquait de se retourner contre nous. Je n'étais pas folle, je savais que nous étions dans une impasse.

Qu'allions-nous faire face à une armée faisant notre double, et face à Voldemort même possédant la baguette de sureau ? Nous n'étions pas assez puissants. Nous pouvions défendre Poudlard longtemps mais nous ne pouvions plus attenter d'attaques comme nous l'avions fait.

Les positions de force de Voldemort avait dû renforcer leurs effectifs. Et combien de temps pourrions-nous tenir face à une attaque du château ? Serions-nous capable de faire aussi bien que l'armée de l'Equilibrium durant la quinzaine verte ? J'en doutais, et pourtant ils étaient moins nombreux que nous. Mais ils possédaient une forme de magie que nous ne maîtrisions pas. Une forme de magie ancienne qui les rendait presqu'indestructible.

\- On ne peut pas lancer une attaque contre le ministère comme ça sans savoir comment ils sont organisés là-bas ! Trancha Harry sèchement sans élever la voix durant une réunion dans son bureau. Le ministère n'est pas Poudlard. Ici nous avions les informations grâce à Abelforth.

Il lança un regard de remerciement à l'intéressé qui se tenait près de la porte. Dieu qu'il ressemblait à Dumbledore ! Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Pensez-vous, reprit Harry, qu'il existe des gens qui ont travaillé dans le ministère ces six derniers mois ?

\- Il n'y a que peu de chances, répondit le professeur Mcgonagall.

\- N'as-tu rien appris avec Ombrage ? Demanda Lupin discret, sans dire à tous le meurtre de sang froid de leur chef.

Il était l'un des seuls à être mis dans la confidence. Harry le regarda longtemps comme pour mieux avaler ce soupçon de reproche que lui faisait son ami.

\- Non, elle n'a rien dit. C'était vraiment une brebis galeuse, vendue corps et âme à l'ennemi.

Il avait dit cela de façon froide, afin de bien comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il n'y avait aucune pitié à avoir face à ce genre d'être et que s'il devait recommencer, il n'hésiterait pas. Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes de plus.

\- Écoutez, reprit-il en regardant la vingtaine de personnes qui se tenait devant lui, la priorité n'est pas le ministère. La priorité est de gonfler nos rangs.

\- Pourquoi pas s'allier à l'armée de l'Equilibrium ? Proposa le professeur Chourave.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Éructa Ron qui se tenait à gauche d'Harry. Pourquoi pas avec les détraqueurs ?

\- C'est quoi le problème avec eux ? Interrogea Ginny. Dans le camp, on savait qu'ils fichaient une sacré frousse aux soldats de Voldemort.

Ginny, de la famille Weasley était la plus méconnaissable. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé mais étaient devenu des dreads à force de non entretien. Elle était la plus amaigrie mais aussi la plus marqué sur le visage. Il y avait quelque chose en elle de cassé, moi qui l'avait toujours connu forte et indépendante, on la retrouvait petite chose. Sa mère nous avait appris qu'elle était une esclave sexuelle sur le camp, passant d'officier en officier et qu'elle avait subi beaucoup de violences cruelles.

\- Le problème avec eux, Ginny, répondit avec douceur Lupin en la regardant, est qu'ils ne sont pas fiables. Ils ne répondent pas aux mêmes valeurs que nous.

\- Quelles sont-elles ? Interrogea Fred.

\- Et bien, reprit Lupin tout en essuyant ses lunettes, ils cherchent l'Equilibre sur la Terre au niveau de la magie. Ils sont capables de tuer les gens du mauvais côtés comme ceux du bons. Des épisodes nous ont revenus aux oreilles, où ils auraient exécuté plusieurs personnes du bon côté qui avaient prévu des attentats sur le ministère justement.

Plusieurs personnes furent surpris à cette nouvelle.

\- Mais c'est stupide ! Intervint Fleur Delacour. Si Voldemort disparaît, l'équilibre réapparaît, ce n'est pas nous et ceux qui cherchent à l'éliminer qui sont la source du problème.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela, expliqua calmement le loup garou comme s'il était le seul dans la salle à comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de la géopolitique actuel du Monde. En fait, ils ont tué des dirigeants moldus qui avaient décidé d'user de la force nucléaire sur Londres.

Beaucoup dans la salle firent les yeux ronds, Fleur ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir en grand la bouche, sidérée.

\- Peu importe, coupa Harry qui semblait fatigué de ce débat qui ne menait à rien. J'ai prévu de rentrer en contact avec eux.

Nouveau mouvement de surprise dans la salle.

\- Et je ne veux pas en discuter avec vous aujourd'hui, ordonna-t-il sans lever la voix.

Il était incroyable de constater comme ces dernières années Harry avait acquis en autorité et en prestance. Il ne pouvait en être autrement après tout. Il n'avait jamais choisi à être un héros ou le chef de la dissidence mais c'est ce qu'il était malgré lui. Il représentait à lui seul le symbole de l'espoir, celui qui vaincrait un jour Voldemort. La prophétie avait été dite, il n'avait pas son mot à dire et tout le monde attendait cela de lui. Et à ce moment là, le voilà chef de guerre compétent.

\- Le plus important aujourd'hui est que je suis à la recherche d'objets me permettant de vaincre Voldemort. Minerva, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, dites moi s'il-vous plaît, qu'est-ce qui aurait une valeur pour Voldemort dans ce château ?

Mcgonagall ouvrit de grands yeux, réfléchissant.

\- Et bien, j'imagine que tous les objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de l'école comme l'épée de Gryffondor pourraient avoir à ses yeux une valeur. Les fondateurs étaient de grands sorciers de sang purs, cela doit lui parler.

\- Il y a le diadème de Serdaigle ? Intervint Tonk.

\- Il est disparu ! Dirent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

Tout d'un coup, tous se mirent à discuter entre eux réfléchissant aux objets qui auraient pu intéresser de près ou de loin le mage noir. Harry se leva de son siège.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, ça suffit.

Tous se turent sauf le professeur Mcgonagall.

\- Il y a aussi la coupe de Poufsouffle mais elle n'est plus dans le château depuis des décennies.

\- Oui, elle est dans un musée dans le Yorkshire, intervins-je.

\- Ok. Merci à tous pour vos suggestions. La seconde priorité comme je le disais est de gonfler les rangs. Je vais désigner à partir de demain des personnes qui auront pour mission de sillonner l'Angleterre et d'enrôler des recrues. Tout le pays est au courant qu'Harry Potter et son armée a repris Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, beaucoup auront leur espoir ravivé et voudront en être. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les gens ne se firent pas priés et sortirent doucement du bureau sauf Ron et moi.

\- Bon, il est temps d'aller parler au fantôme de Serdaigle, Harry, comme nous en avions convenu, dit Ron.

Il dit oui de la tête.

\- Et du coup, commençais-je, tu vas vraiment contacter l'armée de l'Equilibrium ?

\- En tout cas, je ne vais rien perdre à essayer. Enfin si peut-être ma vie, peut-être veulent-ils me tuer. Mais de ce que je sais, ils ont de l'honneur. Si on vient en pourparler ils ne nous tueront pas, si c'est leurs intentions.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry envoyait un hibou à l'Ordonnateur, le chef de l'armée de l'Equilibrium, dans son château en Roumanie, lui proposant un pourparler dans les règles de l'art et que s'il était d'accord, il conviendrait dans un prochain hibou d'un endroit et d'une heure.

Comme convenu des centaines de messagers furent dispersés en Angleterre afin de rameuter des sorciers prêts à se battre pour leur liberté.

Depuis, Harry passait son temps à arpenter le château à la recherche du diadème perdu, comptant sur sa liaison avec Voldemort pour entendre sa présence.

Quant à moi, je passais ces jours à traîner au milieu des sorciers afin de glaner les informations et rumeurs dont nous avions été coupé durant ces cinq dernières années. C'était ainsi que j'avais appris que Drago Malefoy avait bel et bien rejoint les rangs de Voldemort avec ses parents mais à ma grande surprise j'appris que Draughar Malefoy était porté disparu depuis ce jour-là. J'étais assez subjuguée par cette nouvelle.

Nous l'avions tous vu partir avec Rogue et Drago, j'étais persuadée pendant tout ce temps qu'il était un mangemort. Mais rien n'était sûr. Peut-être que pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas Voldemort l'avait tué. Ou alors était-il utilisé comme une arme secrète par ce dernier. En effet, Draughar au vue de ses pouvoirs et de sa folie certaine, serait un excellent élément pour lui.

Mais ce qui m'intéressait le plus était les informations sur Azèle que j'arrivais à récupérer. Après qu'elle eut disparu en ayant bu l'Ultem j'en avais informé Ron. Je voulais qu'on attende quelques jours avant d'en faire part à Harry qui avait encore perdu une figure parentale, Dumbledore. Je passais donc ces journées à la bibliothèque à apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre sur cette atrocité. Et avec toutes les lectures que je faisais, je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment Azèle avait survécu à cette ingurgitation. J'avais le cœur lourd, car j'étais persuadée qu'elle était morte peu après.

Lorsque j'en avais informé Harry, il n'avait pas réagi et je n'avais pas réussi à en discuter avec lui. Le problème avec l'Ultem est que Voldemort voudrait à coup sûr posséder cette source de magie. Et si Azèle était morte, l'Ultem se baladait seule dans le Monde et serait donc facile à récupérer, comme une boule d'énergie errant dans l'air. Mais je n'étais sûre de rien, peut-être ne savait-il rien sur cette forme de magie.

Après tout, c'était une forme de magie oubliée et primaire dont très peu se souciait d'en parler dans les livres. Mais pendant que je marchais dans la grande salle au milieu de sorciers dînant de la soupe, mon cœur fit un saut vertigineux dans ma poitrine.

\- J'y étais moi ce jour-là à Petersbourg, ça a été une hécatombe, et c'est une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui a fait ça d'après le mec avec qui j'étais. Moi je suis trop vieux, mais lui a été à Poudlard avec elle, et c'était une Gryffondor, mais impossible de remettre la main sur son nom.

Intéressée, je m'étais avancée par lui et l'avais questionné.

\- Il s'est passé quoi à Saint-Petersbourg ?

\- Une bataille, me répondit-il, l'armée de Voldemort face à une fille et un vampire.

\- Un vampire ? Questionna une femme abasourdie.

\- Ouais, et lui je peux remettre le nom dessus. Rien de moins que Demether.

\- Quoi ? Éructa un blond. Une sorcière et le vampire Demether ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'étonnes, reprit l'homme qui racontait son souvenir. Aujourd'hui tout est sans dessus-dessous. On cherche des alliances où l'on peut non ? 'Fin bref, les deux face à une armée de centaines de soldats, de goules, il y avait un géant aussi et ces oiseaux immondes, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ces trucs, jamais vu. Sont répugnants.

\- Ils sont comment ? Lui demandais-je sourcils froncés.

\- Immenses putain. Ils doivent faire cinq mètres d'envergure et on dirait que leur peau est en putréfaction. Mais ils sont arrivés qu'à la fin de la bataille. 'Fin non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, au début moi j'étais peinard à me promener dans la ville, quand j'ai vu dans le ciel ce putain d'oiseau dégueu foncer sur quelqu'un et c'était la sorcière. En fait, le vampire l'a buté. C'était impressionnant, j'étais complètement sur le cul. Mais le temps qu'il le tue, l'armée avait déboulé. J'ai voulu m'enfuir, je me suis caché et j'ai compris qu'en fait ils en avaient après la sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la première sorcière.

\- Ce que je peux te dire ma vieille, c'est que cette meuf ce n'est pas rien. Elle en a dégommé à elle toute seule, j'ai rien compris tellement elle est rapide et puissante. Le mec avec qui j'étais m'a dit qu'il en croyait pas ses yeux, que c'était une fille de sa promo.

\- Il avait quel âge ? Demandais-je abruptement.

\- Dans ton âge je pense bien. Tu dois la connaître alors puisqu'elle était dans ta maison.

\- A quoi elle ressemblait ?

\- Flippante ! Plus sérieusement, mince, un mètre soixante environ, des cheveux super longs qui tombe jusqu'aux fesses.

C'est là que mon cœur avait fait un bond vertigineux. Azèle était vivante ! Et Azèle se battait contre Voldemort avec à ses côtés un des vampires mythologiques de ce monde : Demether !


	7. Chapitre sixième

**CHAPITRE 6 : L'Equilibrium**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas dormi et je commençais à être sur les rotules. Mais il fallait que je coordonne à nouveau les troupes, celles-ci s'étant étendues et accrues, il fallait trouver un poste à tout le monde. Ce qui n'était pas difficile en soi, il y avait beaucoup à faire, néanmoins cette tâche administrative prenait du temps. Quelle bénédiction toutes ces nouvelles recrues !

L'armée était désormais composée de plus de 2000 sorciers, dont 500 en formation. On devait cela à l'aura de l'Ordonnateur qui attirait de très bons sorciers à la cause, celle de l'équilibre sacré. C'était ce que l'on était, l'armée de l'Equilibrium, une force neutre, dont la seule mission est d'assurer l'équilibre sur Terre entre les forces du bien et du mal.

Deux ans que je servais l'Ordonnateur et j'étais l'un de ses bras droit. Il se déchargeait sur moi de la tâche de former les hommes et femmes au combat. Nous étions au départ que quatre autour de lui, mais nos rangs se sont rapidement gonflés. Nous formions à nous quatre, le conseil de guerre ou également nommé le conseil restreint. Nous dirigions l'armée.

L'Ordonnateur n'était pas une identité, il n'était plus un homme désormais, ni même un sorcier, il était celui qui allait rééquilibrer les forces sur Terre. Il était le seul apte à pouvoir faire cela. Nous ne savions que peu de choses de lui hormis qu'il venait soit d'Angleterre ou des Etats-Unis. Il semblait être un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, la rumeur au sein de nos rangs disaient qu'il avait tout perdu dans cette guerre, femme et enfants et qu'ils étaient sortis de l'ombre afin de réajuster les choses. Il pouvait faire face à la magie de Voldemort. La Terre ne comprenait que très peu de grands sorciers et l'Ordonnateur était l'un d'eux. Le jour où je l'avais rejoint était un matin d'hiver il y avait maintenant deux ans.

J'étais dans une taverne, fuyant les milices qui cherchaient des sangs mêlés, ce que je suis. Mais ils arrivèrent pour une rafle. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfuir, j'ai essayé de me défendre, mais ils étaient plus nombreux. Ils me tabassèrent moi et quelques autres. Il me cognèrent la tête contre le table, tout en m'insultant de sang impur et que je ne devrais pas exister, moi une informité de la nature.

Ils violèrent à côté de moi une sorcière. Les trois hommes prisonniers et moi-mêmes avions essayé de nous débattre mais encordés et frappés comme nous étions, nous ne pouvions plus que regarder le sol en priant au temps de s'accélérer ou bien de mourir afin de ne pas finir dans l'un des camps pour usurpateurs. Ce sont des camps que Voldemort a créé pour les gens de sang mêlés. Il considère que nous ne sommes pas de vrais sorciers et que nous avons volé cette identité. Nous sommes envoyés dans ces camps afin d'être réduit en esclavage pour fabriquer les armes du mage noir.

Ils commencèrent à nous embarquer quand un individu entra dans la taverne, visage masqué, capuche rabattue, baguette brandie, ses mains nues étaient parsemées de grosses cicatrices blanches.

\- C'est qui ce bouffon ? S'était exclamé l'un des rafleurs.

\- Toi, tu vas gentiment ranger ta baguette et nous tendre tes papiers, avait ordonné un autre.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien. L'inconnu de bonne carrure ne bougea pas, ni ne répondit. Le silence devenait pesant et on sentait que les rafleurs étaient prêts à attaquer. Quand l'un d'eux lui envoya le sort de la corde. Tranquillement, sans presque bouger sa baguette, l'inconnu lui renvoya avec une force exponentielle le sort. Le rafleur fut encordé et projeté avec fracas contre un mur. Les autres miliciens le regardèrent d'un œil mauvais, tout en levant leur baguette.

\- Vous dépassez les bornes, tabasser, violer des personnes, ... dit l'homme d'une voix grave et posée sans être pour autant dénuée de colère.

Il les avait tous tué avec une facilité déconcertante, dix rafleurs en à peine une minute. Nous voulions en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous aussi être traqué à cause de votre sang ? Demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnants, tout en s'essuyant le sang sur son arcade.

L'homme encapuchonné sembla nous considérer gravement avant de répondre.

\- Non, je suis celui qui va arrêter tout ce bordel, dit-il d'une voix abrupt.

Un homme près de la soixantaine fronça les sourcils, il semblait épuiser, la femme qui s'était fait violer le regardait méfiante.

\- Ha oui ? Car vous avez le pouvoir d'arrêter ce charognard ? Vous avez une arme de destruction massive sur vous ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement, presqu'hautaine. Écoutez, je vous remercie de nous avoir sortie d'une mauvaise passe, mais s'il y avait des héros et des façons de s'en sortir, on le saurait.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, j'aurais juré qu'il souriait sous son écharpe blanche. C'est là que je remarqua son immense épée à son ceinturon comme les chevaliers d'une autre époque. Je me demandais comment je n'avais pu la voir auparavant, elle était massive. Mais d'un autre côté, le coup que j'avais reçu sur la tête m'avait quelque peu assommé. L'épée était également magnifique, d'un argent brillant et éclatant, gravée de multiples signes ou hiéroglyphes étonnants, qui semblaient si anciens, qu'ils ne semblaient pouvoir être décryptés. Je m'y connaissais en épées et armes blanches de façon générale, mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, elle semblait très ancienne.

\- Cette épée, dis-je perplexe. Elle vient d'où ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me considéra un long moment.

\- D'une contrée lointaine, d'Amérique du Sud pour être précis. Aussi vieille que l'Homme et la magie qui coule dans nos veines. Et effectivement, elle n'est pas une arme comme une autre, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit. Elle permet de canaliser une très vieille magie, plus dangereuse que tout ce que vous connaissez.

\- Quelle magie ? Interrogea l'homme d'une soixantaine d'année.

\- Victor Tuiler, dit-il comme pour le saluer.

Je me retournais abruptement vers l'intéressé. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu avec sa barbe de plusieurs jours et ses cheveux qui avaient poussé et partait dans tous les sens. Le doyen de l'Université magique française, une sommité dans le monde de la magie, aussi connu que pouvait l'être Dumbledore, respecté et aimé. Il avait disparu peu après le début de la guerre, alors que sa famille avait été décimé par Voldemort lui-même, souhaitant anéantir tous ces ennemis principaux.

\- Monsieur Tuiler, dit la femme en français en lui tendant sa main. Je suis désolée je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Isabelle Palin, conservatrice à la bibliothèque française de magie, nous nous étions déjà rencontré lors d'un colloque, il y a si longtemps de cela maintenant.

Je compris plus ou moins ce qu'elle disait, ayant appris le français à l'école,. Je suis espagnol et je parle plutôt bien l'anglais.

Le doyen lui serra la main.

\- Ho oui, oui, dit-il un peu confus. Pardonnez-moi Madame Palin, effectivement nous nous sommes déjà rencontré dans une autre vie.

Il semblait éteint, à mille lieux de vouloir se souvenir du passé. La femme s'en rendit compte et n'insista pas. L'autre homme et moi-même le regardait impressionné, comme si nous voyons un revenant.

Mais l'homme masqué se mit en branle et d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main fit disparaître les corps des rafleurs avant de saisir sa baguette pour créer des sorts de protection autour de l'auberge. J'étais éberlué, peu pouvaient faire disparaître des corps ainsi sans l'aide d'une baguette.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ? S'énerva Palin.

Cette femme ne semblait aucunement avoir subi un viol quelques minutes auparavant.

\- La nuit tombe et ce pays est gangrené de collabo, si vous voulez vous en sortir un minimum, il faut faudra du repos avant de repartir, expliqua l'homme tout en continuant à créer des sorts puissants autour de la demeure. Et puis, rajouta-t-il, j'aurais besoin de vos lumières puisque vous êtes une conservatrice afin de m'aider de finir à décrypter ceci.

Alors apparut juste devant elle un vieux parchemin enroulé, qui semblait devoir se désintégrer si nous y touchions par inadvertance. La femme ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et observa le parchemin avec vénération comme si elle le reconnaissait. Victor Tuiler sortit également de son apathie, un érudit restait un érudit après tout.

\- Et vous aussi Monsieur Tuiler.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demandant l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants se rapprochant du parchemin flottant.

L'homme cessa donc ses mouvements et vint se remettre devant nous. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit le parchemin qui fit un bruit de craquement épouvantable. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne tombe pas en miette sur le sol ?

\- Le Traité de l'Itmake.

La femme se secoua la tête comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Victor Tuiler s'approcha davantage pour vérifier par lui-même. Seul l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants et moi-même ne semblaient pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Mais c'est une légende, dit Palin dans un chuchotement.

Après observation, Tuiler regarda gravement l'homme et son épée et sembla se fermer dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que ce traité ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

\- D'après la légende, expliqua Palin d'un ton universitaire, il s'agit d'un traité des peuples premiers de la Terre. Ils avaient connu des mages noirs déjà à leur époque, mais ils ne les nommaient pas ainsi. Des cataclysmes gigantesques avaient presque anéanti la population humaine. Alors, pour préserver l'unité, l'équilibre et la paix, une grande congrégation s'était réunie et avait mis en place des protocoles magiques afin de protéger l'Humanité. Ils auraient apparemment amoindri la magie chez les Hommes et c'est ainsi que sont apparus les moldus.

\- A la base tous les humains seraient des sorciers ? Interrogea l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

\- Oui, monsieur. Enfin, c'est ce que dit la légende. Légende car ce traité était introuvable.

\- Perdu, reprit l'homme masqué. Je l'ai trouvé en même temps que cette épée. Il est évident que Voldemort a plus de pouvoirs que quiconque dans l'histoire de l'Humanité. Peut-être parce que ce traité et les protocoles mis en place sont si vieux qu'ils maintiennent moins bien l'énergie magique. L'Equilibre recherché est en train de se rompre, de toute évidence.

Nous le regardions tous gravement, personne ne pouvait le contredire sur ce point et nous imaginions sans mal l'avenir de l'Humanité et à terme de la Terre.

\- Je suis parvenue à le traduire en parti, mais je ne suis pas un érudit, continua-t-il. Votre aide Madame et vous aussi Monsieur Tuiler me serait d'un grand secours.

\- Un secours pour quoi ? Demandais-je. Que voulez faire avec ce morceau de papier, cette épée et cette légende, même si elle se révèle vraie ?

Il se tourna vers moi et j'aurais juré encore qu'il souriait mais de façon plus sadique.

\- Le traité parle d'une armée, une armée à mettre en place si l'Equilibre de la magie se retrouvait compromis.

\- Et donc vous voulez monter cette armée ? Demanda le second homme d'un air circonspect mais néanmoins respectueux.

Je ne vois que peu d'autres solutions.

\- C'est de l'Aratmite, dit la femme qui étudiait avec minutie les inscriptions. Et vous avez réussi à traduire en parti ce parchemin ? Alors que vous vous dîtes non érudit ?

\- Un homme m'a déjà aidé dans le passé.

Tuiler et Palin le considérait gravement.

\- Il est mort, attaqué à Londres, malheureusement, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Et j'ai volé ça.

Il fit apparaître dans les airs deux gros livres poussiéreux et également en mauvais état. Palin se pencha sur eux et les prit dans ses bras.

\- Vous rigolez ? Vous les avez volé à ma bibliothèque ?

\- Ils sont mieux sous ma coupe que sous celle de Voldemort, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Certes, dit-elle dans un mouvement de sourcil mais elle semblait de mauvaise humeur qu'un héritage aussi précieux finissent entre les mains de qui veut en ces temps de guerre.

Elle passa la soirée avec Victor Tuiler à étudier le parchemin sur une table de l'auberge. L'homme masqué était assis dans un coin les regardant travailler, ombre menaçante plus que jamais. Il n'inspirait que force et brutalité. J'en profitais pour faire connaissance avec l'autre homme, il s'appelait John Larry, un écossais qui avait été un fabriquant de baguette dans son pays. Je lui expliquais mes origines et qu'avant toute cette guerre, je finissais à peine mes études, voulant devenir auror ayant toutes les capacités pour. Ce n'est que grâce à ces capacités que j'avais pu m'en sortir pratiquement sans embûches dans cette guerre. Ma mère et ma sœur était repartie en Amérique du Sud dans une branche éloignée de notre famille. Je n'avais pu partir, cela me semblait invraisemblable de ne rien faire. Alors, j'avais fait cavalier seul durant la première année, arrivant à délivrer quelques personnes des camps. Puis j'avais rejoint un groupe de mercenaires parce que je n'arrivais plus à me nourrir convenablement. Nos missions étaient pour la plupart de sortir des prisonniers des camps, de tuer des mangemorts dans des périples périlleux. Puis, suite à une bataille compliquée en Allemagne, la plupart avaient péri, nous avions pris chacun notre route avant que je finisse ici en Autriche. Pris comme un rat comme un abruti. L'homme encapuchonné nous avait sauvé et je lui revaudrais ça. J'avais un sens de l'honneur aigu.

Le lendemain, j'avais monté la garde, bien que les sorts de protection étaient très efficaces, mais j'étais trop nerveux par tous ces événements pour dormir. Palin qui avait passé sa nuit sur le traité et s'était endormie sur l'un des gros volumes qui étaient en fait des livres de traduction de l'Aritmite, se recoiffa, se leva et alla droit vers l'homme mystérieux.

\- Montons cette armée, dit-elle déterminée en lui tendant la main.

Il se leva alors lentement, bien plus grand qu'elle, il semblait l'engloutir de son ombre pourtant elle ne semblait nullement décontenancée. Elle avait une force de caractère hors norme. Il lui tendit à son tour sa main balafrée.

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé l'armée. Palin avait alors expliqué ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le parchemin, c'est-à-dire la façon de contrôler au mieux la magie. L'homme nous demanda à Tuiler, John et moi-même si nous étions intéressés.

\- Vous êtes un grand combattant, vous me serez indispensable, m'avait-il expliqué.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Demandais-je méfiant. Je n'ai pas été très bon hier avant votre arrivée.

\- Je lis facilement dans les gens. Pardonnez mes intrusions intempestives dans vos âmes, mais c'est ma façon de juger une personne, rajouta-t-il à l'attention de tous. Alors Pablo Altar seriez-vous prêts à m'aider dans cette dangereuse entreprise ? Je n'aurais pas de trop d'un des meilleurs mercenaires de ces dernières années. Et pour ce qui est d'hier, vous n'avez pas eu de chances c'est tout.

Il m'impressionnait. Cela avait fini de me convaincre. J'avais répondu à l'affirmative, il en allait de la survie de notre espèce. Après tout, je ne m'étais pas caché de la guerre afin de pouvoir agir contre l'ennemi et ce jour semblait enfin arriver. Je lui tendis la main tout en lui rajoutant :

\- Évitez de faire ça à l'avenir.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-il en serrant la mienne.

Je compris le sens de sa phrase que des mois plus tard. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à contenir son pouvoir d'occlumentie. Il était déjà arrivé qu'il nous somme d'arrêter de penser si bruyamment.

\- Et vous John Larry un fabriquant de baguette, demande des connaissances immenses en magie. C'est très pointu. Au vue de la magie que l'armée va utiliser, vous seriez très utiles.

John acquiesça également. Seul Victor Tuiler semblait réfléchir derrière ses pupilles éteintes. Cet homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ne répondant pas, l'Ordonnateur, c'est ainsi qu'on l'avait nommé, avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard que vous nous ayez retrouvé Palin et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda le doyen.

Après un long silence, il répondit :

\- Je vous cherchais M. Tuiler effectivement. Juste vous. Palin fut un heureux hasard ainsi qu'Altar et Larry.

Ils semblaient s'opérer une discussion silencieuse entre les deux hommes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tuiler rentrait également dans l'armée.

Peu après, nous répandîmes la nouvelle. Nous cherchions des gens pour mener à bien ce combat. Des personnes se virent vite intéressées par ce nouvel ordre. Il s'agissait de contrer le chaos ambiant sur cette planète.

Isabelle Palin faisant évidemment partie du conseil de guerre, et était également le professeur de l'armée, ainsi que la responsable de nos renseignements généraux.

J'étais des cinq le plus prédisposé au combat, évidemment. Par conséquent, avec l'Ordonnateur nous avons créé un entraînement intensif pour chaque recrue, afin que l'armée devienne invincible ou presque. L'entraînement consiste à canaliser la magie de chacun afin qu'elle ressorte plus forte et de façon plus concentrée, donc bien plus dangereuse. Procédé expliqué par le traité justement. Après tout, les premiers hommes étaient les plus renseignés sur la magie que nous utilisons naturellement. Ces techniques tribales rendirent notre magie personnelle bien plus forte.

L'Ordonnateur avait déjà appris lui-même à canaliser sa magie déjà puissante pour qu'elle devienne précise et quasiment indestructible.

Les premiers mois, très peu savaient que nous existions, mais très vite l'efficacité de notre entraînement firent de nous l'armée la plus puissante qu'un sorcier n'ait jamais levé. Au bout d'une année, Voldemort prit connaissance de nous et commença à s'en inquiéter. Mais nous trouvâmes un endroit au milieu d'une forêt roumaine, dans un vieux château où établir notre armée.

Grâce aux dons que chaque soldat avait développé, nous firent la plus puissante protection jamais faite, autour du château et jamais un ennemi qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, n'a pu pénétrer nos murs. Il s'agit bien de comprendre, qu'au nom du bien, des personnes mettent dans un péril extrême l'Equilibre, nous sommes prêt à vaincre cette personne comme nous sommes prêt à vaincre Voldemort. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore venu.

Il y a six mois, Voldemort a tenté une attaque contre notre château à l'aide de ses foudres vertes, mais en vain. Les attaques ont duré quinze jours. Depuis cet événement est appelé La quinzaine verte, mais jamais la protection n'a faibli. Cela a attiré nombre de recrues qui ne savaient pas que notre armée existait. Je n'ai jamais connu d'homme plus dévoué que l'Ordonnateur, il a consacré sa vie ces dernières années, depuis l'hécatombe à l'Equilibre. Il a fait l'impossible, faire renaître de ses cendres, quelque chose de fondamental que tout le monde a oublié. Il est un homme sage, malgré sa brutalité apparente, qui prend toujours les bonnes décisions et lorsqu'il n'est pas sûr il nous consulte.

Après cette longue nuit de travail, je dois le rejoindre dans la salle de guerre avec les trois autres membres du conseil, dont John et Victor. Il aurait apparemment trouvé comment protéger l'Equilibre. Ce qui n'est pas évident.

En effet, l'Equilibre n'est pas un simple concept. A l'époque de ce traité, les peuples premiers auraient mis en boîte les forces qui pouvaient mettre en péril le Monde, après des années de captation et de magie intense. Cette magie partagée entre tous les hommes. Désormais, cette magie était entreposé dans un objet. Cet objet avait disparu, caché avec soin. Il serait réapparu il y a une vingtaine d'année et aurait été absorbé par une personne vivante. La retrouver signifie protéger l'Equilibre soit en protégeant la personne visée soit en tuant la personne si elle a de mauvaises intentions. D'après l'Ordonnateur, cet humain n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, sinon on aurait déjà entendu parler de lui.

Je rentrais dans ma cellule afin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage, me rafraîchir avant une réunion particulièrement importante. J'aurais préféré avoir quelques heures de sommeil à mon actif afin de mieux réfléchir mais je devais faire avec. Je serrais un peu plus mon ceinturon contenant ma baguette magique mais également deux poignards et me dirigeais vers la salle de guerre. Lorsque j'arrivais mes trois autres compagnons étaient attablés.

\- Bien le bonjour à toi, sergent Altar, me salua John.

\- Pas de ça entre nous, le sermonnais-je gentiment.

Je remarquais que Victor avait la mine basse et regardais son parchemin avec un air contrarié.

\- Un problème ? M'enquiais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi comme s'il ne m'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il était l'être avec la plus grande humanité que je n'avais jamais connu.

\- Hey Pablo, me dit-il dans son accent français à couper au couteau. Non, je suis juste impatient de savoir ce que l'Ordonnateur a prévu afin de mieux m'organiser.

Victor Tuiler était l'homme du conseil chargé de la stratégie, il passait beaucoup avec l'Ordonnateur afin de planifier au mieux les futures batailles qu'allaient livré l'armée de l'Equilibrium. Pour l'instant, à part quelques interventions sur personnes isolées, nous n'avions pas encore tester notre armée sur combat réel.

La quinzaine verte n'avait été qu'un rôle défensif de notre part, je dirais même préventif. Nous n'avions pas combattu. Mais nous étions sûr de nos forces, jamais un bouclier n'avait résister jusqu'à présent à Voldemort et sa baguette de sureau.

L'armée de l'Equilibrium ne pouvait que gagner, la survie de la Terre et de l'Humanité en dépendait. Perdre n'était dans aucune option.

J'observais silencieusement Victor. La guerre avait laissé des stigmates chez cet homme que j'apprécie au plus haut point. Il est éteint, semble toujours attendre quelque chose mais fait parti des plus dévoué à notre cause. Parfois je me demande s'il ne se serait pas suicidé ou se laissé tuer par l'ennemi s'il n'avait jamais rencontré l'Ordonnateur. Seule l'armée le maintenait en vie et il n'avait plus que cela.

Sa femme et ses trois filles avait été tué par la main même de Voldemort quelques temps après la mort de Dumbledore en Angleterre. Le mage noir avait voulu éliminer les grandes figures de ce Monde afin d'effrayer les population et avoir main mise sur eux. Dumbledore était très puissant, le seul à pouvoir lui faire face. Victor était un sorcier brillant, le meilleur en sortilège sur cette planète mais n'a pas cette puissance que possédait son homologue anglais. Le doyen n'était pas chez lui lorsque les meurtres se sont produits. Je n'imagine même pas comment devait-il être lorsqu'il a découvert les corps de sa famille sur le sol de sa maison. Il n'a jamais raconté son périple depuis ce jour là.

J'adore par dessus tout, nos discussions philosophiques qui arrivent toujours à atteindre un niveau d'abstraction que j'ai rarement entendu. Il est le seul que je connaisse qui arrive à avoir du recul sur ce qu'il se passe dans le monde en ce moment, c'est pour cela qu'il est un excellent tacticien. Le temps de la réflexion, il parvient à laisser de côté tous les affects afin d'arriver aux fins de l'armée de l'Equilibrium.

Mais rien n'arrive à rallumer la lumière dans ses yeux, parfois je me l'imagine avant la guerre, et j'imagine l'homme joyeux, fin et brillant qu'il était. Je ne pus continuer ma réflexion lorsque l'Ordonnateur entra à son tour dans la pièce ronde.

Il marchait d'un pas ni rapide ni lent, mais avec une agilité et une assurance remarquable. Nous nous levâmes pour le saluer. Il portait toujours cette tenue grise, cette vieille tenue que portait les chefs des armées magiques quelques siècles plus tôt, un pantalon sur lequel tombe une robe de sorcier courte arrivant à peine au genou. Son ceinturon de couleur noir contenait sa baguette, ainsi que son immense épée d'une autre époque. Il y avait également, une petite gourde, une petite bourse en cuir et un poignard. Le même que celui que je possédais. C'était le poignard de l'Equilibrium que chaque recrue recevait lors de son entrée dans l'armée. C'était un poignard fait d'un alliage spécial, verrouillé par de puissants sortilèges crée par Victor et John et qui captait les énergies neutres de la Terre.

L'Ordonnateur s'installa dans l'unique siège libre en face de la cheminée condamnée. Il portait toujours son foulard blanc recouvrant la moitié basse de son visage. Ses yeux étaient cachés par la pénombre de sa longue capuche. Il joignit ses mains sur la table en bois massif, mains qui arboraient de longues et grosses cicatrices.

\- Bonjour à vous tous.

Sa voix était grave mais ne laissait rien transparaître, elle semblait la plus neutre du monde, mais aussi la plus cinglante et glaciale. Nous nous rassîmes.

\- J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, j'ai considéré toutes vos remarques pertinentes, j'ai retourné dans tous les sens les infos que je possédais, minces, je vous le concède et je suis parvenue à un plan pour retrouver la personne détenant l'Ultem. Nous savons aujourd'hui que cette personne est une femme, se nommant Azèle Keller. Sergent Palin, je vous laisse nous faire part du rapport concernant l'enquête de cette femme.

Isabelle était une femme de la quarantaine, une très belle femme. Elle portait toujours ses cheveux roux dans un chignon strict, elle avait la maturité sur son visage que lui donnait son âge mais malgré cela le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur elle. Elle avait le visage dur mais aussi portait cet air que porte tous les érudits. Ses yeux bleus se baissèrent sur sa feuille avant de nous regarder tous.

\- Azèle Keller était, lorsque la guerre s'est déclarée élève en sixième année à l'école de Poudlard en Angleterre. C'est une orpheline française, ayant grandi dans un orphelinat dans le Sud de la France près de Marseille. Mais ses parents sont, tenez vous bien, Jean d'Artheressy et vous le devinez sa femme, Persephona Laïs.

Cette nouvelle eut son petit effet autour de la table. Victor releva la tête intrigué, le visage inquiet. John la regarda et l'interrogea du regard, elle confirma ses dires d'un petit mouvement de tête.

\- Oui, rien d'autre que Jean d'Artheressy, une des plus vieille famille de sang pur de France et Persephona Laïs, une des descendantes de la grande famille de prêtresse de Laïs. Personne ne le savait, mais le jeune couple avait eu un enfant peu avant que Jean d'Artheressy meurt et que Persephona disparaisse, et le bébé aussi visiblement. C'était dans un dossier classé confidentiel, mais les aurors auraient retrouvé dans leur salon un landau et dans la maison une chambre de bébé.

L'Ordonnateur prit la parole :

\- Sergent Tuiler, que savez-vous sur ce couple, au vue de votre ancienne position sociale, saviez-vous quelque chose sur ce bébé ?

Victor regarda devant lui, bougeant ses yeux rapidement, comme s'il réfléchissait vite, comme s'il remontait dans ses souvenirs.

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Jean faisait parti de mes amis les plus chers à Beauxbâton, mais j'avoue avoir perdu contact avec lui après son mariage avec Persephona, élève également de ma promo. Comme vous le savez tous, cela avait été un mariage fastueux mais surtout un mariage ayant créé beaucoup de polémique. Les prêtresses bien que respectées sont craintes et encore plus celles de la famille Laïs. Ce mariage avait été mal vu par la communauté magique du monde entier. J'ai pensé que c'était pour cela qu'il avait pris ces distances avec tout le monde...

On regarda tous Victor mi-dépité, mi-perplexe. Cette nouvelle était un coup de massue. Qui sait ce que fera l'Ultem à une sorcière prêtresse ?

\- Reprenez Sergent, souffla l'Ordonnateur de façon plus sèche, comme fatigué de nos visages surpris et perdus.

\- Azèle Keller a donc été recueilli par cet orphelinat alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. C'est tout ce que nous savons. Ensuite, fait étrange je vous l'accorde, elle a fini sans que l'on ne sache réellement pourquoi à l'école de Poudlard et non à Beauxbâton, aucun document n'atteste de cette mutation, sauf une signature étrange en bas de son dossier de première année, la signature de Dumbledore. Il semble évident qu'il a du interférer dans cette décision. Mais la raison pour laquelle il a fait une telle chose est impossible à savoir, il a emporté ce savoir dans sa tombe. Peut-être savait-il qui elle était et la voulait sous sa coupe. Mais je ne fais que supputer. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu obtenir plus d'informations puisque tous les dossiers de cette personne ont été volé, sûrement par Voldemort. Je n'ai pu savoir pour la signature en bas de son dossier de première année par la secrétaire administrative de Poudlard de l'époque qui se rappelait ce détail, car cela n'arrivait jamais.

" Azèle Keller était dans la maison Gryffondor et était connue pour être une proche d'Harry Potter, au même titre qu'Hermione Granger et de Ronard Weasley, qui sont comme vous le savez le trio le plus recherché aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à retrouver des élèves de sa promotion et même quelques gryffondors. Azèle Keller était bien plus qu'une amie, elle était la petite amie attitrée semble-t-il d'Harry Potter. Tous les témoignages convergent en ce sens. Tous m'ont dit que Keller était une personne taciturne, secrète mais surtout violente. Elle était du quatuor la plus casse-cou et la plus tout feu tout flamme. En effet, ce qui est ressorti de mon enquête est qu'elle était une jeune sorcière brillante et très puissante. Tous les élèves à qui j'ai parlé m'ont parlé du même incident, le combat qu'elle a mené face à un Malefoy, l'un des jumeaux pour être précis, Draughar Malefoy qui est porté disparu depuis cinq ans. Ils ont bien failli s'entretuer. Elle l'a étranglé grâce aux algues se trouvant dans le lac de l'école, et a absorbé la magie noire que ce Malefoy avait lancé contre elle, avant de la déverser autour d'elle, brisant les vitres du château. Cela s'est déroulé durant sa sixième année et c'est à la même époque que ses rapports ont cessé avec Potter, Granger et Weasley, se rapprochant de ce ledit Draughar Malefoy, qui était considéré comme un futur puissant mage noir par tous les élèves, si j'en suis les racontars.

" Ce dernier a disparu lorsqu'il a transplané avec son jumeau après la mort de Dumbledore. Depuis ce jour quiconque ne l'a revu sauf son frère bien évidemment qui comme vous le savez sert Voldemort, avec ses parents. Ce qu'il sait, personne ne le sait, si ce n'est peut-être Voldemort qui a du lui sortir les vers du nez. Quant à Keller, elle disparut le lendemain de la mort du directeur et c'est depuis ce jour là que Voldemort la traque. Il sait qui elle et ce qu'elle porte en elle. Je n'ai réussi à avoir que deux informations sur Keller qui sait se faire discrète et prudente. Elle aurait été vu il y ya quatre ans en Estonie, il y a deux ans en Russie où elle se serait battu avec l'armée de Voldemort et les Youtreks et en serait ressorti selon les dires des mangemorts très abîmées. Mais il y a quelques mois, elle a été revu aux Caraïbes. Ce qui est intéressant de constater est que Voldemort la craint, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé en Russie, il n'est pas intervenu dans la bataille. La seule chose que je sais de façon sûre est que Voldemort a ressuscité les Youtreks pour la rechercher et la tuer afin de voler l'Ultem.

Isabelle se tourna vers l'Ordonnateur tout d'un coup.

\- Néanmoins Ordonnateur, depuis que je vous ai informé de cette enquête hier soir, une nouvelle information est tombée une heure avant la réunion. Je ne vous en ai pas informé car je cherchais à l'affirmer mais je ne l'ai pu. Il me faudrait plus de temps.

L'Ordonnateur se tourna vers elle, son intérêt semblait vivement suscité.

\- Parlez.

\- Il y a une rumeur qui circule depuis deux ou trois semaines maintenant. La Lumière est apparu à plusieurs coins du globe, là où se situe les vortex. Il semblerait que ce soit les habitants locaux et d'autres sorciers du monde venu leur prêter main forte qui les ait activé. Mais il y a une rumeur qui parle d'une grande prêtresse vivant dans l'un d'eux. Ce ne sont peut-être que des rumeurs, des choses fausses que les gens colportent, je n'ai pu vérifier. Mais il n'existe plus de prêtresse vivante connue depuis Persephona Laïs, cela ne veut pas dire que les autres lignée de prêtresse se sont éteinte pour autant. Enfin, maintenant nous en connaissons une... Azèle Keller.

\- Ou est-ce ? Questionna abruptement l'Ordonnateur dont la voix n'était plus du tout neutre.

\- En Afrique mais je ne sais pas où, je dois enquêter. Ce sont mes espions qui m'ont rapportée cela il y a quelques minutes.

L'Ordonnateur se leva et alla se prostrer devant la fenêtre. Il était grand et bien qu'agile semblait n'être que de muscles. Nous n'osions plus parler, ne voulant interrompre sa réflexion. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers nous, il dit d'une voix neutre et froide :

\- Il est temps de faire la guerre à Harry Potter.


	8. Chapitre septième

**CHAPITRE 7 : Le pourparler**

* * *

Harry avait enfin retrouvé le diadème perdu des Serdaigle dans la salle sur demande. Il y avait passé toutes ses journées et même ses nuits afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Il dormait sur place avec un simple sac de couchage, parfois Ron le rejoignait.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, le timing était serré et toujours pas de nouvelles de Voldemort. Les messagers en charge de gonfler les troupes revenaient avec des nouvelles du camp ennemi. Voldemort n'avait pas chômé, il était déjà passé dans la plupart des villes et des campagnes anglaises accompagné de ses mangemorts afin de menacer quiconque de torture sur les membres de leur famille s'ils leur viendraient simplement l'idée de les rejoindre. Il leur promettait que, de toute manière, leur armée allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, que Poudlard n'était pas un havre de paix mais un futur caveau géant.

Il n'était pas surpris par de telles nouvelles mais il l'était par le peuple magique anglais. Énormément les rejoignirent malgré les menaces, beaucoup disaient vouloir que tout ceci cesse, peu importait les risques. Ils étaient désormais 4000.

L'armée de Voldemort était de 8000, dont 4000 sorciers et 4000 autres créatures magiques.

En vérité, ils n'avaient que les fées et les elfes de maison de leurs côtés. Géants, loups-garou et autres monstres s'étaient ligués contre eux. Certains n'avaient pas choisi leur camps comme les centaures ou les vampires, qui pour les uns se voulaient neutres et les autres avaient leur propre desseins, ne se sentaient que peu concernés par ces histoires, sauf peut-être Demether aux dires d'Hermione. Apparemment il travaillerait main dans la main avec Azèle. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

Hier Harry avait proclamé un discours devant les nouvelles recrues, les remerciant pour ce geste qui pouvait s'avérer un sacrifice mais qu'effectivement plus personne n'avait le choix. Harry les avait informé des futurs plans bien qu'il ne leur avait que peu dit, seulement qu'une première approche allait être tenté avec l'armée de l'Equilibrium et qu'un nouvel horcruxe avait été détruit à l'aide d'un crochet de basilic.

Hermione était d'accord avec lui, il valait mieux expliquer l'histoire des horcruxes au plus grand nombre, ainsi la recherche de ces objets en serait simplifié. Ils étaient maintenant sur la coupe de Poufsouffle mais selon un ancien conservateur du musée dans lequel il était conservé, la coupe était une fausse. Il se rappelait de son transfert.

Lupin lui avait suggéré qu'il était possible qu'il soit à l'abri dans un coffre de Gringotts et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion grâce à une discussion de deux gobelins qu'il avait surpris. Mais pour l'heure ce n'était pas les horcruxes qui intéressaient Harry mais le pourparler accepté par l'armée de l'Equilibrium.

Ils ne lui avaient pas répondu tout de suite, ils avaient sûrement trop à faire. En effet, durant le mois qui suivi, ils avaient attaqué et anéanti deux bases militaires hautement sécurisée de Voldemort : une en France et une en Allemagne. C'était la première fois que l'armée attaquait, et cela avait été fulgurant.

Malgré les hauts niveaux de protection ils avaient détruit les sécurités. Selon les rumeurs, tout se déroula en quelques dizaines de minutes avant ne laisser presqu'aucuns survivants. L'épisode le plus notable était qu'il y aurait eu un combat entre Voldemort et l'Ordonnateur lui-même.

Plusieurs auraient raconté que Voldemort, mis à mal, se serait échappé. Certains le disent même blessé par l'épée du chef de l'armée. En tout cas, tous étaient d'accord pour dire que l'Ordonnateur était un sorcier très puissant et impressionnant, et qu'il était bien un des seuls sur Terre à rester vivant d'une confrontation direct avec le mage noir, et dans ces survivants on pouvait compter Harry qui avait eu plus d'une fois de la chance.

Depuis cette nouvelle, le château était en effervescence, et bien que beaucoup les craignait pour leur intraitabilité et leur idéal étrange, la plupart souhaitait qu'il fasse alliance avec cette tierce armée afin de mettre fin au carnage que Voldemort avait initié il y avait cinq ans maintenant.

Les radios dissidentes décrivaient l'Ordonnateur comme un homme grand et agile, portant une grande épée émettant des éclairs, à la tenue grise des anciens combattants, mais cachant son visage, personne ne l'aurait jamais vu. Ils auraient été un ami de Voldemort avant que ce dernier le trahisse et tue toute sa famille. Depuis, il ne souhaitait que sa revanche. Des dessins et des gravures circulaient dans Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard dans un journal qu'avait été créé quelques semaines plus tôt afin d'émettre le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient sur le monde extérieur. Certains avaient émit l'idée de regarder la télévision comme les moldus, mais des sangs-mêlés ayant été caché par des moldus expliquait que la tv n'émettait plus depuis un an au moins.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry avait reçu leur réponse hier dans un message concis à la fine écriture :

" Acceptons ce pourparler, vous pouvez venir armé et avec une partie de vos soldats pour vous prouver notre bonne foi.

Demain, à 8h du soir, au cimetière de Litzbe en Pologne

AE "

Le sceau était de couleur violette et représentait la lettre "E" tranchée par une épée. Il décida qu'il irait là-bas accompagné d'Hermione, de Ron, de Lupin et une cinquantaine de ses meilleurs hommes. Bien qu'ils acceptaient qu'ils viennent armés et avec des soldats, il ne leur faisait aucunement confiance. Qui disait qu'ils ne voyaient pas en lui un ennemi ? Après tout, il soulevait une armée et créait des dizaines de morts, peut-être des milliers dans le futur afin de renverser Voldemort. Cela allait peut-être contre leur idéal. Pourtant ils étaient les premiers à faire couler le sang...

\- Ils sont dévots Harry, lui rappelait sans cesse Lupin pour souligner comme leur logique n'est pas la leur.

Ils se débattaient pour leur survie et eux pour l'Equilibre. Bien qu'il risquait sa vie ce soir-là, il irait, il fallait bien tout tenter.

Ils se rejoignirent tous dans la grande cour. Il voyait le regard des gens sur eux, certains emplis de craintes, d'autres d'un espoir brillant. Hermione le regarda de son regard déterminé et sombre.

\- Bientôt, nous en auront le cœur net, lui dit-il.

Elle lui répondit par un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Transplanons, ordonna-t-il.

Alors chacun se tenant à l'autre, il émit l'impulsion du transplanage. Après deux arrêts, ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit désert, avec quelques tombes éparpillés ci et là qui ne tenaient plus à grand chose. Ce serait un endroit parfait pour un combat ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il se retournait vers les soldats et leur ordonnait d'un mouvement de bras de se tenir aux aguets prêt à se battre. Beaucoup regardèrent avec intérêt les alentours, baguette levée.

Ils avaient une minute d'avance. Quand six personnes arrivèrent en transplanant : deux femmes et quatre hommes. Ils formaient une ligne parfaite. Ils avaient tous la même tenue, les anciennes tenues de guerriers, tenus par un ceinturon. Seul le ceinturon des deux hommes dans le centre étaient noirs. Il comprit que c'était avec eux qu'il faudrait traiter. Les comportements ne trompaient pas : les quatre autres avaient le visage impitoyable et tenaient une posture de guerriers, prêt à se battre, alors que ceux du milieu bien qu'ils semblaient rêches avaient ce quelque chose dans l'attitude qui montrait qu'ils avaient l'habitude de commander.

\- Où est l'Ordonnateur ? Demanda Harry sans vergogne, quelque peu agacé de ne pouvoir parler au principal intéressé.

En effet, c'est lui qu'il devait jauger afin de voir s'il était de confiance ou complètement taré. L'homme à la peau mât et aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval écarta les mains et feignit un visage de désabus. Il portait sa baguette à son ceinturon.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous vouliez un pourparler avec la force que représente l'armée de l'Equilibrium, je suis sergent Altar, une des mains droites de l'Ordonnateur. Vous me parlez, vous lui parlez.

Il était sec et pas du tout conciliant. Il avait un fort accent espagnol, son nom par ailleurs ne donnait que peu de doutes quant à origine. Il le regarda suspicieux.

\- Nous vous écoutons. Que souhaitez-vous ?

Il le regarda quelques secondes. Il faisait un peu plus d'un mètre 90, semblait être un très bon guerrier.

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir lui-même ? Une tractation avec une des trois forces armées n'est pas assez intéressante pour lui ? Ou peut-être est-il blessé suite à votre bataille en France ?

Harry avait appris ces dernières années à se montrer franc et impassible lors des interrogatoires ou des rencontres. La guerre ne respectait pas les technocrates ou les diplomates. Pour savoir la vérité il fallait déstabiliser, être vrai. Altar le regarda en plissant légèrement des yeux mais ce fut le second personnage qui prit la parole et celui-ci avait un accent français :

\- Être le chef de l'armée de l'Equilibrium requiert beaucoup de travail, mais merci de vous inquiétez de sa santé.

\- M. Tuiler, intervint Hermione qui visiblement n'arrivait pas à garder cette information pour elle, alors en vérité vous êtes vivant et servez l'Ordonnateur.

Ce dernier la regarda mais n'avait aucune expression. Harry savait qu'un Tuiler vivait en France et avait disparu après la mort de sa famille et qu'il était à la France ce que Dumbledore était à l'Angleterre. Il fut surpris de savoir que c'était lui mais n'en montrait rien. Ainsi l'armée de l'Equilibrium comptait dans ses rangs, en plus des meilleurs guerriers du Monde, des gens éminemment intelligents. Effectivement, ils pouvaient se permettre cette arrogance.

\- Miss Granger, j'imagine que vous faites partie des chefs de cette armée. Si Potter n'est pas décidé à nous dire ce que vous faites là, je voue prie de le faire.

Il prit la parole car il commençait à perdre patience.

\- Si nous allions nos deux armées, nous vaincrons Voldemort très rapidement, et l'Equilibre sera sauf.

Altar le regarda un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage.

\- Potter, ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas et dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'existence, dit-il presqu'en chuchotant.

Il le prenait visiblement pour un con, et Harry lui, se retenait de lui foutre son pain dans la gueule. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de déclarer une autre guerre ou même de mourir maintenant.

\- Expliquez-nous alors ! Demanda Hermione, ayant à cœur de le calmer, elle savait que son ami perdait patience.

\- Protéger ce qui a été protégé, miss Granger, protéger envers et contre tout. Faire preuve d'abnégation pour protéger, répondit-il toujours avec son léger rictus.

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes puis se tournant vers Harry, il rajouta :

\- Préparez-vous Potter, nous sommes venus ici seulement pour vous avertir que vous êtes les prochains. Votre guerre met tout en péril. Vous allez mourir, le château va tomber.

Il avait dit cela sans haine mais avait perdu son sourire. Un frisson parcourut ses amis.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas instigué cette guerre ! C'est Voldemort qui l'a fait et seulement lui que vous devez attaquer ! C'est ridicule.

\- On vous laisse quelques jours pour vous enfuir si cela vous chante, rajouta-t-il sans répondre.

Ils disparurent aussitôt.


	9. Chapitre huitième

**CHAPITRE 8 : La prêtresse**

* * *

Il avait transplané trois fois pour arriver devant cette muraille invisible. Tout s'était passé sans accroc hormis leur de son deuxième arrêt en France. Il ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait, il y avait des montagnes tout autour de lui et par chance, il avait atterri à côté d'un arbre qui lui avait permis de se cacher de la milice.

Il vit des gens enchaînés, sales, visiblement mal nourris, conduit par deux soldats de Voldemort. Ils allaient vers ce qui lui semblait un camp fortifié : un camp pour usurpateur semblable à celui dans lequel sa famille avait été emprisonné des années durant.

Il regarda dépité ces gens avancer avec difficultés dans les herbes hautes, tout espoir semblaient les avoir quitté. C'est avec le cœur lourd et en se faisant violence qu'il transplana à nouveau. Il aurait fallu de peu pour mettre la pagaille, peut-être que quelques personnes auraient réussi à s'enfuir. Mais lui tout seul face à plusieurs centaines de soldats, ses chances étaient plus que minces, et il n'était pas l'heure de mourir, il avait une mission de la plus haute importance à remplir.

« Je m'en vais pour mieux terminer cette guerre, pour que tout ceci n'existe plus un jour » chuchota-t-il, presque dégoûté de lui-même d'émettre l'impulsion qui l'emmènerait au Maghreb. Il avait l'impression de se convaincre sans y parvenir.

De plus, tout ça pour une mission qui ne mènerait peut-être à rien. Il n'y avait peut-être rien ni personne à trouver, rien qui leur assurerait de les sortir de la panade. Et quand bien même, elle y serait, qui sait ce qu'elle était devenue désormais et ce pour quoi elle se battait ?

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient rencontré les représentants de l'armée de l'Equilibrium et tout ne s'était pas passé à merveille. Ils allaient les attaquer et la bataille était imminente. Il sut directement qu'ils étaient fichus. Il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Suite à cette nouvelle, le château fut pris d'une légère panique, chacun se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire. Le plus gros de l'armée était prêt à se battre, les gens n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

S'ensuivit un conseil de guerre des plus houleux dans le bureau d'Harry. Certains allaient jusqu'à proposer d'attaquer Voldemort maintenant, après tout l'armée de Potter servait à cela, alors avant qu'elle ne disparaisse autant faire ce pour quoi elle était née. Hermione avaient regardé les instigateurs de cette idée furieuse "que c'est stupide, on ne va pas se suicider parce qu'on est menacé de mort, on ne connaît rien de la position de Voldemort qui plus est !"

\- Harry n'a qu'à se manifester, avait insisté Kingsley. Il n'a qu'à proposer une rencontre, une bataille qu'on en finisse.

\- Comme s'il allait accepté, mais réveillez-vous, s'était-elle écriée en se levant à bout. Vous croyez vraiment que Voldemort est stupide ?! Le gars a conquis tous les continents, très peu de pays ne sont pas sous sa coupe et vous croyez qu'il va se dire "chouette une bataille avec Potter qui tombe de nulle part, alors qu'il a une armée maintenant, mais allons y grassement, allons voir ce que cela donne ! ". Il ne va pas risquer de tout perdre, même s'il s'agit d'Harry.

\- Des gens veulent-ils s'enfuir ? Demanda Harry avec une voix imposante. Que ce soit vous dans ce conseil ou dans les rangs ?

Tous s'étaient regardés rapidement. Lupin répondit.

\- Très peu. Les gens sont prêts à tout, ils sont prêts à mourir pour leurs idées, leurs libertés.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous nous éparpillés quelques temps et partir dans l'un des vortex ouverts pour mieux revenir plus tard ? Suggéra Ron. Cela évitera les pertes humaines inutiles.

\- C'est une possibilité Ron mais notre but est de reprendre le pays pas de le laisser à Voldemort, peu importe qui nous menace, trancha Harry.

\- Puis, l'armée, bien que quelque peu effrayée, veut se battre, expliqua Lupin. Les gens ont la haine. Que ce soit Voldemort ou l'Ordonnateur, ils sont tous devenus l'ennemi pour eux.

\- Combien de temps notre bulle de protection peut tenir face à eux ? Questionna son meilleur ami.

\- Au vue des éléments que j'ai en ma possession, dit Hermione, ils ne leur ont fallu que quinze minutes pour percer celles de Voldemort qui étaient maximales car c'étaient des hauts lieux stratégiques. Je dirais qu'on tiendra le même temps.

\- Combien d'hommes à nous valent un homme à eux ? Continua-t-il d'interroger.

\- Et bien, commença Kingsley, trois hommes à nous valent un homme à eux, si ce n'est plus... Nous sommes 4000 et eux 2000. Faites le calcul. Sans parler de l'Ordonnateur d'une puissance que certains diraient égale à celle de Voldemort. C'est dans ces moments là, qu'un homme de la trempe de Dumbledore me manque, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Nous avons l'avantage de mener bataille chez nous, le château est un allié puissant qu'il ne faut pas oublier, rappela Ron.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, excusez du peu, dit Hermione, est que Voldemort ait vent de cette bataille et en profite pour foutre la merde et pourquoi pas essayer de tuer Harry.

Au vue du silence gêné, personne n'avait pensé à cette hypothèse effrayante.

\- Je ne pense pas. S'il a fui face à l'Ordonnateur il n'aura pas le courage de revenir s'y frotter une seconde fois sans bien s'être préparé.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on a entendu dire, on ne sait pas si c'est vrai, précisa Tonk.

\- Alors que faire ? Comment allons nous nous y prendre pour battre l'armée de l'Equilibrium ? Demanda Kingsley qui perdait patience.

C'est alors qu'Hermione avait lancé l'idée qui l'avait mis en branle pour un pays dans lequel je n'avais jamais été. De plus, ils jouaient avec beaucoup d'incertitudes. Il ne s'y rendait qu'avec pour seuls sources des rumeurs.

\- Connaissez-vous l'Ultem ?

Tous l'avait regardée circonspect, personne ne savait de quoi elle parlait sauf Lupin. Harry regarda fixement son bureau, tandis que lui attendait.

\- La source de la magie noire ?

\- Oui, cela même.

Il avait secoué la tête, perplexe, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait venir.

\- Oui et bien, c'est une légende, rien ne dit que les peuples premiers aient effectivement mis en boîte la source du mal...

\- J'ai vu la fiole d'Ultem de mes propres yeux.

Lupin la regardait abasourdi, tout en s'asseyant doucement. Les autres ne comprenaient rien et attendaient en retenant leur souffle qu'on leur explique.

\- Comment ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

\- Attendez, vous voulez bien nous expliquer, interrogea Tonk.

\- Ce sont des légendes, enfin je le pensais. Les peuples premiers auraient enfermé dans une boîte la source de la magie noire. Au fil des siècles, on parlait d'une fiole, que l'on appela la fiole d'Ultem. Je croyais que cela n'existait pas, expliqua rapidement Lupin. Hermione s'il-te-plaît explique-toi.

Elle déglutit, serra les poings et expliqua. Mais Harry ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

\- Donc pour sauver notre peau, on va utiliser carrément la magie noire, ironisa-t-il un poing sur la table, excédé.

\- C'est pas comme si cela t'avait dérangé jusqu'à maintenant, éructa Hermione ! Les sorts de la mort et de torture sont monnaie courante de ta part, ne déconne pas non plus là !

\- Mais nous, on n'a pas la magie noire qui coule dans nos veines ! Qui sait de quoi est capable... ?

\- C'est sûr qu'à cause de tes conneries, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable !

C'était la première fois qu'Harry et Hermione s'était disputées aussi violemment. Les autres n'intervenaient pas car ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un querelle personnelle à régler.

\- C'est ma faute ?

\- Oui et ce le sera si on meurt tous. On a une putain de carte à jouer là. Tu veux reprendre le pays ou laisser Voldemort gagner car tu es incapable de laisser tes sentiments et ta fierté de merde de côté ?

Il l'avait regardé mauvais, respirant fortement, le poing serré sur sa baguette quelques secondes. Mais les autres membres du conseil ne le laissèrent pas répondre.

\- Si c'est la solution. Je suis d'accord.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je suis.

Harry n'avait eu d'autres choix que de se rabattre sur l'avis des autres. Ron aurait préféré qu'Hermione y aille car elle était la seule qui avaient eu des rapports cordiaux avec elle, mais il était celui qui transplanait le plus loin. Il n'était plus qu'une question de rapidité. Si ça se trouve au moment même où il se trouve face à la Lumière il était trop tard. L'Ordonnateur était en train de percer la protection du château. Le jeune roux était assez effrayé par ce que qu'il allait trouver mais bien plus encore par ce qu'il risquait de voir à Poudlard quand il reviendrait. Il priait le ciel pour que ce fusse bien elle sous ce dôme, et le priait encore plus fort qu'elle accepte.

Il regardait autour de lui, il ne voyait qu'une immense étendue de désert. Il faisait extrêmement chaud mais par chance Hermione avait pensé à l'habiller en conséquence, que des vêtements de lin clair couvrant toute sa peau. Il ne voyait pas le dôme de Lumière en lui-même, seulement sa démarcation sur le sol, trop immense pour voir ses angles arrondis.

Ses deux pieds face au trait, il posait une main au devant de lui, il ne se passa rien, si ce n'est de très léger picotement. Alors il entrait franchement. Il décida de se déplacer en transplanant. Il ne voyait que du désert et ils n'avaient trouvé aucune carte des lieux. Au bout d'une dizaine de petits transplanage, il vit au loin un homme avec deux chameaux. Il s'approcha alors :

\- Vous parlez anglais ?

L'homme le salua mais le regarda perplexe. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas sa langue.

\- Une ville ? Manger ?

Il lui mimait l'acte de manger. Il lui sourit alors et du bras lui montra une direction. Il lui parlait en arabe mais semblait enthousiaste. Alors Ron lui mima de prendre cette direction et le regardait pour être sûr d'avoir saisi ce qu'il lui disait. Le touareg disait oui de la tête tout en le saluant à nouveau. Il transplana dans cette direction trois fois quand il vit ce qu'il ressemblait à un petit village, à peine dallé et aux maisons de pierre. Plus il s'approchait, plus il voyait de la civilisation. De nombreux touaregs faisaient visiblement le marché. Il interrogea tout ce qu'il croisait mais personne ne comprenait l'anglais. Il commençait à désespérer, lorsqu'il vit un couple à la peau blanche sur une étale de dattes. Il s'approcha en toute hâte vers eux et les saluait en anglais, ils lui répondirent avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous parlez anglais ? Demanda-t-il le cœur au bord de l'éclatement de joie.

\- Oui un petit peu, répondit la femme. Vous aussi êtes venu vous... Comment dire ? Vous réfugiez ici ! Il y a un village d'étrangers à quelques kilomètres plus bas...

\- Non ! La coupa-t-il trop abruptement. Merci. Je me demandais si vous aviez entendu parler d'une prêtresse, une grande sorcière ?

\- Ho ! Firent-ils tous les deux, tout d'un coup plus sérieux.

\- Oui, répondit l'homme. Elle est merveilleuse, elle m'a fait repousser mon bras.

Ron eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul, presque choqué. Mais il garda pour lui ce qu'il pensait de cette prouesse contre-nature. Bientôt, la surprise laissa place à l'espoir. Il se rapprochait de toute évidence d'elle.

\- Elle est où ? Moi aussi j'ai des choses à me faire guérir, leur mentit-il.

Ils lui montrèrent la direction. Il dut transplaner plus de dix fois pour arriver devant la demeure de briques oranges et jaunes. Le désert était troqué ici par une nature luxuriante. Ce vert était d'un étrange surnaturel, dans un tel lieu aride. L'impression qui lui tordait l'estomac ne trompait pas, il savait qu'elle était là, il n'y avait plus de doute. Le lieu dégageait une atmosphère lourde de magie noire et la curieuse sensation qu'il s'y produisait des choses aberrantes même pour un sorcier. Quelque chose dans son cœur se glaça, il avait une peur folle. Une sorte de panique traversa ses veines, il ne ressentait même pas cela avant une bataille. Mais il pensa à Poudlard, à son armée, ses amies, sa femme. Il se décida à marcher jusqu'au jardin. Il avait à peine marché sur le dallage qu'un jeune homme touareg en pagne blanc lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dans un anglais approximatif.

\- Je dois voir la prêtresse. C'est urgent.

Il le regarda quelques secondes méfiant. Ron se demandait si le jeune homme avait compris, il allait répéter lors qu'il lui ordonna de le suivre.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le jardin luxurieux. Plus il marchait, plus son estomac se nouait. La magie vibrait dans son sang, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait vibrer chaque atome, même les dalles commençaient à être instable. Il regardait autour de lui effaré. Personne ne se rendait-il compte de cela ? Ou en avaient-ils tellement l'habitude qu'ils n'y prêtaient plus attention ?

Une dizaine de personnes s'affairait dans le jardin, à arroser les plantes, nettoyer les bassins. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande arc qui était l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce immense où trônait en son centre un autre bassin. Le jeune homme lui demanda de s'asseoir en attendant son tour.

\- C'est pressé, insista-t-il, dites moi où elle est.

\- Elle va vous recevoir, je vais prévenir El Chaiki.

\- El Chaiki ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter.

Mais son interlocuteur disparut sans chercher seulement à lui répondre. Malgré son empressement, il avait une envie folle de se rafraîchir dans ce bassin pour y tremper allègrement la tête et les bras. Il regarda l'eau hypnotisé, méfiant. Et si l'eau était ensorcelée ? Ce n'était pas le moment de faillir. Mais la chaleur était à peine supportable, s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur pour les siens, il aurait déjà eu des malaises, sans nul doute. Assez rapidement, l'homme revint vers lui.

\- Venez, elle est en train de finir un rituel.

Un rituel de quoi ? Il s'attendait au pire. Les prêtresses sont des sorcières usant facilement de la magie noire et pas que la leur. Connue pour utiliser la magie des êtres sombres qu'elles peuvent emprisonner à leur souhait, c'est ainsi qu'elles peuvent commettre des tas d'actes impossibles pour les autres sorciers. Et elle, elle avait cette magie là en elle. C'était dix fois pire.

Ils marchèrent dans une salle fermée cette fois-ci, bien plus fraîche que l'autre, ce qui le soulagea instantanément. Il allait bientôt la revoir, il ne savait pas s'il en sortirait vivant. Une autre pièce fut traversée. Deux portiques plus loin, ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre jardin, étouffant à nouveau. La nature y était luxuriante mais à son extrémité, il n'y avait que le désert. Il comprit qu'ils étaient désormais derrière la bâtisse.

Au sol, plusieurs marques indiquaient que des feux y étaient parfois allumés. Au centre du jardin reposait une grande pierre de couleur blanche, du sang la maculait. En cinq ans de guerre, il était à même de reconnaître les traces de sang. Il ferma la mâchoire face à cette vue. Sacrifiait-elle des animaux ? Ou pire, même des humains ? Le jeune homme l'invita à le suivre à sa droite. Il y avait une porte fermée par un épais rideau noir. L'homme l'ouvrit et le pria d'entrer dans la pièce.

Pendant quelques secondes Ron n'y voyait plus. Il fut tout de suite absorbé par la forte odeur de plantes. Mais c'est surtout les vibrations qui l'assaillirent, presque hostiles à son encontre. Son énergie était trop forte. Il entendit une enfant pleurer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps. Les fenêtres étaient également recouvertes de rideaux et seulement quelques bougies éclairaient cette grande salle. Il commença enfin à distinguer des formes dans le fond de la pièce.

Il y avait comme une sorte de table basse sur laquelle était entreposée des potions, des herbes, des poudres, des fleurs et derrière il y voyait trois formes. Les pleurs de l'enfant venaient de là. Très vite, il put distinguer une femme tenant dans ses bras une fillette lui chuchotant des mots dans l'oreille et en face d'elles était une autre femme à la très longue chevelure qu'il reconnaîtrait par milliers, celle d'Azèle Keller. Elle tenait dans sa main un rat. A l'aide d'un de ses ongles, elle l'ouvrit à la gorge. Le rongeur qui se débattait cessa subitement tout mouvement, le sang coula sur la main de la petite fille que sa mère tenait fermement. Puis elle posa nonchalamment le rongeur mort sur la petite table.

Elle faisait effectivement des rites sacrificiels afin de guérir ce qui ne pouvait se guérir. Bien que Ron avait encore chaud, il se sentit glacé de l'intérieur.

Azèle prit alors la main de la petite fille entre les siennes et murmurait des paroles inaudibles quand une lumière violette apparut de ses mains et disparut ainsi que les cris de la petite fille. La femme sembla remercier tout en se relevant, pleurant presque. Azèle la prêtresse, quant à elle, leva une main comme pour mettre fin à l'échange et fit face au mur. Une personne qui semblait travailler ici également pria la mère et son enfant de sortir par la porte que le jeune roux venait d'emprunter. Un sort de sang. Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées. Le servant qui venait de sortir la famille le regarda et le pria d'avancer à son tour jusqu'à la table basse, ce qu'il fit à pas lent, ne lâchant pas du regard le dos de son ancienne acolyte.

Il allait enfin la voir, de loin et dans l'obscurité, il n'avait vu que ses cheveux et sa silhouette. Il allait bientôt prendre la mesure de sa transformation, de ce qu'elle était devenue, bien qu'il en avait eu un sacré aperçu. Il vit alors qu'elle s'était plongée les mains dans l'eau et les essuyait à présent avec un tissu. Elle portait une longue robe de soie blanche aux manches tombant presque au sol. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus long que lorsqu'il l'avait connu, presque aux cuisses, plus emmêlés, plus ondulés, plus sauvage également.

Il regarda sur la table basse le rat mort et vit à ses côtés deux souris. Ce n'était donc pas le premier sacrifice de la journée. Elle se tourna alors tout en venant vers lui, le vit et s'arrêta nette, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il cessa de respirer. Elle semblait si dur, si intraitable, qu'il se demanda si elle allait seulement l'écouter. Son aura le frappa de plein fouet, il se sentit si petit face à elle qu'il n'avait plus la sensation d'être un homme musclé, de bonne corpulence.

Mais son regard, ce regard. Toujours ce vert mais cette dureté, il ne lui avait jamais connu. De la colère, de l'impatience oui. Mais elle semblait dénuée d'émotion, comme toujours prête à tuer le premier qu'il lui dirait un mot de travers. C'était si étrange, c'est comme si il ne l'avait jamais connu. Sa force, sa magie, l'Ultem semblait pointer de la moindre parcelle de son corps, ses longs sourcils bien dessinés lui donnait cet air impérieux qui lui avait toujours connu sauf que cette fois-ci elle était réellement la reine d'un monde obscur, auquel il n'avait pas accès. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, oubliant presque pourquoi il était là. Il était fatigué de sentir ces vibrations s'échouer contre lui, se battant contre sa peau. Il était évident qu'Azèle était du passé et que par conséquent, ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre.

\- Azèle, lâcha-t-il presque dans un murmure.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire. En fait, il n'y avait rien à dire. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, ils l'avaient menacé Harry et lui pour pouvoir torturer et tirer des infos à Malefoy. Que cette époque lui semblait loin. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu. Restait-il un morceau de l'adolescente quelque part au tréfonds d'elle ? Il comprit pourquoi son compagnon de route était l'un des vampires les plus puissants, elle était à sa hauteur. Elle ne me lâchait pas du regard. Mais ses yeux surpris dans un premier temps, n'avaient à présent plus rien d'humains.

\- De ce matin, mes visions m'ont bien gardées de me dire que tu y serais, lui dit-elle d'une voix plus grave et plus mature que celle d'Azèle adolescente.

Il fut frappé par sa façon de parler, les mots qu'elle employait, son accent français qui était plus fort comme si elle pratiquait peu l'anglais. Cette façon énigmatique de tourner ses phrases... Elle s'approcha de lui, il était évident que la source du mal coulait en elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Questionna-t-elle durement.

Elle fronça des sourcils, semblait à sa manière s'en inquiéter.

\- Hermione et Harry sont en vie.

\- Bon.

Elle contourna la table, passa devant lui et l'invita à la suivre de la main. Ils allèrent à la pièce d'à côté, une pièce sombre mais pas autant, il y avait un lourd bureau en bois sur lequel était entreposé des feuilles manuscrites mais aussi beaucoup de plantes séchées. Il y avait également des fauteuils et des banquettes de couleurs violettes. La pièce sentait également les flagrances de plantes mais moins fortement. Elle fit un signe de main autoritaire tout en disant " partez". Les deux servants présents s'inclinèrent et disparurent discrètement. Azèle était devant lui, lui faisant dos.

\- Lâche ta baguette Ron, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

Il se sentit stupide, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait saisi sa baguette et elle savait cela sans même l'avoir regardé.

\- Et qui me dit que ton ami n'en fera pas autant ? Répondit-il sèchement pour reprendre consistance.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas dans cette pièce et il n'a pas faim. Tu sais, il n'est pas né d'hier, il a un petit appétit.

Il était abasourdi, elle lui disait ça sur un ton tout à fait normal. Quand elle se pencha sur son bureau, posa ses deux paumes, s'agrippa au bois et murmura une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas. La seconde d'après, un éclair explosa dans la pièce dans un bruit abasourdissant, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains à ses oreilles et se pencher légèrement en avant comme pour se protéger. Mais la seconde d'après, le phénomène avait cessé. Mais l'air était devenu anormalement frais. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, il y vit un brouillard opaque, dans lequel transparaissait par moment des formes spectrales. Il fronça les sourcils, la bouche ouverte, se ressaisit de sa baguette.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître effrayant, ce ne sont que les êtres obscurs que j'ai rendu prisonnier afin de me servir.

Elle s'était retournée à nouveau vers lui.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, ça me soulage de ne pas toujours les avoir en moi, c'est tout.

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses esprits du mal tourner en rond dans ce nuage, tranquillement. Puis il s'aperçut peu à peu que les vibrations se calmaient.

\- C'est normal, je contrôle plus facilement ma puissance si je n'ai que l'Ultem à contrôler, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Elle prit une tasse posée sur une petite table et but d'une traite son contenu. Elle lisait dans sa tête. Elle savait peut-être pourquoi il était ici après tout.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Tu sais cacher les informations essentielles. Pour savoir je devrais forcer et je ne veux pas violer ton intimité sans réelles raisons.

Cet entretien lui demandait beaucoup, tout était surréaliste. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un pouvant lire partiellement dans son esprit sans jeter tout simplement un sort avant. Il s'assit à son tour face à elle et entreprit de la regarder. Il prit alors pleinement mesure de ses changements. Elle avait grandi mais semblait plus mince qu'avant, un peu trop même. Elle avait perdu toutes ses formes enfantines, d'adolescente qui rendait son visage charmant. Ses joues s'étaient quelque peu creusées. Ses yeux étaient encore plus verts qu'auparavant, comme presque lumineux. Une imposante cicatrice trônait sur sa clavicule droite. Et le pire était ses veines noircies sur sa poitrine descendant jusqu'à son décolleté. Il vit un bout de sa baguette dans sa poche. Une légère opercule de sueur recouvrait sa peau de bronze. Ses cheveux semblaient s'être éclairci. Il n'était pas à l'aise face à elle. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il savait que c'était elle mais un être nouveau se tenait devant lui. La dureté de ses traits ne le rassurait pas.

\- Je vais te faciliter la tâche, explique-moi ce que tu fais ici, lui dit-elle en posant sa tasse.

Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et entreprit de le regarder fixement. Il avala sa salive et dit :

\- On a de graves problèmes.

Une partie de lui se disait qu'elle en aurait probablement rien à faire. Mais après tout, elle l'avait invité dans cette pièce pour lui parler. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

\- Quels genres de problèmes pour que tu en viennes à venir ici ?

\- Ouais... Nous avons notre armée et avons repris Poudlard aux mains de Voldemort.

\- Oui je sais.

Il la regarda interdite.

\- Comment ?

\- Même dans le désert, ce genre de nouvelle fait un tsunami. Harry Potter reste Harry Potter, connu dans le monde entier, s'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui c'est vrai... Donc tu connais l'armée de l'Equilibrium ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils veulent nous attaquer. C'est imminent. On n'a peu de chances. Alors, on aimerait que tu viennes te battre pour nous.

Il avait préféré tout dire d'un trait, ne pas tourner autour du pot. Face à elle qui pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert si ça lui chantait, il n'avait aucune raison d'user de stratégie ou de manipulation.

Elle le regarda longuement, comme si cette proposition l'avait prostré dans un profond mutisme. Il soutint son regard sans ciller, il le fallait, car il fallait qu'elle accepte. A tout prix.

\- Et tu te dis qu'au nom de notre ancienne amitié, je vais accepter.

Elle avait dit ça simplement, il n'avait ressenti aucun reproche dans sa voix pourtant la rancune s'appesantissait en lui.

\- Je... Je sais pas honnêtement. Je crois plutôt que tu vas me jeter un sort et me balancer au fond d'un puits.

Elle émit un petit rire jaune tout en regardant sur sa gauche. Il semblait l'avoir dépité. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Après tout, une partie d'elle même survivait, elle était capable d'être blessée.

\- Mais je ne viens pas au nom d'Harry, d'Hermione ou de moi. Déteste-nous si ça te chante. Mais au nom de tout ceux qui veulent la mort de Voldemort, viens !

\- J'ai beaucoup plus à perdre qu'à gagner à y aller Ron. Ce ne sont pas des marrants l'armée de l'Equilibrium et l'Ordonnateur est extrêmement puissant.

\- Aussi puissant que toi ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau, intriguée. Visiblement, elle réfléchissait à la question.

\- Avec l'Ultem dans ton sang, est-il aussi fort que toi ? Répéta-t-il.

Elle fit un mouvement de mâchoire.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle dans un souffle tout en secouant sa tête en dénégation.

Elle se leva, son visage se ferma davantage.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Qui me dit qu'ils n'en ont pas après l'Ultem eux aussi ? Et qui me dit que je ne serais pas votre monnaie d'échange afin qu'ils vous laissent tranquille ?

Ron eut l'impression qu'une énorme gifle vint le frapper. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'hypothèse qu'elle se méfierait d'eux. Visiblement, elle protégeait son pouvoir avant tout autre chose.

\- Et bien, lis en moi alors. Tu sauras tout. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te cacher quoique ce soit, tu es bien trop puissante.

\- Ça fait mal, prévint-elle sans émotion.

La seconde d'après, il fut poussé contre le creux de son fauteuil, le souffle coupé, il se sentit partir dans sa tête et ses souvenirs. Un fil en fusion semblait vouloir lui cramer le crâne tandis qu'il revoyait la discussion dans le bureau d'Harry. Il sentit qu'elle se déplaçait à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son esprit, ouvrant plusieurs souvenirs pour les refermer aussitôt. Elle vérifiait tout. Quand tout cessa. Il se décolla violemment du fauteuil, agrippant les accoudoirs, reprenant son souffle bruyamment. Peu après, il se frotta le front avec sa main afin de soulager la douleur. Elle était à la même place, ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce, ne semblait ni contrariée, ni soulagée.

\- Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas menti, on a juste besoin de toi. Tu es notre seule chance de succès dans ce combat, reprit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle souffla tout en fermant les yeux. Elle ne répondait pas et le temps pressait.

\- De quel côté es-tu réellement Azèle ? Pas que du tien j'espère ?

Elle le fixa à nouveau, ses yeux devinrent noirs l'espace d'une seconde. Ron déglutit. Il l'avait mis en colère. Pourtant lorsqu'elle parla, c'était d'une voix égale.

\- Rentre au château Ron. L'attaque arrive.

\- Quoi ?!

Il perdit pied dans la panique tout d'un coup.

\- S'il-te-plaît Azèle ! Viens, bat-toi avec nous. La situation est presque désespérée.

Elle se leva en lui lançant un regard sans équivoque de haine.

\- Rentre, ils vont avoir besoin de toi. Au revoir.

Elle tournait déjà les talons et commençait à partir. Non, ce ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle accepte. Il se leva pour la poursuivre, elle est désormais à la porte, quand il entendit un grognement qui lui glaça le sang. La seconde d'après Demether lui faisait face, immense, imposant, un rictus démoniaque sur le visage laissant apercevoir l'une de ses longues canines meurtrières, Dieu qu'il les imaginait moins limées ! La vision était cauchemardesque. Sa peau d'un blanc irréel, son visage affichant une cruauté sans réserve... « Azèle, ta vie est peuplée de monstres », pensa-t-il avec force sans se retenir. Il recula face au vampire, sorti sa baguette. Ce dernier baissa ses yeux bruns-rougeâtres sur celle-ci, son sourire s'élargit, mollement moqueur.

\- Tu as entendu jeune humain ? Lui dit-il de sa voix caverneuse. Rentre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et si tu t'avises de simplement faire un pas pour retrouver Azèle, je te briserais les os sans même bouger le petit doigt. Et tu ne pourras jamais aider tes congénères.

Ron n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Azèle. Avait-il un moyen de duper le vampire ? Faire semblant de partir pour mieux revenir plus tard pour la convaincre ? Le vampire se mit à rire doucement. Lui aussi lisait dans les pensées, c'était les créatures les plus fortes à ce jeu. Il n'y avait aucuns moyens. Alors, il partit le plus vite possible. Si la vision d'Azèle s'avérait vraie, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, peu importe son échec dans le désert.


	10. Chapitre neuvième

**Chapitre 9 : Bribes, parties 2**

* * *

Il courait, sans cesse, sans arriver à s'arrêter. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Il n'y avait que ça pour mieux se contrôler. Que ça pour faire taire la bête en lui qui voulait tout détruire, le consumer afin de n'être plus que son pantin. Il s'épuisait, encore et encore. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il courrait et son esprit ne s'apaisait pas pour autant. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, qu'à cette recherche.

Il rentra une heure plus tard, se déshabilla d'un simple mouvement de bras, avant de foncer dans sa salle de bain. Il mit l'eau à couler et s'arrêta devant le miroir. En cinq ans, il avait pris beaucoup de masse musculaire. La cicatrice qu'il avait au visage avait disparu depuis longtemps, bien que la lame qui lui avait infligé était ensorcelée. Il guérissait plus vite que les autres humains. Bien plus fort, bien plus vif. Il était recouvert de sueur.

Il soupira et prit une douche froide.


	11. Chapitre dixième

**CHAPITRE 10 : Mémoires d'Hermione Granger**

* * *

Depuis le pourparler, Lupin et moi avions passé nos journées à plancher sur la tactique : comment vaincre des soldats surentraînés par la ruse ?

Nous avions confectionné de nombreux pièges autour du château et en son sein. Si nous ne pouvions les avoir par la force, nous les aurions par l'intelligence, bien que je les pensais malins. Après tout la présence d'une figure comme Victor Tuiler dans leur rang en attestait.

Peu après le départ de Ron, des éclaireurs étaient venus nous informer que l'armée de l'Equilibrium était à cinquante kilomètres du château, du côté est et ouest. Cela fait deux jours qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. Je n'en déterminais pas la raison. S'agissait-il d'une tactique afin de miner l'ennemi psychologiquement ?

J'étais impressionnée par notre armée, il n'y avait aucune désertion à déplorer. De plus, chacun avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage dans la protection du château et ses pièges.

Nuits et jours, les gens se relayaient afin de renforcer la bulle de protection autour du château. Nous avions abandonné Pré-Au-Lard, on ne pouvait rien faire là-bas, si ce n'était poser quelques pièges en espérant les ralentir.

Ron était rentré deux jours avant le combat, il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour revenir.

Ce fut avec une mine basse que nous avions appris qu'Azèle ne viendrait pas. En même temps, à quoi s'attendre d'autre ? Nous lui avions fait beaucoup de mal par le passé et l'Ultem avait dû beaucoup la changer. Selon Ron, son aura était extrêmement puissante et dangereuse. Il avait du pâtir de sa légilimancie, elle s'était méfiée de nous.

Harry avait réagi à cette nouvelle avec son dédain habituel lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Azèle. Ron m'avait appris en privé qu'elle sacrifiait des animaux pour des rituels de guérison. Ron y voyait une abomination mais moi j'y voyais comme une bonne nouvelle. Azèle prenait donc la peine de soigner et de guérir les gens avec ses pouvoirs. Elle n'avait pas totalement perdue pied.

Mais nous avions d'autres chats à fouetter. En effet, les factions de l'Equilibrium s'étaient enfin mises en mouvement et marchaient doucement vers le château. On était tous occupé à distribuer des ordres à tour de rôle lorsqu'un des gardiens de la bulle de protection du château était venu me trouver alors que j'étais avec Harry en train de discuter de la possibilité de transformer les escaliers en pente glissante pour les gens extérieurs au château.

\- Une personne est devant le château et veut vous rencontrer M. Potter et Miss Granger, ainsi que Ronald Weasley.

\- Une personne devant le château ? Avait demandé Harry surpris.

Quel fou voudrait rentrer dans le château à l'imminence d'une telle bataille, et surtout quelle chance avait-il eu de ne pas tomber sur les factions ennemies !

\- C'est une femme : Azèle Keller.

Harry avait cessé de marcher subitement, quant à moi je tenais mon cœur entre mes mains, la bouche bée. Quand Lupin était venu vers nous en courant.

\- Harry, Azèle est là !

\- Peut-on savoir avec certitude que c'est elle ? Demandait mon meilleur ami pragmatique.

\- Elle a répondu à plusieurs questions sur notre passé commun à Poudlard, Harry. Il n'y a aucun doute.

\- Faites la rentrer et on se retrouve tous dans le bureau d'Harry, avais-je ordonné.

Le gardien et Lupin s'étaient empressés d'aller la faire rentrer. Harry me regardait durement mais ne n'ajouta rien. Il prit simplement le chemin de son bureau.


	12. Chapitre onzième

_**Avertissement : Lemon bien explicite en milieu du texte, je me suis un peu lâchée ^^ XD**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La tragédie de la sauveuse  
**

* * *

Il la retrouva dans sa chambre, elle regardait l'horizon par la fenêtre, le visage fermé. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, elle se retourna vers lui, le regard contrit, ses traits se déformèrent dans une moue réflexive.

Il l'observa en silence, la tête légèrement relevée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les bras croisés.

\- Merci de l'avoir empêché de me poursuivre, j'avais besoin de respirer, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il le savait très bien qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. A l'allure où elle ressentait ses émotions, cet entretien avec l'un de ses anciens meilleurs amis ne pouvait que l'harasser. C'est pour cela qu'il était intervenu. Évidemment.

Elle se prit le front entre deux doigts, fermant les yeux et soupirant fortement.

\- Quelle vision as-tu eu ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui tendit une main à laquelle elle joignit la sienne sans même rouvrir les yeux avant de se coller à lui, entre ses bras, le front contre son torse, serrant de ses poings sa chemise. Lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux, attrapant sa base du crâne. Elle aimait ce contact rafraîchissant qui semblait anesthésier quelque peu son cerveau trop en route, ou tout du moins l'enjoignait de se calmer. Si seulement cela était possible.

Quand un esprit prisonnier les traversa violemment instiguant chez sa campagne des frissons incontrôlables. Ce dernier avait réussi à force de volonté à s'enfuir du nuage qui le maintenait dans l'autre salle avec les autres. Néanmoins, il restait prisonnier de la prêtresse, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait tenté de s'attaquer à elle. En vain.

Elle décolla de son compagnon brutalement et se mit à hurler subitement sans se contenir, furieuse :

\- J'en ai marre de ces putains d'esprits ! De toute cette merde !

Alors ses yeux devinrent noirs, Demether sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Elle leva un bras et un éclair violet en sortit électrisant l'esprit qui disparut aussitôt. Mais d'autres éclairs émanaient d'elle, s'écrasant sur le plafond de pierre, traversant tout l'ashram, atteignant le nuage à l'autre bout, électrocutant tous les autres esprits qui n'avaient rien fait. D'étranges suppliques retentirent en échos dans la demeure. Les esprits hurlaient à leur tour, de douleurs, de peurs. Demether sentait la panique et la peur chez les locaux. Azèle, elle, perdait un peu plus pied chaque seconde qui passait.

Elle cria une nouvelle fois et les éclairs prirent du volume, le tonnerre sembla éclater au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le vampire ne réagissait pas, préférant la laisser exsuder le mal qui la consumait et qui s'était multiplié à la vue de ce Ronald Weasley, lui rappelant avec souffrance tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais plus. Elle frappa son poing contre le mur et une onde de choc se répandit tout autour. Le soufflant presque, il dut reprendre son équilibre. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre, une large fissure apparut sur le plafond. Les locaux criaient à présent, s'accroupissant ou fuyant la demeure. C'est alors qu'elle glissa au sol, ses genoux cédant, ses mains toujours accolées aux murs. Sa magie se résorba d'elle-même. Elle se mit à pleurer franchement, sa joue collée aux murs de briques.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla, posa une main sur son épaule, une autre sur son bassin et la fit venir à lui. Accroupie, elle était sur ses genoux, sa tête jetée contre son épaule, elle pleurait abondamment, il sentait ses larmes s'écraser contre sa peau. Elle tenait à poings fermés la chemise de son acolyte. Il pensa qu'elle ressemblait énormément à la petite fille qu'elle était quelques années auparavant. Elle se tenait dans cette même position enfantine contre lui, comme cela était arrivé des centaines de fois. Sauf qu'enfant, elle ne pleurait jamais et souriait bien peu. A ce moment, elle se serrait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et c'était peut-être bien le cas.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, si elle n'était pas si jeune, elle aurait pu en mourir. D'ailleurs, il voyait son corps s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Les veines sur sa poitrine en était la preuve, toute cette magie la consumait littéralement.

Il lui caressait le dos pour l'apaiser et la calmer.

\- Respire, ton cœur va exploser, dit-il doucement.

\- J'en peux plus, répondit-elle faiblement, la voix chevrotante.

Elle se mit à trembler. Le visage inquiet, il la décolla légèrement de lui afin de prendre son visage dans ses mains. Sa peau était baignée de larmes, les yeux rougis de sang, les traits trahissant un désespoir certain. De ses pouces, il sécha l'eau salée, ce contact sembla calmer ses tremblements. Il posa sa main gauche sur son front.

\- Laisse-moi entrer, lui ordonna-t-il avec délicatesse.

Alors il eut accès à son chaos intérieur, il y avait bien trop de pensées, tout était désordonné. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il la pénétra d'une vision enchanteresse qui remplaça tout le reste, occultant ses souffrances.

\- Dors ma douce, chuchota-t-il.  
Elle avait fermé les yeux, son corps s'abandonnant déjà à Morphée.

\- Non, dit-elle mollement.

Mais la seconde d'après, elle dormait fermement, son corps ballant dans ses bras, la bouche entrouverte, complètement abandonnée. Il resta encore quelques instants dans son esprit s'assurant que rien ne pourrait troubler ce sommeil profond et réparateur. Lorsque ce fut fait, il la contempla longuement, terriblement anxieux. Ses propres pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il souffrait de la voir souffrir, de voir son corps perdre ses forces, de sentir son esprit plié parfois face à tant de puissance cumulée.

Elle allait mourir, pas tout de suite, certes, mais un jour son cœur ne répondrait plus. Et lui, n'y pourrait rien. Il avait cherché toutes les solutions, aucune ne pouvait la sauver. Sauf peut-être une, mais celle-ci requérait justement qu'elle soit au bord de la mort pour mieux vivre après. Il ne se sentait pas capable de prendre un tel risque et au vue de ce que cela impliquait, elle ne voudrait jamais.

Il se leva, Azèle dans ses bras, elle semblait si petite chose tout d'un coup, une plume dans les bras d'un colosse. Il la posa consciencieusement dans son lit, la borda avec tout le soin que pourrait avoir un père pour son enfant malade. Les locaux, eux, s'étaient calmés, mais le respect qu'ils avaient pour El Chaiki se muait en une crainte féroce.

* * *

Elle se réveilla difficilement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle avait véritablement dormi depuis des années, ce qui était le cas par ailleurs. Demether était dans un fauteuil dans le fond de la chambre, une jambe relevée, sa tête reposant sur sa main, ses longs cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, il observait Azèle dormir. Elle se mit sur son séant, presqu'en panique, comme s'il était vital qu'elle se réveille sur le champs. Elle regarda vers Demether mais ne voyait que des formes incertaines.

\- Tu aurais pu ne pas lutter et dormir encore plusieurs heures, lui dit-il de sa voix profonde sans émotion.

Elle se frotta les yeux maladroitement et plissa des yeux pour mieux le voir.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Plus de huit heures.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille Demether, dit-elle sûre d'elle, comme si elle ne s'était jamais assoupie bien que son visage chiffonnée prouvait le contraire.

Il soupira tout en se regardant les ongles.

\- Pourquoi j'étais si sûr que tu me dirais ça ? Dit-il, son visage n'exprimant qu'un profond désabus.

Elle se leva de son lit, se mit sur ses pieds et fonça dans son armoire fouillant comme une dingue.

\- C'est du suicide, reprit-il. Que fais-tu des youtrecks ? Ils nous attendent à la sortie, et il y en a deux à ce que j'entends. Et quand bien même on arriverait à s'en sortir, en Angleterre tu n'auras plus de protection, ils pourront te retrouver très facilement et quelque chose me dit qu'il y en a peu loin de Poudlard. Après tout, tu étais une proche de Potter.

\- Tu me protégeras, dit-elle d'une voix absente comme si elle ne prenait pas la mesure du risque.

\- Comme si c'était si simple, s'agaça-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, pénétrant une main dans son cuir chevelu en regardant la fissure au plafond.

\- En combien de transplanages pourrons-nous être là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle la tête cachée par l'énorme armoire.

Mais la seconde d'après, Demether était sur elle, une main tenant sa gorge, la plaquant dans la position assise sur le sol de marbre contre son lit. Sa tête était légèrement renversée par la pression qu'exerçait le vampire.

\- M'écoutes-tu Azèle ?

Cette dernière le regardait le regard vide de toute expression.

\- Oui, je ne te répondais pas car je réfléchissais à tout cela justement, expliqua-t-elle tout en l'empoignant pour approcher son visage du sien.

Elle se fit sensuelle, son corps se mit à onduler doucement, ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Elle leva sa jambe afin de lui caresser ses membres inférieurs, émit une légère pression pour que le corps de son amant se pencha un peu plus vers le sien. Il sourit de façon carnassière tout en regardant sa longue jambe l'invitant à bien plus. Il posa sa main libre sur sa cuisse. La pression qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge, bien que légère, s'atténua davantage sans pour autant la lâcher.

\- Tu as vite récupéré, chuchota-t-il en levant un sourcil et plongeant dans son regard.

Elle inspira d'une façon totalement érotique tout en lui assénant un sourire charnel mais fatigué. Ne lâchant pas sa poigne, elle s'approcha davantage de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement et lenteur mais le contact ne dura qu'à peine quelques secondes.

\- Grâce à toi, chuchota-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés, leurs lèvres s'effleurant encore. Merci.

Elle lui lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser avec une passion érotique sans commune mesure.

\- Mais je dois y aller, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.

Le vampire se déroba à son baiser, relevant la tête pour qu'elle ne l'atteignit pas.

\- Ta vision était si terrible que ça ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas vu grand à vrai dire, répondit-elle en lui posant sa main libre sur la nuque de l'être de la nuit afin de le faire venir à nouveau vers elle.

Mais il résistait, il demandait plus de détails. Elle disparut un quart de seconde, Demether se sentir pousser à son tour le dos contre le lit, Azèle réapparut sur lui, l'enfourchant et accentuant la pression de son bas ventre contre le sien. Elle saisit son cou de ses deux mains, le serra et le força à regarder une fois de plus le plafond, tandis qu'elle lui assénait des baisers lascifs sous son oreille puis enfin la naissance de son torse. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployé. Il prononça une phrase de sa voix gutturale dans une langue étrangère, aux consonances des pays de l'Est de l'Europe, roulant de façon soutenue les lettres « R ».

Azèle sourit satisfaite, relevant quelque peu la tête afin d'observer ce vampire qui capitulait à ses caresses. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit mais savait qu'il parlait dans sa langue natale, dialecte disparu aujourd'hui, ce qui pouvait lui arriver dans les moments tels que celui-ci ou lorsqu'il était véritablement en colère.

Elle revint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'émettait plus aucune résistance, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Nous partirons demain soir, au dernier moment, expliqua-t-elle entre deux baisers tout en le déshabillant afin de pouvoir caresser sa peau froide, ses muscles aussi durs que le marbre tout en se frottant comme un félin sur son entrejambe.

\- J'ai juste vu le moment de l'attaque, continua-t-elle tout en relevant sa robe le long de ses cuisses et en parsemant le creux de son cou de baisers.

Elle gémit en fermant les yeux, n'arrivant plus à se contenir du plaisir que lui procurait le frottement de leurs sexes à travers les vêtements. Elle prit une longue respiration pour continuer son explication dont elle savait qu'il ne perdait pas une miette derrière ses soupirs de contentement.

\- Il nous faudra être rapide quand nous sortirons de la Lumière. Deux transplanages suffiront n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui les fera, dit-elle d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

En effet, c'était la seule façon de ne pas être suivi par les oiseaux démoniaques.

\- Oui, haleta-t-il tandis qu'elle lui ouvrait son pantalon afin d'en sortir son sexe gorgé. Deux seront suffisants. Largement... Hum..

Elle empoigna son membre et entreprit de longs va-et-viens. Il posa sa tête sur le lit, son corps assis sur le sol, les yeux clos, respirant bruyamment, un léger rictus sur les lèvres. Cela excitait davantage Azèle, son propre sexe était en feu et elle sentait la cyprine se déverser plus que nécessaire dans sa culotte. Alors, sans cesser ses caresses, elle se mit sur les genoux et enleva adroitement ce bout de tissu qui devenait bien trop gênant. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se mordant la lèvre descendit doucement jusqu'à son sexe érigé. Elle le fit glisser le long de ses lèvres jusqu'à son clitoris...

\- Haaa... ne put-elle s'empêcher de légèrement gémir à voix haute tant ce contact la soulageait avant de réitérer plusieurs fois l'opération.

Le vampire posa ses bras le long du lit, la tête toujours renversée, la bouche entrouverte laissant voir ses canines, tandis qu'il la regardait faire avec lubricité.

\- Et s'il n'y a pas de danger au premier arrêt... Elle s'arrêta pour haleter, Tu iras voir à Poudlard si la voie est libre pour moi à ce moment là. Et... Si oui, on frappe à leur porte.

Elle posa sa main de l'autre côté de sa virilité tout en continuant à l'envelopper de sa chair moite. Elle sentait ses lèvres s'écarter au passage de son membre concupiscent dur et le plaisir que cela lui procurait déconcentrait l'étalage de son plan. Il ne put contenir à son tour un léger cri à ce nouveau contact.

\- Et si la voie n'est pas libre ? Demanda-t-il. Comment veux tu que j'agisse ? Je tue l'ennemie, je frappe moi à la porte et viens ensuite te chercher ?

\- Quelque chose dans ce style oui, dit-elle faiblement en se penchant sur lui à nouveau.

Ses baisers lui manquaient.

\- En attendant, détendons-nous, profitons de ces derniers instants de tranquillité, ajouta-t-elle en enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il sortit de sa passivité, caressa son dos avant d'agripper ses cuisses. Il la souleva jusqu'au lit de telle sorte qu'elle soit sur les genoux, un de chaque côté de sa tête et sa féminité au-dessus de lui. Il regarda non sans convoitise son intimité bombée par la jouissance des préliminaires, avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil amusé. Elle s'était quelque peu penchée, lui souriant à son tour de façon obscène, ravie par l'expectative qui se présentait à elle.

\- Si tu as pensé à tout, alors soit.

Et il lui mit un coup de langue le long de ses lèvres trempées. Elle ferma les yeux, se cambra et émit un long gémissement. Il aimait voir son corps onduler au fil de sa langue, trembler légèrement lorsqu'il accentuait la pression sur le clitoris. Elle commençait à prendre les commandes, à glisser sa féminité contre lui. Il joignit ses mains aux siennes afin de lui donner un appui. Les yeux clos, haletant de façon lente et régulière, légèrement arquée, elle était une véritable déesse et il sentait lui-même des effluves de plaisir électriser son sexe. Mais il avait envie de sentir sa jouissance même au plus profond de son creux.

« Empale toi sur ma langue » lui susurra-t-il par télépathie.  
Elle obéit non sans émettre un soupir plus fort que les autres. Il sentit ses parois contre son muscle puissant aller et venir, il sentait son vagin s'écarter lorsque sa langue s'enfonçait, il était au plus près de ses liquides qu'il recueillait non sans un contentement extrême. Il donna l'impulsion à travers ses mains, la forçant à accélérer le mouvement. Il vit ses seins rebondir avec grâce, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête et le regardait les traits tirés par l'orgasme qu'elle sentait arriver.

Il continua d'accélérer le mouvement, en la poussant via ses mains en prenant soin de ne pas les casser pour autant. Les ongles de la jeune femme s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau et s'il n'avait pas été un être surnaturel, elle l'aurait déjà saigné. Quand le corps féminin se cambra, s'électrisa, se figea, dans un soupir parfait, il sentit les contractions de son vagin tout contre sa langue, il ne put que fermer les yeux pour profiter un maximum de ces instants trop courts. Il jouissait également.

Elle glissait déjà le long de son corps. Il put admirer son visage pleins de luxure en sueur, des petites mèches étaient collées à son front. Elle captura ses lèvres brièvement avant d'entreprendre de lécher son torse, totalement ailleurs, dépossédée, plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était que le plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Elle prononça à voix basse, presque susurrante un « recurvite » pour faire disparaître les traces de l'éjaculat vampirique.

Aucuns humains ne pouvaient boire du sang de vampire sans en mourir ou pire. Il la vit se baisser de plus en plus, s'allonger presque au sol, une main sur son bras, une autre tenant sa chair en érection, puis sans autre prélude elle le mit dans sa bouche dans une respiration sensuelle.

Elle fit glisser le sexe dur contre sa bouche, serrant ses lèvres pour mieux le sentir, pour mieux accentuer le délice de Demether, qui ne retenait aucunement ses gémissements. Il ferma les yeux tout en attrapant doucement ses longs cheveux châtains, afin de sentir sa tête asséner ses mouvements érotiques.

Azèle raffermissait sa prise sur sa virilité arrachant un hoquet de ravissement au vampire, qui durcit à son tour son touché dans la longue chevelure de la jeune femme. Cela accentua le plaisir que lui procurait cet acte sexuel et elle émit à son tour de légers gémissements étouffés.

Il se sentait électrisé, dans un coton de débauche merveilleux. Plus elle le suçait, plus il tenait fermement ses cheveux, lui imposant presque le rythme. Cela l'excitait, elle, davantage alors elle se mit à se caresser.

Quand impatient, il lui prit les poignets, la colla à lui. Un cri de surprise retentit dans la bouche de la jeune femme puis non sans un regard satisfait de la voir si abandonnée au vice, il transplana jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel il la posa en la prenant en même temps.

Elle eut un nouveau cri mais celui-ci de plaisir. Il la pénétra avec tant de brutalité que le miroir tomba au sol, se fracassant en plusieurs morceaux. Mais le bruit fut assourdi par leurs halètements bestiaux. Elle se cramponnait à lui, le griffant sans se retenir, presque au sang, et lui serrait si fort ses cuisses qu'elle développait déjà des hématomes.

Voir leurs corps se joindre de la plus primaire des façons l'enguaillardit un peu plus. Ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre, elle le mordant tant le moment était presque trop intense pour elle. Quand, elle se sentit partir, des étoiles éclata dans ses yeux. L'orgasme était là, trop long, trop insupportable. La morsure arracha la peau de Demether qui l'éloigna brutalement de lui tout en continuant ses coups de butoirs. Il eut un long gémissement rauque et la seconde d'après il jouissait à son tour, de façon lente.

Mais l'instant avait été trop fort, elle avait été trop violente, il avait envie de bien plus. Il la lâcha et enfonça ses crocs dans son avant bras non sans discontinuer la pénétration qui n'avait pas perdu de son intensité. Le sang coula de la plaie abondante, il buvait à grandes goulées. Quelques instants plus tard, il ralentit le coït, sortit ses crocs de son bras.

Du sang maculait sa bouche et son menton, la bouche entrouverte il soupira longuement tout en la regardant de façon hautaine et obscène. Elle reprenait son souffle, l'observait en réfléchissant. Elle était superbe, la sueur du sexe la recouvrant, les orgasmes l'ayant détendue au plus haut point, ses yeux verts encore emplis de lubricité. Elle souleva ses fesses et s'avança subrepticement vers lui, s'enfonçant davantage le phallus dans son antre.

\- Ho... gémit-elle en respirant plus fortement, encore trop sensible par sa précédente jouissance.

Elle se reprit et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Sholoya, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'as pas dû faire cela.

Sholoya était un mot tendre de la langue natale de Demether qu'il lui avait appris, il y avait de cela bien des années. Elle, d'une nature pudique, utilisait parfois ce mot, la distance du langage l'aidant à la tendresse. Il se lécha les lèvres, toujours la regardant de haut. Ses yeux rougirent, presque lumineux. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, se penchant dangereusement sur sa jugulaire, allant même jusqu'à la renifler. Elle s'était imperceptiblement contractée, prête à le repousser si nécessaire. Mais déjà il l'avait relâché, entreprenant de la prendre à nouveau.

* * *

\- Il existe une faible probabilité qu'il ne te laisse pas entrer, l'avertit-il.

Demether était dans la pénombre, l'un de ses multiples pouvoirs lui permettait de se tapir dans l'obscurité, seul un œil habitué pouvait le repérer dans ces cas-là. Pour Azèle, c'était différent, elle sentait sa présence de par ses pouvoirs d'une part et d'autre part parce qu'ils étaient liés par le sang qu'il avait bu d'elle. Elle ressentait sa présence au plus profond de son corps.

\- Je sais mais ils le feront. Sinon j'attendrais que l'armée de l'Equilibrium bousille leur bulle de protection. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont les Youtreks.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne les entends pas. Puis s'il en arrive je me ferai un plaisir de les mettre en charpie.  
Elle eut un petit rire amusé malgré elle.

\- Comme si ça t'était un jeu d'enfant, se moqua la jeune femme.

\- Plus que pour toi, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Après une soirée sous le signe du charnel, une nuit à dormir pour remplir les piles, ils avaient peaufiner leur plan dans la matinée. Demether avait laissé Azèle dans le nord de la France, dans une campagne déserte. Aux abords du château, il n'avait senti la présence d'aucuns Youtrecks. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Étrangement, il n'y en pas. Je suis circonspect. L'Equilibrium va bientôt attaquer, ils avancent à pas de loup autour du château.

Ils avaient alors transplané aux portes de la protection magique qui avaient une couleur bleue profonde.

Azèle ressentit un violent pincement au cœur en revoyant le château. Elle avait oublié comme il était beau et majestueux. Une boule à la gorge, avec à l'aide de sa baguette, elle avait lancé des petits étincelles rouges sur le dôme afin d'avertir quelqu'un de son arrivée. Lupin et des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient arrivés. Son ancien professeur était autant ravie de la voir que perdu. Il lui avait posé des questions pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Demether, lui, s'était caché.

La jeune femme savait qu'il ne serait pas la bienvenue, il fallait ne pas leur donner le choix s'ils acceptaient qu'elle entre. Ils étaient repartis, cela faisait trois minutes qu'ils attendaient patiemment.

\- Ils reviennent, déclara-t-elle en regardant au loin. Une fois la bataille commencée, couvre mes arrières, discrètement. .

\- Évidemment, ma douce.

Elle les distinguait de loin. Sa vision s'était largement améliorée depuis qu'elle avait appris à utiliser l'Ultem. Quand Lupin fut devant la porte avec le gardien, d'un mouvement de baguette il ouvrit une brèche dans le mur de protection.

\- Azèle, dit-il en lui priant de rentrer d'un geste de la main.

Elle s'avança mais resta bloquée sur le pas de la porte magique, attendant que Demether sorte de l'ombre pour rentrer également. Les réactions furent vives à sa vue. Le gardien eut un mouvement de recul et Lupin autoritaire commença :

\- Cela ne va pas être poss...

\- C'est lui et moi et c'est tout, lui imposa-t-elle tandis qu'ils rentraient sans plus d'explications.

Sans le halo bleuté, elle vit le château dans le moindre détail. S'il n'y avait pas une bataille imminente qui allait avoir lieu, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu la force nécessaire de revenir dans ce lieu chargé d'histoire, chargée de celle qu'elle n'était plus du tout et ne pourrait plus être.

Elle sentit la présence énergétique de plusieurs pièges dans le jardin. Ainsi, ils avaient tout prévu. Lupin les devançait afin de les conduire là où elle était attendue. Une vision l'informa qu'ils étaient dans l'ancien bureau des directeurs de l'école.

Malgré la présence menaçante de Voldemort, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils deviendraient tous trois des chefs de guerre.

Ron avait tellement changé qu'elle était curieuse de voir en quoi Harry et Hermione n'étaient plus ceux qu'elle avait connu.

Pourtant elle était là, au nom d'une vieille amitié. Elle risquait l'Ultem pour ne pas qu'ils meurent. Elle venait, prête à entendre leur récriminations, prête à voir leurs regards qui l'insulteront de monstres, prête pour leurs remarques.

Elle s'y attendais mais savait d'avance que cela allait l'effondrer. Elle était habituée aux regards effrayés des étrangers, pourtant celui de Ron l'avait percé de façon aiguë. Il avait peur d'elle, la regardait de la même façon dont il regardait les mangemorts. Elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Que l'époque où elle ressentait de façon moindre ses émotions lui manquait...

S'ils savaient comme elle luttait chaque jour pour que l'Ultem ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains...

Entrer dans le château lui serra encore davantage le cœur. Les couloirs avaient toujours cette odeur particulière de l'ancien et de la fraîcheur des vieilles pierres. Ils prirent le même escalier qu'elle avait descendu après avoir vu Dumbledore tomber d'un balcon, mort, lorsqu'elle courrait après Harry. Et lorsque celui ci courrait après Rogue, Drago et surtout Draughar. Les souvenirs lui revenaient vifs, trop vifs.

De nombreux soldats de leur armée s'écartaient de leur chemin, effrayés qu'ils devaient l'être, mais plus étonnant, beaucoup semblait savoir qui elle était.

"Je ne savais pas que j'avais une certaine notoriété" dit-elle à son acolyte par la pensée. .

" La rumeur sur une prêtresse dans le désert, ancienne élève de Poudlard, avait enflé ces dernières semaines. Tu étais attendue."

Demether pouvait lire de façon aisée dans les esprits, une minute dans le château lui avait suffit pour comprendre l'ambiance générale, les mentalités mais également les ragots

L'escalier pour monter dans le bureau était apparent. Elle suivit Lupin dans cet escalier en colimaçon, sentant les pas légers mais ô combien graves du vampire derrière elle. Arrivés en haut, Lupin frappa et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans la pièce. Harry était légèrement posé sur son bureau, bras croisés. Il avait tellement changé qu'elle crut pendant quelques secondes ne pas le reconnaître. Il ne faisait pas son âge et avait les cheveux plus longs, plus désordonnés. Il avait troqué ses lunettes rondes pour des lentilles. Il s'était musclé et arborait l'air de celui qui en a trop vu dans sa vie. Hermione quant à elle, s'était amincie mais semblait en pleine forme. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux courts. Azèle imaginait très bien la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper désormais, elle qui n'avait jamais su s'en occuper. Ron était à ses côtés. Il y avait également Kingsley et Tonk.

\- Tu te fous de notre gueule, lui il n'a rien à faire là, siffla Kingsley tout en montrant du menton le vampire.

C'est à ce moment-là que ce dernier entra dans la pièce, elle rétorqua :

\- Je viens pour vous protéger, lui est là pour ma propre protection, alors ne faites pas chier, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.


	13. Chapitre douzième

**Chapitre 12 : Mémoires d'Hermione Granger**

* * *

Revoir Azèle après tout ce temps m'avait sauté le cœur. C'était bien plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé. Une partie de moi aurait voulu lui sauter dans les bras, lui dire comme elle m'avait manquée et que j'étais désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous quatre. Et pourtant, j'en aurais été bien incapable.

Elle était si changée. Ce que je connaissais d'Azèle n'était plus. D'apparence, elle était largement reconnaissable : elle avait toujours ses longs cheveux, qui étaient devenus plutôt châtains dorés à force de vivre dans le désert. Sa crinière était plus sauvage, plus ondulée. Son visage avait énormément mûri, son regard déjà dur à l'époque de l'école était devenu impitoyable, ses yeux étaient d'un vert étrange, presque lumineux. Elle avait grandi, comme tout à chacun durant ces dernières années. Elle arborait un corps de femme désormais, toutes les rondeurs de la jeunesse abandonnée pour en laisser place à d'autres, bien qu'un peu trop mince.

Le plus frappant était ce qu'il se dégageait d'elle, une aura en effet très impressionnante. Elle dégageait une prestance imposant le respect et le silence, parce qu'en fait elle était effrayante. Et j'avais surtout remarquer surtout les veines noircies de son décolleté. Elles étaient peu visibles mais étaient bien là. Ainsi l'Ultem la mangeait littéralement. Pourtant, elle était en pleine forme et sa remarque quant au vampire ne laissait le choix à personne.

Le vampire... Que dire de lui ? C'est une espèce rare, qui ne se reproduit que très peu, du fait que peu survivait à la transformation d'humain en être de la nuit. De ce fait, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans une même pièce qu'eux. Il avait quelque chose dans son aura de similaire à Azèle, il vient de la source du Mal, elle l'avait en elle, tout était logique.

Il était très grand et surtout imposant. Demether était lors de sa transformation un guerrier accompli. Son corps en était la preuve. A côté, Azèle devait paraître petite chose pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il était comme dans les gravures le représentant, les cheveux très longs noirs, un visage monstrueux et pourtant beau. Ses yeux bruns tiraient légèrement sur le rouge. Un rictus s'était affiché sur son visage lorsqu'Azèle eut parler. J'ai vu une de ses canines briller. Elle était si acérée et si longues, rien d'humain.

Kingsley avait ravalé sa salive. Harry, lui, avait toujours les bras croisés, regardant avec dégoût le vampire, et avait regardé ensuite Azèle dans les yeux. Cette dernière ne lâchait pas son regard.

\- Un peu d'intimité, avait-il ordonné, tu en conviendras Azèle ?

Il lui avait lancé un regard de défi. Elle n'avait pas bougé, n'avait rien dit pourtant Demether avait commencé à partir en s'envolant, disparaissant dans le mur. Il était évident qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie. Alors Kinglsey, Lupin et Tonk étaient sortis de la pièce également.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? Avait alors demandé Ron.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai changé d'avis ? Je t'ai simplement dit de rentrer ici, avait-elle répondu toujours aussi sèchement.

Ron s'était senti mal à l'aise, je le sentais. Je l'étais tout autant. En fin de compte, rien n'avait changé depuis cinq ans, on avait traité Azèle comme une paria à cause de sa relation avec Draughar Malefoy (dont on ne savait rien à ce moment-là), et on lui avait fait encore sentir cela, rien qu'avec ce genre de phrases.

\- Excuse-nous Azèle, intervenais-je. C'est juste que... C'est merveilleux... Enfin tu sais... Que... Tu sois là. Comment vas-tu ?

J'avais tenté un pas vers elle. J'avais tant voulu que le temps d'une seconde nous redevinrent amis, que l'on puisse se poser sur un escalier et qu'elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, ce que l'Ultem avait fait dans son corps, pourquoi l'avoir ingurgité, était-ce notre faute ? Tant de questions qui me hanteraient toute ma vie. Je me les pose encore, vingt ans après. J'ai des éléments de réponses évidemment, mais j'aurais aimé entendre tout cela de sa bouche. J'aurais tellement aimé rester son ami, un pilier réconfortant. Or, je ne lui avais servi à rien le restant de sa vie.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour les retrouvailles larmoyantes Hermione, m'avait rouspété Harry sans aucune complaisance. La guerre est à notre porte.

\- Ouais... disait Azèle entre les dents. Et en parlant de guerre, vos pièges à l'extérieur et le château sont nuls. Je les ai senti. Si l'Ordonnateur est si fort que les rumeurs le disent, ce sera inutile, il les verra aussi.

Elle n'avait à peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le château avait tremblé violemment. Harry s'était décroisée les bras pour se tenir au bureau, tout comme Ron et moi. Seule Azèle était restée imperturbable, comme si elle avait eu un équilibre à toute épreuve. Elle avait néanmoins regardé autour d'elle, quand alors, son regard était devenu vitreux. Ron et Harry s'étaient précipités à la fenêtre.

\- Putain, ils sont en train d'attaquer la bulle, pourtant je ne vois personne, observait Ron.

\- Ils sont intelligents, ils lancent un sort de destruction sur quatre point de la bulle, expliquait Azèle dont le regard était encore vitreux, comme si elle voyait dans d'autres mondes, en occurrence, elle voyait ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du château. Elle utilisait à ce moment-là sa vision de prêtresse. Et... L'Ordonnateur lui est au-dessus... Il est si puissant.

Ron et moi-même l'avions regardé mi-impressionnés par sa performance, mi-paniqués par de telles nouvelles. Comprenez bien qu'assister au déploiement de la magie des prêtresses étaient rares et l'est bien plus encore aujourd'hui. Harry s'était dirigé précipitamment vers elle et lui demandait :

\- Combien de temps tu penses ?

Azèle avait cessé son regard vitreux et s'était tournée vers lui :

\- Moins de deux minutes. Dépêche-toi de coordonner tes troupes.

Harry ne s'était pas fait prier, avait pris son balai et avait filé à toute vitesse dans le château. Ron à ses trousses, sauf moi je m'étais arrêté au niveau d'Azèle et la regardais. Elle me fixais à son tour, d'un regard conciliant, le seul regard humain que j'avais vu chez elle depuis qu'elle était là.

\- Va faire ce que tu dois faire, je ferais quant à moi mon possible, m'avait-elle dit.

J'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose mais je n'avais aucuns mots et l'adrénaline m'empêchait de réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Je transplanais alors.


	14. Chapitre treizième

**Merci Encres pour tes deux reviews :D**  
 **Ça me fait énormément plaisir, car j'ai très peu de retour donc difficile de savoir si la tournure des événements pour lesquelles j'ai opté plait. Déjà le fait que ce ne soit pas une simple fanfiction mais une fanfiction avec mes propres créations (mes 3 persos principaux) fait que j'attire moins de lecteurs. Je le savais donc merci c'est important pour moi d'avoir des avis.**

 **Surtout que le tome 2 n'est pas mon préféré (même si avec la réécriture que je suis en train d'effectuer, j'aime de plus en plus). (Oui i tomes en tout, déjà écrit, des premiers jets, donc ça peut me prendre du temps de réécrire).**

 **Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Et ça m'a fait rire la team Draughar/ la team Demether. J'avoue que l'on peut voir les choses ainsi de l'extérieur, que c'est un peu un triangle amoureux même si moi je vois les choses un peu différemment. Par exemple, puisque je connais (logique c'est moi l'auteure XD) l'histoire Azèle-Demether, je vois la complexité de cette relation qui rentre sans rentrer en concurrence avec celle d'Azèle-Draughar. Évidemment que c'est un triangle amoureux mais il est complexe.**

 **Pour le chapitre avec l'avertissement, oui je me suis un peu lâchée, j'ai remarqué que j'avais toujours une certaine pudeur à écrire les scènes de sexe, alors qu'il n'y a pas de raisons. Mais pas que. J'assume super difficilement mes choix scénaristiques, ce qui me fait kiffer, comme par exemple, incorporer un vampire. J'avais super peur que ça ne passe pas. Je l'ai fait en étant un peu "honteuse". Maintenant j'écris ce qui me fait plaisir, j'essaie d'assumer :)**

 **Les mémoires d'Hermione Granger. J'aime bien cette idée car Hermione a écrit tout ceci après coup, quand elle était bien plus âgée. Et j'ai pensé à faire dans le plus complexe (c'est tout de même Hermione) mais pour moi, elle a écrit ceci pour se délivrer d'un passé de souffrance, donc ça reste un peu comme un premier jet, histoire de ne plus contenir en elle tout ceci. Je sais pas si je suis claire XD**

 **Du coup, ça me soulage que tu aimes car j'ai quand même incorporé dans l'histoire un gros morceau inexistant avec des personnages créés de toute pièce : l'Armée de l'Equilibirum et notamment Victor Tuiler. Donc ça fait plaisir que tu accroches et les autres lecteurs aussi j'espère 3**

 **Et désolée les lecteurs pour les fautes d'orthographes, de frappes qui peuvent subsister. Je ne me fais pas corriger, je fais de mon mieux mais il y a des choses qui passent à la trappe malgré tout.**

 **En espérant que la suite des événements continuera à vous plaire à tous. Merci :)**

 **Laissons place maintenant à la bataille.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : La rencontre**

* * *

Une fois seule dans le bureau majestueux des directeurs de Poudlard, elle s'avança tranquillement vers la fenêtre. Une relative tranquillité. Elle utilisa sa vision afin d'assister aux méfaits commis par l'Ordonnateur sur ce pauvre bouclier qu'avait confectionné l'armée d'Harry Potter. Sa puissance était telle qu'elle pouvait la ressentir dans tout son corps, vibrer à intervalle régulier dans un pouls. un rythme presque réconfortant.

D'ailleurs, elle se relâcha subitement. Elle avait contenu en elle sa propre magie afin de ne pas les effrayer outre mesure. Elle imaginait ce qu'en dirait Demether si elle lui demandait son avis ; qu'elle était ce qu'elle était, que la puissance effrayait car inaccessible donc incompréhensible pour tous sauf quelques exceptions.

\- Tu sens ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il était réapparu tranquillement dans un nuage vaporeux et il n'eut qu'un rire proche du grognement/ Un rictus s'affichait sur son visage laissant transparaître son excitation du combat proche. Toutes les situations sordides et grands déploiements de forces le stimulaient au plus haut point. Un guerrier dans l'âme, pour l'éternité.

Mais Azèle n'était pas en reste : l'effervescence qu'elle sentait dans le château, l'attaque subie, réveillaient la bête en elle. L'excitation commençait à la prendre et elle avait une fâcheuse envie d'utiliser sa magie, de pouvoir déverser un peu de sa haine, de sa frustration sur ces soldats de l'Equilibrium.

Sans toucher quoique ce soit, elle ouvrit une porte fenêtre et se mit sur le balcon afin de mieux voir ce découlement de sorcellerie sur la protection, quand celle-ci se brisa en milles morceaux lumineux. Des soldats courraient à présent dans l'herbe qu'elle avait franchi quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, depuis longtemps elle allait pouvoir se lâcher. Elle prit sa baguette et des deux mains envoyait une énergie violente sous forme de nuage noir parsemé d'éclairs violettes sur l'ennemi.

* * *

Encore une dernière impulsion et leur protection serait morte. Il sentait la magie s'écouler en lui, à travers lui, puissante, violente et cela le soulageait. Il avait une peur colossale que son plan n'eut pas fonctionné. Il donna cette ultime impulsion, il cherchait au plus profond de son être. Il était temps de tout briser. Il sentait la faille se faire là où son sort s'acharnait sur le dôme.

Les quatre autres points n'étaient là que pour l'aider dans la destruction de la bulle. A eux seuls, ils y seraient encore dans deux jours, malgré la puissance de ses troupes. Il tenait sa baguette des deux mains, une sur l'embout, l'autre au milieu. Il entendit un craquement, puis un deuxième, le dôme s'effondrait comme un château de carte. Il se releva, essoufflé à peine. Il vit ses soldats courir sur le château, il les avait prévenu des pièges. Normalement peu de casses était possible.  
De là-haut, la scène était magnifique. Les filaments lumineux de l'ancienne protection sombrant doucement, les lumières du château, … L'environnement encourageait la bataille.

Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit un sort s'abattre sur ses hommes, un nuage empli d'éclairs violettes les fit tomber comme des mouches. Il sourit. Il a réussi. L'Ultem. Sa porteuse à portée de main.


	15. Chapitre quatorzième

**Chapitre 14 : Mémoires d'Hermione Granger**

* * *

Une fois la protection magique envolée, et ce bien trop rapidement à mon goût, l'armée de l'Equilibrium s'était amassée devant la grande porte, cherchant à détruire les sortilèges de cette dernière . Harry nous criait de replier la moitié des troupes dans la grande salle et l'autre moitié aux étages supérieurs. Quant à moi, j'étais perplexe, je ne comprenais pas pour quelles raisons ils n'avait pas essayé d'entrer par les autres entrées. Pourquoi se cantonner à la grande porte ? C'en était presque risible mais je pressentais qu'il y avait sous cela une stratégie dont je ne connaissais pas les tenants et aboutissants à ce moment-là. Et je n'avais pas tort...

Néanmoins, les coups sourds exécutés par leurs soins sur cette antique porte d'entrée de métal et de bois me remplissait de panique. Ils étaient rapides, forts. Jamais nous ne pourrions leur faire face.

Avec Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonk et quelques soldats, nous étions montés sur l'estrade sur laquelle les professeurs prenaient leur repas, sur cette même estrade où Dumbledore faisait ses discours à chaque rentrée scolaire, pendant que les autres attendaient sur le pied de guerre en contrebas.

Tous se regardaient, tous étaient effrayés, mais tout avaient gardé un courage sans égal.

Quand, au centre de l'estrade, entre Harry et moi, un nuage noir s'était formé, des éclairs violettes menaçantes et tonitruantes l'accompagnaient. Azèle avait surgit, baguette brandie, prête à se battre.

Elle semblait si sereine, si déterminée qu'elle ressemblait à une déesse de la guerre qui savait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Qui avait fait ça des millions de fois. Je sentais sa magie suinter d'elle par vague innombrables, prête à tout ravager.

Les gens s'étaient tournés vers elle, j'avais lu le soulagement dans les yeux de certains. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire depuis ces derniers jours et heures. Les rumeurs avaient fait leur travail.

Quand un craquement insupportable se fit entendre. Ils entraient.

Ce fut d'abord des bruits de pas qui résonnèrent, étrangement silencieux. Nous n'étions pas préparés. Nous, nous étions que des civils réunis par la force des choses, eux s'étaient entraînés à tuer et à vaincre.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à son tour à la volée. Nos femmes et hommes avaient reculés, s'étaient formés en faction.

Ce fut quatre soldats vêtus de gris aux ceinturons noirs, baguettes au poing qui furent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et derrière eux, une multitude de soldats dans un habit d'une teinte grise plus foncées, leurs ceinturons étaient de couleurs blanches.

Ils avaient avancé d'un seul chef. C'est ainsi que nos deux armées se firent face dans un calme angoissant. Les secondes passaient, pesantes, sans qu'aucun n'ouvrait le feu.

Quand nous avions entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Tous avaient serré plus fermement leur baguette, j'avais senti la peur imbiber davantage le lieu. Les soldats de l'Equilibrium se fendirent en deux et laissèrent passer l'Ordonnateur qui remontait tranquillement la grande Salle jusqu'aux quatre premiers soldats au ceinturon noir.

Il était le seul à porter une tenue blanchâtre et une lourde épée. Comme le disait les racontars, son visage n'était pas visible, ses yeux étaient cachés par sa capuche, et le bas de son visage par un foulard blanc. Ses mains semblaient abîmés, de longues cicatrices émaciaient sa peau. Je remarquais que sa baguette était toujours dans son étui. Pourquoi ? Soit il ne venait pas pour se battre et cette perspective me plongeait dans des affres de réflexions incompréhensibles, soit il était très sûr de ses forces.

Harry avait le visage fermé, prêt à en découdre. Ron avait froncé les sourcils, très sérieux. Et Azèle arborait un regard perplexe, sa tête eut même un léger mouvement de recul, presqu'imperceptible.

Tout d'un coup, une sirène avait retenti au loin. Tous s'étaient regardés surpris, Harry m'avait lancé un regard interrogateur. Même l'armée de l'Equilibrium semblait surprise. La terre s'était mise à trembler quelques instants, quand quelqu'un avait crier dans un couloir :

\- Voldemort !

Un mouvement de foule s'était produit dans la salle. L'Ordonnateur s'était détourné de nous et dans une voix qui surpassait le bruit ambiant criait :

\- Sortez et faites lui voir qui est l'armée de l'Equilibrium !

C'est ainsi, que sans plus d'explication, l'armée menaçante s'était désinteressée totalement de nous. Harry avait alors réagi.

\- Tous à vos postes, plan V, préparez-vous.

Notre propre armée s'était mise en branle, mais cette fois-ci décidée à taper sur l'ennemi de cœur numéro 1 : Voldemort. Harry s'était tourné vers Azèle.

\- Essaie de voir combien ils sont.

Le regard vert de mon ancienne meilleure était devenu à nouveau vitreux "presque toute son armée" avait-elle répondu absente tout en bougeant la tête, comme si elle regardait réellement ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. "6000 environ".

L'Ordonnateur qui avait suivi cet échange avait attrapé l'un de ses sergents et lui avait soufflé des ordre que je n'ai pu entendre. Quand, sans crier gare, l'Armée Noire était rentré dans la grande salle en brisant les vitres.


	16. Chapitre quinzième

**Chapitre 15 : La bataille**

* * *

L'armée Noire était rentrée dans les lieux comme la lave qui brûle tout sur son passage, les combats avaient déjà commencé. Un membre de l'Equilibrium avait tranché la gorge d'un sorcier maléfique à l'aide de son poignard sans même utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Un mangemort se battait contre deux sorciers de l'armée d'Harry. Du sang giclait au sol.

Tout ce déchaînement de force et de cruauté faisait monter la violence en elle, et subitement, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive ou qu'elle le décide consciemment, elle lançait des sorts à tous les membres de l'Armée Noire qu'elle croisait. Elle en brûlait un vif qui émit sous la douleur d'horribles cris qui glacèrent le sang de plusieurs individus des différentes armées. Harry ne cessait également de jeter des sorts à droite et à gauche. Il cria tout d'un coup :

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Il faut aller aux étages supérieurs !

Pour cela, il fallait accéder au grand escalier, donc passer outre les soldats de Voldemort et ceux de l'Equilibrium qui se battaient sauvagement. De ses mains, Azèle écarta la foule en deux et créa deux murs de feux afin qu'ils aient le temps de fuir de la salle en toute tranquillité. Le groupe courrait mais déjà les soldats sautaient à travers le feu soit pour les atteindre, soit atteindre un ennemi de l'autre côté. Le chaos était total.

Ils parvinrent à accéder à la porte de la Grande salle malgré tout. Azèle regarda rapidement derrière elle et vit l'Ordonnateur au centre du chemin de feu qu'elle avait créé jeter des sorts de part et d'autre avec sa baguette et avec sa main libre d' une précision extrême.

Quand un bruit fracassant retentit : un géant avait brisé le mur du fond pour pénétrer dans le château. Un géant bien plus grand que ceux qu'elle avait déjà pu voir lors d'autres batailles. Celui ci devait faire six mètre de haut.

Ce fut l'Ordonnateur qui le prit en grippe et lui lança un sort si fulgurant que le géant colossal défaillit sur ses pieds. C'est alors qu'il sortit son épée. Une sensation étrange envahit les membre de la prêtresse à la vue de cette arme puissante. Quant à l'Ordonnateur, il l'utilisa pour couper les jambes du monstre. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol en produisant un tremblement de terre, leste le chef de l'armée, enfonça son épée dans la tête du géant afin de l'achever.

Azèle se détourna du spectacle et s'aperçut que ses anciens amis montaient déjà quatre à quatre les escaliers. Ils devaient coordonner leur armée, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en observation. Mais elle se fit attaquer de toute part.

La lutte fit rage pendant plus d'une heure. Azèle était désormais sous l'un des toits de l'école, dans des combles. Elle courrait sur une poutre en bois à en perdre haleine car elle avait repéré une dizaine d'ennemis de l'autre côté. Mais deux individus lui tombèrent dessus et la firent tomber sur plusieurs mètres. Elle finit sa chute violemment sur une passerelle de bois, n'ayant eu le temps d'amortir le point d'impact à cause de la surprise. Elle toussa car le choc de l'atterrissage avait plaqué ses poumons contre ses côtes. L'un de ses assaillants, un mangemort lui fit déjà face. Elle parvint tout de même à lever sa baguette et à prononcer un sort informulé de la mort qui le tua sur place.

\- Keller est ici !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre la proportion de ce qu'il se passait qu'un bruit strident retentit sous la lourde charpente, comme un sifflet. La seconde d'après elle était entourée de cinq mangemorts et de cinq loups-garous. Elle se releva à l'aide de ses pouvoirs en lévitant, cachant avec soin la douleur qui assaillait tout le pan droit de son corps sur lequel elle était tombée, et cachant également sa difficulté à respirer.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour mieux calculer les angles afin de mieux attaquer et se défendre. Malgré la douleur, elle se délectait de la situation. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et un affreux sourire de contentement se dessinait sur sa bouche, appréhendant le massacre prochain.

\- Vous croyez vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ? Souffla-t-elle arrogante.

Ils l'attaquèrent en même temps et d'un mouvement brutal du bras gauche, elle créa un tourbillon d'énergie qui repoussèrent les sorts et les balaya ses assaillants au sol. Ils n'eurent le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était déjà éclipsée plus loin et leur lançait des sorts de morts, de torture, en écorchait même certains.

Néanmoins, deux mangemorts apparurent derrière elle et lui assenèrent un violent coup sur la tête, elle tomba sur les genoux, sonnée.

Lorsqu'un autre bruit retentit, le plafond avait cédé à un endroit. Elle vit à travers la brume que formait ses yeux, l'Ordonnateur tomber du plafond en le brisant par la même occasion en mille copeaux de bois. Un aiglefon* fondait sur lui.

Il s'écrasa à quelques mètres de là, à son étage, tout en lançant avec sa baguette un sort à la bête.

Quant à elle, l'un des mangemorts derrière elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et la souleva violemment. L'autre se mit en face d'elle et l'étrangla.

\- Aller, tout doux la jolie, il y en a un qui veux te voir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait content du voyage, arriva-t-elle à articuler faiblement.

Alors elle s'éclipsa à nouveau et réapparu derrière l'un de ses assaillants qui se retourna aussitôt. De colère, des éclairs violettes s'échappaient de sa peau désormais de sa peau. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Mais sans même bouger elle imposa à celui qui l'avait soulevé par les cheveux de ne pas bouger, tandis qu'elle jetait un sort de torture au second qui s'écroula au sol dans un cri.

Elle s'approcha doucement, menaçante, dangereuse, elle laissa toute sa magie s'écouler autour d'elle. Un nuage noir se forma à ses pieds et se répandit sur le sol, tandis que les éclairs se firent plus virulents. Elle vit le mangemort figé déglutir. Elle arriva à son niveau.

\- J'en ai vraiment marre de vous les mangemorts, de Voldemort, dit-elle d'une voix blasée.

Elle posa deux doigts sur son front et pénétra dans sa tête avec violence, avec brutalité. Elle fouilla rapidement, sans ménagement, si vite qu'elle savait qu'il en souffrait le martyr. Elle réunit tous les souvenirs de torture, de meurtre qu'il avait commis et pénétra dans une partie de son cerveau qu'elle détraqua. Ainsi, il serait obligé de vivre tous ces épisodes horribles qu'il avait commis, toutes ses cruautés, et ce en ressentant avec une acuité insupportable les douleurs infligées. Elle avait en effet débloquer la zone de la compassion.

Il était alors à vif, elle vit ses yeux s'embrumer, son visage se déformer par l'horreur qu'il se voyait perpétrer encore et encore, en ressentant de l'empathie pour ses victimes. Elle le lâcha, elle l'avait perdu sciemment à jamais dans sa tête, il ne pourrait plus jamais en sortir. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'achève ou que son propre cœur lâche.

L'autre plus loin se tordait au sol dans des positions étranges mais il n'avait plus la force de crier.

Quand elle se retourna, l'Ordonnateur était tout près et avait lancé un puisant sort de la mort sur l'aiglefon qui tomba en chute libre pendant plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser sur plusieurs personnes en contrebas. Ils furent subitement entourés par une vingtaine de mangemorts et de plusieurs créatures magiques.

La bataille reprit sans leur laisser une seconde de répit. Elle sentait que la fine fleur de l'armée avait été envoyé ici pour abattre les plus puissants. Pendant qu'elle se battait, elle pensait aux Youtrecks. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était dans ce château sans aucune protection. Elle essayait d'aller vite, de tuer rapidement mais elle était affaiblie. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer et certains mouvement sur son côté droit lui était interdit. Ce qui lui valait de se prendre des sorts cuisants sans pouvoir les contrer, ce qui l'affaiblissait un peu plus.

Alors qu'elle écorchait une goule, un mangemort lui mit un violent coup dans le ventre. Elle tombait et elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ils se ruèrent à plusieurs sur elle pour la maintenir. Elle mit une main sur le visage d'un des leurs et lui envoyait une puissante boule noir qui le tua et le défigura par la même occasion.

L'Ordonnateur qui était également mis à mal, à genou, à cause des multiples sorts qu'il avait reçu, planta comme un dernier recours son épée dans le plancher. Une énorme vibration retentit, un tremblement de terre se produisit. Et surtout une onde de choc aux éclairs violettes éclata autour de cette épée. Cette énergie coucha au sol les mangemorts, électrocutant et tuant par la même occasion ceux qui étaient trop près.

Grâce à ce sort, elle fut délivrée de ses ennemis qui avait été éjecté contre des poutres ou sur le plancher. Elle roula sur le ventre, les yeux perplexes, les sourcils froncés.

\- Cette épée... chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sentait l'énergie produite par cette dernière pénétrer la sienne dans un parfait accord. Elle n'y comprenait rien, cela ressemblait trop à l'Ultem. Elle regarda alors l'Ordonnateur qui enfonçait sans ménagement son poignard dans la gorge d'un ennemi qui était apparu derrière lui. Son assaillant finit par mourir dans des bruits de succion.

Mais brusquement tout devint confus car un pan entier du mur explosa. Tout devint qu'un immense chaos pendant des secondes trop longues. Quand Azèle ouvrit les yeux, de gros nuages de poussières recouvraient tout, on n'y voyait quasi pas. Elle vit malgré tout près d'elle, le corps inanimé de l'Ordonnateur, son épée avait disparu.

Sans réfléchir, elle rampa vers lui pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer par un quelconque ennemie, faisant fi des douleurs aigus qui lacérait son corps. Elle devait avoir plusieurs côtés brisées. Une fois près de lui, elle comprit qu'il s'était évanoui sous la force du choc, sa capuche n'était plus sur sa tête. Mais au milieu de la poussière, elle y voyait bien peu. Quand un bruit de monstre l'alerta, un autre aiglefon arriva sur eux.

Elle se mit sur ses genoux difficilement et laissa l'Ultem sortir de son corps par sa poitrine dans un nuage noir. Elle tendit sa baguette et l'Ultem la traversa, se multipliant sous l'effet du bout de bois magique, avant de s'abattre cruellement sur l'animal qui mourut instantanément. Mais le sort avait été trop puissant, l'Ultem avait été utilisé de façon trop brusque, trop pure. De nouvelles veines noirs apparurent sur ses bras, sa gorge, son dos et son ventre.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'Ordonnateur. Il avait été poignardé dans son abdomen, avec les combats elle n'avait pas vu sa blessure. Il saignait à travers son habit blanc. Mais le coeur de la jeune femme cessa de battre, sa respiration se coupa. Ce n'était plus sa blessure qu'elle regardait. Elle enleva un peu plus sa capuche et fit tomber le foulard de son visage. Elle resta figée quelques instants, même si depuis qu'il était rentré dans la Grande Salle elle s'en était doutée. Elle avait ressenti son énergie, son aura puissante, aussi forte et noire que la sienne. Bien trop forte, trop vibrante, trop impétueuse. Et cette épée, l'Ultem. Draughar.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux plongeant directement dans la marée noire de la jeune femme. Ils redevinrent immédiatement verts. Son ancien acolyte perdit pied quelques secondes, elle maintenait toujours son foulard avec sa main. Il saignait de la tempe abondamment, il avait dû tomber dessus. Cela expliquerait son inconscience.

Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes, le visage tous deux fermés, sans rien dire ni même bouger. Mais ils se firent à nouveau attaquer. Elle se reprit et se releva aussitôt pour attaquer ses assaillants : une multitude de goule.

Draughar ou l'Ordonnateur, s'était relevé prestement et attaquait avec acharnement les morts vivants. Quand elle entendit des petits bruits d'animaux qu'elle connaissait bien : des chauves souris. Demether se matérialisa rapidement devant elle. Il saignait également à plusieurs endroits, visiblement certains avaient tenté de l'empaler en vain. Et le sang qui maculait son visage montrait qu'il s'était nourri plus que nécessaire. Elle comprit aussitôt.

\- Où ? Dit-elle de sa voix cassée, de son souffle insuffisant.

\- Une trentaine de kilomètres à peu près. Ils seront là dans dix minutes environ.

\- Putain, jura-t-elle.

Elle réfléchissait rapidement, tandis qu'un géant était apparu derrière le vampire et lui fracassait une poutre sur la tête. Demether ne bougea absolument pas, comme si cela ne lui avait rien fait. Il regarda Azèle, plissa des yeux énervés avant de lui dire :

\- J'ai jamais aimé les géants.

Il se retourna, sauta et enfonça ses deux bras dans son corps afin d'extraire son cœur.

Draughar, quant à lui, avait récupéré son épée dans les gravats. Il se retourna vers eux, les observa rapidement pendant que Demether lançait le cœur immense dans le vide, une mine dégoûtée affichée sur son visage pâle.

\- Demether, couvre-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle déclencha sa vision, ses yeux devinrent à nouveau nuageux. Elle tournait rapidement sur elle-même, semblait regarder en haut et en bas. Le ballet semblait de l'extérieur étrange. Demether, quant à lui, éliminait quiconque voulait trop s'approcher d'elle dont deux mangemorts qui étaient revenus à la charge.

Elle transplana sans prévenir quiconque. Elle se retrouva au beau milieu d'une autre scène de combat dont la cible était cette fois-ci Harry Potter. Il était en train de lancer des sortilèges, se protégeant derrière un énorme pilier en pierre. Elle se mit derrière lui et lui prit les épaules.

\- C'est moi Harry, prévint-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui pour éviter un sort de la mort.

Il ne se retourna pas, contra un sort avec sa baguette et lui demanda :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Dis moi que Voldemort n'est ni dans le château, ni dans le parc.

Il lui lança rapidement un regard tout en continuant son entreprise, avant de lancer un stupefix corsé.

\- Non, je ne le ressens pas près d'ici, pourquoi ?

Azèle se baissa pour éviter un sort cuisant, tout en ne retenant pas une grimace de douleurs en se tenant les côtes. Mais elle était également soulagée, elle espérait ainsi donner du répit aux deux armées afin de réaffrontrer Voldemort pendant qu'elle serait obligée de fuir.

\- Parce que je vais reformer le bouclier autour du château. Il n'y aura plus qu'à éliminer le restant de l'Armée Noire qui sera restée bloquée.

\- Ok.

Elle transplana à nouveau aux côtés de Demether qui, positionné derrière l'un des mangemorts qui l'attaquait auparavant, était en train de boire son sang. Il leva les yeux vers elle non sans cesser de vider son mangemort victime qui s'était déjà évanoui depuis longtemps dans cette étreinte mortelle.

Elle lévita, pris de la hauteur, sortie par le toit fendue par Draughar et regarda la situation. Les combats faisaient rages partout, de nombreux corps gisaient ça et là. L'Armée Noire continuait d'arriver encore et encore. Elle se mit à créer la nouvelle barrière magique avec l'aide de sa baguette.

La bulle de protection prit rapidement forme quand elle vit que certains partisans d'Harry lui prêtaient main forte dans sa tâche. Ce qui accéléra le processus et soulagea la prêtresse. Elle pourrait fuir plus rapidement et tenter de sauver l'Ultem. Peu après, elle entendit la voix de Draughar gueuler des ordres qu'elle ne comprit pas. Une bonne partie de ses soldats, ceux qui pouvaient cesser les combats sans périr à la seconde, se mirent à créer également une protection magique en dessous de l'autre, elle était de couleur orangée. Quand les bulles furent formées, des membres de l'Armée Noire piégés qui mourraient coupés en deux.

Quelques secondes après, elle tendit un bruit perçant dans le ciel qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille : les Youtreck immenses étaient au-dessus de sa tête. Prise de panique, elle cessa la lévitation et tomba comme une masse dans les combles. Elle déploya ses mains pour ralentir la chute au dernier moment, tombant prestement sur ses pieds.

\- Demether ! cria-t-elle en tendant sa baguette vers le youtreck qui fondait sur la protection magique qu'elle venait de créer.

Mais il était déjà là, ayant senti leur présence avec une précision extrême. Elle recula jusqu'à rencontrer le corps de Demether qui regardait l'animal perplexe. Il posa sa main sur son bras comme pour la rassurer. Mais au moment de franchir la seconde protection, l'oiseau partit, battant visiblement en retraite.

\- Il ne peut pas entrer, chuchota-t-elle stupéfaite, encore trop apeurée pour parler normalement.

\- Une protection anti-Youtreck, explicita le vampire tranquillement.

Demether lui lança un regard de connivence, comme pour dire "comme ça tu es tranquille".

\- Ho putain, j'y crois pas ! Dit-elle dans un rire de soulagement.

C'est alors qu'elle vit Draughar, toujours dans les combles qui était en prise avec de multiples goules. Il avait remis sa capuche et son foulard sur le visage.

Elle hocha négativement de la tête en le voyant faire, dubitative.

\- Je vais nettoyer le parc, expliqua-t-elle à l'attention de son compagnon de route.

Elle transplana à nouveau dans son nuage noir aux éclairs violettes et se transporta à l'extérieur. Ici, c'était encore le bordel complet. Elle s'approcha, fatiguée par toutes ces conneries.

* * *

 **Mémoires d'Hermione Granger**

* * *

J'étais dans le jardin à la fin du combat, épuisée, j'avais un bras cassé et j'utilisais mon bras gauche pour lancer des sorts.

Je voyais derrière moi un soldat de l'armée de l'Equilibirum stopper un sort de la mort qui m'avait été destiné, avant de lui lancer son poignard en plein coeur.

Le bouclier avait été reformé autour du château ainsi qu'une autre protection que je ne connaissais de couleur orangée. J'avais appris bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une protection anti-Youtrecks qu'avait créé l'armée de l'Equilibrium grâce au très érudit Victor Tuilier.

Reconstituer le bouclier avait été une très bonne idée mais j'avais l'impression qu'on ne verrait jamais le bout des goules qui inondaient le jardin.

Quand j'avais vu Azèle à l'entrée dans son nuage noir d'Ultem. Elle s'était arrêtée, regardait de par en par. Je m'étais questionnée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

J'avais entrepris de la rejoindre mais elle avait baissé sa tête, écartée les bras et les éclairs violettes réapparurent, sortant de ses bras afin de transpercer toutes les goules. Le sort était efficace, les morts-vivants se désintégraient immédiatement au contact de l'électricité violette.

Azèle avait alors levé la tête, ses yeux étaient tout noirs à nouveau, j'avais dégluti. Des veines noircissaient désormais d'autres parties de son corps.

Les éclairs se densifiaient, se rallongeaient, disparaissaient derrière des recoins, des bosquets, également derrière le château. En fait, elle avait utilisé sa vision de prêtresse afin d'encercler tout le château de sa magie noire. Mais le sort lui faisait mal, elle était amochée, comme nous tous. Elle s'était mise à crier mais elle ne lâchait pas.

Quand, tout d'un coup, tout s'était arrêté et elle tombait. Sans réfléchir, je m'étais mise à courir vers elle mais elle s'était relevée, Demether à ses côtés l'aidant à tenir debout.

* * *

 **L'après**

* * *

L'armée de l'Equilibrium et notre armée avait décimé les dernières forces ennemies dans le château. Lorsque j'avais vu Demether et Azèle, j'étais restée cloué sur place quelques secondes, puis Harry m'avait réclamée dans le hall. C'est ainsi, et sans le prévoir, tous les chefs s'étaient rejoint dans le hall. Azèle toujours essoufflée, les yeux noirs, des étincelles violettes sortant de ses bras était arrivée avec peine quelques instants d'après. Des veines noires parsemaient son visage et ses bras. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain à ce moment-là. Harry et Ron l'avait regardé hébétés, un peu effrayés. L'Ordonnateur ne semblait nullement réagir. Je m'étais risquée à m'avancer vers elle. Demether avait disparu.

\- Azèle, ça va ?

J'avais l'impression que la créature maléfique qu'elle était allait me liquéfier sur place. Elle semblait être de mauvais poil. Au lieu de quoi, les étincelles violettes avaient disparu et ses yeux étaient redevenus verts.

\- C'est quoi le plan Harry maintenant ? avait demandé Ron.

Harry s'était alors tourné vers l'Ordonnateur autour duquel ses sergents s'étaient regroupés. Seul l'espagnol, le sergent Altar n'avait pas été blessé. L'Ordonnateur, saignait de l'abdomen mais ne semblait aucunement en souffrir, se tenait droit comme un I, ignorant superbement son sang qui avait commencé à maculer le sol. Tous avaient du sang sur leur poignard, sang qui finissait sa course par gouttes sur le marbre.

\- C'est quoi votre plan Ordonnateur maintenant ? avait ironisé Harry. Nous achever ?

\- Cohabiter, pour l'instant les troupes doivent se reposer et nous devons prévoir un plan d'attaque pour savoir comment sortir de ce merdier. On ne vous touchera pas, parole.

Il lui avait tendit une main qu'Harry accepta. Ce dernier s'était approché alors d'Azèle qui reprenait toujours son souffle. Elle examinait avec une moue réflexive, voire dégoutée, les quatre sergents.

\- Merci à toi Azèle, lui avait-il dit avec une formalité froide, comme s'il était obligé de dire une telle chose, tu as été une aide capitale dans cette bataille.

\- Ho ta gueule, lui avait-t-elle répondu en s'en allant à grande enjambée vers le grand escalier.

Harry la regardait partir impassible, quand il lui avait crié :

\- Keller ! Tiens ton vampire surtout !

Cette phrase n'avait eu plus rien d'un remerciement ou de conciliant, il s'agissait d'un avertissement. Néanmoins Azèle ne s'était pas arrêtée, continuait à marcher et gravissait désormais les marches. Elle avait fait un simple signe de la main, qui ressemblait à du dédain, puis elle avait disparu dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

* Énormes aigles intelligents à la botte de Voldemort, créatures magiques très dangereuses, aussi grands que les Youtrecks.


	17. Chapitre seizième

**Un vrai plaisir de réécrire, d'écrire des nouvelles pages, d'étoffer ce chapitre  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Les larmes de l'Emeraude et de la Lune**

* * *

Elle écartait d'un mouvement de main las, les corps sur son passage. Elle utilisait la vue des prêtresses, les yeux blancs vitreux, elle ressemblait à une aveugle. Pourtant malgré la lenteur de ses gestes, de sa démarche, elle avançait d'un pas sûr, presque cruel. Rien ne semblait l'arrêter, pas mêmes les corps de ses alliées qu'elle traitait de la même façon que ceux de ses ennemis. Indifférente.

La douleur de ses os brisés la faisait souffrir à chaque marche escaladée, à chaque respiration. Néanmoins, le supplice subi la réconfortait, l'inscrivait un peu plus dans ce monde. Elle aimait avoir mal, enfin quelque chose la soulageait de ses pouvoirs. Enfin, elle était déchargée, faible.

Arrivée à l'un des plus hauts étages, le couloir se rétrécit, il n'y avait que deux portes. Elle s'arrêta à l'une d'entre elle, l'ouvrit par la pensée et pénétra dans la pièce dans laquelle un confortable lit en baldaquin l'attendait. Le blanc opalin de ses iris disparut et sans même une considération pour la pièce, elle entra dans la spacieuse salle de bain adjacente. Elle posa ses mains sur la commode et dans un soupir de douleur, grimaça et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle contempla son reflet. Elle resta quelques secondes interdites, ses pupilles se promenant rapidement sur son image. Toutes ses veines visibles étaient finement noircis. Elle leva un bras afin de l'observer, elle s'aperçut que déjà l'ébène de ses veinures s'effaçaient lentement. En dessous reposaient déjà de multiples bleus de toutes les grosseurs.

Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça à voix basse une formule, l'instant d'après elle était en culotte et examina son corps. Le même noir dans ses veines le long de son dos, jusque sur ses cuisses. Elle posa la main gauche sur son flan droit, constata sous ses doigts ce qu'elle pressentait auparavant, plusieurs côtes étaient brisées.

\- Osptulerunt, murmura-t-elle en pointant la baguette sur elle.

Un craquement puissant se fit entendre.

\- Argh, siffla-t-elle de douleur en s'appuyant à nouveau sur la commode, la tête baissée, les cheveux cachant son visage.

Elle respira fortement pour mieux faire passer la douleur. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle se redressa et constata avec amertume qu'elle souffrait toujours.

\- Accio sac.

Sa petite bourse de soie de voyage atterrit sur la commode. Elle l'ouvrit et commanda à nouveau à voix haute à l'aide de la précédente formule une petite pochette en cuir marron se loger dans sa main.

\- Amplificatum.

La pochette s'agrandit. Elle l'ouvrit et une panoplie de petites fioles s'aligna devant ses yeux. Elle en prit une de couleur orangée et la but d'une traite. Elle souffla longuement en fermant les yeux. La potion fit rapidement effet, la douleur s'estompait déjà et elle pouvait à nouveau bouger son corps normalement. Quand l'atmosphère sembla se refroidir, se contracter prête à exploser. Demether entra dans la pièce. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang, troués aux endroits où d'autres avaient tenté de l'empaler. Mais sa peau était redevenue claire, le sang l'ayant maculé disparu. Il s'appuya sur le mur et observa le corps de la jeune femme les bras croisés, légèrement hautain comme cela lui arrivait par moment, un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils sont en train de fortifier les protections, l'armée de l'Equilibrium, précisa-t-il. Je pense que Voldemort et son armée ne sont pas prêts de rentrer dans le château pendant plusieurs jours, ni même les Youtrecks.

Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa d'un doigt son bras, en remontant sur son épaule, traça la ligne parfaite de sa clavicule, effleura la peau entre ses deux seins, avant de poser sa main sur le flanc blessé, précautionneusement comme s'il touchait un oiseau blessé. Elle frissonna malgré sa peau chaude d'avoir tant aspiré la vie à d'autres êtres.

Il la regarda longuement comme pour la pénétrer d'une pensée qui ne vint pas.

\- Toutes ces ecchymoses, souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

En toute réponse, un bruit de robinetterie se fit entendre, l'eau coulait tonitruante dans le bain, réchauffant déjà la pièce de sa buée.

\- Sine vincula, chuchota-t-elle.

Les esprits qu'elle contrôlait et dont elle volait les pouvoirs s'échappèrent avec une rapidité telle qu'ils ne virent que des ombres s'enfuir à travers les pièces afin de former un nuage dans le couloir étroit du château. Ainsi, personne ne viendrait les importuner. Elle pencha la tête vers le plafond, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe d'un énième soulagement. Elle se sentait à présent si légère. Si légère, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela depuis des mois, des années mêmes.

Elle prit une nouvelle potion dans la pochette de cuir et en versa le contenu dans le bain qui devint d'un bleu cristal, enleva sa culotte et s'installa dans la baignoire. Tous ses muscles se détendirent immédiatement, son corps devint cotonneux comme si la potion massait la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

Quant à Demether, il était devant le miroir et avait également enlevé ses vêtements. Ses blessures s'étaient refermés mais la peau était irrégulière, signe que des copeaux de bois avait résidé dans sa chair. Il ouvrit à l'aide de ses ongles toutes les cicatrices et en ressortit chaque morceau de bois sans grimacer jamais, stoïque.

\- Ça t'a fait du bien ? Lui lança-t-il tandis qu'il retirait un morceau de cinq centimètres de long avant de le lancer dans le lavabo.

Elle jeta un œil vers lui. Elle savait qu'il parlait de son déversement de magie. Elle n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure, elle avait explosé littéralement, ne s'était retenue de rien, avait utiliser l'Ultem de façon si brute que son corps en était encore marqué. Et oui, cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle était épuisée, mais un épuisement magique. Cela la comblait, elle ne se sentait pas déchirée à l'intérieur d'elle-même mais elle savait que cet état ne durerait pas, que dès lors elle aurait dormi, l'Ultem recommencerait à vouloir tout lui imposer. Et elle craignait déjà ce moment.

\- Oui, mais cela sera de courte durée.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent faite que des bruits de copeaux de bois tombant dans le lavabo et la respiration d'Azèle qui s'allongeait. Elle s'endormit dans le bain.

Des bruits de paroles la réveillèrent difficilement. Quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un dialogue, elle se releva vivement, dans un clapotement d'eau gigantesque. Elle fit apparaître une robe de chambre en satin et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Que lui veux-tu humain ? Demandait Demether posé nonchalamment contre la porte mais d'une voix tranquille et menaçante.

Elle vit un homme dans la tenue de l'armée de l'Equilibrium sauf que son ceinturon était violet. Une courte vision l'informa qu'il s'agissait du médecin de cette armée, envoyé par Draughar. Face à cette personne qui ne se laissait pas décontenancée par un Demether qui n'avait refilé qu'un pantalon et dont les blessures étaient désormais parfaitement guérie, Azèle cessa sa marche, stupéfaite d'une telle attention. Elle avait pris soin de ne pas penser à Draughar et voilà qu'il frappait à même à sa porte en envoyant l'un de ses soldats. Il était accompagné de deux autres soldats, sur le qui-vive, baguette brandie sur le vampire.

Le médecin la vit et lui parla directement :

\- Miss Keller, vous avez été fortement blessé durant le combat, je suis là pour vous soigner, si vous le souhaitez.

Elle resta bloquée, une main maintenant le tissu au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- Je suis le docteur Imbram, médecin chef de l'armée de l'Equibrium.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, regarda de façon étrange ce médecin et les deux autres soldats toujours prêt à attaquer.

\- Et venir soigner les gens en les menaçant c'est normal ? Ironisa-t-elle durement.

Il eut un sourire contrit avant de faire un signe aux deux soldats qui baissèrent leur baguette.

\- Vous semblez vous porter mieux, ajouta-t-il.

Une autre vision l'informa de ce qu'il voyait de son corps. Effectivement, les veines continuaient de s'estomper et elle se maintenait droite avec facilité.

\- Vous ne semblez pas très renseignée sur moi docteur Imbram, dit-elle sèchement, je n'ai nul besoin de vos services. Qu'est-ce donc cette mascarade ? Je pense que vous avez plus à faire avec l'armée d'Harry Potter qu'avec moi si vous voulez vous rendre utile. Les blessés ne manquent pas.

Il lui sourit en baissant la tête.

\- Ravi que vous alliez mieux, n'hésitez pas au demeurant, je saurai soigner votre corps soumise à une magie si particulière.

Elle le regarda comme choquée par sa déclaration mais déjà les trois soldats faisaient demi-tour, non sans jeter un coup d'œil inquiet au nuage au-dessus de leur tête.

Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers Demether.

\- C'est quoi... commença-t-elle sans terminer sa question.

Il se mit à marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre regardant dans le vide de façon obscure, comme souvent. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit, se prenant la tête dans les mains, réfléchissant à en perdre la raison. Pourquoi venait-il à elle plus particulièrement ? Surtout qu'il l'avait retrouvé rapidement... C'était donc un fait de Draughar. Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout ceci ? Pourquoi cette armée ? Pourquoi se cacher ? Pourquoi cette épée ?

Elle se mit sous les draps, elle voulait dormir, cesser de penser. Il fallait qu'elle récupère dans tous les sens du terme.

Demether sentait son trouble, il sentait presqu'au fond de lui toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Mais il la connaissait parfaitement, elle n'était pas prête pour en parler, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. De ce Draughar Malefoy pour qui elle s'était tant inquiétée et qui, en fait, se la jouait chef d'armée, et pas des moindres... Ce Draughar Malefoy pour qui elle avait des sentiments et avait grand peine à l'admettre. Donc il ne lui disait rien, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle fonctionnait ainsi.

Il y avait déjà eu un précédent, lorsque, petite, elle lui avait supplié de ne rien lui dire sur ses origines, elle n'avait que neuf ans. A peine née, et déjà elle prenait des décisions radicales, des décisions qui pouvaient la mettre en péril et ce fut presque le cas. Partir pour le Non-Monde... Mais c'était son voyage initiatique. Il aurait pu tout lui révéler mais elle avait besoin de savoir par elle-même, elle voulait extirper les réponses de la mélasse, du brouillard d'un passé caché. Et quel passé... Ce qu'elle était. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il revoyait clairement cette nuit-là, elle si petite, ses longs cheveux aux grosses boucles, son petit corps d'enfant, cet adorable petit nez. Elle avait déjà des airs de reine, elle une porteuse de l'Ultem et bien qu'elle n'en savait rien, bien évidemment, tous ses actes la trahissait. Elle était trop mature pour son âge, trop secrète, quelque chose était cassée en elle. Elle ne souriait que très peu, ne pleurait pas. Sauf ce soir-là. Et même ces larmes-ci, elle avait essayé de lui cacher. Honteuse presque.

Il avait ressenti son mal-être, son bouleversement. Il était venu dès que possible. Elle ne serait pas venue à lui cette nuit-là, alors il était venu à elle au sein même de l'orphelinat, comme cela pouvait arriver. Il s'était matérialisé, elle s'était prostrée dans la salle de bain des filles de l'orphelinat, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes, sa tête cachée. Elle était une toute petite chose. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle restait là, tout simplement, à écouter les gouttes d'eau fuir des robinets.

Elle savait qu'il était là et pour la première fois, elle l'avait ignorée. Il tenta de pénétrer son esprit mais déjà elle le repoussait. Il sourit, elle était si forte, déjà... Même dans la douleur elle ne se laissait pas aller. Il s'approcha doucement, s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, caressant ses longs cheveux. Il appréhendait, elle ne réagissait rarement vivement. Après tout, elle était habituée aux cruautés des autres gamins. Vivre dans un orphelinat c'était apprendre la vie à la dure. Surtout chez des sœurs. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer qui ait pu autant l'ébranler ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il Azèle ? Lui avait-il demandé tout doucement.

Elle avait alors réagi et avait repoussé sa main fortement, il avait vu son visage renfrogné par la colère, puis elle avait repris sa position initiale.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Entendit-il de sa voix étouffée par la position qu'elle maintenait.

\- Je sais très bien quoi ? Avait-il demandé du tac au tac.

Il ouvrit alors son esprit au lieu, peut-être qu'un enfant ou une sœur était au courant, ou était même le fautif, il pourrait alors savoir. Mais rien dans les souvenirs ou les rêves des résidents de cette demeure le renseigna.

\- Je sais très bien que tu sais pour moi, tu sais toujours tout, c'est obligé ! Cria-t-elle entre ses genoux.

Il commençait à comprendre.

\- Non, je ne sais pas toujours tout et je ne sais pas tout sur toi.

Elle leva ses yeux verts accusateurs sur lui, si elle aurait pu, des éclairs l'auraient attaquer à l'instant de par ses iris.

\- Tu mens ! Chuchota-t-elle tremblante de colère.

Il souffla doucement et soutint son regard.

\- Et si déjà tu me disais de quoi tu parlais, ça m'aiderait à te dire la vérité, tu ne crois pas ? Tu m'empêches de lire tes pensées, ajouta-t-il en écartant ses bras en signe d'impuissance, je ne peux pas tout deviner.

Elle haussa rapidement des épaules, il avait raison et cela l'agaçait.

\- Je veux pas parler ici, décréta-t-elle.

Il eut un léger mouvement de lèvre, la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle resta en boule, ne voulant absolument pas l'aider et il transplana. Il l'avait emmené dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse. A peine arrivée, elle était partie de l'autre côté de la pièce et avait regardé les rideaux clos avec beaucoup d'intérêts. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

\- Aujourd'hui, comme il faisait beau, on avait le droit de faire une bataille d'eau dans le jardin, commença-t-elle formelle. Mais moi je n'avais pas envie de jouer.

Cela ne l'étonnait guère, elle n'avait pas d'amis dans cet orphelinat.

\- Alors, j'en ai profité pour voler de la nourriture dans la cuisine. Sauf qu'en passant devant le bureau de la mère supérieure, j'ai vu que son bureau était ouvert et vide. J'ai regardé, il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Je suis rentrée. Il y avait un casier entier de papiers avec tous nos noms. Les dossiers.

Elle avait dit ce mot comme s'il recelait un profond mystère. Les dossiers étaient des sujets de fantasmes perturbants pour les orphelins car ils contenaient toutes les informations sur leurs vies d'avant l'orphelinat.

\- Moi je voulais savoir, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui ses petits poings fermés. Alors, j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé mon dossier. Il y avait trois feuilles et mon carnet de santé. J'ai tout lu mais je n'ai pas tout compris, il y avait pleins de mots d'adultes. Mais... j'ai lu que...

Il la regarda conciliant, l'incitant à parler. Elle se recroquevilla à nouveau sur elle-même, cacha à nouveau sa tête entre ses genoux et continua :

\- J'avais été abandonné alors que je n'avais qu'un jour, que j'avais été retrouvé sur une plage...

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

\- Tu le savais je suis sûre, dit-elle entre ses larmes.

Il s'approcha d'elle et pour la seconde fois de la soirée s'agenouilla face à elle.

\- Oui, j'avais déjà lu ton dossier par le passé, expliqua-t-il franchement. Et je ne t'en ai pas parlé car tu ne m'avais rien demandé. Je veux que ça vienne de toi. J'attendais que tu veuilles m'en parler, tout simplement parce que ce ne sont pas le genre de choses dont on parle à la légère. Tu devais être prête.

Elle continuait de pleurer mais il sentait qu'elle l'avait compris, qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle lui faisait confiance, et il y avait de quoi, jamais il ne l'avait trahi ou donner une raison de douter. Alors il la prit et l'installa sur ses genoux, elle s'agrippa à son cou intensément. Elle pleura contre lui pendant une demi-heure durant laquelle il ne cessait de caresser ses cheveux et son dos afin de la réconforter.

Elle n'ajouta rien, elle souffrait car toutes ses illusions qu'elle s'était créée sur un passé où ses parents l'aimaient sûrement mais que par la force des choses elle s'était retrouvée dans un orphelinat s'étaient effondrées. Personne ne viendrait la réclamer. Et personne ne l'avait aimée. Sur une plage, comme ça, peu importait si qu'elle survive ou meure. Il ne pouvait lire en elle mais il savait qu'elle pensait ainsi. Il la connaissait bien. Ses larmes ne trompaient pas. C'était ainsi, ils se comprenaient sans peu de mots. Et ce, depuis leur rencontre.

Il avait déjà commencé son enquête sur elle. Elle était puissante, une sorcière hors norme. Il le savait. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas encore pour l'Ultem. Il commençait à peine à retrouver la trace de ses parents. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir. Il arrivait par moment que des sorciers puissants naquissent mais il pressentait autre chose en elle. Bien sûr, si elle lui demandait il lui dirait tout, si elle avait besoin de savoir il ne lui cacherait rien.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées elle le repoussa mollement de ses poings pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts se firent suppliants mais déterminés.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, rien du tout Demether, promets-moi de ne jamais rien me dire.

Il passa ses mains sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes.

\- Promis.

C'est ainsi qu'il sut bien avant elle son passé et malgré sa souffrance, elle s'acharnait à ne rien vouloir savoir, à ne rien vouloir entendre.

Et c'était à nouveau ce cas de figure. Elle avait besoin de digérer les événements qui l'atteignait trop profondément dans son émotionnel. Et Draughar Malefoy en faisait parti.

Il se retourna vers elle, elle s'était à nouveau endormie.

* * *

Elle se réveilla tard le lendemain, il était midi et demi selon le réveil sur la table de chevet. C'était un jour d'été maussade, il pleuvait et le ciel était très sombre, opaque.

Elle balaya la pièce des yeux, Demether n'était pas là. En se levant, elle constata qu'elle avait fini de guérir durant son sommeil. Malgré tout, elle se sentait anormalement lourde, maussade.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain bien chaud dans lequel elle s'installa. Elle enclencha sa vision afin de prendre des nouvelles du château. Elle n'avait aucune intention de se mélanger aux autres aujourd'hui. Quelques ennemis dont des mangemorts avaient été fait prisonniers, retenus dans les cachots. Les morts étaient déjà enterrés et les blessés se dénombraient à plus de six cents, la plupart étant les civils composant l'armée d'Harry. Elle cessa sa vision, ne souhaitant en voir plus, craignant d'en voir plus... Elle replia ses jambes contre elle, posa sa tête sur un genou et se mit à réfléchir.

Revoir Draughar fut un choc, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Rien ne l'avait prévenu lors de son voyage vers le Nord qu'elle retrouverait son ancien acolyte de sixième année.

Elle s'était tant inquiétée à son sujet depuis ce fameux soir où il avait disparu aux côtés de Rogue et de Drago. Elle s'était arrachée les cheveux à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il possédait l'autre partie de l'Ultem. En fin de compte, elle avait des nouvelles de lui depuis deux ans, depuis que cette armée avait prit le jour.

Il avait été très malin, très manipulateur, personne ne se doutait qu'il pouvait être l'Ordonnateur et maintenant il était clair que Voldemort ne se doutait pas un instant qu'un autre humain, encore moins le chef d'une armée tierce possédait cette force primaire en lui.

Il était évident que Draughar savait pour l'Ultem, elle l'avait vu l'utiliser à travers cette épée. Demether l'avait avertit quelques années plus tôt, il existerait des armes pour utiliser et canaliser cette force noire. Mais jamais il n'en avait vu.

Il était impossible de le reconnaître sous sa tenue de chef, il était plus grand et semblait plus massif, plus musclé. Sans parler de ses mains emplies de cicatrices... Si on se fiait à celles-ci, il faisait plus âgé. Elle était assez surprise qu'aucuns de ses anciens amis n'avaient reconnu sa voix hier soir, mais c'est vrai qu'ils lui avaient que peu parlé dans leur vie.

Elle essaya de se détendre dans le bain brûlant mais elle restait prostrés, genoux pliés, elle ne faisait que revoir son visage encore et encore lorsqu'elle avait enlevé ce foulard. Elle ne cessait de revoir ses yeux gris qui la fixait sans rien dire, avec intensité. Elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter, son souffle n'était plus qu'un murmure... Ses yeux gris, ses fameux yeux gris... Ordonnateur... Draughar... Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose car elle ne comprenait pas. Tout cela n'était pas logique. Pourquoi ? Que lui a-t-il pris pour se lancer dans une telle entreprise ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi aider Drago à tuer Dumbledore pour ensuite combattre Voldemort ? Cela ne collait pas.

Elle passa donc tout l'après-midi à fuir les autres. Elle savait grâce à ses visions que certains voulaient qu'elle les aide à guérir les blessés, mais Harry était fermement opposé à cette idée menaçant de sanctionner quiconque aurait voulu utiliser la magie noire d'une prêtresse pour guérir.

Elle resta une grande partie de la journée sur le balcon d'une haute tour à se triturer les méninges, en retournant inlassablement sa gomme rouge, perdue, la boule au ventre.

Lorsqu'elle devait emprunter les couloirs, elle utilisait son sort d'invisibilité. Une vision s'imposa à elle lui apprenant qu'une réunion était prévue dans le bureau d'Harry entre lui et l'Ordonnateur.

En déambulant, au détour d'un couloir, elle se retrouva devant la chambre qu'elle avait occupé avec Draughar suite à leur retour du Non-Monde. La porte avait été réparé évidemment. Ses occupants étaient absents. Elle entra, ferma la porte derrière elle tout en s'appuyant doucement dessus. Elle regardait la pièce d'un air vide, une fois de plus elle se figea, incapable d'accepter ce qu'elle ressentait.

Tout lui revenait comme si tout s'était déroulé la veille. Elle le revoyait dans le lit jumeau, en sueur, une de ses mèches blondes collées sur son front, sa blessure à peine refermée à l'abdomen.

Elle posa la main sur sa propre cicatrice près de l'aine. Elle était à peine visible mais elle était détectable au touché.

Elle revit alors leur dispute, sa méfiance envers lui, son incompréhension à lui, visible dans le regard.

Son corps répondit alors et elle entra davantage dans la pièce. Elle revoyait la gifle qu'elle lui avait asséner, elle qui ne voulait pas entendre la vérité si cruelle. Lui, si cruel, toujours cruel envers elle. Et son baiser... Elle l'avait repoussé vivement, ne comprenant pas à quoi il jouait.

Elle regarda le mur sur lequel ils avaient commencé à faire l'amour, y posait une main. Elle ressentait encore aujourd'hui les sensations que lui avait procuré son corps contre le sien, cette chaleur dans son bas ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et contracta ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir tout cela. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir. C'était bien plus simple lorsqu'il était porté disparu, loin d'elle, bien bien bien loin d'elle.

De plus, à quoi bon ressentir des sentiments vieux d'il y a cinq ans ? Ils ne veulent plus rien dire. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils avaient foncièrement changé. Lui, chef d'une armée puissante, elle la plus noire des prêtresses que la Terre ait porté.

Elle sortit de la chambre rapidement, suffoquant tout d'un coup. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre de tels changements. Ici, dans ce château tout lui rappelait ce qu'elle n'était plus et ne serait plus jamais permis d'être. La jeune fille qui se débattait avec des démons intérieurs semblait bien loin. Aujourd'hui, elle fuyait sans cesse, usait de magie si dangereuse, qu'un pas de trop et elle en serait ensevelie, transformée. Elle risquait son âme à chaque fois.

Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain des préfets désertes, lieu de leurs méfaits. Elle se rappelait des fortes protections qu'ils avaient mis en place à l'entrée. Elles s'étaient estompées avec le temps, mais elle les sentait encore.

Ici, chaque cellule de son corps se pétrifièrent. Tout était tel qu'ils avaient laissé le lieu. Horrifiée, elle observait les traces de sang sur le carrelage, marrons, séchées. Tout leur nécessaire à potion était ici, des fioles éparpillées ci et là. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient laissé aucuns documents pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. A cette pensée, elle eut un bref rire jaune : Hermione avait bien réussi à leur chiper l'un de leurs plus importants carnet.

Elle avança vers les traces de sang, le double poignard gisait sur le sol, inutile. Frasque d'un passé sanglant.

Quand elle le sentit derrière elle.

\- Tu n'as pas une réunion de guerre à tenir ? Lui demanda-t-elle neutre, presqu'éteinte.

Elle se retourna vers lui, lentement. Toute volonté glissait sur elle comme de l'eau, son énergie s'amenuisait. Elle n'avait plus aucune force tout d'un coup.

Il portait sa tenue mais son visage était découvert. Draughar... Il était toujours le même, si ce n'était qu'il avait mûri, qu'il faisait définitivement homme désormais. Il semblait toujours autant impassible, intraitable et dur. Ses yeux donnaient toujours la même lecture : la folie empreinte à de multiples sentiments. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, tombaient sur ses épaules en ondulation légère. Il avait grandi, mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt sept environ.

Il la regarda longuement également, tout comme elle, il devait prendre la pleine mesure de ses changements physiques. La plupart de ses veines noircies avaient disparu, sauf bien sûr celle sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais été très sociable, dit-il subitement, tranchant le silence pesant. J'ai laissé une de mes mains droites se débrouiller avec Potter.

Sa voix était plus grave, davantage posée, également plus neutre.

Azèle n'ajouta rien, parler avec lui lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Qui plus est, elle n'avait aucune envie d'une discussion stérile avec lui. Mais cela était-il seulement possible ? Leur passé était si lourd, avaient-ils vraiment des sujet de conversation anodin à se partager ? Certainement pas.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, s'arrêta devant les tâches de sang, se baissa et prit le double poignard dans ses mains. Il semblait lui aussi se recueillir sur le passé, un passé où leur jeunesse n'avait pas empêché ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Les porteurs vivants de l'Ultem.

Il reposa l'objet, se leva et la regarda dans les yeux, une lueur imperceptible dans les iris.

\- Alors tu sais, dit-elle malgré elle.

La parole était sortie toute seule.

Il eut un mouvement de mâchoire, le même qu'il avait souvent à l'époque. Cela la chamboula. Tout était si différent et pourtant rien ne semblait avoir profondément changé. Le regard de Draughar devint plus perplexe, avant de poser ses yeux sur les veines noircies de son ancienne acolyte.

\- Oui. J'ai reconstitué le puzzle pendant deux ans, dit-il en levant les yeux vers son visage.

Il semblait tout d'un coup en prise avec la tristesse. Alors il n'était pas redevenu cet être froid qui n'avait aucun ressenti. Lui aussi gardait les traces du Non-Monde sur lui, lui aussi bataillait avec ses émotions, et face à elle, comme avant il ne se cachait pas. Était-ce parce qu'il la portait encore dans son cœur ou était-ce simplement devenu une habitude ? Elle se surpris à penser qu'elle préférerait la première solution. Elle regarda un vitrail comme pour se réprimander cette envie.

\- Quand nous sommes revenus ici, expliqua-t-il en désignant les tâches de sang au sol, je voyais très flou, je t'ai entendu parler de la potion. J'avais un mal de chien mais j'ai réussi à la boire. J'ai regardé en ta direction et c'est là que j'ai distingué dans ta main, une fiole. Une fiole violette. La même qui t'accompagnait dans le Non-Monde lorsque tu m'avais rejointe. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'ai pris un certain temps à le découvrir. La fiole d'Ultem. Ça m'a pas mal tourmenté durant deux ans. Tu comprends, je n'avais que des soupçons, je n'étais sûr de rien. Comment aurais-je pu l'être ? Puis, un jour, je me suis fait attaquer par un Youtreck et là le doute ne m'a plus été permis quand j'ai découvert ce qu'était ces connasses de créatures. Donc je sais oui, mais je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment.

Elle ravala sa salive, elle regardait toujours le vitrail. Le même qu'elle ne cessait d'observer lorsqu'ils avaient pris le bain de la poudre d'évanouissement, parce qu'elle avait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, parce qu'elle avait envie qu'il la réconforte et qu'elle se refusait de céder. A ce souvenir, elle s'en trouva bien plus perturbée. Elle qui avait refusé de penser à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, tout lui revenait violemment à la figure.

Il voulait savoir et il en avait le droit. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour lui raconter son souvenir qu'elle avait capturé dans le Non-Monde.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Reprit-il nullement troublé par le silence de plomb d'Azèle. Pourquoi toi ? Depuis que j'en suis sûr, je passe beaucoup de temps à me triturer les méninges sur ces questions. On n'est pas mort, chose inimaginable au demeurant. Donc j'en conclus qu'on a bu le liquide dans notre jeunesse, pendant que nous n'étions que des nourrissons selon toute probabilité.

\- C'était pour éviter que Voldemort ne puisse l'avoir en sa possession, arriva-t-elle à articuler d'une voix cassée.

Parler lui avait coûté, elle fit un effort considérable pour juste dire ces quelques mots. Elle osa le regarder, il la fixait avec un air contrits, une certaine douceur dans ses traits.

\- Un accord entre ta grand-mère et mes parents. Tu l'as pris en premier car tu es plus vieux que moi de quelques mois. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Elle sentit qu'il avait envie de poser des questions mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne semblait même pas surpris, il absorbait l'information c'est tout. Subitement, la situation sembla insupportable pour Azèle, elle secoua de la tête vivement et enjamba les traces de sang, passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la porte, incapable plus longtemps de faire face à la situation.

\- Azèle ! L'appela-t-il suppliant.

Son corps se figea soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi, sans l'avoir décidé elle l'écouta, et resta devant cette porte regardant le sol comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Sa vision le montra, il avait un bras tendu vers elle, les yeux perplexes, troublés. Elle se rappela alors lorsqu'il l'avait retenu de la même façon, elle avait fini contre lui, perdant complètement pied dans un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir.

\- Je... reprit-il difficilement. Je... j'ai essayé... Tu...

La colère s'empara brusquement d'elle, elle se retourna pour lui face et d'un ton impérieux, comme si toutes ses forces étaient revenues, lui demanda :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé merde ? Tu as participé à la mort de Dumbledore, tu t'es enfuis avec ton frère et les mangemorts, et maintenant tu es le chef d'une armée luttant notamment contre Voldemort ?

\- Écoute moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter. Déjà, je n'ai pas participé à la mort de Dumbledore, jamais je n'aurais fait ça, dit-il calmement.

\- Mais tu savais qu'il était visé ? Ne me mens pas, je le saurai et surtout je ne le supporterai pas !

Elle était autoritaire, elle se reconnaissait enfin. Elle arborait cette façon d'être tous les jours depuis plusieurs années.

\- Drago me l'avait dit oui, vers la fin de l'année. C'était une mission que lui avait donné Voldemort durant l'été. Il m'a emmené dans la salle sur demande, m'a montré l'armoire passante et m'a supplié de l'aider, parce qu'avec mes pouvoirs disait-il, on réussirait. Voldemort menaçait nos parents.

Elle ferma le poings, enfin, au bout de ses longues années, elle allait savoir la vérité, bien qu'effrayée par ses révélations.

\- J'ai refusé.

Elle ne masqua par la surprise sur son visage.

\- Pourdlard était ma maison, lui expliqua-t-il plus vivant tout d'un coup. Voldemort en avait après moi, l'été je vivais en cavale, je ne comptais pas sur Potter pour mettre fin à la guerre, pour moi seul Dumbledore pouvait le stopper...

\- Quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle. Tu dis ça mais tu étais quand même là au moment de sa mort, tu t'es enfuis avec ses meurtriers ! Tu dis ça mais qu'as-tu fais pour ne pas que ça arrive ? Rien, trancha-t-elle indémontable.

Il respira longuement en se tordant la bouche avant de reprendre maître de lui-même, calme :

\- Mon intention, à cette époque, même si aujourd'hui ça me semble idée de merde, était d'empêcher Drago au dernier moment. Mais j'ai été pris de court, l'attaque s'est faite si rapidement...

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es parti avec eux... rajouta-t-elle sombrement.

\- Parce que je voulais aider Drago à s'en sortir. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu, il ne l'avait pas tué, Rogue l'avait fait. J'avais peur qu'il meure. Je l'ai rejoint sur ce toit, pour l'empêcher de mourir ou pire. Je ne suis pas parti avec les mangemorts, je l'ai emmené ailleurs.

Elle resta interdite, respirant bruyamment, incapable d'interpréter tout ce qu'il lui racontait. Il reprit néanmoins :

\- Mais ce petit con, une fois qu'il s'est réveillé m'a reproché d'avoir fait ça, que soi-disant il devait retourner voir les parents, qu'il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, que j'étais un vrai connard de le foutre dans la merde comme ça.

Il avait dit ça vivement comme s'il revivait la scène, visiblement encore énervé par cet incident.

\- Et il est parti tu sais où avec tu sais qui.

Elle le considéra quelques instants avant de lui balancer méchamment :

\- Donc Dumbledore est mort pour que cette merde de Drago vive ?

Drago Malefoy était devenu un mangemort très corrompu ces dernières années. Même si à Poudlard il avait une petite fouine inutile et facilement effrayée, le courage de son frère l'avait gagné et désormais il était connu pour ses méfaits dans le manoir de sa famille. On le disait aussi fou que Bellatrix Lestrange, aussi malsain qu'elle. Ils étaient devenu le duo le plus dangereux des mangemorts en Angleterre.

Draughar eut un autre mouvement de mâchoire face à cette accusation.

\- Ce n'est pas juste. C'était mon jumeau, tout de même, s'emporta-t-il légèrement. A l'époque, ça m'était inconcevable de le laisser mourir. Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ? Rien ne laissait présager...

\- Pourtant quand on regarde les faits, on en est à là. Dumbledore est mort et Drago est connu pour ses superbes tortures ! La coupa-t-elle toujours cinglante à son encontre.

Il leva les mains avant de reprendre :

\- Une fois de plus, comment je pouvais savoir qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est, tu m'expliques ? Tu sais bien comment il était, rien ne le prédestinait à...

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça tout compte fait ? Je veux dire, à l'époque déjà tu ne m'avais rien dit, donc je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi aujourd'hui cela changerait.

Il hocha négativement de la tête sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il était déçu. Déçu d'elle ou de la situation ? Ce regard ne lui plaisait pas et elle avait une envie furieuse de le frapper.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas que tu répètes tout à Potter. C'était la vie de Drago qui était en jeu. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il meure. Puis tu ne m'avais rien demandé. Je me rappelle que je flippais à l'idée que tu me demandes car je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable de te le cacher. Mais crois-moi plus d'une fois j'avais réfléchi au fait de te le dire.

\- Oui et à la place, tu es parti, tu t'es enfui en bonne compagnie, merci, je me rappelle, j'étais là, ironisa-t-elle méprisante.

\- Arrête, cria-t-il avec une autorité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu, l'Ordonnateur reprenait le dessus. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux regretter cette décision, sûrement la pire de toute ma vie.

Faisant fi de sa confession, elle repris toujours en lui parlant brutalement.

\- Puis c'est quoi ce délire avec ton armée ? Cette histoire d'Equilibre ?

Il changea de point d'appui sur ses pieds et lui répondit plus calmement.

\- J'ai cherché tout ce qu'il y avait à trouver sur l'Ultem, j'ai reconstitué l'armée pour me protéger car je savais que ça ne devait pas tomber dans les mains de Voldemort. Mon armée est uni par le secret. Ils savent ce que je porte en moi, ils savent aussi ce que tu es. Nous te recherchions.

Elle se raidit à face à cette nouvelle. Son armée la recherchait ? Il la recherchait ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Elle était énervée et bien que ce n'était pas très logique, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire de cadeau. Elle savait qu'il disait vrai, pourtant elle se sentait oppressée, elle lui en voulait terriblement.

\- Te protéger, évidemment, dit-il fermement en la regardant intensément.

Cette nouvelle révélation lui fit un choc, pourtant elle reprit, indéboulonnable.

\- Mais par quel procédé étrange je devrais te croire ? S'enquit-elle méfiante. Ce n'est pas toi justement et ton armée qui vouliez attaquer Harry ?

Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle.

\- C'était un piège, pour qu'ils t'appellent. J'ai joué gros, un coup de poker. Il y avait beaucoup de paramètres hasardeux, je ne savais absolument pas s'ils avaient la moindre idée d'où tu te trouvais. Mais je savais au fond de moi que tu ne les laisserais pas mourir. J'ai attaqué Voldemort deux fois ce dernier mois rien que pour leur montrer notre force. S'ils se chiaient dessus, ils t'appelleraient ou tu viendrais par toi-même les aider. Et ça a fonctionné.

Elle hocha de la tête négativement, dépitée, ne sachant réellement comment prendre toutes ces informations. Elle se sentit à nouveau très lasse. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas si bien joué, que Voldemort était là aux portes du château, que s'il protégeait vraiment l'Ultem, il n'aurait pas risqué de le mettre dans une telle situation. Mais elle n'avait aucunement la vigueur de débattre avec lui. A la place, elle dit à bout de force, dans un souffle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, de ton Equilibre ou de ton armée pour me protéger Malefoy. Je me suis très bien débrouillée jusqu'à maintenant.

Il eut un rire jaune, presque cruel.

\- Ouais je vois ça ! En t'entourant d'un vampire, bravo, s'énerva-t-il sans détour.

Elle resta subjuguée qu'il puisse lui dire une telle chose, sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte. Elle craqua subitement.

\- Lui, au moins, ne m'a pas lâché ! C'est toi qui est parti Draughar ! C'est toi ! Rien que toi, juste toi ! Toi merde ! Alors ne viens pas aujourd'hui me parler de ton armée ou de vouloir me protéger. Comment as-tu pu oser de rapprocher de moi pour me lâcher comme ça juste après ?

Elle hurlait maintenant. Elle était étonnée de dire de telles choses qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas ressentir. Elle respirait fortement, tremblait presque. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis ce soir-là était resté caché au fond d'elle et elle l'avait sciemment ignoré. Aujourd'hui, cela lui sautait au visage et elle n'avait pas pu retenir le volcan qui avait surgi. En fait, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était en colère contre lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son frère, la mort de Dumbledore. Car tout ceci elle aurait pu le comprendre. C'était le fait qu'il ne lui avait rien dit et surtout qu'il l'avait abandonné subitement, elle qui avait fini par laisser tomber ses défenses.

A cette époque, il n'y avait plus que lui dans sa vie à cause de cette histoire dans le Non-Monde, et il l'avait tout simplement laissé tomber, alors qu'elle avait tout lâché pour lui. Pas seulement pour le Non-Monde. Non. Elle l'avait défendu, perdu sciemment ses amis, en parti parce que c'était lui.

Il la regarda visiblement surpris et tout d'un coup très malheureux. Elle continua à lui hurler dessus sans se restreindre, sans plus rien retenir :

\- Tu t'es barré comme un gros connard et tu oses réapparaître aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard et me dire que tu veux me protéger ? Quelle ironie ! Laisse-moi réfléchir Draughar. Tu étais où toutes ces années de cavale où Voldemort essayait de me mettre la main dessus ? Où étais-tu durant toutes ces années de fatigue et de peur que j'ai vécu ? Où étais-tu le jour où j'ai failli y rester en Russie où j'ai été gravement blessé ?

Elle lui montra sa cicatrice sur la clavicule comme pour souligner ses dires.

\- Alors ? Tu ne dis plus rien ? Continua-t-elle d'hurler. Tu étais où ? Si tu voulais me protéger, il fallait être là dès le début !

\- Je suis retournée au château te chercher dès le lendemain ! Cria-t-il plus fort qu'elle.

Il la coupa dans sa longue litanie. Elle le regarda stupéfaite, toute consistance l'avait quittée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée comme tu le dis. Je suis revenu ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà partie !

C'était à son tour d'être énervé et de crier sans se retenir.

\- Que crois-tu que j'ai fait tout ce temps ? Je n'avais aucune idée mais aucune idée de là où tu pouvais être ! J'ai cherché de tous les côtés, j'ai enquêté sur ton passé, je suis allée dans le Sud de la France, j'ai même cherché du côté de Demether, mais rien. Toujours des pistes stériles. Et quand j'avais des nouvelles de toi c'était très rare et c'était parce que tu avais réussi à échapper à Voldemort ! Alors, oui merde, je cherche à te protéger. J'ai monté cette armée pour toi, il n'y avait qu'un seul but à tout cela, toi. Me protéger moi était une chose car je ne pouvais pas te chercher tranquillement si je devais craindre pour ma vie tout le temps mais le but était de te retrouver. Ce que j'ai réussi à faire, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle hocha une fois de plus la tête négativement, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle sentait poindre les larmes sans ses yeux, incapable de les retenir. Il s'approcha d'elle, tentant de lui prendre la main.

\- Je t'en pris, crois-moi...

Elle partit sans un regard en arrière.


	18. Chapitre dix-septième

**_Voici enfin le chapitre 17. Désolée pour cette pause dans le récit mais à partir de ce moment-là, de ce chapitre-ci, l'histoire change beaucoup de ce que j'ai écrit dans le premier jet. Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas pleinement satisfaite du devenir de certains personnages, même si l'histoire telle qu'elle (sans les modifications) est très bien._**

 ** _Donc j'ai pris du temps, j'ai réécrit toute l'histoire dans ma tête, à partir donc de ce tome 2 et demi jusqu'à la fin. J'étais parfois devant des contradictions insurmontables, une montagne à gravir. Comment faire en sorte que ceci puisse arriver sans que cela dénature totalement mon propos ? C'était donc beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai pas tous les détails pour l'instant, qui arriveront au fil des posts, à force d'écriture, de réécriture._**

 ** _Ici dans ce chapitre, on ne sait pas toujours quel personnage agit ou réagit précisément. Cela est fait exprès, j'aime cette confusion : qui a dit quoi ? Qui est en colère exactement ? Qui a levé son regard vers l'autre ? J'adore cela, ce trouble, car il pourrait très bien s'agir des deux. Je laisse chacun à son interprétation, à ce qu'il préfère._**

 ** _Bon chapitre :)_ **

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Dissonance au sombre de la Lune**

* * *

Hagard, en état de choc, il regardait la porte par laquelle elle s'était enfuie, blessée. Ses gestes étaient lents, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, sourcils froncés, il se retourna doucement comme si chacun de ses gestes ne faisaient que raviver la douleur qu'avait été cet entretien. L'entendre à nouveau. La voir si près de lui. Comme autrefois. L'instant tant recherché, l'instant tant rêvé. Tant de temps gâché. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il cru que tout se déroulerait à la perfection, lui, un handicapé social ? Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il suffisait de tout lui dire pour qu'elle lui sourit à nouveau ?

Il se mit en branle doucement, se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce. Sans s'en apercevoir il serrait les poings, s'enfonçant douloureusement les ongles dans ses cicatrices blanchâtre. Mais seul la douleur de son cœur comptait pour l'heure. Il ne cessait de revivre leur discussion, leur dispute, elle, qui semblait si insaisissable, si puissante. Pourtant, si humaine, elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux, il lui avait fait du mal. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été moins con dans sa jeunesse ? Pourquoi la sacrifier pour Drago ?

Ce fut plus qu'il ne put supporter, subitement il eut envie de tout détruire. Il sentit l'Ultem déchirer ses entrailles, lui demandant d'exploser. C'en était trop. Alors, il tendit les bras et déchargea son énergie. Des éclairs violettes enfumées d'un nuage noir fracassèrent les lavabos, réduit à l'état de poussière, laissant l'eau gicler des tuyaux mise à nus. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il perdit pied totalement et détruisit tout ce qui restait de la pièce. Il respira longuement, essayant de se calmer, hébété, ne se rendant nul compte des veines noircis sur ses bras qui disparaissait déjà.

Il était pourtant évident qu'elle réagirait ainsi, pourquoi n'avoir cru qu'au meilleur ?

Il se sentait absolument pitoyable, n'était plus qu'une boule de regret. Tous les remords qui l'habitaient depuis cinq ans, tous les reproches qu'il se faisait inlassablement tournoyaient dans sa tête, prêts à le rendre fou. La revoir, la veille, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la grande salle, l'avait rempli d'une joie qu'il avait oublié avoir ressenti un jour. Rien n'avait évolué, il n'y avait que elle pour le rendre vivant à ce point. Elle avait changé, bien sûr, mais pour lui tout était pareil. Il sentait sa force, toute sa magie noire le transpercer, violemment. Elle était si dangereuse, éminemment puissante. Son aura décimait celle de toutes les autres. Il n'avait pas été surpris par ses veines noircies. Elle ressemblait désormais tellement à une prêtresse. Ici sans l'être.

Comment avait-il pu être si négligent la concernant ?

En colère, il lança une boule d'énergie noire sur le sol qui craquela de par en par, il perdit quelques centimètres, s'enfonçant dans les gravas. Il n'avait jamais perdu autant pied, il n'avait pas laissé l'Ultem prendre possession de lui depuis bien des années. Depuis qu'il avait cette épée à son ceinturon à vrai dire.

Il ferma les yeux, enfonçant deux doigts dans ses paupières afin de se reprendre.

Mais il sentait une magie opérer non loin de lui, comme si l'air se comprimait, prêt à tout exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se figea. Il savait. Quand la pièce sembla plus fraîche, plus hostile, démoniaque. Il était derrière lui. Draughar, raide, regardait droit devant lui.

\- Elle est d'une nature sauvage, de par ses gènes de prêtresse, dit-il de sa voix caverneuse, sur un ton mollement aristocratique.

Draughar ferma les yeux afin de se contenir. Le moment était si mal choisi. Il devait redevenir maître de lui-même instantanément.

\- Comment as-tu pu entrer ? Demanda-t-il de façon sèche, la voix menaçante, sans se retourner pour autant.

En guise de réponse, le vampire se mit à rire doucement, un rire las, comme s'il était fatigué par la bêtise humaine. Il se déplaçait, lentement, sans presque remuer aucun gravas, d'un pas léger, inhumainement léger.

\- Vous connaissez si peu de choses sur les vampires, répondit-il une fois face à lui.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, son visage lisse laissait lire une légère inquiétude, ses sourcils froncés en attestaient. Ses longs cheveux pendaient de par et d'autre son corps, comme s'il n'était qu'eau emprisonnée dans une quelconque fibre. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges que bruns, lorsqu'il ne se mouvait pas, il ressemblait davantage à une statue qu'à un être doué de vie. Il portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir tout aussi banal. Draughar ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, se rappelant avec irritabilité sa première rencontre avec Demether, au beau milieu d'un hiver glacial.

Quand subitement, ce dernier tourna ses yeux rouges vers les siens. Il semblait n'être qu'une réflexion intense, presqu'un sage au milieu de la salle de bain en morceau, ce qui, par ailleurs, ne semblait nullement l'émouvoir. Il s'approcha de lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils faisaient l'un et l'autre quasiment la même taille. Les yeux de la créature se plissèrent quelque peu, comme en prise dans un souvenir lointain. Il reprit la parole comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Comme vous avez une odeur similaire...

Draughar, quant à lui, essayait de se dissocier afin de ne pas réagir. S'il se laissait aller qu'une seconde, il bondirait sur lui sans réclamer son dû. Son sang bouillait littéralement. Mais il n'était guère le moment de déclarer une guerre ouverte entre l'Ordonnateur et un vampire vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Et il était encore moins le moment de monter un peu plus Azèle contre lui. Le vampire releva les yeux vers lui à nouveau comme sortant d'une transe.

\- Pas semblable, évidemment. Mais similaire. Ce qui coule dans vos veines à une saveur très particulière.

\- Dé-mon, cracha Draughar malgré lui, la bouche déformée par la haine.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé le poing sur sa baguette. Demether eut un léger rictus qui disparut aussitôt, ne semblant aucunement perturbé par l'insulte.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Lui demanda l'homme avec gravité. Protéger ton territoire ?

Cette fois-ci, le vampire sourit franchement, amusé par sa remarque, avant de hausser imperceptiblement les épaules en détournant son regard afin de le poser sur le vitrail représentant une sirène peignant sa longue chevelure sur un rocher en pleine mer.

\- Tu ne peux pas la protéger, déclara-t-il subitement sérieux.

Draughar était consterné. Cela ne ressemblait nullement à une menace ou à une provocation. Le vampire semblait si dramatique tout d'un coup. Il avait envie de l'envoyer sur les roses mais ce fut une toute autre phrase qui sortit de sa bouche :

\- Pourquoi l'avoir protégé tout ce temps ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est à cause de son sang. Quand tu en as envie, tu n'as qu'à la retrouver, puisque vous... Vous êtes liés.

Il lui était difficile d'admettre une telle chose. Mais oui, le sang les liait de façon indéfectible.

\- Mais tu es en permanence à ses côtés. Même ici à Poudlard.

Demether le regarda à nouveau, comme si son regard pouvait transpercer la rétine de l'ancien serpentard.

\- Quand j'ai connu Sööra, chuchota-t-il, il avait les yeux d'un gris plus perçant que les tiens aujourd'hui. Avant que le sang n'annihile complètement l'iris, ne laissant plus qu'un rayon vermeil magnifique.

Draughar était perplexe. Pourquoi parlait-il de son créateur, de ce vampire endormi selon les légendes depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant ? Mais Demether reprit derechef.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, c'est assez intéressant que ce soit toi qui me demande cela. Même toi... Mais pourquoi donc l'humanité toute entière croit que les ténèbres sont dénués de sentiments ?

Le serpentard se mordit la joue. Il n'aimait pas sa réponse. Demether n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Une lueur de haine se répandit dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, presque trop près, si proche de l'indécence. Ombre menaçante. Le regard de Draughar ne laissait aucun doute, une dureté nullement voilée, il ne souhaitait que sa mort et n'avait pas peur de lui. Jamais.

\- Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup Draughar John Archibald Alexter Malefoy, déclara-t-il, un voile de mépris dans voix. Mais tu pourrais être utile à la prolongation de sa survie, je me dois de l'admettre.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Cracha de colère et d'impatience l'Ordonnateur. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi la situation, vampire. Azèle reste avec moi, avec mon armée. Je lui fournirais une bien meilleure protection que tu n'as pu lui donner jusqu'à présent.

\- Pour les Youtrecks, certes, dit-il dans un mouvement nonchalant de la main. Mais non, tu ne peux pas la protéger, à terme. Elle se meurt.

Ce fut comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous les pieds de Draughar, sans que rien ne puisse le rattraper.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi me mens tu ?

\- Toi aussi tu en meurs, continua Demether comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses questions. L'Ultem vous tue mais elle est à un stade bien plus précoce que toi. Elle possède trop de magie pour son seul corps. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Rajouta-t-il courroucé et perdant patience subitement.

La colère déforma les traits de marbre du vampire le rendant plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, le même rouge vermeil qu'il avait décrit quelques minutes auparavant sur son géniteur mais désormais était entièrement sien. Il semblait prêt à le toucher, voir à l'attaquer, mais il se reprit aussitôt, s'éloignant de lui.

Draughar avait sorti sa baguette et un nuage noir s'était formé autour de lui. La colère l'empêchait de réagir normalement. De plus, il était terrifié par les dires du vampire. S'il disait vrai ?

\- Évidemment que je dis vrai, pourquoi te mentir médiocre petit humain ? S'emporta Demether. Tu n'as d'intérêt à mes yeux que parce que tu en as pour elle.

\- Baisse d'un ton avec moi avant que je me lâche, le prévint Draughar mauvais.

\- Je ne suis là que pour te dire de faire attention avec elle, ne la meurtris pas davantage, ne déconne pas.

Ce mot trivial sorti de sa bouche résonnait de façon étrange, comme s'il n'était pas fait pour jurer, comme si toute son espèce ne parlait pas aussi franchement le langage humain, hormis lui.

Des étincelles violettes parcouraient la baguette du sorcier, il se contenait de moins en moins. Le visage en proie à une puissant colère. Le vampire l'observa intensément comme s'il ne voyait pas la magie se déverser, prête à l'attaquer.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'affaiblit en m'abreuvant de son sang, dit sombrement le sorcier. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle se meure ? Explique-toi.

Le vampire le considéra un moment. La colère semblait l'avoir quittée aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue. Ses yeux se recolorèrent de brun-rougeâtre.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire que tu ne saches déjà, Ordonnateur, dit-il légèrement moqueur. Retourne jouer au guerrier et laisse ceux qui savent ce qu'il faut faire prendre les mesures qui s'impose. Une fois de plus, ne déconne pas.

\- Un jour, Demether, un jour, je tiendrai ton cœur entre mes mains.

Ce dernier le regarda avec intérêt, de haut en bas, leva un sourcil et disparut.


	19. Chapitre dix-huitième

**Voilà un chapitre que j'ai pris du temps à réécrire et à peaufiner. Beaucoup d'explications, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18 : Ether et Chrysanthèmes**

* * *

Azèle se réveilla, ouvrant les yeux avec paresse, son regard se posa sur la pluie qui coulait au-dehors de façon régulière. La tristesse habillait ses iris vertes. Le ciel gris semblait charger de sa propre mélancolie.

Elle sentait le contact du drap qui l'enveloppait dans une douceur ouatée avec une conscience aiguë. Elle bougea imperceptiblement ses pieds, et le tissu se mit à caresser ses jambes dans un bruit léger de froissement.

Ses visions l'accaparèrent sans crier gare, subitement. En quelques secondes, un flot continu d'images, de paroles, d'émotions qui n'étaient pas siennes l'assaillirent, l'écrasant de leurs poids implacables.

Elle frissonna, ferma les yeux en même qu'elle clôturât le canal de son pouvoir de prêtresse.

Pourtant dans ces quelques secondes, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre certains faits, notamment que l'armée de l'Equilibrium était déjà sur le pied de guerre, renforçant la protection anti-Youtrecks, avant de se préparer pour leur entraînement quotidien.

Demether n'était pas là. Demether lui manquait. Il se faisait discret. Son absence la dérangeait autant qu'elle l'arrangeait.

« Viens me voir tout à l'heure, Demether... » chuchota-t-elle si bas que la parole s'en trouva comme à l'état d'inaudible.

Elle ouvrit alors un mince filet du canal lui permettant les visions, cherchant Draughar. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un léger voile blanc. Elle le vit, le visage découvert, en tenue d'Ordonnateur. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon.

Victor Tuiler, à quelques pas derrière lui, était vêtu également de l'accoutrement réglementaire de l'armée. Le vieil homme lui parlait comme semblant lui prodiguer de précieux conseils. Azèle ne l'entendait pas, elle ne voulait pas déployer plus que nécessaire ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas les entendre.

Draughar était penché sur une petite malle faite de bois et de fer. Il caressait le couvercle de sa main amochée, pensif, réfléchissant de toute évidence aux dire du sage qui le secondait dans cette armée. Et dire qu'elle devait à Victor Tuiler cette protection bénie qui empêchait ces oiseaux de malheur de l'écharper à la première occasion.

Draughar leva subitement les yeux, le cœur d'Azèle cessa de battre. Il était prêt à parler, reprenait sa respiration mais se retint. Elle se noya dans la mer de ses yeux lunaires qui lui avait fait tant défaut ces dernières années. Elle aimait l'avoir près d'elle. Enfin... Tout ce temps... Et dire qu'elle croyait qu'il l'avait simplement laissé tomber...

Elle ferma derechef le canal et contempla une fois de plus la pluie battante qui ne semblait n'être que l'expression météorologique de ses états-d'âme, de son cœur qui pleurait en cet instant.

Une émotion intense la traversa de part en part, comme si tout d'un coup, elle n'était plus capable de supporter quoique ce soit de ce Monde. Plus d'épreuves, plus une minute de plus à devoir remplir ses poumons d'oxygènes. Tout l'irritait, tout était trop.

Le désespoir l'étreignit de sa couverture soyeuse et elle crispa ses poings sur le drap.

Quand elle sentit Hermione monter les escaliers menant à son étage. Un œil au beurre noir, vestige de la récente bataille, reposait sur son visage. La jeune femme avançait lentement, avec prudence, regardant mi-inquiète, mi-impressionnée l'amas d'esprits emprisonné dans le nuage. L'entièreté du plafond du couloir en était tapissée et de fins éclairs silencieux zébraient ce ciel surnaturel de temps à autre.

Un visage disproportionné, immense apparut, composé de volutes de fumée, regardant menaçant l'intruse.

La concernée agrippa la rampe d'escaliers, son visage se ferma, son pied resta en l'air hésitant à gravir cette dernière marche, tandis qu'elle serrait sa baguette. Elle semblait réfléchir à un sort qui lui permettrait de passer en toute sécurité.

La voix d'Azèle la sortit de sa profonde réflexion :

\- Ils n'ont pas la capacité de te faire du mal, seulement t'effrayer. Il sont réduits à l'état d'esprit, en un mot faible. Leurs pouvoirs sont neutralisés dans le nuage d'où la forte activité électrique expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione leva la tête, Azèle était pieds nus sur le pas de la porte. Elle portait une robe de chambre en satin violet, s'arrêtant sur ses cuisses, laissant apparaître dans une nudité la plus parfaite ses longues jambes ciselées et bronzées. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval grossière qui dégageait son visage, soulignant ses traits fins.

Elle lui tendit une main amicale. Le visage effrayant ayant disparu, Hermione s'avança dans le couloir d'un pas décidé. L'air y était frais à cause de la présence des esprits.

Une fois à ses côtés, la prêtresse posa une main sur son épaule afin de l'inviter à rentrer dans le chambre. Une sourde énergie envahit alors les membres d'Hermione. Elle regarda interdite son ancienne amie : sa puissance était colossale. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué ce fait curieux qui s'était produit par ce simple contact.

Le lit était défait, Azèle ne semblait porter aucune importance à ce genre détails que pouvait être un lit fait ou défait.

Cette dernière ferma la porte derrière elle et regarda Hermione en toute simplicité, ce qui déconcerta la jeune intéressée. Azèle semblait lasse et triste, presqu'éteinte.

\- Comment parviens-tu à transformer des démons de chair et d'os en esprit ? S'enquit la gryffondor dont le côté studieux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être.

Azèle eut un mouvement d'épaule, visiblement indifférente :

\- C'est comme de l'alchimie j'imagine, à vrai dire, je fais ce genre de choses sans réfléchir au procédé. Cela me vient naturellement. Faire un avec eux m'est si facile que c'en est consternant. Néanmoins, j'ai inventé une formule pour ne pas les avoir en permanence avec moi.

\- Ils te fatiguent, déclara Hermione d'une voix claire.

Azèle acquiesça, son regard se perdant dans le vide, le visage grave.

\- Assied-toi, Hermione, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en lui désignant un duo de fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Elle s'installèrent, la configuration des sièges les positionnant face à face. Azèle regardait avec une fixité inhumaine la pluie battre les carreaux. Hermione analysa de tout son saoul la femme. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement lumineux comme elle avait remarqué à son arrivée, comme si tous ces pouvoirs transparaissaient à travers ses iris, les allumant. L'aura autour d'elle était démente et lui donnait un aspect éthéré. Elle était incontestablement trop mince. La cicatrice sur sa clavicule était profonde, malgré ses pouvoirs de prêtresse, elle ne semblait pas avoir réussi à la guérir correctement. Cette blessure devait être très grave. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Ses veines noircis sur sa poitrine étaitent en relief mais toutes celles qui étaient apparues suite au combat avait disparu.

\- L'Ultem fait déjà tant de ravages sur mon corps, murmura Azèle comme pour elle-même, comme dissociée de la situation et de son corps.

Elle ressemblait presque à un fantôme, ainsi perdue dans ses méandres.

\- Azèle... ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione, pincée de compassion, se penchant sur elle pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur son genou.

Son ancienne meilleure amie la regarda surprise, émue par ce geste dont elle était la destinataire. Elle fixa alors son regard sur l'immense œil au beurre noir d'Hermione qui colorait une grande partie de son visage gauche.

Azèle posa une main sur la sienne et fit un léger mouvement de sa main libre. Hermione se sentit flotter en douceur vers Azèle qui plaçait à présent sa main sur son visage.

\- Laisse-moi te soigner, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rassurante tandis qu'une étrange chaleur se diffusait sur son hématome.

L'instant d'après, elle était à nouveau assise sur son fauteuil et Azèle regardait encore par la fenêtre. Hermione se palpa le visage et constata qu'il n'y avait plus de boursouflures et ne ressentait plus de douleur. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir sur la coiffeuse de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle reconnut avec plaisir son visage fin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les poudres et plantes posées sur le meuble. Elle ne connaissait pas toutes les espèces et aurait juré qu'il y avait des mélanges propres à Azèle.

\- Merci, s'écria-t-elle alors en retournant s'asseoir.

Elle était quelque peu abasourdie et impressionnée par les pouvoirs d'Azèle depuis la bataille. Et à l'instant, il lui avait suffi d'un rien pour la faire léviter jusqu'à elle et pour la soigner sans le moindre effort.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours besoin de sacrifice, expliqua Azèle d'une voix monocorde, l'esprit ailleurs, regardant toujours lasse la fenêtre. J'ai en tant que prêtresse, de grands pouvoirs de guérison qui me sont propres, qui m'appartiennent.

Hermione la considéra interdite. Elle lisait bien dans les pensées des autres. Si elle voulait éviter tout incident, elle devrait refouler au plus profond d'elles-mêmes ses réflexions.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas penser que... commença Hermione mal à l'aise. Je suis juste impressionnée par l'immensité de tes pouvoirs. Je ressens ton aura comme par onde se dégager de toi. J'ai toujours su que tu étais une grande sorcière, et seuls les plus puissants d'entre nous pourraient jongler avec toutes ces forces, comme tu le fais.

Elle ravala sa salive, le regard d'Azèle s'était posé sur elle et semblait dur. Pourtant lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, c'était d'une voix égale :

\- Oui. Néanmoins sans mentor, mes pouvoirs de prêtresse ont mit du temps à se révéler, surtout que je ne l'ai su que tardivement.

\- Tu as appris dans le Non-Monde tes origines, j'imagine, déclara Hermione qui ne posait pas la question une fois de plus puisqu'Azèle, encore sous le joug d'un serment d'inviolabilité qui la liait à Draughar Malefoy ne pouvait pas lui répondre sans être frappée de mort.

Un silence pesant s'accabla sur les deux anciennes amies. Hermione avait tant de questions à lui poser. Elle voulait redevenir sa confidente, or elle doutait que cela puisse être à nouveau possible un jour. Azèle avait changé, considérablement, un voile de mystère l'entourait et Hermione n'avait aucune idée de comment cela avait-il pu se produire. Elle constata avec amertume qu'il lui manquait maintes pièces du morceau de puzzle qu'était la vie d'Azèle Keller.

\- Écoute, Azèle, débuta-t-elle prudente et déterminée. Je sais qu'on s'est quittée en mauvais terme, mais je voudrais que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on s'éloigne. A l'époque, je te surveillais de loin car tu m'en voulais. Et... Et... Si j'ai semblé effrayé lorsque tu as bu l'Ultem, ce n'était pas toi qui m'effrayait mais la fiole, son contenu.

\- C'est du passé, souffla Azèle comme ennuyée, comme si le passé qu'elles avaient partagé était inintéressant.

Cette réponse coupa le sifflet à Hermione, l'enfonçant dans un malaise de plus en plus palpable. C'était si difficile d'initier une conversation avec elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et reprit :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'expliquer tes raisons mais peux-tu me dire comment cela se fait-il que l'ingurgitation de l'Ultem ne t'as pas tué ?

Elle regarda Azèle de biais, prête à se prendre une fois de plus une remarque monotone ou un regard glaçant. Mais sa nouvelle réaction la surpris. Azèle fronça des sourcils comme si elle souffrait de la tête, une main sur sa tempe.

\- C'est si dur d'être ici... chuchota-t-elle.

« … à répondre à toutes vos questions, à vous faire face chacun votre tour », acheva-t-elle d'exprimer en pensée. Bien sûr, Hermione qui ne pouvait lire dans les pensées sans l'aide d'un sort qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas n'en sut rien. Et elle ignorait qu'Azèle avait déjà dû répondre aux questions sur son passé à Draughar.

\- Excuse-moi, se reprit aussitôt Hermione qui ne voulait pas affliger son interlocutrice de peur qu'elle se renferme davantage. Je ne voulais pas être abrupte, tu me connais, j'ai un besoin profond de comprendre les choses.

\- Je sais, Hermione, répondit rapidement Azèle d'une petite voix. Mais tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne peux pas te répondre ? Rajouta-t-elle presque tendrement.

Elle avait posé ses yeux verts presque luminescents sur elle, visiblement contrite. Hermione eut un rictus, ravie de voir Azèle dans de meilleure disposition.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de la rassurer.

Mais la gryffondor se perdit dans ses pensées, oubliant alors qu'Azèle pouvait les entendre. Elle se demandait si, au vue de sa dernière réponse, elle pouvait lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec Demether, ou alors garderait-elle le mystère qui l'entourait ? Comment était-elle devenue l'acolyte de Demether ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Les vampires ne se mélangent que très rarement aux humains et pourtant lui, lui le pire d'entre tous pour leur espèce, était à ses côtés depuis plusieurs années il semblerait. De plus, comment faisait-elle pour vivre chaque jour avec autant de magie puissante et dévastatrice ? Pourquoi s'était-elle faite discrète depuis le début de la guerre ? Qu'avait-elle fait depuis qu'elle possédait l'Ultem ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris part auparavant au combat ? Pourtant, si elle croyait les racontars, elle s'était battue contre l'armée noire en Russie il y a deux ans... Elle n'y comprenait que peu de choses. Hormis.. Hormis si Voldemort savait pour ses pouvoirs et la traquait pour cela ! C'était une explication bien plausible et effrayante du reste.

Azèle se mit à sourire légèrement, ce qui eut pour conséquence de sortir Hermione de ses réflexions.

\- Ma relation avec Demether est très vieille, un lien unique nous unit et hors du commun c'est vrai, commença-t-elle d'expliquer. Comment je fais pour vivre avec toute cette puissance ? Je suis fatiguée comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Et tu as vu juste, Voldemort me traque. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis faites secrète depuis cinq ans.

Hermione qui était mal à l'aise de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'idée de cacher ses pensées au début du discours d'Azèle, se trouva complètement mortifiée lorsqu'elle apprit que Voldemort savait pour l'Ultem.

\- Ho putain... lâcha-t-elle désespérée.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en plus. Si Voldemort l'attrapait, s'il faisait sien cette force, ils n'avaient plus aucuns espoirs de le vaincre un jour. Sans parler des moldus qui se verraient les premiers exterminés.

\- Oui, il veut l'Ultem, confirma Azèle.

Son ton indifférent tranchait du choc qu'était en train de vivre Hermione.

\- Cette cicatrice, dit-elle en désignant sa clavicule, vient du combat en Russie dont tu as eu vent.

Mais Hermione se sentait incapable d'avaler la moindre information supplémentaire avant plusieurs jours. Sa vie n'avaient été que combat et fuite, et désormais elle se rendait compte que la situation était bien plus difficile et dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était jusqu'à maintenant. Qui plus est, à cause de cette tierce armée, ils avaient mis en danger le monde en sortant Azèle de sa tanière. Il aurait mieux valu qu'ils meurent tous ce jour-là plutôt que de donner la moindre chance à Voldemort de s'emparer du pouvoir primaire. Pourtant, malgré son abattement, elle parvint à se reprendre pour continuer la conversation.

\- Il paraît que vous avez été impressionnant Demether et toi, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, mais elle était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Voldemort voulait l'Ultem !

Azèle eut un petit rire, cruel.

\- Tu ne sembles pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, non on n'a pas été si impressionnant que ça. J'ai failli mourir ce jour, les Youtrecks avaient réussi à me choper.

\- Les Youtrecks ? Questionna Hermione sombrement.

Azèle la regardait étrangement, comme inquiète pour son amie. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle accusait le coup.

\- Ce sont ces grands oiseaux putréfiés qui survolent le château. Ils en ont après moi. Je ne peux pas les tuer, mes pouvoirs ne sont d'aucunes utilités face à eux reprit-elle. Ils sont les gardiens de l'Ultem et surtout ils ont pour mission de tuer quiconque s'en emparera. Leurs pouvoirs ont été fait pour rendre vulnérable l'Ultem. C'est de la vieille, très vieille magie.

Hermione aurait voulu chercher dans un coin de son cerveau si elle avait déjà lu quoique ce soit sur ces créatures, mais réfléchir était trop lui demander pour l'instant.

\- Ils ont été ressuscité par Voldemort, continua Azèle qui devant le mutisme soudain d'Hermione semblait avoir reprit la marche de la conversation. Pour ça qu'ils ont cet air de mort. Ils n'ont pas leur forme initiale. Elles sont des créatures antiques, elles datent d'avant l'écriture, à l'époque où l'Ultem a été extirpé des hommes. Ils gardaient le lieu où était caché l'Ultem. Lieu imprenable, au milieu de nulle part sur une petite île du Pacifique, ensevelie par de puissants sortilèges. Je ne sais pas si tu connais l'histoire de l'Ultem. Je pense que oui un peu, mais je vais tout de même te retracer les grandes lignes, si tu le veux bien. Au début, tous les humains sans exception étaient des sorciers. La magie était grande et forte. Mais très noire. Plus que maintenant. Et cela avait créé beaucoup de conflits chez les peuples premiers, ils ont déclenché bon nombre de cataclysmes. Je pense que ça vient de là la légende de l'arche de Noé notamment. Alors, ils ont décidé, afin que l'espèce humaine ne disparaisse il fallait annihiler en grande partie ce pouvoir, imputer cette partie d'eux qui leur était naturelle, un sixième sens en somme. Ils ont alors capté pendant des années, à coup de magie considérable, la plus grande quantité de magie noire possible. Voilà comment est né l'Ultem. Mais cela a créé un déséquilibre chez les hommes. Il ne restait plus suffisamment de magie au fur et à mesure que la population croissait. Alors sont apparus les premiers moldus. Au fil des siècles, ils sont devenus la majorité. La magie devint secrète et assez rare tout compte fait. Parfois, un sorcier plus puissant que les autres sortait du lot, Voldemort en fait parti. Ça c'est pour l'Ultem, je reviens aux Youtrecks maintenant. Les premiers hommes ont disparu, l'écriture est apparue et le progrès n'a eu de cesse de se développer. Les Youtrecks devinrent de moins en moins nombreux, jusqu'au jour où ils disparurent complètement. Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles maintenant. Demether en avaient déjà vu, il m'a dit qu'ils étaient beaux, très beaux. Leurs plumes étaient d'or, le métal précieux, plus magnifique encore qu'une licorne et plus majestueux qu'un phénix.

Elle se leva et regarda deux Youtrecks survoler le château. Elle eut une grimace, Hermione lisait dans ses yeux la peur.

\- J'ai dû mal à les imaginer ainsi, rajouta-t-elle en croisant ses bras autour d'elle.

Le petit laïus d'Azèle eut pour avantage de calmer la peur d'Hermione et de la faire revenir un peu à elle.

\- Demether en avait déjà vu avant leur disparition ? Demanda-t-elle interloquée par ce fait.

Azèle se retourna afin de s'asseoir lourdement dans son fauteuil, sa robe de chambre vola gracieusement autour d'elle.

\- Oui, il est très vieux, comme tu le sais sûrement.

\- Aucun livre n'arrive à donner sa date de naissance exacte, dit Hermione d'un ton académique. Les vampires sont une race très secrète. On connaît très peu leur histoire. 2000 ans serait son âge le plus communément admis.

\- Il a 2251 ans pour être précise, dit simplement Azèle comme si l'information n'était pas incroyable.  
Hermione, elle, avait le vertige. Bien qu'elle savait des êtres doués d'immortalité, comment pouvait-on parcourir cette vie, la Terre aussi longtemps ? Il avait vu des changements d'empire, des changements de climat, il avait vu l'évolution de l'homme... Les vampires était une race de créature bien particulière.

Azèle reprit son récit :

\- Il en vit lors d'un de ses voyages. Ils étaient près de l'île cachée. Les eaux de ce coin de l'océan avaient mauvaise réputation comme tu peux te l'imaginer pour les marins de l'époque. Ne sachant ce que refermait cette minuscule île, ils prenaient ces oiseaux pour des démons car ils s'attaquaient à la moindre embarcation qui avait la malchance de s'approcher. Mais déjà à l'époque, tout le monde avait oublié l'Ultem, c'était une légende, et encore... Si peu connue. Mais les vampires, eux, n'avaient pas oublié. Leur roi, le créateur de Demether, Sööra, lui expliqua ce qu'ils étaient. Puis ils ont continué leur route tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas voulu se mesurer à ces oiseaux pour s'emparer d'un tel pouvoir ? S'enquit Hermione, interdite. Ils en ont bien la force. De ce que j'en sais, Demether est capable de tuer un Youtreck.

\- Certes, dit Azèle dans un mouvement de sourcil en se levant une fois de plus et se prostrant devant la fenêtre, mais l'Ultem est la magie noire des humains. L'Ultem ne leur est d'aucune utilité. D'ailleurs, Demether quand...

Elle se stoppa, indécise, jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione. Cette discussion civilisée lui avait comme rappeler les interdits et les tabous dans le monde des sorciers. Mais après tout, pourquoi devait-elle se cacher de ses faits et gestes, elle n'était plus à ça près.

\- Cela ne fait aucun effet sur Demether lorsqu'il boit mon sang, acheva-t-elle de dire.

Le malaise d'Hermione redoubla. Il était évident que Demether buvait le sang d'Azèle, pourtant, cela relevait de l'intime, voire du malsain. Mais Azèle, il fallait bien l'avouer n'était pas une sorcière comme une autre, c'était l'une des dernières prêtresses si ce n'était la dernière représentante de son espèce que portait la Terre. Qui plus est, une noire et vieille magie coulait dans ses artères. N'était-ce pas elle d'ailleurs qui rendait ses yeux presque luminescents ?

Azèle, quant à elle, n'écoutait plus les pensées d'Hermione. Elle regardait sombrement par la fenêtre où elle voyait, dans le jardin, les troupes de l'armée de l'Equilibrium s'entraîner de façon fort disciplinée. Certains effectuaient un footing, tandis que d'autres s'exerçaient au combat avec l'aide de leur poignard et sans la magie visiblement. Trois des quatre sergents, ceux qui n'étaient pas auprès de Draughar à ce moment-là, coordonnaient les entraînements. Mais le plus jeune semblait être le maître en ce lieu. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux de jais, une barbe mangeant son menton, il avait l'air dur d'un guerrier aguerri, bien que ses traits, d'origine espagnols, nul ne pouvait en douter, inclinaient à la joie de vivre et à la bonhomie. Il était aussi jeune qu'elle à quelques années près, pourtant comme tous, la vie l'avait endurcie. Son corps ne semblait n'être qu'une masse de muscles et il maniait son poignard avec tant de facilité, avec tant de souplesse, qu'on aurait cru qu'il exécutait une danse. Il se battait avec trois soldats et tous finirent à terre, brutalement. Pourtant, il tendait à chaque fois sa main pour les aider à se relever. Un léger cri perçant la sortit de son observation qui la rendait perplexe, elle releva vivement la tête vers le ciel. Un Youtreck survolait une fois encore la zone, comme pour la narguer. Elle frissonna.

Elle entendit derechef les pensées d'Hermione qui visiblement ne parvenait pas en sa présence à calmer toutes les questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle connaissait Demether puisqu'elle avait mentionné leur « vieille relation ». Est-ce qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, le connaissait-elle déjà ? Auquel cas, elle n'avait que très mal connu la jeune Azèle. Elle n'avait déjà pas remarqué son penchant pour la magie des prêtresses. Quelle amie était-elle donc ? Elle si jeune, ne pensait qu'à ses études, ses parchemins et ses plumes. Quand elle reconstituait le chemin de sa vie, il lui semblait avoir failli, particulièrement concernant Azèle.

Quand Hermione releva la tête, Azèle qui n'avait rien perdu de son raisonnement, la fixait de façon grave, presque perdue. Mais elle se mit en branle aussitôt, ne voulant faire face une fois de plus à ces émotions trop fortes. Elle fit un élégant mouvement de bras et le satin de sa robe de chambre sembla voler autour d'elle. La seconde d'après, elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière en soie, légère, violette également, dessinant joliment sa taille.

Elle traversa la pièce, s'assit à sa coiffeuse pour mettre du noir à ses yeux. Elle parla d'une voix claire et forte, presque solennelle :

\- Je sais qu'Harry et Ron veulent me voir.

Elle eut un rire jaune.

\- Enfin, Harry me convoque quoi.

Une fois le khôl mis à ses yeux, elle se retourna :

\- Hermione, merci pour cette conversation. Vraiment, insista-t-elle en pénétrant de ses iris vertes le caramel chatoyant des yeux de son ancienne amie.

Hermione avait le visage désolée. La conversation semblait l'avoir affaiblie.

\- Comment sais-tu pour la convocation ?

Azèle tapota sa tempe.

\- Mes visions.


	20. Chapitre dix-neuvième

_**Merci Encres pour tes reviews, ça me fait super plaisir que tu me donnes tes ressentis sur la fanfic.  
Je suis contente qu'on ressente effectivement le parlé d'une enfant dans le chapitre 17 (dialogue Azèle-Demether), c'est là qu'on en apprend plus sur leur histoire commune, déjà petite il était dans sa vie. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Cela sera révéler au fur et à mesure.  
Merci pour ma plume, je travaille beaucoup pour donner des textes de qualité et je commence à en être contente et fière également. Oui Azèle ça ne va pas, c'est évident et dans ce chapitre et dans celui d'après on le verra encore. "Doux-amer" haha oui comme a dit Martin pour la fin de Game of Throne :) j'adore cette expression ! Maintenant, on le sait, j'aime les histoires sombres et compliqués, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle me prend beaucoup de temps à la rédaction celle-ci. Cela demande un grand passif chez les personnages à avoir en tête, à créer une multitude de détails et que tout reste cohérent. Et encore, la version en ligne a quelques incohérences qui seront à corriger dans le futur.  
** **Ravi et heureuse (touchéééée en fait) que cela te plaise, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs, je vous remercie de tout mon cœur.** _

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Une réunion apocalyptique**

* * *

Elle pénétra dans le bureau de feu Albus Dumbledore d'un pas décidé. Elle avait entrepris de cacher derrière une figure imperturbable son appréhension qui se décupla lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ron debout derrière le majestueux bureau d'acajou.

Ces derniers levèrent la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes. L'expression de Ron se changea en une moue pincée, il semblait également redouter ce face à face. Il eut l'air surpris en constatant qu'Hermione avait retrouvé sa pâleur habituelle mais ne dit rien.

Harry, quant à lui, qui étudiait des parchemins l'air sérieux, releva ses yeux verts d'une inflexibilité parfaite. Sa posture rigide et la dureté qui hantaient ses traits ne rassura pas Azèle. Elle eut envie de faire demi-tour, mieux lui semblait l'expectative d'une journée d'angoisse que celle de se soumettre une fois de plus à une conversation compliquée. Cela lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

Pourtant elle resta là, figée au milieu de la pièce cylindrique, se composant un visage froid et détaché.

Harry constata à son tour qu'Hermione avait guéri, eut un léger rictus de mécontentement mais n'en parla pas.

\- Azèle, dit-il presqu'en soufflant pour la saluer en contournant son bureau.

Il se tenait droit et avait acquis au cours de ces dernières années gravité et autorité. L'intéressée ne répondit pas, elle sentait que l'heure n'était pas aux chaudes retrouvailles et attendait patiemment que l'orage s'installe dans le bureau afin de tous les électrocuter.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, nous ne te remercierons jamais assez, se corrigea-t-il en désignant brièvement Ron et Hermione de la main, d'être venue pour nous défendre. Sans toi, nous aurions essuyé de plus grandes pertes et surtout, peut-être, la bataille se serait achevée sur une défaite cuisante pour notre armée.

Il s'arrêta, observant les probables réactions de son interlocutrice mais celle-ci semblait n'être qu'une statut incapable de mouvements ou d'émotions.

\- Néanmoins, reprit-il lentement comme pour appuyer la gravité de son propos, tu comprendras qu'il faille discuter, savoir exactement ce qu'il en est de toi, afin de s'assurer que tu es bien une alliée et non un franc-tireur.

Cette remarque glaça Hermione d'effroi. Azèle était taciturne, sa récente conversation avec la prêtresse ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce fait. Elle pressentait qu'il ne pouvait rien ressortir de bon de cette malheureuse phrase, bien qu'Harry, étant chef d'une armée, avait toute légitimité pour s'assurer de la fiabilité de ses alliés.

Mais dieu ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté la veille lorsqu'elle lui avait conseillé de faire preuve de tact ? Ron, quant à lui, ne se départait pas de son air inquiet regardant Azèle comme un fantôme, revenu d'outre-tombe. Cette dernière se raidit, une dureté inhumaine se promena dans ses yeux. Tous trois le constatèrent. Elle était charismatique et avait un aspect irréel qui la déclassait quasiment de la catégorie des humains. Elle semblait venir d'un autre monde qui n'était pas celui de la sorcellerie.

Elle desserra la mâchoire que pour répondre sèchement :

\- Très bien, Harry.

Elle avait dit son prénom avec lenteur soulignant ainsi son mépris.

\- Que veux-tu savoir afin de vérifier que je ne sers pas le Mal ? Car il s'agit de cela après tout, est-ce que Azèle Keller est devenue une mage noire ?

Hermione et Ron retinrent leur respiration. Les choses s'engageaient sous de mauvais hospices. Harry, lui, n'était nullement déconcerté ou ému par le ton cinglant de celle qu'il avait aimé un jour. Un duel de regard s'opéra entre eux, l'émeraude contre le jade.

\- On pourrait dire ça effectivement, en d'autres termes oui, répondit-il. Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de nous poser des questions, continua-t-il avec plus de calme, le dépit se lisait sur ses traits. Tu as en toi une magie noire très puissante et très ancienne. Qui plus est, tu es une prêtresse et il est connu que tu uses de sacrifices pour certains rites. Et enfin, ton compagnon est un vampire et pas n'importe lequel, celui qui a fait le plus souffrir l'humanité dans le passé. J'ai besoin, évidemment, de savoir de quoi tu réponds, de savoir où tu te situes sur l'échiquier de ce bordel qu'est cette guerre. Je serai franc avec toi, t'avoir de notre côté serait un atout considérable et me ravirait, même si tu en doutes pour l'heure. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qui nous a lié durant tant d'années. Mais je ne peux pas non plus te permettre d'être dans nos rangs si tu réponds à une logique qui t'est propre qui pourrait nous mettre en danger. Tu es bien trop puissante et par ce fait destructrice pour qu'on en souffre. On ne peut pas se le permettre. Nous avons une guerre à gagner.

Azèle fit un pas vers lui, sa stature de sel avait fondu comme neige au Soleil et elle était désormais folle de rage. Ron eut une lueur de peur dans ses iris. Hermione était prête à intervenir mais Azèle fut la plus rapide :

\- A quelle logique je réponds ? Demanda-t-elle avec moquerie et dédain. Qu'est-ce que tu sembles croire, nom de dieu, Harry ?! Tu crois que je me suis construite une forteresse autour de moi afin de pouvoir vivre comme une débauchée, me complaire dans la luxure la plus honteuse avec des démons et m'amuser à tuer pour le simple plaisir ? C'est donc cela l'image que tu as de moi ? Vraiment ?

Elle le fusillait du regard, écœurée.

\- Tu n'as aucune mais aucune idée du danger dans lequel je me suis mise rien que pour venir vous sauver les miches ! Cela me dégoûte la façon dont tu me vois Harry. Je le vois dans tête, c'est Sodome et Gomorrhe là-dedans, dit-elle méchamment en effectuant des gestes circulaires autour de sa tête en claquant des doigts afin d'illustrer les idées qui se balançaient dans celle d'Harry.

\- Sors tout de suite de mon esprit, Keller ! Exigea-t-il dans une colère contenue.

Azèle eut un mouvement de tête, hautaine comme pour lui dire « et sinon ? ».

\- Harry, elle a raison, intervint Hermione afin de raisonner son meilleur ami. Azèle risque beaucoup, d'ailleurs nous risquons tous beaucoup en l'ayant ici, près de nous. Elle n'aurait pas pris ce genre de risques si son cœur n'était pas pur dans ses intention. Elle a fait cela en souvenir de notre amitié, rien que ce fait prouve qu'elle n'est pas une mage noire.

\- Et quels sont donc ces risques que tu as pris Azèle ? L'interrogea-t-il sarcastique. Tu me sembles indestructible pourtant, rien ne semble ne pouvoir t'atteindre.

\- Je ne suis pas indestructible, s'offensa-t-elle.

Mais Hermione explosa tout d'un coup :  
\- Voldemort veut récupérer l'Ultem ! s'était-elle écriée, à bout, comme si elle avait gardé cette information pour elle trop longtemps. Il sait qu'Azèle le possède.

Harry devint livide, Ron qui s'était fait discret jusqu'à là s'écroula sur une chaise en poussant un juron. Harry interrogea Azèle du regard qui confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu comprends donc que je ne peux pas, même si je le voulais, être dans ton armée, reprit-elle d'une voix redevenue égale. Tu comprends donc désormais pourquoi je me suis également cachée ces cinq dernières années. Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais mal tournée ou que je m'amusais avec la magie noire, je protégeais la survie de notre monde.

Harry l'observait en silence, peu convaincu. Hermione lisait dans son regard une rage poindre. Elle sentait un tsunami discret et calme dans un premier temps rouler en lui, quand la vague meurtrière détruisit tout sur son passage :

\- Mais comment as-tu pu faire courir au monde un tel risque ? Éclata-t-il, ulcéré. Comment as-tu pu avaler l'Ultem au lieu de trouver un moyen avec l'ordre du phénix pour le cacher ?

Azèle le regardait de biais, ses lèvres tremblant de rage, les poings contractés.

\- Comment as-tu pu ? Continua-t-il de s'insurger. Tu te rends compte, putain, de ce qu'il arriverait s'il te chopait ? Tu t'aperçois comme le monde est au bord du précipice par ta faute, par ta mégalomanie ?

Dans sa colère, il s'était mis à la pointer du doigt. En guise de réponse, un éclair assourdissant mais invisible se fit entendre, l'air devint subitement gelé et un nuage noir qui émanait d'Azèle lécha le sol sur plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur. Ses yeux se noircirent, sa robe volait autour d'elle. La déesse de la destruction s'était réveillée.

\- Ma mégalomanie ? Répéta-t-elle en décomposant chaque syllabe comme si dire ce mot lui arrachait les entrailles. Un mot, Potter, rien qu'un et...

Elle n'eut le temps de terminer son invective car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ce bruit fit sursauter Hermione et Ron qui étaient effrayés par la situation qui échappaient à leur contrôle. L'Ordonnateur, entouré de ses sergents, était dans l'encadrure de la porte. Ils observèrent dans un silence lourd la situation : Harry et Azèle qui se regardaient en chien de faïence, l'Ultem qui s'échappait de la prêtresse, ivre de colère et la fumée noire qui les avait atteint aussitôt qu'ils eut ouvert la porte. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, nullement émus par la magie. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les affecter tels de véritables machines de guerre, ils avançaient implacables peu importait le danger.

\- Potter, commença le chef de l'Equilibrium d'une voix impitoyable, caché comme à l'accoutumée dans son costume, il semblait revêche et avoir l'habitude de donner des ordres. Vous souhaitiez me voir pour tracter des conditions, alors me voici.

Le sergent Larry et Palin, observaient droits et silencieux, les mains jointes derrière le dos, le pouvoir d'Azèle ravager la pièce. Victor Tuiler et le sergent Altar, le jeune espagnol, tous deux tout aussi droits semblaient avoir des regards accusateurs. Lorsque Tuiler regarda Hermione, elle frissonna : c'était eux trois qu'ils inculpaient pour l'émoi d'Azèle.

Un silence s'engouffra dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry détourna son regard d'Azèle pour le poser sur l'Ordonnateur, visiblement excédé par sa présence.

\- Vous êtes en avance, lâcha-t-il amer. Nous avions des choses à régler, votre présence est malvenue pour l'heure.

Azèle fit alors un mouvement de bras, sa paume face au sol. La fumée fut alors absorbée dans sa main. Le bureau et les objets le composant se mirent à trembler, le sol se fit instable, une véritable mini tempête consuma l'endroit clos. Mais en quelques instants le phénomène fut terminée et la pièce retrouva son aspect et sa température d'alors. Les yeux de la jeune femme redevinrent verts.

\- On peut savoir à quoi vous jouer Potter ? Demanda sans complaisance l'Ordonnateur.

Le concerné se mit à rire froidement.

\- A quoi moi je joue ? C'est vous qui me demandez cela, Ordonnateur ?

Ce dernier fit un pas en avant, sinistre mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Lui non plus n'était plus impressionné par les démonstrations de force. La vie l'avait endurcie, son destin ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ron se contracta. Hermione et lui purent alors contempler de plus près l'immense épée, dont le métal était gravé de symboles dont aucuns des deux ne connaissaient la provenance. Cette arme devait peser à elle seule au moins une quinzaine de kilos.

Hermione avait la sensation qu'il ne suffisait d'un rien pour que la situation explose à nouveau. L'armée de l'Equilibrium rôdait dans cette pièce telle une présence menaçante et noire, en particulier l'Ordonnateur qui ne semblait pas avoir une once de patience dans son âme.

\- C'est comme ça que vous traitez vos alliés ? Reprit-il sans daigner répondre à la moquerie du survivant. A cette allure, n'escomptez pas un jour trouver la victoire face à Voldemort ! Le cingla-t-il.

Azèle, quant à elle, ne s'était pas retournée vers eux et chaque seconde qui défilait, elle s'emmurait toujours plus profondément en elle, l'air sombre. Elle avait remarqué que Draughar avait la voix quelque peu modifiée, sûrement grâce à un sort.

\- Vos avis ne m'intéressent pas du tout, répondit Harry avec plus de venin encore.

Altar qui avait la main posée sur sa baguette avait une fâcheuse envie de l'utiliser sur l'ennemi juré de Voldemort. Palin leva la tête de façon hautaine, ne goûtant que très peu du ton dont se permettait Harry sur son chef. Larry leva des sourcils de stupeur. L'Ordonnateur se raidit, mais Tuiler le regarda comme semblant le pénétrer d'une pensée. Hermione se demanda s'ils n'utilisaient pas la télépathie car peu après le chef de l'armée sembla se détendre.

De plus, elle était perplexe par les réactions qu'il venait d'avoir concernant Azèle. Il semblait s'intéresser à elle. Avait-il, eux aussi, des vues sur elle afin de l'enrôler dans leur troupe ?

Tuiler prit la parole :

\- M. Potter, nul doute que le moment est mal choisi, de toute évidence. Je propose néanmoins que l'on mette de côté toutes querelles qu'elles soient personnelles ou non afin de pouvoir commencer la réunion. Il est beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter.

Azèle se retourna alors pour le regarder avec intensité. Tuiler lui rendit son regard, un sourire courtois sur les lèvres.

\- Miss Keller, la salua-t-il.

Mais cette dernière, laconique et encore sous le joug de la colère ne répondit rien.

Harry se posa sur le rebord du bureau en croisant ses bras sur son torse, considérant avec gravité les chefs de l'armée tierce.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez beaucoup d'éclaircissements à nous donner, commença-t-il rétif.

Azèle se mit en mouvement, voulant quitter la pièce mais l'Ordonnateur fit un pas de côté pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Restez, dit-il calmement. Cette réunion vous concerne autant que chacun de nous ici-présent.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, le visage fermé, les yeux énigmatiques. Elle devinait son regard dans la pénombre de sa capuche et se sentit frigorifiée.

\- Oui, Azèle, intervint Ron, reste, l'Ordonnateur a raison, il faut qu'on décide des choses et au vue de ce que tu es, tu es comme à l'instar des chefs des armées, une force à toi entière.

L'Ordonnateur et elle continuèrent à se regarder sans mots dire pendant quelques secondes. Hermione prit la parole pour débuter cette réunion et éclipser ainsi tout danger de dispute :

\- Dites-nous, vous avez été énigmatiques hier, quel est ce bouclier de couleur orange en dessous du nôtre ? Est-ce là votre protection dont on entend tant parler à travers le monde de la magie, celui-là même qui a empêché Voldemort de vous attaquer durant la quinzaine verte ?

Azèle regarda curieuse la tierce armée pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient répondre. Allaient-ils dire qui ils étaient et quel était leur but ou allaient-ils dissimuler leur dessein sous le sceau du secret ?

\- Non, Miss Granger, reprit Victor Tuiler. Notre bouclier de protection est difficile à mettre en place.

\- Peu importe la difficulté d'exécution, dit alors Ron. Mettez-le en place si possible, nous aurons ainsi plus de chances de réussite face aux assauts de l'armée noire.

Ce fut au tour du discret ancien fabricant de baguette, Larry, de prendre la parole. Sa peau était joliment dorée, il était grand, longiligne, et son nez long et fin donnait du raffinement à son visage. Bien qu'il vivait en Écosse au moment où la guerre avait éclaté, il était un émigré, fils d'un riche saoudien. Certains lui donnaient même des origines princières et on disait que son patronyme était un nom d'emprunt.

\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une question de difficulté, Mister Weasley. Sa voix était douce et chatoyante, et son accent était bien celui d'un écossais. Nous avons pris en tout et pour tout deux mois à le mettre en place. De plus, il requiert des compétences bien particulières. Une vieille magie a été utilisé, comme vous le savez, cela n'est un secret pour personne, notre armée utilise de vieux et oublieux procédés magiques.

Hermione fronçait des sourcils, en réflexion intense.

\- Azèle, commença-t-elle, prudente, ne voulant dévoiler son secret, est une prêtresse. Cela est également une forme de magie fort ancienne. Si elle vous aidait, cela n'accélérerait-il pas le processus ?

\- Si, bien sûr, répondit poliment Larry. Mais cela resterait une question de plusieurs semaines, or nous n'avons pas ce temps. Nous sommes assiégés et l'armée noire reforme ses troupes et il n'y a aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle est en train de définir une nouvelle stratégie.

\- Nous ne pouvons que renforcer le bouclier déjà existant, compléta Palin, une magnifique rousse à l'air revêche et condescendant dont le ton faisait comprendre à ses interlocuteurs la stupidité de leur question. Ce que nous nous employons de faire depuis sa mise en place, je vous le rappelle.

\- D'accord, trancha Harry impatient d'un mouvement de bras désinvolte. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu, quel est cet autre bouclier ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en connaître la nature, puisqu'il ne vous nuit en rien. Sachez que l'armée en a besoin, expliqua l'Ordonnateur hargneux, manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

Son ton disait qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre à cette question et qu'il ne souffrirait aucune contestation.

Harry plissa des yeux, flairant ce qu'il y avait à flairer.

\- Je trouve que vous faites beaucoup de mystère, Ordonnateur. Vous vous cachez derrière votre accoutrement, personne ne sait qui vous êtes, qui plus est vous avez mis en place un bouclier mystérieux au-dessus de notre tête. Et pour couronner le tout, vous nous avez été hostile en nous attaquant sans raison apparente pour devenir nos alliés à la seconde où Voldemort s'est mêlé de la partie.

Il cessa de s'appuyer sur le bureau décroisa ses bras et se releva de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne sais pas que c'est votre « Équilibre », reprit-il en mimant les guillemets de façon méprisante. Mais sachez que vous semblez bien peu renseigné. Vous n'imaginez pas le danger dans lequel vous nous avez fourré à vouloir nous attaquer comme des ennemis mortels.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit qui donna à la parole d'Harry une portée forte et grave, telle une sentence imparable.

\- Je ne vous sens pas, acheva-t-il. Si je suis encore en vie, c'est parce que j'ai toujours compter sur mon instinct et là il me dit que quelque chose ne va pas.

Altar qui s'était adossé contre un mur, une jambe relevée, regarda son chef, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

Hermione trouva qu'Harry avait bien parlé. On ne comprenait que très peu les intentions de l'armée de l'Equilibrium et leur faire confiance aurait été faire preuve d'acte de folie.

\- Nous savons ce que nous faisons, dit l'Ordonnateur d'une voix étrangement basse qui laissait présager qu'on atteignait les frontières de sa patience.

\- J'en doute, le coupa Harry, imposant, le regard furieux. Le monde pourrait bien courir à sa perte à cause de ce que vous avez fait. C'est inadmissible et je ne peux fermer les yeux sur vos actes inconsidérés.

\- Baissez d'un ton Potter, dit sombrement Altar de son fort accent latin en se décollant du mur afin de menacer Harry de sa stature.

Tuiler parla pour désamorcer la situation :

\- Je sais que nous sommes très secret mais cela n'est pas sans raison et nos raisons sont louables...

\- Parce que c'est louable de nous attaquer ? Surenchérit Ron, irrité. Dois-je vous rappeler le nombre de morts que nous avons subi il y a deux jours ?

\- Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître M. Weasley, nous avons nos propres priorités, s'exclama Palin acariâtre. C'est vous qui parlez sans savoir et je commence à être excédée de recevoir des leçons de moral d'enfants à peine sortis de l'adolescence.

Harry eut un rire jaune face à la pique de l'ancienne conservatrice de la bibliothèque magique de France.

\- Alors dites-nous quelles sont vos précieuses priorités qui excusent la mort de centaines de personnes innocentes ? railla-t-il.

\- Vous avez oublié que c'est la guerre Potter, et tout ce que nous faisons n'est pas toujours bien joli mais malheureusement nécessaire, gronda l'Ordonnateur.

Hermione était pétrifiée, elle avait la sensation que d'une seconde à l'autre, une autre bataille allait éclater et ce, au sein même de ce bureau. Azèle avait fermé les yeux, visiblement épuisée et dépitée par cette réunion et hochait négativement de la tête.

Ron s'était rapproché d'Harry prêt à se battre si cela devait malheureusement se produire.

\- Oui, oui, chuchota venimeux Harry le regard empli de haine pour l'Ordonnateur. Tout le monde connaît vos méfaits comme par exemple, celui d'avoir exécuté deux présidents et plusieurs ministres de guerres moldus. Et après tous vos actes malveillants, on devrait ne rien dire et accepter de vous faire confiance. Nous ne sommes pas stupides.

\- Nous n'avons nullement à nous justifier devant vous, dit acerbe le chef de l'armée. Mais vous devriez plutôt nous remercier d'avoir pu nous éviter à tous une guerre nucléaire par dessus le marché.

Dans sa conquête du pouvoir, Voldemort ayant asservi plusieurs pays de l'Europe, effectuait un contrôle de plus en plus serrés sur les dirigeants moldus. Ces derniers, comprenant la menace et étant au courant du monde de la sorcellerie, ne voyaient aucune autre solution que la bombe H pour rivaliser avec la magie et mettre fin à ce tyran qui sonnait la fin de leur souveraineté et la fin du monde libre.

\- Harry laisse-les, intervint pour la première fois Azèle depuis l'arrivée de l'armée de l'Equilibrium dans le bureau.

Elle avait une voix lointaine comme si elle s'était trouvée à mille lieux d'ici, éthérée plus que jamais, elle contrastait des protagonistes de cette réunion de par son allure de prêtresse et sa mélancolie ostentatoirement affichée sur son visage. Elle semblait ennuyée et à bout de force. Hermione se demanda bien ce qui lui arrivait, elle qui avait été ivre de puissance quelques minutes auparavant, pourquoi avait-elle l'air si faible maintenant ?

\- Ils ont leur raison d'agir comme ils le font, reprit-elle. Ils ont leur propre motif bien que je désapprouve également.

En prononçant cette phrase elle avait regardé l'Ordonnateur d'un regard pleins de sous-entendus. Ce dernier s'était détourné de son regard sibyllin et se tourna vers Tuiler comme s'ils continuaient tous deux une conversation inaudible pour tous les autres intervenants.

\- Tiens donc Azèle, reprit Harry avec virulence. Éclaire-nous de tes visions, tu sembles bien renseignée. Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ?

\- Tu les connais ? Demanda Ron perplexe.

\- Non mais je me suis entretenue avec eux hier, répondit-elle calmement sans relever la moquerie d'Harry comme si elle n'en avait plus la force.

\- Cessez de vous inquiéter M. Potter. Nous protégerons ce château tant que nous le pourrons et protégerons ce qu'i protéger, déclara plein de mystères Tuiler.

Hermione se fit perplexe, doutant.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux. Vous voulez quelque chose, cela est clair...  
Elle se tourna vers Azèle, le regard intense mais cette dernière ne la regardait pas. Elle regardait au loin, lunaire. C'était elle qu'ils voulaient, la jeune brune qui doutait sérieusement depuis plusieurs minutes, commençait à croire à cette hypothèse. Elle fit en sorte que sa pensée soit forte et claire afin qu'Azèle la capta mais mais elle n'eut pas de gestes prouvant qu'elle avait entendu ou se sentait concernée. Peut-être était-elle déjà au courant, elle leur avait parlé la veille après tout.

Tous se regardèrent durant une longue minute. Quand l'Ordonnateur fit un geste nonchalant de la main comme s'il concédait à quelque chose. Tuiler reprit la parole :

\- Nous protégerons Azèle Keller de Voldemort.

Les trois gryffondors se jetèrent des regards en biais, nullement rassurés.

\- Vous savez, dit Hermione sinistrement.

Tuiler confirma d'un mouvement de tête tout aussi lourd de gravité qu'avait été sa précédente assertion. Azèle, quant à elle, ne sembla nullement surprise par cette nouvelle. Elle continuait à regarder dans le vide comme si son nom n'avait pas été cité. Hermione se demandait même si elle avait entendu ce qu'il venait d'être proclamé.

Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? Qui étaient-ils réellement ? De plus, une idée effrayante et folle germa dans son esprit : et s'ils avaient attaqué que pour attirer Azèle au château ? Elle se rabroua mentalement. Qui prendrait ce genre de risques ? Eux, peut-être, justement, ils étaient bien du genre à tout faire péter pour atteindre leurs propres objectifs.

\- Que lui voulez-vous exactement ? Demanda Harry, plissant des yeux suspicieux.

Il sortit gravement sa baguette de sa poche. Ron l'imita. Mais les sergents de l'armée furent vifs et sortirent de même leur arme magique. Quand un fait curieux se produisit rendant la situation bien plus lourde et étrange. Azèle éclata de rire. Avec son aspect éthéré, ses longs cheveux et sa robe légère qui volait autour d'elle au moindre mouvement, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était folle.

\- Comme si mon sort t'importait, dit-elle entre deux rires sarcastiques.

\- Quand ton sort est lié à celui du monde de part ta propre stupidité, oui tout à fait, ça m'importe ! Répondit durement Harry tout en ne lâchant pas du regard l'armée tierce.

\- Potter, je vais essayer de dire ça gentiment, débuta l'Ordonnateur dont la voix voilait à peine la menace sous-jacente, vous allez lâcher Miss Keller, elle nous importe bien plus que vous et votre armée, donc faite attention à ne pas nous mettre trop en pétard.

Hermione, stupéfaite de la tournure des événement, retenait sa respiration, sa propre baguette vissée dans sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi Harry d'être ce que je suis, lâcha tragiquement Azèle en se mettant les doigts sur ses temps, fermant les yeux comme si elle souffrait.

Elle semblait à bout de nerf.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas choisi ? S'emporta Harry menaçant toujours l'armée tierce de sa baguette. Hermione t'a vu boire cette putain de fiole ! Te fous pas de ma gueule !

\- Potter, je suis à deux doigts de vous écartelez, prévint l'Ordonnateur d'une voix grave.

\- Et vous, que lui voulez-vous ? Réitéra Harry en décortiquant chaque syllabe.

Il exigeait une réponse immédiate.

\- Rien de mal, M. Potter, s'empressa de dire Tuiler qui voulait apaiser la situation.

\- Mêlez-vous plutôt de votre prophétie qui vous lie à Tom Jedusor, fustigea âpre l'Ordonnateur. Détruisez-le et laissez-nous nous occuper de nos propres affaires.

\- Harry, reprit Azèle qui n'avait pas entendu les remarques désobligeantes que s'étaient échangés l'Ordonnateur et Harry, ayant restée bloqué sur l'accusation dont l'avait accablé le survivant. J'ai fait semblant ! Je l'ai en moi depuis bébé. Je n'ai rien choisi...

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure. Son cœur allait éclater, se sentait à nouveau dissociée, contrôlant avec difficultés les visions qui l'assaillirent, violentes.

Hermione tombait de haut, les images de la scène ne cessaient de tournoyait dans sa tête. Il était possible, tout à fait probable qu'Azèle l'avait dupée. Ron devint interdit, les yeux écarquillés, lui jetant des coups d'œil inquiets. Harry la considéra avec gravité, la jaugeant de haut en bas comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner Hermione perdue, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi m'as tu fait croire...

\- Hermione ! La reprit Harry en hurlant. Azèle ! Cessez de divulguer des informations devant de probables ennemis.

Palin émit un sifflement entre ses dents, excédée. L'Ordonnateur regardait Azèle avec insistance, ses propres poings serrés nerveusement.

\- Si vous savez pour Azèle, dit Harry en reportant son regard sur l'armée de l'Equilibrium. Vous vous rendez compte du danger ? Voldemort est à nos portes.

\- Vous êtes fin observateur, se moqua l'Ordonnateur méchamment, en reportant son attention sur le survivant. On vous a dit qu'on la protégera coûte que coûte.

\- Baissez vos baguettes, demanda aimablement Tuiler. Nous ne sommes pas une menace.

\- Ça reste encore à prouver, rétorqua Ron sévère.

\- M. Tuiler, interpella Hermione avec beaucoup d'émotions, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. J'en appelle à votre sagesse. Vous étiez le doyen français... Enlevez-moi du doute affreux que cette attaque contre nous n'était qu'un leurre pour faire venir Azèle à vous ?

\- Non, dit alors en chuchotant Azèle dans son coin, les doigts toujours sur ses tempes.

Elle était livide.

\- Quoi non Azèle ? La questionna Harry.

\- Elle parle au vampire, annonça l'Ordonnateur prophétique. J'imagine qu'il lui demande s'il doit intervenir ou pas, après tout vous la traitez mal, finit-il dans un ton de reproche.

\- Et si nous baissions tous nos baguettes, essaya de raisonner une fois de plus Tuiler.

\- Et si vous répondiez à la question d'Hermione, M. Tuiler, ironisa Harry.

\- Potter ! S'agaça d'une voix vive Palin en franchissant la distance qui les séparait. Comme on vous l'a déjà dit, nos priorités sont toutes autres que les vôtres. Pour protéger Miss Keller on fera tout ce qu'il faudra. Alors baissez votre baguette petit garçon avant que je vous liquéfie sur place.

\- En quoi c'est protéger Azèle et l'Ultem que de la rapprocher aussi dangereusement de Voldemort ? S'énerva Ron qui pointa sa baguette sur Palin, prêt à lui décrocher un violent sort.

\- Je serais vous, je ne déclencherais pas les hostilités, Weasley, le menaça tranquillement Altar. En une seconde, je peux dégainer mon poignard et vous le lancer en plein cœur. Ne me tentez pas.

\- Ça suffit, baissez vos baguettes, ordonna d'une voix autoritaire le chef de l'armée à ses hommes. .

Tous obéirent et Palin et Altar se détendirent à vue d'œil. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione se méfiaient encore d'eux.

\- Tout cela est incohérent, clama Harry. A moins que vous n'êtes qu'un cheval de Troie, au service de l'armée noire.

\- Non, Harry, non ce n'est pas le cas, dit Azèle de sa petite voix.

\- Comment peux tu en être sûre ? Lui demanda-t-il, agité.

\- Je le sais, fais-moi confiance.

Il la considéra longuement, semblant en proie à une intense réflexion. Il la voyait sous un jour nouveau. En fin de compte, il révisait sa position : elle n'avait rien choisi, rien voulu, elle n'avait que subi son sort comme lui subissait le sien. Et tous deux s'étaient retrouvés protagonistes de premier ordre dans une guerre qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti face à elle ? La seule qui l'avait si bien compris, elle aussi, orpheline. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle avait avaler l'Ultem de son propre chef ?

\- Alors Potter ? S'enquit l'Ordonnateur impatient. Que choisissez-vous ? La confiance ou la guerre ? Si vous nous déclarer la guerre, vous savez très bien que notre armée ne fera qu'une bouchée de pain de la vôtre. Soyez raisonnable un peu.

\- Prouvez-nous votre bonne foi, répondit alors Harry avec calme, et peut-être...

Mais un grognement sourd et puissant accablèrent leurs oreilles. Harry fronça des sourcils. Ils retinrent tous leur respiration afin de mieux entendre le mystérieux son qui se répercutait de façon magistrale dans chaque recoin du bureau, pénétrait à l'intérieur de leur cellule, faisant vibrer chacun de leurs nerfs.

L'air devint alors froid. Hermione regarda du côté d'Azèle mais celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, toujours l'air hagard et perdu.

D'aucuns avaient notifié ce changement de température et l'armée de l'Equilibrium brandit alors leur baguette, à l'affût de la moindre nouvelle manifestation, jetant des coups d'œil à gauche à droite, tournant sur eux-mêmes dans des mouvements félins et silencieux.

Subitement, une boule de feu tomba du plafond à une vitesse fulgurante dans un bruit tonitruant, embrasant d'un mur de flammes rouges l'autre côté du majestueux bureau sur lequel était posé bon nombres de parchemins. La chaleur agressa la peau des intervenants qui se mirent à brandir leur baguette non plus les uns sur les autres mais cette fois-ci vers le lieu de l'étrange phénomène. Le mur de flammes rétrécit et se concentra sur le siège sur lequel était posé Harry lorsqu'Hermione et Azèle avaient gagné la pièce.

Les flammes prirent l'apparence d'une silhouette. Un homme en feu semblait leur faire face. Le visage de Demether, démoniaque, apparut à travers les braises, vision cauchemardesque. Un sourire cruel ourlait ses lèvres laissant apparaître ses canines. Tous remarquèrent comme elles étaient grandes et incroyablement acérées, comme si tous les matins il les limait pour leur donner cette forme meurtrière.

Il lui aurait suffi d'un coup de dents pour arracher la gorge d'un ennemi. Ce qui s'était d'ailleurs produit lors de la bataille, bon nombre de cadavres humains appartenant à l'armée noire avaient été retrouvé égorgé salement, voire des viscères avaient été arraché à leur corps. Tout le monde savait que cela ne pouvait venir que de lui ou d'un loup-garou.

Enfin, il résorba les flammes qui disparurent dans un bruit de claquement. Il trônait sur l'assemblée, de son aura destructrice. Il était assis nonchalamment, une main sur le bureau jouant avec ses ongles tandis que son autre bras reposait sur le dossier. Il était tout de noir vêtu, un long manteau cintré recouvrait son corps, sa chemise était ouverte sur deux ou trois boutons. Il était colossal et imposant. Sa peau d'une blancheur outrageusement polie faisait éclater en tous la vérité qu'il était monstre et plus du tout humain malgré son apparence.

Les visages se fermèrent davantage. Certains ravalèrent leur salive mais personne ne pouvait arracher ses yeux du vampire millénaire, vivement subjugué par son entrée infernale. Même les membres de l'Equilibrium, que rien ne semblaient pouvoir les atteindre avaient été impressionné.

Il était rare qu'un sorcier ait pu voir un vampire de ses propres yeux et, évidemment, quiconque ici n'avait pu se retrouver face à l'un d'entre eux, sauf Hermione, Ron et Harry lors de l'arrivée d'Azèle au château.

Tuiler l'observait avec des yeux d'érudits, non sans pour autant se méfier de la créature qui pourrait, en l'espace de quelques secondes, tuer plusieurs d'entre eux, si l'envie lui prenait.

Palin, Ron et Harry qui était près du bureau firent quelques pas de recul. L'Ordonnateur posa discrètement sa main sur la manche de son épée.

Les yeux du vampire étaient rougeâtres et son regard perçant se posa, tour à tour, sur chaque membre de cette réunion chaotique.

\- Dites-moi à qui et à combien de personnes ici-présente dois-je arracher le cœur de sa poitrine et y boire à même les artères pour faire cesser vos verbiages incessants et stériles ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde qui semblait faire rouler et vibrer chaque fibre de chair de chacun des protagonistes de la pièce.

Il fit frissonner les échines de plus d'un, et le visage d'Altar se changea en une moue déplaisante. Azèle, qui était la seule à ne pas avoir peur de lui le regardait sans le voir. Elle semblait dans un flou cosmique que rien n'aurait pu l'en faire sortir.

\- Demether de la dynastie vampirique d'Annäläm, souffla Tuiler qui ne revenait pas de le voir de si près.

Le sourire caustique de Demether s'élargit.

\- Moi-même, vieil homme, bien que vous êtes encore d'une constitution robuste. Je le sens d'ici, dit-il lentement, son accent anglais était parfait.

\- Vous êtes le prince de votre race, reprit Tuiler d'un courage sans bornes. Votre créateur est le roi Söörä de la dynastie d'Annäläm, une des plus vieilles famille de vampire. Vous êtes son fils unique. Puisque vous même participez à cette guerre de par votre lien avec la prêtresse Azèle Keller, pourquoi ne pas ordonner à vos sujets de participer également ? Pourquoi gardent-ils tous leur neutralité ?

\- Quelle audace ! S'exclama Demether, visiblement amusé, en levant ses sourcils soulignant son étonnement.

Il le regarda longuement, le scrutant comme s'il lisait entièrement en lui et c'était effectivement le cas. Enfin il reprit la parole :

\- Votre guerre est humaine, avec en jeu des forces bien humaine. Les vampires ne se mêlent pas des histoires d'humain. Elles leur semblent... Comment dire sans paraître outrageant ? Vos histoires sont insignifiantes à leurs yeux.

Il se pencha quelque peu en avant, dans une lenteur inhumaine, de bête prête à se jeter sur sa proie. Chacun de ses mouvements semblait receler un profond danger.

\- Et je ne mettrais pas ma race en péril pour vos guerres, dit-il intraitable, tout sourire et toute complaisance ayant disparu soudainement.

Il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la question tout compte fait.

\- Même s'il s'agit de la survie d'Azèle qui est en jeu ? Demanda Hermione malgré elle, poussée par la force du désespoir.

\- Hermione, la rappela paniqué Ron à l'ordre en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Tous appréhendèrent la réaction de l'être surnaturel hormis l'Ordonnateur qui voulait également savoir. La situation était hautement explosive. Demether releva la tête, le regard coriace. Ses gestes étaient élégants, on pouvait lire dans son allure autant sa condition princière et que celle du vampire sanguinaire. Les deux se liaient donnant à son hôte un éclat étrange et inquiétant.

\- Vous semblez oublier que nous ne sommes pas des humains, nous avons nos propres règles, dit-il à voix basse sombrement. Vous savez bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui aime goûter à votre compagnie, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

La menace était explicite et l'assemblée se renfrogna davantage, serrant leurs doigts sur leur baguette.

\- Ou alors... A force d'intervenir dans le monde des humains, vous avez été disgracié par vos congénères, chuchota Tuiler, poussant à l'extrême ce qui était de l'insolence aux yeux du vampire.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de mâchoire, le regard noir. Il fixa Tuiler puis l'Ordonnateur tour à tour, réfléchissant silencieusement.

\- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne pouvez même pas appréhender, Victor. Vous savez ce qui fait de vous un roi ou un prince dans mon monde ?

Il serra du poing dans le vide, mimant la poigne de fer avec laquelle il devait diriger ses sujets.

\- La force, dit-il presque dans un grognement. Moi qui est asservi votre espèce juste par ennui, dit-il avec répugnance, sans aucune aide, je vous laisse tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent afin de savoir si ou non je suis encore un prince chez moi. Je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis venue à votre réunion qui ne s'avère être qu'une chaotique plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Vous jacassez, vous jacassez comme de pauvres petites thermites que vous êtes, dit-il avec dégoût, sans jamais parler de la problématique de fond : comment faire sortir Azèle de ce pétrin dans lequel vous l'avez mise. Réfléchissez à une façon pour elle de sortir d'entre ces murs sans mourir d'une attaque de Youtreck entre autre.

Puis il se mit à rire de façon animale.

\- Vous êtes amusants néanmoins à me menacer avec vos morceaux de bois, sorciers. Il n'y a que peu de personnes capables ici présentes de me blesser, alors calmez-vous un peu.

Il se leva, ombre terrifiante qui glaça le cœur de chacun.

\- Seule Azèle compte ici, dit-il sur un ton tranchant. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Il contourna le bureau, tous le suivirent des yeux ne sachant quelles étaient ses intentions. Il s'arrêta une fois en face d'Azèle qui était à ce moment-là, la personne la plus proche du bureau. Il posa ses yeux sur elle qui redevinrent bruns. Tous purent y lire l'affliction, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce qui tranchait fabuleusement de la dureté et de la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Azèle, moy sladkayaa*, lui dit-il comme pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie.

Tuiler et Hermione se doutèrent qu'il parlait dans dans sa langue natale.

Elle leva des yeux contrits vers lui. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta. Il posa son autre main dans le creux de son dos et ils prirent le chemin de la sortie. Les chefs des deux armées s'écartèrent sur leur passage. Seul l'Ordonnateur ne cilla pas, la main toujours sur son épée, prêt à dégainer mais le vampire ne lui daigna pas un seul regard.

* * *

* _Mon amour_ dans la langue natale de Demether (proche du russe)


	21. Chapitre vingtième

_**Merci à la personne qui a posté un commentaire en guest, ça me touche beaucoup, merci, tellement heureuse que l'histoire te plaise.**_  
 _ **Sterenn Mor (désolée je ne mets pas le point sinon ça veut pas afficher) merci mille fois, je suis tellement heureuse que l'histoire te captive, je suis si loin de la fanfiction par moment que j'ai peur que les personnes décrochent. Donc ça me motive et me rassure ce genre de commentaire :) Pour le style, je suis ravie que tu vois la différence, je fais vraiment tout pour m'améliorer et donner une histoire agréable à lire.**_  
 _ **Encres, merci :) Oui ce fut un sacré conseil de guerre, c'est clair.  
Ca m'a fait du bien toutes ces reviews, merci encore et encore et encore ! **_  
_**En espérant ce que chapitre vous plaise, je l'ai écrit en une foulée, il est un peu "prosique" (mot que j'ai inventé haha) et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple pour moi à écrire, j'adore exprimer les émotions et sentiments des personnages. Un peu plus d'explication, un peu plus d'approfondissement pour une certaine relation.**_

 _ **Avertissement : pas de lemon tel qu'elle mais passage perclus d'érotisme et de sensualité oui**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 : Émeraude crépusculaire et anathème vampirique**

* * *

Ils descendirent l'étroit escalier en colimaçon avec lenteur. Chaque pas était grave et soutenu.  
Azèle était dépossédée, ne faisait plus parti d'aucun Monde. Ses visions, agressant ses pupilles se mélangeaient aux mots durs d'Harry, aux invectives de Draughar alias l'Ordonnateur, à la méfiance de ses amis pour l'Equilibrium.

Les scènes de la réunion volaient dans sa tête à tout hasard, sans ordre préétabli se fondant aux images de vie du château que ses visions lui faisaient entrevoir : un homme se rasant, une femme soignant la blessure magique de son amant, les elfes de maison qui préparaient le repas sans faste, sans viande afin d'économiser la ressource qu'était la nourriture.

Tout était incohérent, chaotique et elle subissait, hagarde, cette succession accélérée de mots et d'images, créant un monstrueux maelström qui lui faisait littéralement exploser la tête et l'empêchait de voir convenablement les pas qu'elle effectuait et la réalité qui l'entourait.

Sans parler de sa pointe au cœur, de son extrême tristesse qu'avait provoqué le dégoût d'Harry sur sa personne et la peur qu'elle instillait à Ron. Et que dire de la déception d'Hermione lorsqu'elle eut appris qu'elle lui avait sciemment menti. Un mensonge pour ne pas refaire toute son histoire, pour que, s'il devait la haïr, qu'ils détestent la nouvelle Azèle afin qu'ils continuent de porter dans leur cœur la jeune fille qu'elle avait été et qu'ils avaient côtoyé. Elle ne voulait pas souiller leur souvenir. De plus, elle venait à peine d'apprendre son passé à l'époque, elle ne savait absolument pas comment se percevoir elle-même, alors les réactions des autres... Comment seulement y faire face ?

Les larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione, sa voix étranglée... Ses cruelles larmes qu'elle aurait voulu sécher en disparaissant loin, très loin.

L'émotion avait été trop forte et lorsque Draughar était arrivé avec ses fidèles sergents, elle n'avait plus eu la force de rien. Il était là, près d'elle et tous deux avaient ignoré avec superbe et panache leurs auras qui s'appelaient, s'acharnant à n'être plus qu'un accord parfait. Leur énergie similaire, l'Ultem qui se délectait de la présence de son autre moitié.

Mais elle avait été moins douée que lui pour ignorer cet appel qui brûlait son âme. Elle avait commencé à se dissoudre, à ne plus être rien, au point que le barrage fragile empêchant sa combustion avait cédé. Les visions avaient alors pris toutes leurs places.

Parfois, elle avait essayé d'intervenir mais elle avait été pitoyable, il ne restait plus que le murmure affreux de son aveu ne supportant plus l'image qu'ils avaient d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus être tragédie, elle avait souhaité sa restauration à l'autel de leur défunt amour fraternel, or elle n'en serait plus jamais digne. Voilà, la réalité qui l'avait écrasé et anéanti.

Et Demether sentant sa détresse lui avait quémander d'intervenir. Elle avait refusé faiblement, ne désirant pas envenimer une réunion déjà si apocalyptique, marqué de par la présence du vampire la destruction finale de ce fébrile concile.

Mais il lisait dans son cœur, il avait su que ce non n'était qu'une supplique, un appel au secours.  
« Sors-moi de là ! » avait-elle hurlé subitement de toutes ses tripes mais elle n'eut à peine le temps d'admettre sa défaite, qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, et était déjà là à jouer sur leurs peurs, à s'amuser avec eux au chat et à la souris, à instiller dans leurs cœurs glace et effroi.

Et là, dans cet escalier, s'il ne la soutenait pas, elle tomberait, tel un poids mort, elle laisserait ses pouvoirs la calciner totalement, l'engloutir et peut-être elle mourrait enfin.

A imaginer cet enchevêtrement de couloirs et de dédales, elle ne sentit pas capable de marcher jusqu'à son refuge. « Je n'ai pas le courage... » commença-t-elle à chuchoter, incapable même de produire une pensée claire pour la télépathie. Mais ça, également il le savait, il transplanait déjà dans la chambre.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et tomba à genou. L'activité des esprits dans le couloir lui donna la nausée. Et l'imagination d'Harry la concernant s'interposa brutalement devant ses rétines.

\- J'arrive pas à fermer... dit-elle dans un râle d'épuisement.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts, il était soucieux. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle se sentit happer dans son regard, irrémédiablement attirée par cet éclat au fond de ses pupilles, un éclat brillant, cristallin, promesse d'un monde merveilleux. Elle sentit tout son être lui échapper totalement, son corps n'était plus son corps.

Il n'y avait plus de visions, plus de mots abrupts et cruels à son égard, plus d'Ultem qui appelait le sien. Un vide harmonieux et parfait s'instillait en elle.

\- Respire profondément, l'entendit-elle dire et cette phrase la ramena à la réalité, à son corps impie qu'elle ne voulait plus.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans son lit, tremblante comme une feuille mais ses visions ne l'accaparaient plus. Il l'avait hypnotisé afin de fermer lui-même le canal, mais elle demeurait hébétée, faible.

Il reparut, sortant de la salle de bain. Elle le regardait sans pensées, observant tout simplement. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle était plus frêle que jamais.

\- Viens te réchauffer, lui dit-il tranquillement en l'amenant dans la salle d'eau où un bain brûlant et vaporeux l'attendait.

Il la posa sur ses pieds tout en ne discontinuant pas de la maintenir, la déshabilla avec des gestes habiles. Elle aimait le contact de ses mains contre sa peau, certes trop froides, malgré les frissons que cela lui occasionnaient. Cela l'aidait à s'ancrer un peu plus profondément dans la réalité. Quand elle fut nue, elle se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Viens avec moi dans le bain, lui intima-t-elle faiblement.

Il émit un léger sourire triste en caressant la naissance de ses cheveux sur son front. Et la seconde d'après, il les avait à nouveau éclipsé pour reparaître dans cette baignoire, tous deux nus, allongés dans l'eau.

Azèle contre son torse, réprimait ses derniers frissons dans le flot brûlant et clair. La peau de glabre de Demether se réchauffa également et ainsi lové contre lui, entre ses jambes, elle se sentit réconfortée et en sécurité. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et son autre main continuait à caresser avec patience son front.

Elle se mit à somnoler et se perdit dans un demi-sommeil bienheureux où seule la respiration de Demether et la sienne demeuraient. Quand elle se remémora contre son insu, la réunion, les accusations d'Harry, Draughar si près d'elle... Un fil de métal en fusion étreignit alors son cœur, elle grimaça :

\- J'ai mal, susurra-t-elle. J'ai tellement mal. La peine que je ressens est si aiguë que j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à remarcher un jour...

\- Ça va aller ma douce, dit d'une voix chaude son compagnon à son oreille. Tu sais bien que depuis ton passage dans le non-Monde, tes émotions sont démultipliés. Sur le moment ça te terrasse et après ça s'estompe. Sois courageuse, bientôt, tu seras plus forte qu'elles.

A cause des déconvenues des pouvoirs d'Azèle, Demether avait pu pénétrer son esprit plus d'une fois afin de l'aider à recouvrer toute sa raison et sa force, il avait alors appris pour le non-Monde, pour tout ce qui était, bien qu'elle ne pouvait malgré tout pas en parler, ni rien affirmer.

Il lui posa un baiser dans le creux de son cou, ce qui ont le don de la détendre quelque peu. Mais Demether sentait sa souffrance, son cœur battre trop fort, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine, son sang empoisonné par le chagrin.

S'il seulement il pouvait détruire les objets de son malheur sans qu'elle n'en souffre. Si seulement il pouvait faire revenir les filtres, propres aux humains, qui permettaient une diffusion plus douce des émotions chez leurs hôtes. Ces filtres qui avaient disparu lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son corps après cette sombre aventure dans le Néant.

Il y avait un moyen, c'est vrai, mais si dangereux que lui-même en était effrayé. Il regarda sa propre main posée sur son ventre de bronze. Une simple piqûre à la surface de sa peau, une simple goutte de son sang suffirait presque... Il se perdit dans ses méandres, ses yeux s'embrumèrent et il fut aspiré dans sa rêverie dans laquelle une goutte brillante de son sang perlait la surface de sa main... Et elle qui la saisissait pour la remonter doucement vers sa bouche, refermant ses lèvres charnues sur son derme, accueillant l'infime gouttelette de sa langue...

\- Je deviens folle.

Il revint brutalement à la réalité. Sa main était toujours posée sur elle, immaculée et elle avait posé une de ses mains fines sur la sienne. Il prit conscience de l'excitation qui le tenaillait, de son sexe dur collé contre elle, de son sang qui ne faisait que rouler sauvagement en lui, faisant appel à ses profonds instincts vampiriques.

Il la voulait, il aurait voulu cet échange de fluide entre eux deux. Cette union parfaite du corps et du sang qui les maintenait tous deux en vie. Il se rabroua mentalement mais dans son délire, il l'avait serré davantage contre lui.

\- Non, tu ne deviens pas folle, il y a des solutions. Tu sais bien que Isayïs est toujours en train de chercher le moyen de contrôler tes visions.

Isayïs était une vampire de quelques siècles, qui fut dans son temps humain une prêtresse. Une des rares qui puissent témoigner de la grandeur de cet espèce de sorcier. L'unique espoir qui pouvait trouver le moyen de calmer la tempétueuse magie de la jeune femme qui se perdait jour après jour. Mais cela faisait désormais trois ans qu'elle cherchait d'arrache-pied et sans le moindre résultat.

Azèle ne répondit pas. Elle avait senti le désir gronder chez son compagnon, elle se cambra légèrement, sa gorge se déploya sous ses yeux. Ses seins aux tétons pointés sortirent de la surface de l'eau. Il posa une main sur sa gorge, descendit avec doigté le long de sa poitrine, de ses veines noircies, passe entre ses deux seins avant d'en soupeser un avec appétence.

Il retira sa main coupable. Elle était épuisée et elle devait conserver toute sa force au cas où l'attaque surviendrait sans crier gare d'une seconde à l'autre.

Qu'il se laisse aller lorsqu'elle était à l'abri comme dans la lumière était une chose mais cela n'était pas possible lorsqu'elle était dans une sécurité plus que précaire comme maintenant.

Mais elle avait passé sa main derrière sa nuque, mettant un peu plus en exergue sa poitrine aux seins insolents. Il ne voyait plus que ses veines sous sa peau, tout ce tracé parfait qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, le sang refluer et refluer encore et encore sous la pression de son cœur qui battait encore bien trop fort, comme une invitation à laisser le sang jaillir dans sa bouche.

Il repensa à son fugace fantasme, une seule goutte de son sang pendant que lui planterait doucement ses crocs dans sa chair. Et peut-être serait-elle suffisamment forte pour supporter cet élixir dans son corps afin que ses barrières psychiques se reconstruisent...

Non. Il se reprit, transvasant sa tête en arrière, regardant avec une fixité douloureuse le plafond. Le risque de mort était bien trop important, sans parler de la douleur que ce minuscule acte pouvait engendrer sur l'humain destinataire. Mais il ne sentait que son odeur, son odeur de fleur sauvage qui lui sembla insupportable pour l'heure.

Elle émit une légère pression sur sa nuque, son corps se frottant imperceptiblement contre le sien. Et son cœur, son cœur qui battait toujours avec force !

\- Prends-mon sang, Demether, chuchota-t-elle, sa tête contre son épaule, les yeux clos.

Il émit un long soupir de frustration.

\- Non, déclara-t-il en regardant ailleurs à nouveau.

\- Ne me repousse pas, dit-elle comme une supplique qui lui brisa le cœur.

\- Jamais, répondit-il avec émotion en la serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras, oubliant sa volonté de ne pas la toucher, de ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, l'embrassant avec avidité. Une fois à son oreille, il murmura :

\- Tu as besoin de garder tes forces, mon amour.

\- Alors, enfonce tes canines superficiellement, bois de mon sang, je veux couler en toi.

Damnation, quelle tentatrice cruelle... Sans s'en apercevoir, il posa sa main sous son menton et releva sa tête face au plafond avec délicatesse. Elle se cambra davantage et ses seins sortirent à nouveau de l'eau.

Il sentit le cœur de la jeune femme sourdre dans ses oreilles. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas enfoncé ses canines en elle, qu'il ne sut s'il serait seulement capable de ne pas dépasser la limite. Hypnotisé par les veines palpitantes de sa gorge, il se pencha, se détestant d'être si faible. Il enfonça sur quelques millimètres ses crocs dans sa chair tendre, le sang y jaillit en montée tranquille et son odeur explosa dans ses narines.

Il lécha dans de voluptueux baisers les sillons de sang qui arpentait le long de sa peau. Le goût. Ce goût. Son goût. Il se sentit chuter, électrisé. Il émit un long gémissement rauque, renfonçant légèrement ses dents en elle. Il caressa ses lèvres de son pouce, elle respira profondément et son souffle chaud provoqua chez lui un violent frisson de plaisir. Elle serra sa cuisse avec vigueur.

Elle voulait qu'il la touchât, la caressât entre les cuisses, dans ses replis intimes. Il le lisait dans son esprit. Elle voulait jouir de ses doigts, sentir son sexe dans son abîme pendant qu'il boirait son sang. Cette volonté de lui appartenir, de n'être plus que son objet de possession s'insinuait dans les pensées d'Azèle.

Mais non, il n'en ferait rien. Il ferait fi de sa chaude cavité humide qui le réclamait, de sa peau brûlante et douce. L'excitation gagnait la jeune femme, l'envahissait, rendant son sang plus tempétueux, il le sentait couler en avalanche en elle et battre le système nerveux de son sexe.

S'il se laissait aller, il ne répondrait de rien. S'ils se laissaient aller à leur désir, il l'affaiblirait, même s'il se faisait doux, c'était inévitable.

Il continua à lécher son sang. Qu'il était frustré ! Fiévreux ! Il devrait après aller calmer ses ardeurs sur d'autres humains qui lui étaient insignifiants. Essayer de se contenter d'un plaisir décevant que rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec le sang de celle qu'il aimait.

Il les hypnotiserait, les séduirait pour passer son envie de la ravager, ne faire qu'un avec son sang, sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien jusqu'au point de non retour.

Elle ne saignait plus. Mais elle le réclamait encore, sa main se frayant un chemin vers son sexe en érection. Il posa sa main sur son front, elle était encore hagarde et avait baissé ses gardes, il entra dans son esprit et l'affubla d'un sommeil léger.

Sa main cruelle tomba au fond de la baignoire comme un poids mort. Il sortit du bain avec elle dans ses bras, la sécha avant de la recoucher dans son lit.

Quant à lui, il partit sans un regard en arrière, commettre ses sombres méfaits sur d'autres humains, prélevant peu de sang à chacun pour qu'ils n'y voient goutte, sans en tuer aucun, sans laisser un souvenir à quiconque afin qu'elle n'ait pas à répondre de ses actes.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle était redevenue égale à elle-même et lui son désir s'était quelque peu atténué. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, en train de siroter de la Bièraubeurre, elle venait à peine de finir de se restaurer. Il regarda avec contentement qu'elle avait mangé comme un ogre, englouti plus que nécessaire du riz et des biscuits secs.

Ses joues avaient plus de couleurs et l'énergie coulait en elle de façon plus sereine, dans une vigueur retrouvée. Elle ne mangeait pas suffisamment, elle se perdait si souvent dans ses pouvoirs qu'elle oubliait parfois de se nourrir ou alors son estomac était bien trop noué.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, elle lui sourit légèrement. Elle ne lui tenait aucun grief quant à son précédent endormissement. Elle savait qu'il agissait dans son intérêt et elle aimait se perdre dans Morphée, elle y voyait comme une première entrevue avec la mort qu'elle désirait. Il s'assombrit face à cette pensée.

Il s'installa face à elle et prit le pichet de Bièraubeurre pour en sentir le contenu avec une mine de dégoût. Elle eut un rire amusée, avant se remettre à boire la boisson grasse et étrange.

Son esprit s'était refermé, elle avait repris entièrement le contrôle d'elle-même. Pourtant, un air soucieux habillait ses traits. Il ne pouvait en être autrement au vue des récents événements et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Lui était moins serein, plus agité, plus ténébreux.

\- Tu te souviens de ta promesse ? Lui demanda-t-il brusquement, presqu'en colère.

Ils ne se parlaient entre eux qu'en français. Elle posa deux yeux sur lui, confuse et perplexe. Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre.

\- Promets-moi, à nouveau. Réitère ta promesse. Car je ne te le permettrais pas.

Elle baissa ses yeux sur son verre, le visage désolé.

\- Je te l'ai déjà promis, dit-elle simplement en reposant son regard inquiet sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lire en moi tout à l'heure, mais j'étais juste à bout...

\- Un moment de folie, un moment d'égarement, et tout peut-être terminé, la coupa-t-il sombrement, la brûlant de son regard intense.

Elle déglutit. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il la connaissait que trop bien. Tout à l'heure, s'il n'avait pas été là, elle se serait laissé glisser avec plaisir dans les bras réconfortants de la mort.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle de dépit. Je fais de mon mieux, tu le sais bien.

Oui, elle faisait son possible pour ne pas sombrer. Elle lui avait promis de ne jamais abandonner, en tout cas pas sans s'être battue comme une lionne avant. Pourtant, il doutait d'elle et à raison.

Il hocha énergétiquement de la tête pour chasser sa peur. Elle ne lui avait rien promis et il ne voulait pas parler plus que nécessaire de son probable futur anéantissement afin de ne pas la tenter outre mesure.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, dit-il alors en changeant de sujet, la voix plus calme, moins hargneux. A Malefoy, précisa-t-il. Tu as besoin de lui également.


	22. Chapitre vingt-et-unième

_**Hoodraii, merci 3 merci, merci, merci. Ton commentaire me fait tellement plaisir et du bien. Je suis trop contente que tu aies dévoré l'histoire et qu'elle te passionne :D Merci à toi pour tous tes jolis mots qui me réchauffent vraiment le cœur. Et ça me rassure tout ce que tu me dis, que toutes mes créations sont biens et intéressantes. C'est vrai qu'on baigne dans une magie surpuissante avec mes persos ^^ mais j'adore ça, voir comment ils arrivent à se dépatouiller ou non de tant de pouvoirs et de responsabilités alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé en somme. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 21 qui est inédit (comme beaucoup depuis la réécriture du tome 2). J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir pris plus de temps à l'écrire que les autres, il est long si vrai mais pas autant que je le croyais, une fois que je l'ai tapé sur l'ordi. Car mon premier jet a été écrit sur l'ordi, mais la réécriture (là pour le coup première écriture) je la fais sur papier et après je recopie sur l'ordi (bonne technique me concernant pour bien ficeler mes chapitres). Je pense que cela s'explique par le fait que je devais expliquer pleins de choses car on a peu été dans la tête de Draughar depuis le début du tome 2. Voici enfin les vraies retrouvailles de Draughar et d'Azèle et on va en apprendre plus sur le passé de Draughar, on va enfin voir un peu plus les choses de son point de vue et comprendre peut-être un peu mieux son armée :)**_

 _ **PS : si il manque des mots parfois, c'est indépendant de ma volonté, j'ai remarqué qu'en chargeant mon texte, parfois des mots sautaient surtout en fin de chapitre. J'essaie de traquer ses erreurs mais je ne les vois pas toujours. Donc désolée si cela arrive.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : La brûlure de l'espoir**

* * *

Elle serrait fermement sa petite gomme rouge dans le creux de son poing. Elle ne respirait presque plus, son corps tendu comme un arc dont la flèche était prête à s'échapper, véloce, se planter dans le cœur de l'ennemi. Le regard perdu, dans le vague, elle réfléchissait.

Puis vint la décision, subite, le courage avait été rassemblé. Prête. Il était enfin le moment de faire face. Cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'elle s'était interrogée sans relâche le concernant et désormais qu'il était près d'elle, aussi peu maléfique qu'il pouvait l'être, elle ne pouvait continuer de le maintenir loin d'elle. C'eût été absurde.

Remise quelque peu du choc, elle devait lui parler. Elle en avait envie, un désir avide qui la brûlait. Pourtant, elle se contrôlait si peu lorsqu'il était dans les parages. N'avait-elle pas hurlé tout son comptant quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face dans la salle de bain, lieu de leur ancien méfait ? Et ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard... Elle était exténuée, abruptement, ne pouvant plus mener de fronts deux combats. Comment faire face à son ancienne famille et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard et simultanément faire face à la simple présence voilée de cet autre qui nous avait fait tant défaut pendant une si longue absence ? Et leur énergie, leurs auras qui se délectaient de l'un et de l'autre. C'en fut trop, beaucoup trop.

Mais là, elle était à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, ses pouvoirs étaient sous le joug de sa propre volonté. Elle avait suffisamment mangé et dormi plus que nécessaire cette nuit. Elle était fin préparée à affronter les nouvelles saillies de son cœur à vif.

Et Demether, absent en cette soirée chaude – parti hanter mélancoliquement les couloirs du château – était une invitation, une deuxième à aller le rejoindre. Son absence facilitait cette décision et il le savait. Que ferait-elle sans lui ?

Elle rangea sa gomme et anima son troisième œil dont elle avait pris soin de ne plus utiliser depuis la réunion la veille. Elle fouilla avec une rapidité vertigineuse le château. Il était seul dans une chambre, celle qu'il avait fait sienne pour ces quelques jours d'accalmie, au terme d'un long couloir, où chaque pièce était occupée par son armée. Leur présence était son bouclier, nul n'aurait pu l'atteindre sans être victime d'une dizaine de poignards et de sorts en tout genre.

Elle approfondit sa transe, la pièce était gardée par de puissants sortilèges. Elle leva une main, ses doigts effectuèrent un balai élégant. Les protections magiques qu'elle discernait en multiples volutes de couleurs se murent et se transfigurèrent. Alchimiste, elle transforma l'or en plomb.

Il sentit ce changement d'énergie, lui qui était assis à son bureau, examinant un parchemin, absorbé. Il leva la tête, fronça des sourcils, suspicieux. Elle transplana jusqu'à lui.

Il la regarda, nullement surpris, il se doutait bien que c'était elle, il n'avait pas même amorcé un mouvement vers sa baguette dans sa poche. Il était vêtu en civil cette fois-ci, ses cheveux attachés négligemment en une queue-de-cheval basse derrière son crâne. Le visage soucieux, les yeux emplis de tristesse, il la contempla. Qu'elle pouvait lui avoir manqué ! Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, laissant ses rétines boire sa beauté, ses merveilleux yeux verts. Pourtant, elle était bien trop mince. Comment avait-elle fait pour autant maigrir ? Dans son souvenir, elle n'était pas avare concernant la nourriture.

Elle se mordit la joue, son propre regard débordant de contrition. L'instant dura mille temps, l'air lui-même paraissait s'être figé afin de leur laisser le temps de s'observer, de s'imprégner l'un de l'autre.

Leurs auras, une fois de plus, se rencontrèrent, non sans délectation. Et elle respira plus profondément pour en supporter le plaisir latent. Quant à lui, il contracta sa mâchoire, en proie aux plus intenses sentiments.

Quand donnant vie au tableau qu'ils formaient, il fit un léger mouvement de bras pour remettre les protections en place. Ce geste, il l'avait effectué car nécessaire mais il n'y avait porté aucune attention, il était en train de se noyer dans l'océan émeraude coupable de son tourment et cet océan n'avait d'autre nom qu'Azèle.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle d'un pas, doucement. Elle ressemblait à un animal apeuré. S'il s'approchait trop, elle allait se cabrer et s'enfuir aussi promptement qu'elle était apparue. Car, il ne l'attendait pas. Il n'avait pas même eu cet espoir fou. Pourtant, il avait prévu de la convaincre à nouveau.

« Ne te brise pas dans l'immensité de tes pouvoirs, viens avec moi » avait-il envie de hurler tel un loup un soir de pleine Lune. Il avait refoulé l'idée de lui dire lui-même les mots raisonnables, Victor avait sous son aile un tas d'arguments à distiller à la jeune femme.

Le doyen, ayant observé son tempérament, sa fougue, sa perdition, avançait doucement ses pions pour la persuader. Il lui avait fait parvenir un mot dans la journée, il voulait qu'elle accepte de le rencontrer le soir-même. Elle n'avait pas encore répondu mais la voilà ici, si près de lui. Et il avait peur de dire n'importe quoi, d'être trop fougueux. Il ne savait pas parler aux autres, encore moins lorsque ses émotions prenaient le dessus.

Sa présence le brûlait et son cœur se consumait de mots qu'il retenait. Il fermait avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'entende. Non, elle ne devait pas écouter car un seul verbe, un seul mot trop passionné et elle partirait.

Il l'observa. Elle semblait en bien meilleure forme qu'après la bataille, en bien meilleure forme que dans les souvenirs du docteur Imbram qu'il lui avait pris afin de constater par lui-même, via une pensine, qu'elle s'était guérie de ses blessures. Et surtout, elle semblait en bien mieux état qu'hier lors de la réunion.

Elle avait été à bout et lui ne pouvait rien y faire sans compromettre dangereusement son identité, si ce n'était qu'essayer de calmer Potter qui la blessait encore et encore. Et au fond de lui, il l'admettait de mauvaise grâce, l'intervention du vampire avait été salutaire et bienvenue, bien qu'il ne goûtait que très peu de ses manières et de ses menaces ostentatoires.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit-il prudent, le visage anxieux.

La tête d'Azèle eut un léger mouvement de recul, comme surprise par sa voix qui faisait naître en elle un torrent d'émotions. Mais elle resta là, acquiesçant doucement sans discontinuer de le scruter comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans la moindre ridule de son visage, dans la moindre mèche de ses cheveux, et dans la moindre minuscule tâche grise de ses iris plus lunaire encore.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit-il posément, si j'avais su que ça se passerait ainsi hier, je ne t'aurais pas retenu. Mais le fait est que tout ce qui se décide te concerne en premier lieu, tu n'avais pas à être mise à l'écart...

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Il fut quelque peu rassuré, il constata qu'elle ne lui tenait aucunement grief pour la cacophonie qui s'était jouée la veille.

\- Ça s'est fini comment ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir...

Elle posa subrepticement sa main sur son front comme illustrant le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas servie de ses dons de prêtresse. Il la considéra gravement quelques secondes. Elle pliait littéralement sous ses pouvoirs, à tel point que le mieux pour elle était de ne pas utiliser ses visions.

\- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, l'invita-t-il.

Il n'y avait que deux endroits pour s'asseoir dans sa chambre : son lit ou sa chaise de bureau dont il s'empara pour la lui tendre mais elle se posa sur le bout de son lit, sa robe noire de soie s'étalant gracieusement autour d'elle. Il s'assit alors sur sa chaise, de sorte à être face à elle.

\- Et bien, l'arrivée de... Demether, commença-t-il prononçant son prénom de façon neutre, jetant dans la fange sa haine abyssale pour l'être de la nuit, et votre départ a calmé les entrains de Potter. Nous avons alors vraiment pu parler et tracter. Pour prouver notre bonne foi, on leur a proposé de laisser ici un de nos maîtres d'arme et quelques soldats afin de les entraîner. Ce ne sont après tout que des civils. On va également leur apprendre à créer un bouclier plus résistant. On ne peut pas donner la recette du nôtre, car il est composé en parti de l'Ultem.

\- C'est bien, dit-elle d'un air entendu, le regard dans le vide.

\- On a signé un parchemin, tout ça, dit-il impatient.

Il goûtait toujours aussi peu aux interactions sociales et la réunion d'hier avait mis ses nerfs à dure épreuve, à tel point qu'il avait crevé Altar dans un entraînement vespéral. Surtout que, depuis sa dispute avec Azèle, il avait encore beaucoup à évacuer.

\- Et dire que j'avais des nouvelles de toi depuis près de deux ans, s'exclama-t-elle rêveuse, se parlant à elle-même.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Chef d'une armée.

Elle se tut pour imprégner cette idée dans les circonvolutions de son cerveau.

« Et moi j'ai crevé de ne pas en avoir de toi durant tout ce temps ! » pensa-t-il derrière ses barrières psychiques.

\- Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas... à la solde de Voldemort, reprit-elle indécise. Et surtout que tu aies su te protéger toi et l'Ultem. Ce bouclier est une bénédiction, rajouta-t-elle dans un souffle visiblement soulagée.

Elle parlait évidemment de la protection anti-Youtrecks.

\- A qui le dis-tu ! Soupira-t-il dans son coin.

Il avait également souffert à cause de ces immenses volatiles. La première fois qu'il les avait rencontré, il avait tout simplement failli mourir et s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de fuir, il ne serait plus là. Et elle, elle qui n'avait eu aucune protection, comment s'en était-elle sortie ? Certes, dans la Lumière, elle était à l'abri mais elle y était restée que quatre mois selon ses informations. Qu'il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne ! Elle méritait ce repos bien mérité, une antre dans laquelle elle ne serait pas obligée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de prêtresse, où elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles... Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, elle, si charismatique, si forte et pourtant il voyait sa détresse derrière sa façade de déesse impénétrable. Il sentait son énergie fondre en lui comme par vague, faisant vibrer subtilement ses propres cellules. Ils ne se touchaient pas, et pourtant le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce rendait leur entrevue charnel. Il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose de son côté.

\- Mais avec cette protection, poursuivit-elle, voulant comprendre, Voldemort doit avoir compris que vous...

\- Il sait qui on est et qu'on protège l'Ultem, affirma-t-il. Et qu'on te recherche également. Mais il ne sait pas pour moi, encore heureux.

\- Il saurait que je ne porte pas en moi l'entièreté de l'Ultem, compléta-t-elle inquiète.

\- Il suppute, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Il ne sait pas trop en fait. C'est à cause des mouvements des Youtrecks ces cinq dernières années, rajouta-t-il en lisant l'incompréhension sur les traits d'Azèle. Il commence à se demander s'il n'y aurait pas deux sources mais il ne soupçonne pas que ce soit un second être humain qui le partage avec toi. A ses yeux, c'est déjà un miracle qu'une seule personne autre que lui fut assez puissante pour le supporter. Il se dit néanmoins que si deuxième moitié il y a, c'est notre armée qui la possède.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous autant en savoir ? Demanda-t-elle ahurie par la quantité d'informations que possédait l'Equilibrium.

\- D'une part, exposa-t-il méthodique, l'armée a plein d'oreilles qui traînent partout, comme une sorte de gigantesque renseignements généraux, d'ailleurs on l'appelle comme ça entre nous, le RG. On doit cela à Palin et à Larry. Et d'autre part, lors d'une attaque dans l'un de ses lieux de pouvoirs il y a un mois, on a fait une belle prise. Crabbe père. Et crois-moi on n'a pas été tendre avec notre prisonnier.

Son regard s'assombrit, il replongeait avec amertume dans les tortures qu'il avait fait subir au mangemort.

\- Il a lâché le morceau.

Azèle émit un sifflement qui traduisait son état d'exaspération avancée quant à cette guerre qui ne semblait jamais vouloir en finir. C'était ça leur quotidien depuis de trop nombreuses années. Se battre, tuer, torturer. Cette vie n'avait aucun sens. Elle plongea plus profondément dans sa mélancolie toujours latente, qui lui collait à la peau comme une gangrène dans son cœur qui avalait tout espoir. La vie lui semblait si absurde, déjà que lorsque tout allait bien, elle avait des difficultés à effectuer un pas devant l'autre, mais alors là...

Qui plus est, elle se rappela que Demether lui-même avait eu cette information en hypnotisant Crabbe mais leur RG semblaient être hautement efficace.

\- Ce n'est pas bon du tout, déclara-t-elle sombrement, cela m'inquiète qu'il en est même une petite idée. C'était déjà trop qu'il sache pour moi.

Draughar hocha de la tête de façon entendue, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne put soutenir plus longtemps son regard, ce gris étrange, inhumain qui semblait la blesser de son jet de glace. Déjà, qu'elle essayait d'ignorer les frissons à intervalle régulier que produisait son énergie sur elle. Elle le ressentait si puissamment en elle... Tel un poison avide de se mélanger à ses veines.

\- On a fait très attention, expliqua-t-il, si ça peut te rassurer, sur les rumeurs que l'on a colporté, les légendes sur notre armée via notre RG justement. Nous avons même pris en charge cela. Aux yeux de l'armée noire, nous avons été formé par une sorte de société secrète d'érudits du très-fond des âges qui a toujours eu à charge de protéger l'Ultem. Et que face au danger, elle a créé l'armée de l'Equilibrium de ses cendres, armée qu'avait prévu les premiers hommes dans leurs documents au cas où la forme primitive serait volé par un humain. Tu t'imagines bien qu'une telle société secrète qui aurait traversé les siècles n'existe pas, en tout cas j'en ai jamais entendu parler... Les premiers hommes ont disparu, l'Ultem est devenu une légende opaque et étrange. Mais lui ne sait pas cela. Après tout, c'est plausible qu'une poignée d'Homme se soient passés le flambeau à travers les temps, l'histoire le montre à maintes reprises que des sociétés de ce genre subsistent envers et contre tout. Nos oreilles propagent des paroles, des histoires semblables et je sais qu'il recueille les rumeurs pour en savoir plus. On joue à le perdre dans de fausses informations.

« De plus, notre bouclier anti-Youtrecks est sans couleur dans notre château. Encore une trouvaille de Victor qui a réussi à le rendre invisible. Comme tu sais, il est un génie en sortilège. Quand ils nous ont attaqué durant la fameuse quinzaine verte, je n'étais pas même au château pour ne pas attirer et exciter les volatiles, afin de protéger encore le secret. De plus, la protection anti-Youtrecks fut retirée. Ainsi, ces connards d'oiseaux qui ont été envoyé n'ont pas senti ma présence. Certes, notre bulle de protection est composée d'Ultem mais seulement en partie, et ils pensent que si ses volatiles n'ont pu franchir la barrière ce n'est que parce que notre protection est infaillible et que la société secrète doit avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac pour contrôler et contrer ses créatures.

« On joue également beaucoup sur ma probable identité, tu as dû toi-même entendre pas mal de rumeurs sur moi, tu as semblé bien surprise en me voyant. On profite du fait que j'ai les mains cicatrisées pour me vieillir après des racontars. Nos oreilles propagent d'un seul chef une fausse histoire me concernant, pour parfaire et sceller un peu plus le secret de mon identité et ce que je porte en moi. Draughar Malefoy est officiellement disparu et tant mieux. Et quand j'utilise l'Ultem, les gens de façon générale ne savent pas que je le fais, ou alors pense que c'est seulement dû à l'épée qui en est composée également.»

Après ce soliloque, les traits d'Azèle affichaient une préoccupation nerveuse. Elle réfléchissait. Elle trouvait cette armée ingénieuse, ce qui ne l'étonnait que peu, Draughar était un être brillant sans parler qu'il s'était entouré des meilleurs dont le très respecté Victor Tuiler. Ils avaient pensé à tout et avançaient dans cette guerre avec une main de maître. Pas comme elle, qui ne faisait que survivre maladroitement.

\- Ton armée connaît-elle ton identité ?

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, seul Victor sait.

Oui, il n'avait pu convaincre l'homme qu'en mettant toutes ses cartes sur table, qu'en lui racontant tout ce qu'il savait sur l'Ultem et qui il était. D'ailleurs, l'homme avait recueilli bien plus que ces faits. Draughar n'avait consenti qu'un an après à lui confier le moindre recoin de cette histoire. Il lui avait livré comme un secret précieusement gardé qui était Azèle pour lui. Il n'avait omis aucuns détails, même les plus intimes.

Victor avait insisté pour tout savoir pour que le jeune homme lui déballe tout. Après cette première année passée ensemble, à bâtir main dans la main cette armée, un lien particulier les unissait. Bien que cette confidence lui avait coûté, il n'y avait qu'à Azèle à qui il s'était quelque peu épanché dans sa vie, il lui avait tout dit, sauf le non-Monde évidemment, et cela avait été une sorte de soulagement. Lui qui portait lourdement le secret de son amour qu'il avait gâché pour des choix stupides, il avait alors pris conscience de toute l'ampleur du mot « confident » et il en fut hébété pendant plusieurs jours durant. Pourtant, Victor ne l'avait jamais jugé et déployait sur lui une aura bienveillante.

Et après les retrouvailles houleuses avec celle qui regrettait chaque jour de sa vie – ces retrouvailles imprévues dans la salle de bain désertée – Victor avait senti le changement d'humeur invisible du chef de l'armée et avait frappé à sa porte le soir-même. Une fois de plus, il s'était dévidé sans filtres.  
Victor recueillait toutes les informations qu'il lui était possible d'avaler pour en tirer ses propres conclusions. Il avait pressenti bien avant Draughar, qu'au vue de la vie d'Azèle, elle serait difficile à convaincre. Il lui alors demandé de le laisser faire et il avait accepté. Si quelqu'un pouvait la persuader, c'était bien lui. Puis après tout, n'avait-il pas élevé trois filles dont une qui avait l'âge d'Azèle lorsqu'elle mourut de la main de Voldemort ? Il savait s'y prendre avec le genre féminin.

Qui plus est, il comprenait les chemins tortueux et complexe de la psychologie humaine. Quand il écoutait Draughar raconter Azèle, ses yeux recelaient une douce tranquillité comme s'il comprenait la jeune femme sans jamais pourtant l'avoir connue. Et Draughar lui enviait cette clef qui était la promesse d'une compréhension totale de la jeune femme.

Ajouté à cela que Victor avait fait des recherches complètes dans le passé sur les prêtresses ayant même écrit une thèse à ce sujet dans sa jeunesse. Il cernait mieux que quiconque leur caractère dans la moindre rainure.

Draughar cligna des yeux pour effacer la brume de ses souvenirs et continua de parler :

\- Pour l'Ultem, mes trois autres sergents savent que je l'ai en moi, oui. Ils sont tous unis par un serment d'inviolabilité.

\- Comment as-tu eu cette épée ? Quelle est-elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'arme qui reposait dans son fourreau contre un mur près du bureau. Je sens son énergie. Elle capte l'Ultem...

Elle fronçait des sourcils, dans son regard on lisait une douce et avide incrédulité. Draughar regarda à son tour son arme d'un air grave, comme s'il se recueillait en proie à d'anciens souvenirs. Des souvenirs dont il serait dangereux de seulement y penser. Il soupira longuement, perdu dans ses méandres. Azèle ne pouvait lire en lui, il fermait parfaitement son esprit, et pour violer ses pensées, elle devrait le toucher, tel que cela s'était déjà produit quand ils étaient en sixième année.

Lorsqu'elle se remémora le petit garçon, petit tête blonde, qu'il était en prise avec le sort de torture que son propre père lui faisait subir, sa tristesse s'intensifia. Elle le regarda à la dérobée tandis qu'il plongeait en lui. Elle essayait de tracer une ligne sur ce qu'avait été sa vie. D'un petit garçon aux sentiments purs, à l'adolescent dur, menaçant et fermé, il avait évolué en un jeune homme qui avait appris à s'ouvrir à elle quand ils avaient dû se fréquenter, un jeune homme impassible en proie à ses propres démons qu'il contrôlait via la drogue. Et il était devenu un homme désormais, un chef d'armée. Elle était admirative. Il semblait avoir réussi à mettre ses propres problèmes de côté pour accomplir de grandes choses, de justes choses bien que certains actes de l'Equilibrium méritaient des débats houleux dans un quelconque comité d'éthique magique.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque part, il l'avait mise en danger en la faisant venir ici.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur l'Ultem, expliqua-t-il enfin en la sortant de ses propres réflexions. J'avais réussi à réunir beaucoup d'informations, tu me connais, ça a toujours été mon truc de récolter les infos là où elles sont. Ce ne fut pas évident néanmoins, bien plus dur que pour le non-Monde. Les documents que j'avais réussi à avoir en main était dans une langue morte, une sorte d'écriture cunéiforme qui ne semblait n'avoir ni queue ni tête au premier abord. J'ai volé certaines bibliothèques et après de nombreuses heures acharnées d'études, j'ai pu traduire quelques monceaux. C'est là que j'ai appris l'existence d'armes faite d'Ultem, de cette épée capable de tuer l'hôte mais également permettant à celui-ci de canaliser cette force sans trop en demander à son corps.

\- Alors les premiers hommes avaient tout prévu, chuchota-t-elle. Ils avaient prévu que des humains pourraient survivre à son ingurgitation.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Des humains suffisamment forts peuvent y survivre. Il faut que leur corps soit un réceptacle suffisamment puissant et cela se jauge selon la quantité de magie qu'il a en lui. On a été choisi pour ça par nos proches. Les premiers hommes avaient beau avoir concentré autant de magie noire qu'ils ont pu en capter, ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher certains d'être plus forts que d'autres. Des personnes parleraient ici de la loi du plus fort, je dirais quant à moi que c'est simplement la loi de la Nature, que la vie est malheureusement ainsi faite. Certains meurent de malformations cardiaques à peine nés par exemple, et d'autres concentrent en eux tous les dons et une nature physique à toute épreuve. Et ça, les premiers hommes ne pouvaient rien y faire, étant eux-mêmes très proches de la Natures et de ses cycles, ils respectaient cela, il s'agit d'une question d'équilibre ici. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont mis tout un protocole au cas où un humain plus fort que les autres avaleraient l'Ultem, d'où l'existence des Youtrecks et de l'épée.

« Il y a toujours des gars comme Tom Jedusor pour se croire au-dessus de la mêlée de par la chance qui lui a été octroyé dans ses dons, qui croient à cette loi du plus fort et veulent régir le monde selon leurs bons plaisirs au lieu de n'y voir qu'un hasard qui ne signifie rien car après tout il ne s'agit que d'une loterie géante à laquelle il a eu la main chanceuse, comme nous deux également Azèle. Pourtant, moi, je ne vois là-dedans qu'une sorte d'obligation d'aider si possible les plus faibles, de faire de mon mieux. Je t'avoue qu'au fond de moi, je n'aspire qu'à une vie tranquille à l'écart, mais... c'est comme ça.

« Pour revenir à l'épée, j'ai réussi à déchiffrer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sur une île près de celle où reposait l'Ultem avant que la fiole ne disparaisse quelques siècles plus tôt après l'extinction des Youtrecks. Il n'y a que les possesseurs de l'Ultem ou ceux qui ont été initié à ce savoir qui pouvaient la récupérer. J'ai traversé pas moins de dix épreuves bien barrées pour l'avoir.

« Tu aurais vu dans l'état dans lequel j'étais... Presque plus de vêtements, brûlé, tailladé de partout et j'ai failli perdre mes mains. La dernière épreuve consistait à tenir l'épée sans la lâcher pour la faire sortir de son trou durant une longue minute durant laquelle un liquide proche de l'acide coulait dessus. J'ai tenu bon, j'ai souffert le martyr, je n'avais plus de peau, mes muscles à vifs, un de mes tendons de la main droite avait même fondu.»

Azèle qui, pourtant avait vu ces dernières années bons nombres d'actes abominables, qui avait elle-même commis des gestes peu ragoûtants, qui avait soumis à la torture des ennemis de façon très sale, grimaça parce que s'en sans apercevoir, Draughar se remémorant ses souvenirs intenses, faisait défiler dans sa tête des images qu'elle pouvait capter.

Sa souffrance semblait avoir été au-delà de l'insoutenable pourtant il avait tenu. Rien ne semblait pouvoir résister face à la détermination du serpentard. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'ils avaient été ensembles, ils auraient partagé la douleur de cette épreuve à deux et elle aurait sûrement pu loi rendre ses mains d'antan. Un gâchis de plus à rajouter à sa longue liste de regrets.

\- Je n'ai pu les sauver que parce que je suis surdoué en potion, reprit-il calmement en regardant ses mains. Elles fonctionnent à nouveau bien, le touché est le même bien que plus sensible. Les cicatrices ont la fâcheuse tendance à s'ouvrir pour un rien. J'ai toujours de l'onguent générateur de peau sur moi mais ça en valait la peine.

Elle essaya d'occulter sa compassion afin d'assouvir sa curiosité :

\- Quel effet te fait l'épée exactement ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'intensité.

\- Quand on se battait sous les toits et que tu l'as planté au sol... C'était comme si elle décuplait tes pouvoirs sans pour autant t'affaiblir...

Face à son enthousiasme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Désormais il avait moins peur de lui parler, les choses redevenaient plus faciles entre eux bien que c'était loin d'être gagné. De plus, elle semblait chercher une issue à ses problèmes. Quand il l'avait revu, lorsqu'il l'avait vu se battre, bouffée par l'Ultem, il avait eu la sensation qu'elle perdait pied. Ses veines permanentes noircies sur sa poitrine attestait qu'elle n'avait souvent eu d'autres choix que d'utiliser de façon crue l'Ultem. De plus, sa minceur laissait que peu de doutes sur son mode de vie qui semblait bien difficile à mener.

Mais il la comprenait, elle avait été traqué dès son départ de Poudlard par Voldemort et elle n'avait pas une armée pour la défendre et la protéger, seulement un vampire.

Son regard, malgré son aspect luminescent accentuant la beauté de ses yeux, semblaient éteints et loin de tout. Il avait des difficultés à ne pas les admirer de façon trop outrageuse depuis le début de l'entretien, lui qui les avait considéré dans sa jeunesse comme deux phares dans sa nuit obscure. Dès qu'elle posait le regard sur lui, elle le brûlait littéralement. Comme rien n'avait changé dans ses sentiments rien ! Et depuis le Non-Monde il n'y avait plus aucuns remparts entre lui et ses émotions.

Il était certain que ses pouvoirs de prêtresse ne l'aidaient pas, Victor lui avait expliqué que bons nombres de prêtresses avaient mauvaise réputation notamment parce qu'elles ne se mélangeaient que peu aux autres humains, se perdant et se confondant dans l'abysse total de leurs pouvoirs. Certaines sombraient irrémédiablement dans la folie à force d'avoir un pied ici et dans l'ailleurs, ne parvenant pas à revenir, à contrôler le flux continu des visions.

Il n'osait à peine imaginer le mélange tonitruant de l'Ultem et de ses pouvoirs de prêtresse. Déjà que lui, dans sa jeunesse n'avait pas trouvé meilleure issue que la drogue pour dompter cette force primaire qui coulait dans son sang et qui n'avait de cesse de griffer ses entrailles pour lui faire perdre pied, jusqu'à ce que fou de violence, se perdant, il l'utilisait ses pouvoirs encore voilés.

C'était bien ce qui était advenu entre eux, en sixième année, leurs pouvoirs grandissants, l'Ultem se faisant de plus en plus impérieux, ils avaient déversé toute cette haine l'un sur l'autre dans ce combat insensé. Ils s'étaient reconnus malgré eux.

Lui avait apaisé son monstre à coup de liquide noirâtre dans ses veines. Il n'avait réussi qu'à s'en passer qu'en se disciplinant de manière extrême et grâce à cette épée. Et elle se déchargeait en sacrifiant son sang à un vampire, l'un des plus dangereux. A cette pensée, il s'assombrit. Il était encore à ses côtés d'ailleurs, il semblait l'aimer, sinon comment expliquer qu'il soit en permanence avec elle ? Ce n'était pas un comportement habituel dans son espèce.

Les seuls humains que les vampires fréquentaient de manière assidue étaient ceux qu'ils avaient l'intention de soumettre au processus de transformation. Or, elle possédait l'Ultem, elle ne pouvait être transformé, elle en mourrait à coup sûr. Trop de noirceur, trop d'énergie, elle s'annihilerait. Alors, s'il restait tout de même près d'elle, c'était bien pour une question de sentiments.

De plus, il la protégeait. Quand elle avait cru, lors de la précédente bataille, que les Youtrecks pouvaient pénétrer le château, ne connaissant pas encore l'effet du bouclier, n'était-ce pas dans ses bras qu'elle s'était réfugiée et son nom qu'elle avait quémandé ? Et lui, c'était bien sa main réconfortante qu'il avait posé sur son bras, regardant sombrement les volatiles comprenant déjà qu'ils ne passeraient pas.

Et la veille, alors qu'elle perdait complètement pied, n'était-ce pas lui qui était intervenu pour la secourir ? A quel point l'aidait-il ? Utilisait-il ses incommensurables pouvoirs psychiques pour l'aider à contrôler ses capacités qui l'abîmaient ?

Enfin, il l'avait mis en garde, il ne voulait pas qu'il la blesse derechef... Or, il ne l'avait blessé que parce qu'il avait été trop bête, jamais sciemment.

Il se rappela lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle le fréquentait, elle avait dit lui faire plus confiance qu'en lui. Il comprenait désormais, après tout, le vampire, lui, n'avait pas failli. Il avait laissé ses devoirs en tant que chef de son espèce pour la protéger autant qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux de plus profond qu'un quelconque lien du sang. Et, elle l'avait bien perçue, elle avait eu raison de ne pas lui faire totalement confiance il y a cinq ans, il n'en était pas digne, le résultat était là. Il était parti, sans rien lui expliquer.

Il n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner. Il aurait dû faire tout autrement. Lui avouer pour Drago, parler de ses plans de sauvetage. Ou alors, quand la porte avait explosé pendant qu'ils étaient en train de s'abandonner enfin l'un à l'autre, il aurait pu lui dire quelque chose. Rien qu'une phrase, une petite phrase aurait suffit. « Attends-moi, ne fais pas attention à ce que tu verras, je reviens demain ». Bien qu'elle aurait risqué ne rien comprendre, peut-être aurait-elle attendu pour avoir des explications de sa part.

Non, lui n'avait fait que courir tel un possédé à travers tout le château sans rien lui dire. Qu'il avait été stupide, hautement stupide. Il chassa ses sombres regrets et au lieu de lui répondre directement il se leva. Il se dirigea à son bureau. Il passa sa main au-dessus du meuble, caressant l'air et fit apparaître l'Ultem. Une lumière violette brilla dans sa paume et il prononça un sort informulé.

Le coffre de bois et de fer qu'Azèle avait aperçu dans sa vision apparut sous ses yeux. Il se tourna alors vers elle, souriant faiblement :

\- Tu vas bientôt savoir par toi-même ce que fait une arme composée d'Ultem sur son hôte.

Il enfonça un de ses ongles dans une des cicatrices de son index, le sang se mit à couler et il en badigeonna la serrure. Le coffre s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis sec et nerveux. Il regarda le contenu avant de l'inviter des yeux à le rejoindre. Interdite, elle s'approcha et plus la proximité physique se raccourcissait, plus ils sentaient l'énergie de l'autre vrombir dans leur corps. Il frissonna en la regardant, souffla longuement. Elle l'observa, perturbée et détourna les yeux, presqu'honteuse de ressentir une telle chose. Elle reporta son attention sur le contenu du coffre.

Reposait sur du velours violet une dague, une longue dague qui n'était pas sans rappeler de part son alliage et ses ornementations l'épée de Draughar reposant contre le mur tout près. Elle comprit aussitôt et ne put plus détourner ses iris émeraudes de l'arme où étaient gravés des symboles anciens, ceux des hommes premiers. Symboles qui scellaient la magie noire de l'Ultem dans le métal. Une arme pour le détenteur de la force primaire. Elle aurait voulu lui demander comment cela se pouvait-il qu'il ait en sa possession deux armes, avait-il passé une nouvelle fois les dix épreuves surhumaines ?

\- Il n'y avait pas que l'épée qui reposait dans la cachette, expliqua-t-il comment ayant entendu ses pensées. Prends-la.

Elle dirigea sa main vers le manche, indécise comme si la dague n'était que métal en fusion et qu'il était hautement dangereux de la toucher. Alors, se faisant violence, elle saisit l'arme, l'entourant de ses doigts et la souleva avec grâce.

Un choc sourd se produisit en elle, de multiples explosions ravagèrent ses globules rouges. Mais à peine cette manifestation avait-elle débuté qu'elle s'était déjà dissoute, ne laissant la place qu'à un silence étrange. Le temps fut suspendu pendant une seconde. Quand son sang se remis à cavalcader dans ses veines, une lumière violette jaillit de sous sa peau et se logea dans l'épée avant de revenir chez l'instigatrice du phénomène. L'arme l'avait reconnu et elle reconnut l'arme. Elle ne cessait de dévisager la dague, en état de choc. Quant à Draughar, il se faisait silencieux, connaissant parfaitement ce qui se passait chez la jeune femme.

Elle eut la sensation de ne plus être la seule à porter sa moitié d'Ultem, l'arme la déchargeait. Elle se sentait plus forte mais également davantage vulnérable. Elle posa alors son regard sur Draughar, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux emplis de saisissement, elle n'était qu'une boule de réflexion, la dague la mettant dans un émoi intense. Des larmes s'amoncelèrent dans le coin de ses yeux et elle se mit à rire doucement, presque dans un murmure, de contentement et de soulagement.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est toi qui a passé les épreuves, chuchota-t-elle.

\- J'ai déjà l'épée, c'est à toi qu'elle revient. Mes sergents, pour être honnête, étaient plutôt d'avis de te la donner que lorsque nous serions sûr que tu acceptes notre aide et notre protection. Mais ta santé est bien plus importante à mes yeux.

Elle n'osa plus le regarder, gravement touchée comme s'il avait atteint une corde sensible, surprise qu'il ait remarqué certaines choses chez elle.

\- Comment tu t'en sors avec ta nature de prêtresse et l'Ultem ? L'interrogea-t-il avec une douceur indescriptible.

Sa sollicitude la troubla tant qu'elle ne put plus supporter leur proximité et son énergie se déversant dans la sienne de façon impudique. Pour se donner consistance, elle se rassit sur le lit observant la dague sous la moindre couture afin de ne pas avoir le jeune homme dans son champ de vision.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours facile, dit-elle amèrement. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il avec sérieux en se rasseyant à son tour, j'ai été maladroit la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé. J'étais si...

Il soupira, revivant avec passion les sentiments qui avaient été les siens lors de cet entrevue.

\- J'étais tellement empli d'émotions intenses par le fait de te revoir enfin que... J'ai été abrupt... Et tu as raison de m'en vouloir pour il y a cinq ans. J'aurais dû te dire que je reviendrais te chercher, au moins ça ! Je ne ressens qu'un gâchis monstrueux qui ne cesse de m'aspirer dans un grand vide.

Il s'arrêta confus. Il se sentait à nouveau partir dans ses sentiments bien trop forts qui desservaient son ultime but : la protéger. Il ne devait pas la faire fuir. Mais elle l'écoutait attentivement, les traits soucieux, examinant chaque parcelle de l'arme, retenant plus que nécessaire sa respiration. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre. Son cœur battait une chamade incessante. Mais elle restait, elle voulait l'écouter dire ce genre de choses. Peu importait la difficulté.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il plus sereinement, est que après tout, la seule chose qui compte est de protéger l'Ultem et nous en avons les capacités grâce à la documentation que nous possédons sur les hommes premiers. Regarde, Victor a créé grâce à eux le bouclier anti-Youtrecks. C'est aussi grâce à eux que notre bulle de protection est l'une des plus puissantes et inaltérables du globe, hormis les vortex de Lumière. Certes, comme tout bouclier il n'est pas indestructible mais depuis deux ans, je jouis d'une extrême tranquillité. Je n'ai pas à craindre pour ma vie chaque minute qui passe. C'est ça que je te propose Azèle. Un endroit où tu pourrais enfin te reposer et où tu aurais la vie plus facile. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, tu pourrais même jamais me parler si c'est que tu veux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais ne parla pas. Il ne savait pas si elle réfléchissait à son offre ou si elle réfléchissait à un moyen de l'envoyer promener sans être trop brutale. Il était figé, il n'osait plus rien ajouter de peur de détruire une plausible réflexion de la part de son interlocutrice par une énième maladresse de la sienne. Alors il attendit.

Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le vague, se tordant la bouche et prit enfin la parole, son cœur était au bord de ses lèvres et manqua un battement :

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu étais sûr qu'on allait pouvoir quitter Poudlard sain et sauf...

\- Le quitter sans être blessé, je ne peux pas le promettre mais le quitter pour retrouver notre refuge oui, c'est certain. On a déjà un plan pour sortir de là. Le plus tôt possible serait le mieux, comme demain soir nous partons si tu le veux bien, le temps de tout mettre en place.

\- Comment ?

\- Une sorte de mission commando. Nous partirons, toi et moi et quelques uns de mes hommes, Altar et Victor notamment, pendant qu'on aura mis en place diverses diversions. Des copies de nous deux dans lesquels on aura incorporé une part de notre aura seront placées à plusieurs sorties du château. Ces morceaux d'auras seront volatiles, ça ne tiendra que quelques minutes. Les Youtrecks ne sont pas nombreux, il n'en reste que cinq et seulement quatre sont ici. Voldemort doit en garder sous le coude au cas où Demether ou mon armée les détruisent tous, bien que ça me semble difficile. Du coup, les Youtrecks ne sauront pas où donner de la tête, par chance, on pourra peut-être les éviter, on sortira après les pièges.

Il ne lui dit pas la réunion houleuse qui avait eu avec son conseil restreint. Il avait des difficultés à se dire qu'il devrait partir avant la bataille mais comme l'avait rappelé sagement Larry il avait beau être leur chef, il était celui qu'ils devaient protéger, un porteur de l'Ultem. De plus, Azèle aurait également des réticences à partir sans combattre, encore plus s'il n'était pas à ses côtés.

Les pupilles de la jeune femme bougeaient rapidement, elle devait imaginer toutes les configurations concevables d'une telle possibilité.

\- Comme ça, mon plus gros de l'armée commandé par Palin restera ici se battre quand Voldemort viendra. Ainsi, il ne saura pas trop si tu es encore dans l'enceinte du château ou déjà partie. Mais l'Ultem sera en sécurité, bien loin de lui.

\- Ca veut dire ne pas les aider... se dit-elle à elle-même.

\- Je leur laisse presque tous mes hommes, répéta Draughar l'air grave dont l'idée l'irritait. Et les laisser, ça veut dire moins d'hommes pour protéger l'Ultem à terme car je sens que ça va être un carnage. Mais j'essaie de prioriser.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle dans une moue d'incompréhension. Vous n'aviez pas seulement envisagé la venue de l'armée noire ?

Il eut un rire jaune, visiblement la question le laissait amer.

\- Et bien, on n'a pas fait semblant d'attaquer Poudlard à n'importe quel moment. Voldemort était en Asie, ainsi que la plupart de ses chefs. Qui plus est, aucunes de ses factions d'armée n'étaient opérationnelles en Angleterre. On savait qu'on devait laisser peu de temps entre l'annonce de l'attaque imminente et l'attaque en elle-même pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se former. Mais également suffisamment de temps pour que Potter bande vienne te chercher. On...

Il cessa de parler et leva les yeux au ciel agacé.

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela a bien pu se produire mais il a formé son armée au complet en deux temps trois mouvements. On y a vu que du feu car le jour même de l'attaque, on a encore vérifié et il n'y avait aucuns mouvements chez lui. Je ne comprends pas. Ça n'aurait dû jamais arriver. S'il y avait ce risque, tu te rends bien compte que je ne l'aurais pas pris.

Il souffla d'exaspération.

\- On l'a sous-estimé c'est tout. Mais comment a-t-il su ? Ça a dû trop parlé à Poudlard et quand bien même comment l'information aurait pu sortir ? Et je ne pense que tu t'es amusée à annoncer la nouvelle autour de toi... Il y a peut-être une taupe dans l'armée de Potter.

Elle fut horrifiée par la nouvelle.

\- Ce ne peut pas être dans la mienne, expliqua-t-il. Chaque personne rentrant dans l'armée passe un serment inviolable pour ne jamais rien divulguer sous peine de mort immédiate. Je sais c'est extrême mais au moins je dors sur mes deux oreilles. J'ai fait part de mes doutes à Potter hier et on lui a refilé une partie de nos réserve de Veritaserum. Comme tu le vois, j'en fait beaucoup pour lui...

Il paraissait excédé par l'aide qu'il apportait au survivant. Azèle resta silencieuse, la dague sur ses genoux, la caressant comme un objet hautement précieux, en proie à un recueillement réflexif.

\- Tu en dis quoi ? Osa questionner Draughar d'une petite voix.

Elle lui jeta un œil, il avait les yeux presqu'implorants et se pinçait les lèvres.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, lâcha-t-elle au bord de la perdition.

Quand on frappa à la porte de façon sèche.

\- Ordonnateur, c'est Altar, la réunion va commencer, s'il-vous-plaît, une voix chaude et au fort accent espagnol se fit entendre.

\- J'arrive, attendez-moi quelques minutes, cria presque Draughar autoritaire.

Azèle se leva.

\- Je vais y aller.

Draughar la fixait de ses mers grises avec intensité, il avait tant de choses à lui dire, à lui demander, tant de paroles à proférer. Il détestait presque Altar d'avoir frappé à sa porte bien qu'il n'avait fait que son travail.

\- Puis-je venir te voir ce soir ? Après la réunion, précisa-t-il. C'est une réunion avec mes sergents pour finir de mettre au point le plan « d'évacuation ».

Une fois de plus, son cœur cessa de battre. Pourquoi avait-il été si direct ? Mais l'idée d'admettre la possibilité qu'elle refuserait de partir avec eux et qu'après la bataille peut-être ne la verrait-il plus lui sembla insupportable. Il s'était enhardi et avait laissé ses paroles traverses ses lèvres. Il regrettait presque. Pourtant elle lui fit un signe d'acquiescement avant de lever à nouveau les protections pour transplaner, trop loin de lui à son goût.


	23. Chapitre vingt-deuxième

_**Hoodraii je te remercie pour ta super review et je suis contente que mon précédent chapitre t'ait plu. Effectivement, puisqu'on retrouve Draughar on voit aussi comment lui a vécu les choses et ça apporte pleins de détails :) Et c'est normal pour les petits mots, c'est ma façon de remercier pour tous les encouragements que tu m'as donnée.  
**_

 _ **Xuagram merci à toi, ça me touche que tu me remercies d'écrire cette histoire, vraiment beaucoup. Merci également pour mon écriture, j'essaie de rendre un travail davantage ficelé et je suis tellement contente que ça se voit !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 22 dans lequel on aura encore du Draughar/Azèle car c'est vrai que ça manquait de les voir interagir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à très vite pour le chapitre 23 !  
**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22 : La nouvelle alliance**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans son antre, Demether était là, un léger sourire satisfait habillait ses traits. Il la jaugea de haut en bas, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'il s'intéressa à la dague mais qui étrangement perdit de sa chaleur. Il trouvait que l'arme lui seyait parfaitement. Il appréciait la synergie que formait l'objet archaïque avec sa déesse imbibée d'une magie tout aussi ancienne. La finesse des ornementations et arabesques de ce complexe alliage de métal ne semblait n'avoir été créé que pour accompagnée sa propre beauté, la propre finesse de ses traits.

Il savait ce qu'était cette dague, une aura similaire à l'Ultem, similaire à l'épée de Malefoy. Qui plus est, il sentait la correspondance d'énergie entre elle et la lame. Elle posa des yeux stupéfaits sur lui, elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir aussitôt. Elle était encore toute engluée des paroles de son ancien acolyte, de cet homme qui, pour elle, avait dressé une armée.

Azèle le considéra longuement, cherchant à comprendre ses desseins derrière ce contentement qui semblait n'être que de surface. Il épancha sa curiosité :

\- Ilayis m'a contacté ma douce.

Le regard d'émeraude s'approfondit, elle devint perplexe et n'osa plus penser. Il s'approcha d'elle et ses pupilles de jais se promenèrent sur son visage, se délectant plus que nécessaire de cette vision qui ne pouvait cesser d'enchanter ses abîmes les plus obscurs.

Un rire grave gronda dans sa gorge en observant la moue incrédule de la jeune femme tandis que l'idée dessinait un chemin dans le circuit complexe neuronal de son cerveau, ses lèvres charnues légèrement entrouvertes. Son ouïe hors du commun lui fit entendre sa respiration à peine perceptible qui chauffait d'un voile doucereux le rosé de sa peau, le moindre pli de ses chairs bombées. Ne se retenant plus, il l'embrassa. Il rompit le contact à peine amorcé et reprit :

\- Elle aurait trouvé mais il te faudra tester, elle ne promet rien. Tu t'imagines bien que sous toutes ces couches de protection, le contact est affaibli, elle n'a pu me donner la formule.

Les vampires avaient la capacité de tous se contacter et ce même sur les plus grandes distances. Ils étaient reliés comme par un fil invisible et Demether, qui était leur unique chef depuis l'endormissement de son père, était relié plus que tout autre à ses semblables.

Il pressentait et connaissait s'il le souhaitait l'endroit où chacun reposait et il pouvait faire passer des messages généraux à l'ensemble du concile vampirique.

En retour, chaque nosferatu pouvait le joindre mais la plupart du temps le vampire millénaire fermait cette voie, ne répondant qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il y avait des années, il avait donné l'ordre de le laisser en paix, sous peine d'affreuses tortures voire d'un anéantissement total.

Seules les situations les plus graves étaient admissibles de traitance de sa part. Son espèce savait pour son nouveau combat, pour cette humaine dont il était sauvagement épris et pour qui il requérait parfois leur aide. Tous lui obéissaient aveuglément, le respectant tout autant qu'ils le craignaient.

Mais les buveurs de sang vivant de façon lente, entrecoupant leur éternité de sommeils salvateurs plus ou moins longs, il n'y avait que peu d'histoires et de problèmes à régler.

Néanmoins, Demether n'était pas un despote et était un prince juste, bien que peu patient. Les vampires se chérissaient la plupart du temps les uns les autres et ce dernier ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il respectait leurs désirs sépulcraux et leurs instincts. Ils étaient une espèce discrète pour la plupart, ne goûtant que très peu aux considérations humaines. Jamais il ne leurs demanderait sans un profond respect de participer de près ou de loin à la guerre des sorciers, bien que s'il leurs imposait, ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Isayis le servait avec une obséquiosité désinvolte. Elle avait conservé l'aspect farouche des prêtresses et bien qu'elle eut perdu la plupart de ses pouvoirs de sorcière troqués pour de nouvelles capacités bien plus immenses durant sa transformation, elle était de par son ancien statut, la plus compétente pour apporter secours à Azèle.

Par ailleurs, elle appréciait cette éthérée humaine comme elle aimait la nommer et ne souhaitait que bien se faire voir par son aîné si bien né.

Azèle, si épuisée, si peu présente par moment, ne croyait plus en l'existence d'un tel remède, d'une quelconque formule ou potion capable de dompter sous des couches de béton ses pouvoirs. C'était pourtant connu que les prêtresses s'annihilaient la plupart du temps dans leur magie, devenant parfois même des êtres déchus d'une once d'humanité à force de tramer avec esprits et démons.

Alors, consumée dans sa perdition, la jeune femme regardait son amant sans le voir, sa tête ne répondant plus. La nouvelle ne voulait pas se tatouer dans son cœur. Demether arbora son sourire le plus charmant. Elle observa attentivement la commissure de ses lèvres, les petites fossettes trouant temporairement sa peau parfaite à l'aspect d'un marbre blanchâtre sans rainures. Elle était capable de rien d'autre pour l'heure que d'observer son environnement immédiat. Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index :

\- Quand nous sortirons d'ici, tout sera plus simple pour toi, chuchota-t-il comme s'il craignait que sa voix grave eut la capacité de l'émietter. Avec la dague et la trouvaille d'Isayis, tout ira mieux, je te promets.

Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête dans un faible écho rebondissant dans sa boîte crânienne. Elle reprit peu à peu consistance. Elle hocha de la tête en une affirmation. Oui, apparemment, tout se liguait pour faire tourner la chance de son côté.

* * *

Il prit une grande inspiration afin de calmer le stress qui s'évertuait à capturer chaque fibre de son corps. Il regardait au-dehors la nuit opaque qui ne laissait rien deviner de l'horizon. Cet horizon, source d'un futur malheur. Ce même horizon dans lequel était tapi bons nombres d'ennemis qui n'attendaient que le moment opportun pour tout détruire et capturer celle pour qui il ne se sentait plus un sorcier confirmé, ni même le chef d'une armée, mais devenait seulement une immense boule d'incertitude.

En face d'elle, il était un adolescent maladroit à qui le cœur battait bien trop fort, pour qui toutes ses pensées devenaient avec une rapidité affligeantes embrumées d'une passion inassouvie le rendant fougueux, trop fougueux. Et là, il était temps d'aller la voir pour la convaincre.

\- Ça ira.

La voix de Victor Tuiler le sortit de sa rêverie, il se retourna vers lui, le visage découvert. La réunion était terminée depuis une quinzaine de minutes et il avait voulu s'entretenir avec le doyen à propos de la discussion qui s'était tenue dans sa chambre quelques temps plus tôt avec le deuxième possesseur de l'Ultem et du fait qu'elle avait accepté de le revoir ce soir.

Les yeux bleus de Victor se firent pénétrant d'assurance.

\- Elle est venue à vous, a écouté tout ce que vous lui avez dit et a accepté de vous revoir ce soir. Tous ces indices prouvent qu'elle est prête à considérer notre offre. Tout à l'heure, elle ne l'a pas même refusée. Comprenez-là, cela fait beaucoup de changements pour elle à encaisser. Elle est habituée à mener une vie quasi-solitaire, coupée des autres et à trouver des solutions par elle-même. Elle a passé cinq années à ne compter que sur des forces obscures comme peut l'être Demether ou les démons qu'elle a sous son joug. Elle est devenue davantage farouche qu'à l'époque où vous l'avez connu. Elle a juste besoin de se faire à l'idée que maintenant elle peut compter sur d'autres personnes.

Les yeux gris de Draughar plissèrent quelque peu, il se mordit la joue mollement. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait plus aucune place dans le cœur de la jeune femme, cette place ayant été comblé par lui, ce vampire... Quel gâchis ! Mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ces considérations amoureuses et jalouses. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais de sa protection. Peu importait s'il ne devait n'être à ses yeux qu'un colocataire pour qui elle ne daignerait pas même un regard.

Il hocha de la tête essayant de faire sienne la paix de son second. Ce dernier observait tranquillement ce jeune homme blond au regard torturé et si inquiet. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas même 23 ans ! Il lui avait toujours connu une main de fer sans nul pareil, il était distant et d'un caractère implacable. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Azèle Keller qu'il se métamorphosait en un jeune homme qu'il était supposé être. Pas cet homme dur et froid qui devait gérer une guerre, une armée et un pouvoir à peine pensable.

Draughar inspiration fortement une nouvelle fois, expira bruyamment, rabattit sa capuche et transplana.

Il réapparut devant l'escalier menant à l'étage d'Azèle. Il ne voulait pas être vu par quiconque. Soupçonnant un traite dans l'armée de Potter, personne ne devait se douter que l'Ordonnateur rejoignait la prêtresse dans ses appartements. Quiconque ne devait pas même avoir l'idée qu'une connivence s'effectuait entre elle et son armée.

Il monta les escaliers rapidement et regarda le nuage électrique qui se mouvait au plafond. Les esprits en son sein, à sa vue, se retranchaient les uns derrière les autres, se collant aux murs, lui laissant une relative tranquillité pour traverser le couloir. Ils semblaient pour la plupart le craindre. « Ils sont effrayés par l'Ultem » se dit-il. Il en conclut qu'Azèle les matait sévèrement afin de pouvoir continuer à user de leurs pouvoirs.

La densité d'esprits et l'activité hautement électrique se dégageant de la condensation l'informa qu'ils étaient très nombreux. Il prit une fois de plus la mesure de la vie qu'elle menait. Obligée de se gorger de pouvoirs démoniaques par surcroît des siens qui étaient lourds à porter afin de survivre à la traque intensive de Voldemort...

Elle devait tant être épuisée, si esseulée. Son cœur se serra davantage. Une fois devant sa porte, il hésita à frapper. Peut-être que Demether serait là, prêt à le narguer de par sa présence à ses côtés. Malgré ce doute, il toqua. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit et qu'ils se firent face, ils se figèrent à nouveau, leurs grands yeux se dévorant. Leurs énergies se ruèrent instantanément afin de se confondre, de se mélanger. Bien qu'ils s'étaient parlés quelques heures plus tôt, ils semblaient tous deux toujours autant choqués de se faire face, ne réalisant que difficilement que l'autre était en face, en chair et en os. Cet autre qui avait tant fait l'objet de fantasmes divers pour pallier à ce manque cruel de nouvelles.

Elle s'écarta enfin pour le laisser passer. Il la frôla lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce et elle se pinça les lèvres tant leur rencontre énergétique s'amplifia par ce quasi touché. Draughar frissonna, la chair de poule s'insinuant dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il n'en montra rien, enleva sa capuche laissant tout le loisir à Azèle d'observer sa peau blême, ses yeux d'un gris rare donnant à son regard un éclat particulier, venu d'ailleurs, et ses os de sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinés.

Les quelques ridules qui creusaient son visage avaient chassé toute trace juvénile en lui soulignant sa virilité naturelle accentuée par la masse musculaire qu'il avait accumulé en cinq ans.

La prêtresse ne se dessaisit pas de ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait négligemment, encore perturbée par le chant de leurs auras qui se mélangeaient de façon ostentatoire, comme une provocation, faisant fi avec effronterie de leurs deux hôtes qui étaient bien plus sur leur retenue.

Elle n'osa rien dire tandis que Draughar examinait la pièce. Sur le lit défait trônait la dague, jurant avec l'aspect cotonneux des draps. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que ce lieu avait pu être le témoin privilégié de leurs ébats. Il se rabroua immédiatement. Dieu ! Pourquoi devait-il être si jaloux ? Par dessus-tout en de telles circonstances !

S'il s'écoutait et s'il en avait le pouvoir, il l'enlèverait là maintenant et la garderait contre lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Plus il la voyait, plus son amour pour elle se libérait, suintant de la moindre de ses cellules, lui qui s'était efforcé, durant cinq ans, de contenir derrière de lourds barrages ses sentiments pour ne pas sombrer ou commettre d'erreurs fatales. Mais sa vue détruisait chaque mur, chaque monde. Ses yeux émeraudes, ses deux phares explosaient le continuum espace-temps, il voulait fondre en elle.

Il cacha du mieux qu'il put ses fiévreuses pensées mais lorsqu'il se retourna, le regard pénétrant qu'elle lui portait le fit douter de l'efficacité de ses barrières psychiques.

\- On a fini de tout régler, s'empressa-t-il de dire pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle venait peut-être d'entendre dans son esprit.

Elle resta ainsi, sans rien ajouter, accentuant par la même occasion le malaise du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour mettre fin à ce silence qui était synonyme pour son âme de chute libre, mais elle parla enfin :

\- Je peux arranger un peu tes mains si tu veux. Je ne pense pas pouvoir les guérir, ça me semble trop vieux et surtout empli d'une magie trop puissante mais je peux faire en sorte que tes cicatrices ne s'ouvrent plus à la première occasion.

Il resta hébété quelques instants, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui propose son aide. Une réponse, des reproches oui mais pas à une quelconque forme d'assistance.

\- Oui, bien sûr, se reprit-il en clignant des yeux.

Quand est-ce qu'il allait se reprendre et cesser de jouer la compilation du parfait crétin ? Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Fais voir, ordonna-t-elle paisiblement.

Il put admirer de près son fin visage, ses yeux verts brûlants, ses longs sourcils exquisement longs et dessinés qui lui avaient éternellement donné des airs de reine. Il lui tendit ses mains, paumes ouvertes.

Elle en prit une dans la sienne, posant sa propre paume sur son revers et appuyant son pouce dans le creux de ses lignes de vie. A peine avait-elle opérée le contact qu'une étincelle violette assaillit leurs peaux.

Elle retira vivement sa main, la maintenant près d'elle comme si elle avait été blessé et le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Draughar fronça des sourcils et se tordit la bouche. Cela ne l'étonnait guère. L'Ultem vivait en eux de façon libre depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Puisque leurs auras réagissaient violemment à la rencontre de l'autre, il était cohérent que ce phénomène se reproduisit de manière amplifiée lors d'un simple contact physique. Cela n'avait pas fait mal mais elle semblait coite de saisissement. S'enhardissant, il lui tendit sa main, mais cette fois-ci en une invitation à la prendre.

\- C'est normal, Azèle, nos Ultems se retrouvent. Mais je pense que rapidement le phénomène se calmera de lui-même.

Elle le toisa circonspecte et il lui achemina un regard engageant tout en lui tendant toujours sa main qu'elle prit avec un soin tout précautionneux. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à nouveau en contact, de multiples étincelles violettes se promenèrent sur leurs dermes sans jamais les heurter d'une quelconque manière.

Néanmoins, ils durent respirer vigoureusement pour supporter cette concentration d'énergie qui petit à petit se transmuta en une douce chaleur galopant dans leur bras et par la suite dans tout leur corps. Les étincelles disparurent et ils se sentirent complets, mieux qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis en cinq ans. L'Ultem était rassasié, l'Ultem était uni.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire léger balayant temporairement la mélancolie vissée dans ses iris. Il en fit de même, heureux, car mis à part l'Ultem qui retrouvait sa moitié, lui retrouvait la sienne, plus proche d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer depuis ce jour funeste où Dumbledore avait trouvé la mort.

Une fois de plus, elle ne put supporter davantage ce regard lunaire trahissant son amour qu'il tentait en vain de lui cacher. Elle scruta sa main, promenant ses doigts sur ses cicatrices avec une précision chirurgicale. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir à ces caresses innocentes.

\- Passe-moi ton onguent, lui enjoignit-elle.

Il lui obéit et elle lui enduit grossièrement ses mains de la précieuse pommade avant de les encercler des siennes.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, lui dit-il, si ça peut te procurer de la fatigue, ne le fais pas.

Elle le dévisagea gravement, un pli soucieux se forma sur son front.

\- Les guérisons ne me fatiguent pas, en guérissant quelqu'un c'est comme si je me régénérais moi-même un peu. Mais... Merci de faire attention à moi comme ça, finit-elle de déclarer dans un chuchotis, visiblement gênée.

Elle ferma les yeux et il vit ses lèvres bouger rapidement, susurrant pour elle-même un langage secret qui n'appartenait qu'à son monde enchanté. Elle était si magique, elle était la magie elle-même, une digne représentante.

Des picotements l'avertirent qu'une légère lueur jaunâtre transsudait de son derme. Lorsque le phénomène cessa, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui lâcha les mains. Il les regarda pour constater que l'onguent avait disparu et que la peau de ses cicatrices était plus épaisse, moins translucide. Il y a passa doucement ses ongles et remarqua qu'aucune d'entre elle ne s'ouvrit.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle ravi. Cela va m'être précieux pour manier l'épée davantage à mon aise.

Elle hocha simplement du chef pour accueillir ses remerciements.

\- Si tu n'as pas mangé, ça te dirait qu'on dîne ensemble tous les deux ? Proposa-t-il. Comme ça, je pourrais plus t'en dire pour demain, ça te permettra d'avoir tous les éléments pour prendre ta décision.

Elle accepta. Ils mangèrent sur la petite table près de la fenêtre. Draughar exposait d'une voix posée le plan dans son moindre millimètre carré, expliquant qu'ils étaient parés à toutes possibilités, même les plus extravagantes et rocambolesques, en passant par celles qui étaient peu probables de se réaliser au vue de leurs aspects improbables. L'armée de l'Equilibrium ne laissait rien au hasard.

Azèle l'écoutait attentivement, mâchant lentement ses aliments, comme pour mieux avaler le fait que Draughar était prêt à la protéger. Au fil de la soirée, bien qu'elle parlait peu, elle se laissait de plus en plus convaincre. Cette éventualité d'évasion et tout ce qui en découlait commençait à la charmer et à tramer une route dans son monde intérieur chaotique.

Parfois Draughar se taisait, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler qu'une autre vie lui était possible. Elle se mit à le questionner avec davantage de vigueur sur des points de détail et il avait à chaque fois une réponse nette et intelligente .

Ils discutèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. Azèle lui tournait dorénavant le dos regardant les ténèbres de la nuit à travers les vitres. Draughar était assis sur l'un des fauteuils et l'examinait attentivement. Bien qu'elle ne repoussait pas son idée, elle n'avait pas dit oui pour autant. Il sentait que quelque chose la retenait, peut-être était-ce de laisser Demether derrière elle, ou sa rancune à son égard bien qu'avec son apparente froideur elle ne laissait pas voir une quelconque forme de ressentiment.

\- Azèle, commença-t-il prudent. Dis-moi ce qui te retient d'accepter...

Elle respira profondément. Elle n'en était pas sûre elle-même. Pourquoi cette retenue ? Pourquoi ne pas sauter à pieds joints dans cette occasion inespérée ? Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'une force irrationnelle étreignait son cœur, le noircissant, obscurcissant ses pensées. Qu'en plus de ses pouvoirs, il lui était difficile de voir clair et qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Qu'elle avait cru naïvement que le Non-Monde et ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre l'aurait aidé à combattre cette force mystérieuse et destructrice de son monastère intérieur mais l'initiation à son passé l'avait comme perdue définitivement. Elle ne s'appartenait plus elle-même et il n'était nulle question ici de ses visions ou de son statut de prêtresse. C'était un mal bien humain, voire basique qui la possédait.

Elle avait des difficultés à croire qu'un jour les choses s'arrangeraient pour elle. Seule sa mort pouvait réparer cette non-vie qu'elle était forcée de poursuivre contre son gré. Elle devait protéger l'Ultem.

\- C'est que... Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Draughar fut interdit. Il réfléchit à vive allure, images et phrases se bousculaient dans son crâne.

\- A croire qu'une telle solution puisse t'être donnée ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle. J'ai l'horrible sensation que ce n'est pas possible, que le répit n'est pas et ne sera jamais à ma portée.

« Avant l'extinction finale » finit-elle de penser funestement. Le cœur de Draughar se saisit d'effroi bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa précédente pensée. Elle semblait si abîmée dans ses tréfonds. Son apparente façade ne laissait entrevoir qu'une déesse indestructible mais comme il l'avait conjecturé, cela ne cachait qu'un profond désarroi mutique.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la forcer doucement à lui faire face. Le visage de la jeune femme était inquiet, ses yeux étonnamment vide d'expression.

\- Je te promets que cette solution existe, Azèle. Je sais que nous réussirons à partir. On est assez fort sans parler de mon armée qui est formée à buter les Youtrecks. Je le sais que dès demain nous serons en sécurité. Et tu te reposeras. Il n'y a aucun doute à cela même si toi tu as du mal à me croire. Fais-moi juste confiance.

Il était empli d'assurance et comme en sixième année, sa détermination la contaminait. Ses yeux qui ne cillaient pas semblaient lui perfuser de sa propre volonté dans son sang. Un mouvement de vie se mit en marche en elle.

\- Et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ou de ne plus m'en vouloir. Si tu veux, une fois au château, tu ne seras pas obligée de me parler si tu n'en...

\- Je t'en veux c'est vrai, la coupa-t-elle, les yeux contrits. Pas pour Drago, pas pour Dumbledore. Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissée.

Il fut déconcerté, la regarda intensément avant de lui dire :

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux et que je voudrais que tu me pardonnes...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais comme je t'ai dit, tu n'es pas obligée à quoique ce soit me concernant, reprit-il. Il ne s'agit ici que de ta protection et celle de l'Ultem. Et si...

Il hésita.

\- Et si Demether fait parti des choses qui te rendent la décision difficile, on ne t'empêchera pas de le voir, il pourra venir au château te retrouver quand vous vous voudrez vous voir.

Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour qu'elle accepte. Elle le regarda pensive, quelque peu surprise mais n'ajouta rien. Il avait toujours sa main posée sur son épaule et leurs Ultems se répondaient diffusant une chaleur dans leur corps. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient effectué le premier contact physique, il leur était plus facile de supporter leur mélange d'énergie.

\- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle plongea sans commune mesure dans son regard, lac grisâtre sans fond, cherchant à y puiser davantage de détermination, car elle n'en avait aucune.

\- D'accord, je viens avec toi.

Un sourire immense teinta le visage de Draughar. Il faillit même la prendre dans ses bras mais elle bougea comme si elle avait vu à travers sa vison ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il aurait pu être douché de cette distance volontaire mise entre eux mais la joie de son acceptation éclipsait tout autre sentiment pour l'heure. Quant à elle, elle semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

Il sentit l'air se rafraîchir et se contracter. Il sut instantanément et ne fut pas surpris lorsque le vampire apparut dans un nuage obscur. Il ne le regarda pas, portant toute son attention sur Azèle.

\- Alors tu as pris ta décision ma douce ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde, en français, de telle sorte que Draughar n'y comprit goutte.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, une tristesse s'abattit dans ses iris émeraudes. Se séparer de lui semblait lui coûter visiblement.

\- Demether... chuchota-t-elle au bord des larmes tout d'un coup. Je... ne...

Il fut un mouvement du bras pour le faire taire, les yeux perclus d'une chaleur affectueuse sans borne.

\- Non, tu sais comme moi que c'est mieux ainsi. Ils ont toute une structure pour vivre sécurisé et tu as besoin de ça plus que de moi pour l'instant.

Draughar, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la teneur de leur parole se renferma sur lui, blessé d'être présent à leur échange tendre, à ce premier au revoir poignant.

Le vampire se tourna vers lui et le considéra longtemps comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis dans son âme. Draughar ne sentait rien mais se pouvait-il que l'être de la nuit le scanna entièrement l'air de rien ? Après tout, il en avait les capacités.

\- Draughar Malefoy, dit-il flegmatique, rappelle-toi de ce que j'ai déjà dit.

Azèle le regarda circonspecte et sembla l'interroger à travers leur canal télépathique. Mais Draughar et lui ne se lâchaient pas du regard, leur animosité mutuelle se déversant sur l'autre à travers leurs pupilles respectives. Quand sa voix se mit à résonner dans sa tête, macabre et dérangeante, comme un objet qui ne devrait pas y être.

« Elle est fragile, vraiment fragile. Fais attention à ce que tu fais et dis avec elle. J'aurais été toi, je ne lui aurais pas donné cette dague. »

Draughar fut happé de stupéfaction. Comment pouvait-il, s'il tenait réellement à elle, ne pas vouloir lui donner cette dague qui la soulageait ? Qu'est-ce que ces propos signifiaient ? Il ne put se poser davantage de questions qu'un lourd bruit sourd tambourina dans leurs tympans.

Puis un silence de mort remplaça ce bruit inconnu, instillant dans leurs esprits l'imminence d'un danger. Ils regardèrent tous trois autour d'eux quand un second bruit retentit. Il était si fort, si puissant qu'il occupait la totalité de l'espace, les empêchant même de raisonner. Tout était balayé, seule cette onde de choc existait dans leur réalité. Ils furent couchés au sol et à travers les fenêtres, ils virent que les protections magiques étaient devenues vertes, comme si un épais liquide gluant les recouvrait entièrement.


	24. Chapitre vingt-troisième (partie 1)

_Voici le chapitre 23, le temps d'attente a été long mais il m'a donné du fil à retordre, écrire les batailles, à la base, ce n'est pas ma spécialité si je puis dire. Et il y avait énormément de chose à dire, à décrire, et surtout ne pas faire d'incohérences. Je l'ai peaufiné, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je les séparé en deux pour le confort de lecture, et je poste les deux parties en même temps. Me reste donc le chapitre 24, le dernier normalement de ce tome, avant peut-être un épilogue. Ce sera un chapitre intense que j'appréhende d'écrire autant que j'ai hâte de lire sa version finale._

 _Hoodraii merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois une fan du couple Azèle-Draughar, effectivement, Draughar l'aime d'une très belle façon_  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et désolée pour la longue attente ce n'était pas prévu comme ça x)_

 _Encres merci pour ta review du chapitre 21, effectivement c'était très érotique et je ne suis pas peu fière du rendu de cet aspect-là :)_

 _Mayalfoy merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise, et voici la suite qui, j'espère, t'enchantera comme tout le reste._

 _Et pour la personne "guest" merci énormément pour tes commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur, et contente que tu sois encore là à attendre patiemment et désolée pour cette attente, j'espère qu'elle en vaudra la chandelle. Après j'avoue que j'ai fait un sacré cliffhanger, pardon_

 _Bonne lecture :) **  
** **  
** **  
**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23 (partie 1)** **:** _**L** **a chute de tout espoir**_

* * *

22h18

Le bruit s'amenuisa quelque peu mais ne cessa pas, se muant en un grondement sourd, inquiétant annonciateur de mort. Azèle hagarde, les yeux dans le vide, ne possédait plus que le fond sonore pour seule réalité.

\- Rejoignons mes hommes, déclara Draughar tout en rabattant la capuche de sa tenue d'Ordonnateur.

Cette réflexion fit sortir la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Elle se mit à le dévisager avec une gravité solennelle. Un pressentiment horrible lui tordait les boyaux. _Fin. C'était la fin de toute chose._ Elle le pressentait sans pour autant pouvoir l'expliquer. Draughar lui lançait des regards insistants : il attendait un signe de sa part qui ne venait pas.

Un éboulement de pierre se fit entendre, tonitruant comme si un volcan en fusion déversait ses ruisseaux de feu meurtriers sur le château, ne laissant ainsi aucune chance à quiconque obstruerait son passage, qu'il fusse humain ou poutre millénaire soutenant l'édifice.

Draughar n'attendit plus l'assentiment de son ancienne camarade et lui attrapa le poignet avec vélocité.

\- Allons-y Azèle.

Enfin, elle acquiesça de la tête et tous deux émirent d'un seul chef l'impulsion pour transplaner. Or, il ne se produisit rien. Aucune dématérialisation ne survint.

Ils se regardèrent autant surpris qu'inquiet tout en réessayant mais pas une seule de leurs particules n'eut la grâce de transplaner. Azèle reporta son attention sur Demether qui, lui, les regardait se démener calmement, un simple pli sur son front démontrait qu'il était soucieux.

« Je vais essayer » lui dit-il via leur canal privilégié de télépathie avant de disparaître. La prêtresse, qui fut d'autant plus consternée par ce transplanage réussi de son amant, s'empressa de faire apparaître une gerbe d'Ultem dans sa main dont les étincelles violettes caressaient doucereusement ses doigts.

\- Pourtant, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas neutralisés, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, songeuse.

Draughar, quant à lui, avait également vérifié la présence de ses pouvoirs en s'harnachant de sa baguette pour en faire apparaître des étincelles blanches. Ayant fait, le même constat que la prêtresse, il se prostra devant la fenêtre, l'air sombre et nerveux. La substance verdâtre et opaque, ne laissait rien transparaître quant à l'extérieur.

Il tourna subitement la tête sur le côté, absorbé, comme s'il était à l'écoute de quelque chose d'imperceptible pour le reste de l'humanité : il communiquait avec Victor.

Demether ressurgit subitement près d'Azèle et l'empoigna avec délicatesse.

\- Ce n'est qu'un test Malefoy, expliqua-t-il avec dédain sans aucune considération pour l'intéressé, pour qui il venait pourtant de proférer une parole.

Mais la tentative s'avéra une fois de plus infructueuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea-t-elle, presque dans un cri.

A la frontière de la panique, elle avait été sur le point de perdre son calme, car elle avait lu dans l'esprit de Demether que les Youtrecks s'étaient rapprochés du château et étaient en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la faille. La connaissance de ce fait couplé à cette attaque soudaine épouvanta la jeune femme dont les nerfs étaient mis à dure épreuve. Un étau se resserra dans sa gorge.

Un nouveau bruit d'écroulement, de pierres se fracassant sur d'autres pierres se fit entendre. Les murs vibrèrent.

\- Une faille, expliqua le vampire d'une voix neutre. Au sommet du dôme, le liquide est parvenu à percer les protections et a pénétré dans le château. Je n'en ai pas vu plus. Mais je sais que ce liquide sème morts sales et d'horribles souffrances. Beaucoup ont été pris par surprise. Ce qui me taraude davantage est la présence toute proche des Youtrecks.

\- Combien ? Où ? Le questionna Draughar appréhendant sa réponse.

Le vampire souffla, ne cachant nullement sa préoccupation grandissante, comme si le stoïcisme dont il faisait preuve en toute circonstance n'était qu'un masque dont il avait l'obligation de porter pour scier à son statut de vampire, mais qu'en réalité un feu se déchaînait à l'intérieur. Un feu bien plus humain que son apparence monstrueuse laissait à supposer.

\- Autour du château quatre, répondit-il. Et deux sont près de la faille. Je suppose qu'ils attendent que le château soit suffisamment détruit pour rentrer.

\- Azèle ! L'harponna Draughar. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre !

Mais les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient revêtus du voile blanchâtre, annonciateur de l'utilisation de sa vision. Elle fronçait des sourcils, tournant sur elle-même.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Lorsque ses yeux recouvrirent leur couleur naturelle, elle semblait en état de choc.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? S'enquit énergétiquement le serpentard, attendant une mauvaise nouvelle. Les Youtrecks ?

\- Le liquide détruit tout sur son passage, c'est comme de l'acide, chuchota-t-elle.

A peine eut-elle proféré ces mots qu'elle s'était mise à effectuer un large et élégant geste du bras qui eut pour effet d'envelopper son corps et la pièce d'une fumée rosâtre. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, Azèle avait troqué sa longue robe noire évanescente pour une tenue davantage convenable pour un probable futur combat. Tous ses objets avaient rejoint son petit sac attaché à son poignet et rangé dans une poche.

Un cri perçant cingla le ciel. Les deux porteurs d'Ultem frémirent. Les Youtrecks étaient fin prêts.

Mais la jeune femme se reprit immédiatement, un coup d'œil de connivence à Demether l'avertit de ce qui allait se produire. La prêtresse allait faire ses preuves. Déterminée, elle se pencha en avant contre sa coiffeuse désormais vide de potions en tout genre.

L'être de la nuit poussa un léger grognement de dépit.

\- Tiens-toi prêt, Draughar Malefoy, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas voir, le prévint-il.

Draughar n'eut le temps de questionner quiconque. Azèle avait d'ores et déjà entamé la récitation d'une formule si longue qu'elle ne semblait en finir. Pour couronner le tout, le vent se mit à se lever dans la chambre, si tempétueux que la porte en chêne s'ouvrit avec fracas, se fissurant, éclatant les extrémités en de multiples copeaux de bois. Le tonnerre même retentit dans le couloir où le nuage d'esprits, désormais immense, envahissait tout l'espace, abandonnant sa docile place aux confins du plafond.

La jeune femme proférait son sort comme une longue litanie, le débitant dans une langue inconnue. Un sort aux longues notes tribales, comme un chant démoniaque à l'appel des démons. Le vent l'attaquait elle spécifiquement. Se transmuant en un cyclone, il avala le corps d'Azèle, l'emprisonnant dans son œil de silence. Seul son visage de souffrance était visible.

Draughar, totalement abasourdie, dut s'écarter car le nuage d'esprit qui s'était ramassé sur lui-même, fondait sur la prêtresse. La tête couchée en arrière, l'engeance démonique pénétra la jeune femme par la bouche. Pétrifiée de douleur, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois du meuble jusqu'à y laisser des traces.

Subjugué par ce spectacle atroce, le jeune Ordonnateur retenait sa respiration face à ce déploiement de magie ancienne et dangereuse. Il aurait voulu stopper le sortilège violent qui meurtrissait celle qu'il aimait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était assister impuissant à cet avalement satanique.

Une fois la totalité des esprits absorbée, elle s'écroula au sol. Le jeune homme se précipita mais déjà le vampire, de par sa rapidité surnaturelle, l'aidait à se tenir sur ses jambes. Azèle semblait droguée, les yeux miroirs d'obscurité, plus maléfique que jamais.

\- Azèle ? S'aventura Draughar incertain. Comment tu te sens ?

Pour toute réponse, elle interrompit le contact avec Demether et marcha d'un pas conquérant et sûr vers la sortie bien qu'elle paraissait planer à mille au-dessus d'eux.

\- Ca va, il faut y aller maintenant.

Mais Draughar n'en était pas convaincu, il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il la retint par le bras :

\- Azèle, tu es sûre que...

Elle se retourna brutalement vers lui, une malfaisance brillait au fond de ses yeux d'un noir de jais parfait, plus féline qu'humaine, plus éthérée que jamais. Le contact de sa peau couplé à son agressivité réveilla cruellement l'Ultem en Draughar, dont les yeux, à son insu, se firent de charbon à son tour. Il resserra son emprise sur le bras de la gryffondor, l'épiant, en proie à la plus grande dureté.

\- Tu es stone, décréta-t-il en colère. Fais chier !

Il craignait que dans cet état elle fusse déchargée de la capacité d'être maîtresse d'elle-même, que, maîtriser cette cohorte de démons fusse hors de sa portée. Démons qui n'attendaient qu'un signe de faiblesse de leur hôtesse pour prendre les commandes de son corps.

Le vampire qui avait lu dans son esprit, le rassura :

\- Ne sois pas chagriné, elle est bien plus forte qu'elle peut paraître par moment.

Il lança un regard de fer à l'être de la nuit. Il avait nul besoin de son expertise, lui, qui avait pu la côtoyer quotidiennement depuis des années.

Se profilait sur les traits du vampire une certaine lassitude de tous ces bavardages qui ne menaient à rien. C'était dans des moments similaires que son grand âge s'exprimait. La fougue de la jeunesse et son lot de futilité l'importunaient au plus haut point. Pragmatique, il allait à nouveau leur faire remarquer que les Youtrecks étaient tout proches mais Draughar lâcha alors son ancienne camarade, en profitant pour restituer la teinte grise habituelle de ses iris. Il emboîta le pas.

\- Garde la dague à disposition, lui intima-t-il sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

22H23

De nombreuses secousses persistaient à ébranler le château faisant pleuvoir ses roches héraldiques aussi facilement qu'une tempête de vent détachât les feuilles mortes des arbres.

Ils marchaient à présent tous trois rapidement, regardant de tous les côtés, Draughar sa baguette à la main, Azèle sa dague posée tout contre sa taille à l'aide d'un fourreau improvisé. Le contact de l'arme avait calmé ses ardeurs, lui permettant de contrôler avec plus de facilité, les pouvoirs qui ruisselaient dans son être.

Mais elle se sentait enivrée, gorgée de dons méphistophéliques. Gonflée à bloc, elle pouvait sentir l'action électrique de ses pouvoirs courir le long de son derme. Des images s'interposaient à sa réalité : elle entrapercevait des corps déchiquetés, des lambeaux de peaux pendant à même leurs hôtes, des humains sans chairs dont les yeux exorbités achevaient l'horreur de la vision.

Elle avançait le plus vite possible, lévitant presque les obstacles survenus par les effondrements successifs du bâtiment. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer que l'atrocité de ses visions étaient bien réelles mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur leur route.

Demether était plongé dans le calme qui le caractérisait avant la tornade du guerrier prête à fondre sur ses ennemis.

* * *

22H26

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'une des principales artères, aboutissant sur le grand escalier mouvant du château, ils se stoppèrent, saisis de stupeur.

Une énorme lave gluante verte coulant du plafond, épaisse et opaque se déversait inlassablement dans l'énorme cavité. Il ne semblait plus y avoir d'escaliers, comme si la pierre s'était dissoute au contact de ce dangereux liquide, ne restait plus que quelques pallier ci et là, sur lesquels de nombreux squelettes reposaient. Certains corps n'étaient qu'à semi rongés, tandis que d'autres n'avaient plus de peaux exhibant sans pudeur muscles et nerfs.

D'affreux cris de martyrs leurs parvenaient. Certaines personnes situées dans d'autres couloirs essayaient de tirer des corps à moitié décomposés inconscients dans leurs aveuglants espoirs que l'avenir de leurs proches avait été scellé par la main de la mort elle-même.

\- Putain, mais quelle horreur ! Jura Azèle.

Demether leva un sourcil surpris face à ce spectacle, néanmoins nullement ému.

\- Je pourrais presque dire que j'ai tout vu mais je n'ai aucun doute que d'autres surpasseront mon imagination.

Draughar ne releva pas, il levait les yeux vers la brèche à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur au-dessus d'eux.

\- Vite, prenons le couloir parallèle, il y a un petit escalier.

Une fois arrivés, ils dévalèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre mais tombèrent à nouveau nez à nez sur un rideau de lave verte empêchant toute avancée supplémentaire.

L'Ordonnateur réfléchissait à toute allure, essayant de se remémorer du moindre coin de l'édifice mais comme tout à chacun y ayant vécu, il ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Quand Azèle redevint à nouveau l'être éthéré, plus absente que présente, ses yeux s'évanouirent dans les limbes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

 _La fin. La fin. Ta fin_.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher son pressentiment s'insinuer dans son être.

Demether déclara alors d'une voix funèbre :

\- Ils entrent.

* * *

22h32

Demether regardait son amante d'un air préoccupé. On ne pouvait demander sciemment à Azèle, grâce à sa vision, de prospecter le chemin à la recherche d'une voie libre pour descendre les étages inférieurs. Le processus aurait pris bien trop de temps, temps qu'ils n'avaient plus : les Youtrecks seraient bientôt là pour mettre en charpie les porteurs de l'Ultem.

Draughar Malefoy rangea sa baguette et sortit son épée de son fourreau, arme davantage puissante et destructrice, le visage sérieux d'un tueur à gage prêt à décimer l'ennemi. Or, si les gardiennes de l'Ultem parvenaient jusqu'à eux, tout ceci s'avérerait d'une inutilité assommante.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à tout libérer, tout déchaîner afin de parvenir à déconstruire les briques de ce haut-lieu ancestral. Demeure où chaque parcelle, chaque pierre, chaque rainure étaient gorgées d'une magie si solide et si impénétrable qu'il fallait une énergie proche des dieux afin de pouvoir espérer composer de poussière les murs de ce château.

Demether sembla se replier sur lui-même, ramassé, son regard devint écarlate, ne regardant plus qu'un horizon lointain, hors d'ici et de tout temps. De chaîne, il fallait s'émanciper, devenir un peu plus libre, un peu moins humain, ravager tout de cette énergie pure qui le composait, lui, plus que quiconque de son espèce. Soulager ses fers de feu, fracasser le métal, l'ouvrir un peu plus, se disloquer et disparaître dans un absolu. S'imprégner de ce pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pu comprendre, lui, un né humain, dont on lui avait fait cadeau, dont son corps avait été, semblât-il, prédestiné.

Enfin. Dans un claquement presqu'audible, la rupture se consomma. Ses cellules brûlèrent, il se consuma. Délectation. Réjouissance. L'obscur imbiba son être, tempête dans son sang profond. Le regard de la Lune le frôla dans un froncement de sourcil suspect. Sa reine, comme dans un recueillement d'une veuve sur l'autel, recula d'un pas, entraînant l'homme dans son sillage.

La libération s'intensifia dans un déferlement qu'il voulait, qui le soulageait, le rendait esclave et libre à la fois. Il savait que les murs autour d'eux se mettaient à trembler. Les contours de sa personne devinrent incertains, flous, noyés dans un nuage de vapeur noirâtre, plus sombre que la mort elle-même.

D'un simple mouvement de pied, il effleura la marche en pierre millénaire sur laquelle il reposait. Dans une fissure dangereuse, l'escalier se divisa. L'être de la nuit lévita alors, une douce brise caressa sa peau de ce marbre sans rainure. Un fracas assourdissant gagna le lieu clos, Demether avait disparu dans un nuage de poussière doré.

Les deux anciens élèves battirent des paupières afin de chasser la poudre de débris. Ils constatèrent une ouverture notable à l'endroit où reposait quelques secondes auparavant Demether. Ce dernier avait édifié plusieurs brèches semblables à celle-ci jusque dans les profondeurs du château, pourfendant de vide salle de classes ou autres pièces utiles en pareil endroit.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de sauter dans ce gouffre promesse d'un espoir et d'une fuite souveraine. Alors pourquoi le cœur de la prêtresse se serrait-t-il davantage d'une seconde à l'autre ? Elle obéissait à la loi de la survie alors que la mort établissait en empire dans son âme.

* * *

22h34

Des mangemorts les accueillirent au point de leur chute. La barbarie gagnait en terrain si seulement cela était encore possible. Une tête fut arrachée par Demether sans nulle autre considération avant de continuer à avancer déterminé, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'écraser un cafard sur sa route par inadvertance. Un sort de la mort atteignit un autre de la main de la femme, tandis qu'un chef d'armée enfonçait son épée meurtrière dans un corps plus cotonneux qu'une mousse rampante au clair de Lune.

Il fallait se dépêcher, ils n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de l'armée de l'Equilibrium, protectrice parfaite de l'Ultem.

Ils couraient à présent contre la montre, les Youtrecks venaient reprendre leur dû, s'assurer que la force primaire reposât au crépuscule de son autel, là où elle était destinée à sommeiller à jamais, oubliée de tous. La jeune femme lisait l'information de leur avancée dans la tête de son amant qui laissait couler la nouvelle de lui sciemment. Effrayée, elle redoublait d'effort à s'en émietter les poumons. Ils allaient mourir. Elle allait _mourir_. Elle le savait.

* * *

22H35

Il ne demeurait plus qu'un mur, un unique rempart à détruire avant de rejoindre leurs gardiens surentraînés, qui les protégeraient de leurs boucliers. Demether esquissait un mouvement pour cette ultime ruine à créer, or, sans crier gare, l'étrange acide vert recouvrit le mur instantanément. L'impossibilité d'ouvrir une brèche s'imposa dans leurs cœurs. L'épais liquide semblait doué d'une propre force le dotant d'une invincibilité cinglante. Muraille infranchissable.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à contourner. Précipitation de la jeune prêtresse qui, dans un dernier effort, courrait contre son propre anéantissement, mais un deuxième mur de lave verdâtre s'abattit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle recula vivement pour ne pas être victime des perfides gouttelettes, qui n'auraient eu d'autres desseins que de percer sa peau et ses muscles au moindre contact. Le mur d'en face eut droit au même traitement et étrangement, comme une cascade sans fin, l'acide coulait le long du plafond sans jamais chuter sur eux.

Ils regardèrent derrière leur épaule, vers la seule sortie encore praticable. Visages fermés, une pointe de désespoir dans leurs iris, ils prirent la mesure du piège dans lequel ils étaient tapis.

\- Victor, chuchota sombrement Draughar, qui en oublia de communiquer via le canal télépathique. On est pris au piège.

Azèle dont sa vision ne fit plus qu'une avec celle de Demether, vit les Youtrecks traverser le château à vive allure, semant peur, tourment et mort sur leur passage. Une main sur son cœur, elle baissa la tête, prête à supporter les conséquences d'un acte qu'elle n'a jamais commis.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir me chercher, dit-elle d'une voix frêle.

Le regard pénétrant, Draughar se tourna vers elle. Aucun reproche, aucune colère, aucun avertissement, seuls la tristesse et le remord la traversait de par en par. Il était prêt également à accueillir la mort, il regarda l'entrée, ses veines prêtes à rompre d'horreur.

\- Il n'y nulle autre place où je devrais être ce soir, déclara-t-il posément tout en fixant l'arcade. Ma vie n'a de sens que si elle se termine près de toi.

Une larme coula de l'œil de la jeune femme, roulant le long de sa joue, pour s'écraser sur la pierre dans un chuchotement promesse d'abysse. Un mouvement de mâchoire imperceptible prit vie sur la visage du vampire. Avait-ce été de la tristesse qui habitait ses yeux ?

Un cri. Un souffle de cri. Demether se renfrogna, inclina la tête, les yeux d'un tueur le posséda, signe d'un dépit à l'attente douloureuse. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, elle s'effondra dans un gémissement pitoyable, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Draughar Malefoy qui était près de lui, en avant poste, l'imita, son épée se fracassant lamentablement sur le sol.

Elles étaient là. Le vampire avala sa salive, avança lentement jusqu'à Draughar, et d'un léger coup de pied qui lui asséna sur l'épaule, le fit glisser jusqu'à son aimée. Dans la douleur, le jeune homme ne rechigna pas, en prise avec un mal plus fort, un mal bien plus pénétrant que le sort de torture inventé par les Hommes. L'épée le rejoindra peu de temps après, par l'action du dernier debout qui dans un mouvement sec l'envoya à son maître.

Les cris redoublèrent, des bruits affreux, venus d'outre tombe. Ils seraient là d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il fit apparaître un mur de flamme immense jusqu'au plafond, emprisonnant dans une alcôve de feu les deux jeunes humains. Un mur de flamme rouge vif, plus proche de la lave que d'un réconfortant feu de bois. Demether, hypnotisé, regardait le brasier, devinant la forme de sa douce qui se mourrait déjà. Il sentait son pouvoir ténébreux couler en lui, s'échapper de lui. Il se recueillit, s'enivrant jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Quand, les immenses oiseaux rentrèrent dans la pièce, faisant vibrer le sol de chacun de leur pas. Ils regardèrent avec férocité le vampire, ne voyant en lui qu'un obstacle de plus à détruire avant d'accéder à l'Ultem, si proche d'eux. Ils déployèrent leurs ailes immenses dans un cri des plus meurtriers.

Il n'en fut pas plus à Demether pour débuter ce combat entre deux forces primaires et mythiques qu'eut posséder la Terre un jour.

Les yeux fermés, comme une prière, il susurra :

\- Pardonne-moi, père, d'aller sans cesse contre l'ordre des choses.

* * *

22h35

\- Victor, on est pris au piège.

De cristal, la voix de son chef résonna dans sa tête bien que ce dernier avait davantage chuchoté que crié.

\- Défoncez ce mur ! Hurla-t-il lâchant tout le désespoir que la parole de son jeune chef avait animé dans son cœur.

Une cinquantaine de baguettes émit une lueur bleutée qui ne cessait de croître de seconde en seconde. Une quantité d'énergie astronomique semblait nécessaire pour détruire un seul des murs de cet antique château gorgé d'une magie puissante et ancienne. Victor n'était pas certain de leur réussite mais pour l'heure, seule l'image des porteurs de l'Ultem lacérés, noyés dans un bain de sang animait le doyen français. Il fallait qu'ils y parviennent coûte que coûte.

Lorsqu'enfin le rayonnement multiple ne fit plus qu'un, lorsqu'un enfin une sphère de taille considérable apparut, suffisante pour détruire une ville de dix mille habitants, le sergent baissa son bras.

Le globe luminescent s'envola alors à la vitesse de la lumière et s'écrasa contre la pierre millénaire. Le bruit fut assourdissant, la chaleur incandescente, brûlante. La poussière voilait leur vue mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils pussent constater la vanité de leur projet. Le mur n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Il faillit rester hébété mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il essaya de contacter l'Ordonnateur mais ses paroles muettes restèrent lettres mortes.

\- Vous à gauche, les autres avec moi à droite ! Commanda-t-il en se précipitant vers la sortie indiquée.

* * *

22H39

Le vampire écarta les mains d'un geste élégant d'où surgirent deux boules de feu imposantes les précipitant sur les oiseaux de malheurs qui émirent des cris de douleur à peine supportables pour l'oreille humaine.

Bien que pestant au plus profond de lui-même de ces affreux sons qui prolongeaient les meurtrissures d'Azèle, la plongeant dans une agonie dangereuse, il profita de ce moment pour faire jaillir une lave véritable qui recouvrit les pattes des bêtes. Surprises à nouveau, elles s'envolèrent en émettant à nouveau des cris suraigus qui semblaient tout droit sortis de l'Enfer, provoquant la sensation d'effroi dans les cœurs que ce lieu de perdition était désormais sur Terre.

Mais les deux volatiles qui avaient été conçus pour pareilles situations, avaient été doté de nombreuses habilités diverses. C'est ainsi que même dans la souffrance, leurs hurlements avaient été conçus pour constituer une arme dangereuse pour tout humain et plus spécifiquement pour les hôtes de l'Ultem. Mais c'est également pour cela qu'elles ne s'attardèrent pas sur le tourment du brasier qui les affectait et attaquèrent d'un seul chef l'être de la nuit, qui lui-même n'étant pas dépossédé de dons prodigieux, fut plus rapide et transplana derrière les créatures.

Il fit surgir des chaînes de feu qu'il abattit sur l'une d'entre elle qui profitait de son absence afin de traverser le mur de feu. Il mania ses rets ardents et fit chuter le féroce animal dans la mer de lave, qui, dans son agonie se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Le bruit était si infernal que des humains ayant eu la malchance de se trouver peu loin du lieu du combat se bouchèrent les oreilles.

Demether déploya son énergie psychique dans le dessein de figer le second oiseau tandis qu'il fondait sur le mourant braillant. Il passa ses mains autour de son long cou putréfié et l'étrangla de toute sa force, le regard d'un dément.

\- Zakret-vla !* Pestiféra-t-il.

À cet instant, Demether n'avait plus une once d'humain en lui, seule la bête féroce vampirique subsistait, les yeux rouges, une énergie colossale s'échappait de lui rendant sa silhouette incertaine. Une silhouette poudreuse, de fumée noire et de poussière pourpre. Un visage de monstre dont les traits d'apparence humaine n'abusait désormais plus personne. On n'y voyait plus que des traits simiesques ne semblant n'être posé là que pour induire grossièrement en erreur les enfants, qui, du fait de leur âge possédait la caractéristique d'être impressionnables.

Il appuya tant qu'il en eut des crampes aux mains, fait notable, car un vampire constitué d'une force considérable, ne souffrait jamais lors d'un effort. Ces créatures étaient si fortes, bien trop fortes... Pourtant, il sentit la gorge céder dans un bruit de cartilage monstrueux, dans un claquement qui résonna dans toute la pièce et peut-être même dans tout le château à feu et à sang. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles du rapace qui mourut instantanément.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on le transperçait à deux emplacements différents. Il regarda son corps, le souffle coupé. Il sentit le sang refluer dans sa bouche. Une griffe avait percé son abdomen de par en par, tandis qu'un bec immense perforait sa poitrine. Son cœur était atteint.

* * *

22H40

La lave verte recouvrait l'ouverture, là où demeurait une immense porte en fer forgée, il n'y avait plus que l'acide à contempler désormais. La seule option qui leur était offerte était de faire demi-tour. Victor Tuiler retint sa respiration : des murs indestructibles, des mangemorts et des Youtrecks dans le château, le silence de plomb de l'Ordonnateur... Il voyait leur raison d'être partir en lambeau, bientôt l'équilibre serait déchu, bientôt l'Equilibrium serait rompu.

\- Formation de secours ! Grailla-t-il de mauvaise humeur à ses hommes qui reléguèrent l'information via le canal télépathique de l'armée.

* * *

22H40

Quand le bec se retira de son corps, un toussotement plaintif se perdit entre ses lèvres. Il perdait déjà beaucoup de sang. Les événements avaient empiré lorsqu'un troisième Youtrecks était parvenu jusqu'ici et l'avait attaqué immédiatement. L'oiseau s'envola tout d'un coup, or la griffe de ce dernier ne s'était pas délogé de l'habit de chair du vampire.

Demether, envers et contre tout, maintenait le deuxième Youtrecks dans sa prison invisible et continuait d'alimenter le mur de lave qui protégeait pour l'heure les deux porteurs maudits de l'Ultem.

Son cœur battait douloureusement, comme s'il se heurtait à un mur de béton à chaque battement. Une partie de son organe vital était détruit. Mais Demether n'était pas créature crainte de tous sans raison, il n'avait pas arraché sa réputation, il ne devait pas sa renommée à quelques hurluberlus clamant fantasmes et histoires abracadabrantesques de ville en ville. Il parvint à saisir la patte meurtrière et renversa le rapport de force en faisant tomber l'oiseau dans la lave épandant par la même occasion moult lamentations foudroyantes. La griffe céda et Demether chuta également avec fracas sans que, pour autant, la lave ne le blessât. Étant une partie de lui-même et de ses pouvoirs inhérents, cette dernière semblait venir et refluer de lui dans un balai hypnotisant.

« Si seulement ils pouvaient se la fermer » pensa avec haine le vampire qui essayait non sans mal de se relever. Il entendait le cœur d'Azèle décélérer tranquillement. Celui de Malefoy n'était pas en meilleure posture, bien que s'avérant quelque peu plus résistant. Son ouï hors du commun lui fit parvenir jusqu'à lui les pas des mangemorts se rapprochant de la salle métamorphosée en arène réclamant sang et mise à mort. Et surtout... Voldemort était parmi eux.

Il se leva faisant fi de son cœur blessé, faisant fi de ses forces amoindries. Le volatile s'échappa à coup d'ailes du brasier, malgré sa souffrance, malgré ses écailles putréfiés, brûlées. Visiblement, il était plus fort que son prédécesseur gisant mort désormais à même ce tapis de lave pour qui, les flammes avaient été davantage assassines.

Demether analysa les circonstances avec rapidité. La situation était critique et quand bien même, il parviendrait à tuer les deux Youtrecks restants, il en comptait deux autres autour du château. Les ennemis arrivaient pour ravir Azèle et Draughar Malefoy. Dans son état, ils ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout et de tous en même temps. Et il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur l'armée de l'Equilibrium, qui malgré son plan de rassemblement de plus de la moitié de ses troupes risquaient d'échouer dans leur entreprise. Qui plus est le temps manquait cruellement.

Il était seul face à une multitude.

* * *

22H42

Les soldats arrivaient rapidement, par dizaine, débouchant comme des centaines de fourmis à travers les trois portes de l'immense salle adjacente à celle maudite, où, l'Ordonnateur était peut-être en train de périr. En désespoir de cause, Victor avait également essayé de communiquer avec Miss Keller et le vampire Demether. Mais il ne recevait à ses vaines prières que lettres closes.

Le visage de l'homme, éclairé par une intense lumière bleue, regardait le mur sombrement. Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivassent pas trop tard. Il fallait attendre encore des renforts, attendre que le sort de l'explosion d'engeance multiple s'agglomérât en une sphère parfaite, et peut-être qu'après. Tant de paramètres qui pouvaient signer la fin du Monde. Il aurait aimé être autre, être une créature d'une rapidité inouïe, aussi vive et meurtrière que la foudre. Au lieu de quoi, l'impuissance gagnait tout son habitacle d'homme âgé qui en avait trop vu.

* * *

22H43

Il n'eut le temps de réfléchir davantage. Le Youtreck fondait sur lui prêt à en découdre, une force maléfique dans les yeux fuligineux. Demether sauta également sur lui et un combat féroce de corps à corps s'opéra dans les airs.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent de longues et précieuses minutes, l'être de la nuit parvint à prendre le dessus et monta sur le dos du volatile tel un cavalier sanguinaire de l'apocalypse. Une lance enflammée titanesque apparut dans sa main et sans hésitation aucune, il empala le corps de l'animal qui susurra des cris désolants.

L'autre Youtreck qui était jusqu'à présent maîtrisé s'échappa de sa prison invisible, profitant de la faiblesse de son gardien qui engageait ses dernières forces afin de se maintenir sur le volatile blessé qui effectuait des mouvements erratiques. Il perfora de ses quatre griffes le corps déjà déchiré du vampire. La douleur était telle qu'aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. L'assaillant retira ses instruments fatales et un mouvement davantage abrupts que les autres éjecta Demether de sa selle de fortune, terminant sa course contre le liquide acide verdâtre.

Instantanément, la totalité de la peau de son pan droit disparut dans un bruit d'évaporation, tel le tison ardent du forgeron rencontrant l'eau fraîche. L'infortuné s'écarta vivement du dangereux liquide dans un cri à peine contenu mais l'acide parachevait son œuvre : les muscles atteints, maintenant, fondaient à leur tour.

Le Youtreck, auteur de cette ignominie, était posté désormais devant le rempart de lave protecteur se questionnant sur le meilleur moyen de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de cette dangereuse protection. L'autre, mourant mais non vaincu, le regardait, prêt à achever sa proie, bien qu'incapable pour l'heure de commettre de tels méfaits. Demether le maintint sur place à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques.

Il eut un geste de dépit, hargneux. Il sentait une partie de son visage se décomposer. La douleur était à peine supportable. Il n'avait plus le choix désormais. Il ouvrit alors les portes de la communication vampirique. Sa voix caverneuse résonna alors dans l'immense salle profanée. Étrange spectacle que la vision d'une mâchoire en action dont l'ossature commençait à poindre sous l'action du poison.

\- Chers congénères, chers sœurs et frères, écoutez la voix de votre Prince qui résonne clairement dans votre tête. Il est vrai que la guerre des humains qui a lieu en ce moment-même sur Terre ne nous concerne en rien. Néanmoins, moi Demether d'Annäläm, fils de Sööra d'Annäläm, moi le destructeur des royaumes et des ordres, moi votre maître, je vous demande, non vous ordonne de venir prendre part à la bataille de Poudlard qui a actuellement cours en Angleterre, venez me seconder, pour ceux qui sont les plus proches. Venez auréoler de votre venin mes ennemis, venez défendre celle qui m'est tout. Et celui qui n'y répond pas, aura à répondre de moi et de ma terrible cruauté, légende en tout temps et en tout royaume.

Au terme de son soliloque, l'acide avait accompli son labeur, ne restait à présent du versant droit du vampire que le squelette blanchi.

Il utilisa à nouveau ses pouvoirs d'hypnose afin de figer l'oiseau mourant dont la lance enflammée continuait de briller en travers de son corps.

Il avança lentement vers le Youtreck prêt à traverser le mur à ses risques et périls. Demether ne semblait nullement souffrir étant animé par une force mystique aussi vieille que la première nuit qui eut frôlé la Terre de son manteau bleuté. Pourtant, le nom de ses restes s'appelaient douleur.

Il lui saisit une patte et l'éjecta sur la même paroi qui avait dissolu la moitié de son corps. Une partie de la chair putréfiée de la bête se désagrégea comme le gel trop loin d'un Soleil d'hiver mais déjà, l'oiseau se relevait pour l'attaquer à nouveau. Mais l'ouï de Demether entendit des bruits qui emplis son cœur d'une sérénité douce, il se sentit tout d'un coup moins seul à fouler les pas sur cette planète, une vieille connivence s'harnacha de lui : des centaines de chauve souris firent leur entrée. Il fit disparaître la lave tapissant le sol, afin d'accueillir ses congénères si bienvenus.

Le Prince des ténèbres eut un rire profond, la partie gauche de son organisme ne voulait cesser de fonctionner malgré la mort de l'autre. Les chauves souris l'encerclèrent, tournant hâtivement autour de sa personne avant de se former en un dizaine de monticules. Les monticules laissèrent la place à une dizaine de vampires à genou autour de lui, le dévisageant l'air sérieux.

Tous étaient ornés de riches et de fines parures, d'habits brodés de fils d'argent ou d'or rehaussant leur Beauté surnaturelle.

Ils étaient pour la plupart plus pâle que la mort elle-même, sauf une dont la peau évoquait un café démesurément coupé au lait. Sa chevelure plus noire que les plus profondes ténèbres était réunie en une coiffure complexe, rehaussée de multiples rubis et autres pierres précieuses.

Ils jetaient des coups d'œil fascinés aux Youtrecks millénaires mais une inquiétude sourdait dans leurs iris évanescentes.

Une vampire mâle, blond comme les épis de blé, robuste, prit la parole d'un ton exagérément obséquieux. Il y avait nulle doute quant à la crainte que lui procurait le vampire millénaire.

\- Maître, dîtes-nous ce que vous attendez de nous. On vous servira jusqu'à la mort.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les oiseaux maîtrisés par son Prince avec une pointe d'appréhension mais on pouvait lire, dans ses yeux d'un améthyste brillant un courage sans borne. Il était prêt à se battre, dusse-t-il être contre ses bêtes.

\- Il ne sera pas nécessaire de mourir ce soir, dit Demether, le seul œil survivant le regard conciliant. Levez-vous.

La vampire au rubis se précipita sur lui, tenant son unique bras valide, visiblement inquiète.

\- Demether... Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle avait osé exprimer à voix haute ce que chacun ne cessait de se demander. Seule elle pouvait se permettre de telle familiarité avec leur Prince. Seule elle, était dotée d'une audace indécente dans le conciles des êtres buveurs de sang et tentait encore et encore, au fil des siècles, ce que, pour chacun, signifiait la mort. Demether jeta son regard sur elle, l'iris mystérieuse. La vampire semblait faire naître en lui des sentiments contradictoires.

\- J'ai survécu à pire Isayis, dit-il rapidement comme si son état était hors de propos. Sauvez ces deux humains, remettez les à l'armée de l'Equilibrium, ainsi que l'épée gisant près de l'homme, elle lui appartient.

Il désigna de son ossement la lave qui disparut aussitôt afin que ses congénères pussent les récupérer en toute sérénité.

\- Interdiction de s'abreuver d'eux, particulièrement de la femme, déclama-t-il d'un ton subitement acerbe et autoritaire.

L'idée qu'un autre piquât de ses nacres la peau d'Azèle lui parut intolérable.

\- Vous allez croiser sur votre route Voldemort et ses hommes, Voldemort est le chef du camp ennemi, pour ceux qui auraient donné leur conscience à Morphée ces dernières années. Il est très dangereux, croyez-moi. Ne vous faîtes pas prendre et avant tout, qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre.

Il parlait d'Azèle et de Draughar Malefoy mais d'aucuns n'avaient saisi la menace sous-jacente.

\- Enfin, je refuse qu'aucun d'entre vous y reste. Ce n'est pas notre guerre, vous n'avez pas à mourir pour les humains. Faîtes leur mal, mais sauvez ces deux-là comme vous vous sauverez vous-même.

Tous consentirent silencieusement avec une solennité si maniérée, si courtisanesque, qu'un humain l'aurait jugée bien trop poussée, trop raffinée pour être sincère. Mais cela allait sans dire que les deux races dissemblaient en tous points et les vampires, êtres sophistiqués, aimaient à donner à tout un air de délicatesse et d'épurement.

\- Lacmayus arrive, intervint un vampire aux traits d'une finesse inégalable dont la beauté était à couper le souffle.

Il ne semblait pas être effrayé par Demether. Une telle arrogance s'échappait de lui que l'on aurait pu en voir des vagues successives envahir tout son espace.

Demether eut un rictus ravi, ne semblant nullement décontenancé par l'attitude de son congénère.

\- Il ne sera de trop. Il vous dirigera.

\- Et vous maître ? Continua le vampire d'une grande beauté, un air d'inquiétude sur son visage qui n'avait pas l'aspect d'un simulacre pour plaire à son Prince. Votre cœur est en grande souffrance, tous ici entendent comme il est faible.

Le vampire millénaire haussa des épaules comme si son état importait peu.

\- Partez, moi j'ai un compte à régler avec ces satanées bestioles. Conduisez-les tout de suite à l'armée de l'Equilibrium, et faites des dégâts. Ne laissez la chance à aucuns des ennemis que vous rencontrerez. Nous n'avons jamais pu montrer aux humains comme chacun d'entre nous est une force du Cosmos. Faites-souffrir, montrez-leur notre puissance. Maintenant !

Le vampire blond et Isayis accoururent vers Draughar et Azèle. La femme prit dans ses bras la jeune prêtresse qui ne paraissait pas lui peser davantage qu'une plume. Leurs semblables les attendaient à la sortie, certains avaient déjà revêtus l'apparence de chauve-souris ou de brume.

En passant devant son Prince, Isayis lui jeta un regard profond, un regard empli d'histoires aussi vieilles que le Monde. Un sourire charmeur ourla les lèvres pulpeuses de l'ancienne prêtresse.

\- Ne meurs pas, ensemble, nous avons un destin commun à accomplir.

Il la dévisagea sombrement, un regard plus noir que l'ébène mais qui n'augurait aucune malice ou malfaisance, comme s'il soupesait ses dires avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Dépêche-toi » lui ordonna-t-il simplement via la télépathie.

A peine eût-il prononcé cette pensée que tous avaient disparu de la salle sans crier gare, sans un bruissement, comme s'ils n'avaient été que le délire de son cerveau supportant avec peine le fracas de son corps. Demether enfanta un nouveau mur de lave condamnant l'unique issue. Un rempart qui lui donnerait le loisir de pouvoir détruire les deux volatiles restant en toute quiétude d'esprit.

* * *

*« Ferme-là » dans la langue natale de Demether.


	25. Chapitre vingt-troisième (partie 2)

**CHAPITRE 23 (partie 2) : _La chute de tout espoir_ **

* * *

22h56

Une nouvelle nuée de chauve-souris reparut devant eux disparaissant aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui étreignait les tripes, tel un monstre sanguinaire, insatisfait, se vengeant sur son propre corps. La colère plus perçante que tout réclamait sa sortie, réclamait son dû. Mais il n'était pas l'heure aux débordements.

Il devait faire vite, le prince Demether avait fait venir d'autres vampires dans la bataille, fait exceptionnelle voire unique dans l'Histoire des sorciers. Il était tant harassé de savoir qu'une telle puissance était au service de l'ennemi, qu'il avait été sur le point de consumer une partie entière du château avec sa baguette de sureau. Or, il y avait plus important que la destruction : le pouvoir.

Par sécurité, il désigna deux mangemorts pour suivre les chauves-souris. Il était probable qu'Azèle Keller accompagnait, dissimulée en leur sein, ces maudites créatures. Si cela s'avérait le cas, il lui faudrait changer de tactique. Pourtant, les Youtrecks étaient encore dans la salle, ce fait le portait à croire qu'elle était là, à semi morte de par la présence des gardiens de l'Ultem.

Il accentua le rythme de ses pas. Il détruirait tout rien que pour l'avoir. Il tuerait de ses mains l'entièreté de son armée si la force primaire le quémandait. Rien d'autre ne comptait que l'immortalité qu'une telle source de pouvoir pourrait lui apporter. Plus personne ne pourrait lui faire obstacle, plus personne ne pourrait menacer ses morceaux de lui-même, et il pourrait détruire Harry Potter. La force archaïque rendrait caduque la connexion qui le liait à lui.

Cette bataille était tout aussi exceptionnelle que la participation des vampires. Son armée n'avait jamais été si puissante, ses nouvelles armes si destructrices. S'il pouvait au passage tuer la rébellion et l'armée tierce en récupérant Keller, il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

\- Dépêchez-vous, bande d'impotents, pesta-t-il.

Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner, ayant créé une bulle anti-transplanage autour du château à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, ce qui était un avantage puisque leurs ennemis ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir aisément mais un réel soucis de leur côté.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle mais la porte était obstruée par une gigantesque coulée de lave. Encore un méfait de ce vampire. Il lui ferait regretter de s'être trompé de camp.

Il leva la main et mima un geste rapide. La lave se refroidit alors instantanément se fracassant en pierres noires sur le sol. Le spectacle qu'il lui était offert fut tout autant fascinant qu'enrageant : les trois Youtrecks envoyés étaient morts. Un en milles morceaux, et les autres calcinés, ne restaient plus que des cendres.

Au centre de ce tableau sanguinaire se tenait une créature informe, presque morte. Demether, dont une moitié de son corps n'était plus qu'un squelette, et dont l'autre moitié, en piteux état, était recouverte de sang, qu'il fut le sien ou celui des oiseaux.

Les mangemorts eurent un léger mouvement de recul face à cette cruelle et désolante vision, écœurés par les restes du Youtrecks et la vision cauchemardesque du vampire tout droit sorti du plus gore des films d'horreur moldus.

Mais pourquoi ce vampire, à la force exceptionnelle, s'était-il entiché de Keller ?

Il s'emporta, sa lèvre inférieure fut prise d'un tic nerveux. Tout d'abord, il ne lui restait désormais que deux Youtrecks et ensuite, Azèle Keller n'était plus dans cette pièce.

Il dirigea sa baguette sur le vampire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'achever et ensuite tu regretteras d'outre tombe d'avoir fait intervenir tes sujets. Personne n'aura sa chance contre moi aujourd'hui.

Il hurlait de rage. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien tirer de lui. C'était donc bien la porteuse de l'Ultem qu'ils avaient croisé quelques minutes auparavant accompagnés des vampires.

Demether qui lisait dans ses pensées, se mit à rire de sa voix gutturale, ses lèvres s'étirèrent du côté gauche. Son rire se mua en un ricanement excessif, la tête penchée vers le plafond, des morceaux de chair pendant s'agitaient au fil de ses saccades hilares.

« Tu ne l'auras pas ». Sa voix résonna dans sa tête en un hurlement bestial, dérangeant. C'en fut trop pour Voldemort. Personne, ô grand personne, n'avait jamais accompli l'exploit de s'immiscer dans son esprit contre son gré, si ce n'était Potter du fait de leur lien particulier.

La terre se mit à trembler sous sa colère qu'il ne retint plus. Il leva les mains vers le ciel, accentuant les secousses. Les pierres commencèrent à chuter. Un simple mouvement du doigt fit s'écrouler la salle entière sur le vampire, rompant le charme qui maintenait la lave sur la plafond. L'acide verte s'échoua sur la créature.

L'éboulement dura une bonne minute, le vampire royal avait disparu et lui repartait chercher ce qu'il lui était dû.

* * *

23H34

Draughar se réveilla brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, une sourde panique affluant dans ses membres. Il avait une migraine carabinée qui semblait vouloir exploser chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins et qui l'empêchait de reprendre ses esprits avec facilité.

Il se mit péniblement sur son séant et remarqua la forme d'Azèle allongée sur un lit près du sien. Quelqu'un se précipita. Il reconnut la silhouette de Victor Tuilier qui voulait s'assurer que son chef ne flanchât pas sous le poids de ses jambes.

\- Comment va Azèle ? S'enquit l'Ordonnateur d'une voix enraillée.

Il observa plus attentivement la jeune femme encore évanouie. Elle avait les traits tirés comme si la souffrance qu'elle avait vécu poursuivait son œuvre lugubre. On avait nettoyé le sang qui s'était déversé de leur nez et de leurs oreilles.

\- Elle va s'en remettre, ses paramètres vitaux sont constants, à l'instar des vôtres Ordonnateur. Couvrez-vous, lui conseilla le français en lui désignant du bras son visage.

Draughar obéit docilement, rabattant sa capuche et replaçant le foulard sur ses lèvres. Il constata que chacun de ses gestes était l'origine d'une souffrance inouïe.

On frappa à la porte comme si celui qui se trouvait derrière savait que l'Ordonnateur avait recouvert son anonymat. Draughar observa la chambre dont la fenêtre avait été vraisemblablement condamnée par son armée pour plus de sécurité.

\- C'est Palin, entendirent-ils derrière la cloison.

Après un consentement de son chef, Victor alla lui ouvrir et son sergent entra dans la pièce sans plus de prélude, de son pas vif et franc.

\- Ordonnateur, ravie que vous soyez de nouveau avec nous. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Draughar grimaça derrière son foulard.

\- Comme si on m'avait démonté tel un vulgaire pantin pour me remonter.

\- Dîtes-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous prie.

\- Que se passe-t-il dans le château ? Demanda Draughar en ignorant la question et regardant Azèle inquiet.

Il était bien plus important de prendre le pouls des événements.

\- C'est la cacophonie, intervint le doyen. La bataille fait rage, l'armée de Potter et la nôtre sont engagées jusqu'au cou, si je puis me permettre cette expression. Voldemort a l'avantage, je le crains.

Draughar se tourna vers eux, interloqué. Ses deux sergents lui exposèrent que Voldemort possédait des armes bien plus puissantes que ce à quoi ils avaient été habitué de sa part. L'acide vert avait détruit une bonne partie du château et la plupart n'avait eu d'autres choix que de continuer le combat dans les jardins, voire la forêt interdite. Mais de nombreux pièges avaient été préparé et la perte des hommes se comptaient de façon drastique.

\- Lorsque les vampires vous ont apporté... Continua Palin.

\- Les vampires ?! Quoi ? Il y a d'autres vampires ici ? Se sidéra le serpentard.

\- Oui, visiblement Demether aurait fait appel à ses congénères. Au commencement, ils n'étaient qu'une petite dizaine mais il semblerait être plus d'une centaine désormais. Ils se battent de notre côté. Néanmoins, on n'a pas vu leur prince. Quand ils vous ont apporté, on vous a mis dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé du château, une centaine de nos hommes gardent la chambre et nous avons bien sûr déployé un bouclier anti-Youtreck de petite taille tout autour. Nous ne voyons dans le ciel que deux Youtrecks. Puis-je vous demander de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

\- De pas grand chose. Continuez, ordonna-t-il sèchement. On n'a pas le temps pour les anecdotes. Quels sont nos effectifs et notre tactique ?

Pendant que Victor levait sa baguette pour lui montrer un plan du château et de ses extérieurs en hologramme, Draughar nota qu'un léger sourire reposait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait ravi qu'il ait repris du poil de la bête, comme si ordonner de mauvaise humeur était la marque d'une saine santé chez lui.

Sur le plan, de nombreuses couleurs et indications qui n'avaient aucun sens pour un profane y étaient apposées. Draughar dont les pupilles exécutaient un balai rapide, décrypta la carte en quelques secondes.

\- Oui c'est bien ça, dit-il en désignant un pan de la carte.

\- Sur quatre mille hommes ici-présents, on essuie pour l'heure une perte de plus de cinq cents, compléta Palin.

\- Putain, cracha Draughar d'une humeur massacrante.

Une fois de plus, la terre se mit à trembler dangereusement, les murs de la pièce firent choir quelques unes de leurs poussières de pierre. Palin entrouvrit la porte et discuta avec un subordonné pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce dernier était en train de parler dans une sorte de haut-parleur avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Voldemort ne serait pas loin, à moins d'un kilomètre de la zone sécurisée, sergent Palin.

Draughar qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette sombre nouvelle interrogea Victor.

\- Un plan d'évacuation pour cette chambre ?

\- Il y en a même deux : une porte à la dérobée qui mène dans une pièce ultra sécurisée par nos soins.  
Il montra une zone du mur sur laquelle reposait un petit secrétaire. La porte était en effet invisible aux yeux.

\- Néanmoins, cette pièce n'a pas de sortie, donc elle n'est pas la meilleure option, fit observer son second. Il existe un couloir près de la chambre, prévu à cet effet. Il mène à l'extérieur.

Il désigna sur la carte fantôme un endroit où résidait une croix rouge ainsi qu'une multitude de points violets et noirs, qui représentaient respectivement l'armée de l'Equilibrium et l'armée petites croix jaunes semblaient être l'armée d'Harry Potter, dispersée dans tout le château comme si la surprise de l'attaque avait mis à mal l'exécution d'un quelconque plan. Aucune des deux options n'étaient idéales.

\- Rappelez ces hommes là et ceux-là qu'ils viennent défendre où l'on se trouve, trancha Draughar.

* * *

23H42

Il entendait ses sujets l'appeler, comme un susurrement lointain, inaudible, irréel. Ce genre de bruissement qui nous faisait douter même de l'existence du chuintement origine de nos interrogations. Ils sentaient le lien ténu qui continuait de subsister entre eux et leur Prince.

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient près des décombres et commençaient à vouloir déblayer la zone en alliant leurs pouvoirs psychiques.

Il vit Lacmayus, grand, superbe, plus éthéré que jamais dans sa grande robe grise, le regard absent pourtant il était concerné comme tout à chacun dans ce lieu de carnage.

Il leva un bras en signe de dénégation, leur donnant par la même l'interdiction d'aider leur Prince. Si Demether aurait pu rire, il l'aurait fait. Seuls les anciens pouvaient comprendre les anciens. Bien qu'ils étaient rares, particulièrement les vampires premiers de leur race dont faisait parti Lacmayus, ils ne cherchaient pas la compagnie des uns et des autres.

La plupart vivaient reclus, loin de tout, dormant plus que vivant. Seul Demether était l'exception, lui qui ne s'était jamais plongé dans un sommeil salvateur en plus de deux mille ans.

Il ne sentait plus son corps, quasiment disparu. Mais il existait, son essence était là, coincé entre ses pierres. Il s'en dégagea et fouilla le château à la recherche d' Azèle, encore évanouie et affaiblie par l'attaque des Youtrecks. Draughar Malefoy, lui, bien que non dans l'entière possession de ses moyens était debout et donnait des ordres à son armée. Voldemort savait où elle se trouvait et commençait son attaque frontale avec l'Equilibrium.

Il revint subitement à ses restes, faisant fi des visages inquiets et déconfits de ses congénères, de  
l'aura mystifiante de Lacmayus qui brillait telle une Lune au milieu du chaos des décombres et l'imagerie que cela représentait pour lui, lui rappelant avec une acuité surprenante un souvenir aussi vieux que lui : la guerre du sang opposant les vampires entre eux. Son père, un Dieu, debout, lumineux, triomphant de ses ennemis, de sa famille.

Il devait venir en aide à celle pour qui il détruirait mille fois son corps s'il le fallait. Les autres virent la poussière s'élever du sol, ensuite vint le temps pour les pierres polies par l'acide et autres décombres qui se mirent à léviter haut dans le ciel. Demether se délivrait de sa prison.

Au milieu des ruines en suspension, un squelette apparut, dont visiblement des os brisés, épousaient un angle anormal. Quelques bribes de vêtements continuaient de vêtir ses restes. Au sein de la cage thoracique, un point rouge continuait de battre mollement. Une partie de son cœur était restée intact.

Les ruines retombèrent au sol dans un nouveau bruit destructeur. Sa voix emplit l'espace, forte et sépulcrale.

\- Nourrissez-moi.

La cinquantaine de vampires présents ouvrirent leur poignet de leurs ongles translucides et ce sang lévita avec paresse jusqu'à lui, enveloppant ses ossements, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus visible à l'œil nu. Le phénomène dura de longues secondes, avant qu'une silhouette se dessina dans le plasma. Le sang était absorbé. Le Prince se reconstituait et lorsqu'il n'y eut plus une goutte de sang à boire, son corps éclata dans la lumière, nu et ressuscité, sa longue chevelure pendait dans le vide. En lévitation, il ouvrit les yeux, retombant doucement sur ses pieds. Il grimaça légèrement.

Tous s'agenouillèrent, certains priaient même un Dieu qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, d'autres à l'Univers pour cette force supérieure qui les balayaient tous car il venait d'assister à un miracle. Même le vampire hautain, une main sur son cœur, retenait une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

Son père Lacmayus, qui n'avait pas participé à ce don généreux de sang s'avança vers lui, à la fois suffisant et distant. Il était plus grand, faisant près de deux mètres et le regarda en contrebas. Une fois à quelques centimètres de son visage, il déclara sur un ton de faux-reproche.

\- Enfant tempétueux, prodigue mais tempétueux.

Il soulignait ainsi la force exceptionnelle que possédait Demether, aucun vampire né d'une transformation n'aurait pu survivre à une telle destruction et encore moins se régénérer. D'ailleurs, aucuns d'entre eux, auraient pu tuer un seul Youtreck. Or, lui en avait décimé trois. Il lui sourit légèrement en posant une main longiligne sur sa joue. Demether, souffrant, se contentait de le regarder et de relever les signes de ressemblance d'avec son bien-aimé Sööra.

Les nés-vampires étaient si particuliers, aux physiques similaires,bien plus grands que les humains, semblant ne pas appartenir à la Terre et à ces bas-être de pulsion. Les originels étaient bien plus, les dépassant tous, même eux leurs progénitures dont ils prenaient un soin précieux. Et lui Lacmayus, l'un des derniers de cette époque, lui ressemblait plus que quiconque. Une doucereuse mélancolie et nostalgie s'empara de Demether.

\- Bois, parfais ta guérison. Je sens ta souffrance.

Demether qui n'avait que peu réagi jusqu'à alors, de par le fil de métal en fusion que représentait pour l'heure chaque fibre de son corps, se pencha, ouvrit sa bouche tout en s'accrochant à la tunique de l'ancien. D'un geste vif, il transperça sa peau de cristal et but à grande gorgée. Son aîné lui passa une main derrière la tête, regardant au loin comme si aucune créature ne buvait à même sa peau.

* * *

23H42

Draughar s'était déplacé jusqu'à l'avant-poste où débutaient les combats entre l'armée noire et son armée. Il entrevit Voldemort à l'autre bout, commandant lui-même ses hommes, tout comme lui était en train de le faire.

Nonobstant sa migraine qui lui rendait sa réalité confuse, il dirigeait ses soldats d'une main de fer et se battait comme s'il était au sommet de sa forme assenant au camp ennemi nombreux sorts surpuissants.

Mais lorsque l'armée noire leur jeta de multiples bonbonnes, ils n'eurent le temps de se défendre ou de se replier, qu'elles explosèrent emportant dans leur sillage mort et dévastation.

Draughar couché, n'y voyait plus. L'atmosphère était saturée de particules noires obscurcissant la vision de tous. Toutefois, il parvint à entendre les pas de l'armée noire. Elle se rapprochait. Il bouscula un corps mort de l'un de ses hommes tombé sur lui, se mit sur ses pieds en s'aidant de son épée afin de se relever. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de son visage : il saignait.

L'arrière-garde s'approchait déjà et à force de lumos et de sort de nettoyage, elle rendit la clarté en ce lieu. La plupart des soldats qui composait cet avant-poste étaient morts ou gravement mutilés. Certains essayaient d'en évacuer d'autres. Voldemort n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques mètres, levant sa baguette droit sur l'Ordonnateur, prêt à l'achever.

Mais Draughar n'était pas homme à abandonner. Il souleva son épée pour la planter, fendant le carrelage, point de l'impact, en mille morceaux. Tel un monstre s'élançant sur l'ennemi à toute allure, le sol se craquela créant une fissure géante partageant la pièce en deux, soulevant le par terre au fur et à mesure que la crevasse se créait. Parvenu jusqu'à Voldemort, le sol s'aplatit en une faramineuse explosion.

Un nouveau nuage de poussière et de fumée empêchait de voir les dégâts causés à l'adversaire. Draughar, quant à lui, était enfoncé dans le sol. Il n'eut le temps d'attaquer à nouveau à l'aveuglette qu'Altar l'entraînait avec lui vers l'arrière.

* * *

23H51

Les événements avaient été si soudains, si foudroyants qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment tout ceci avait-il pu se produire. Le voilà qu'il courait désormais vers la chambre comme un perdu, sauvant ce qu'il restait à sauver. Il entra en trombe et prit Azèle dans ses bras qui se réveilla par la même occasion.

\- Draughar ? Parvint-elle à articuler, les yeux se renfermant déjà, comme si un puissant somnifère la replongeait dans un coma aux entrailles insondables.

Il courut le plus vite possible, ses soldats lui ouvrant le chemin tout en attaquant mangemorts, goules et autres créatures démoniaques. Il filait à en fendre l'air, à éviter tout obstacle, à enjamber toute ruine habilement. Pourtant, il entendit la voix de Voldemort, visiblement sain et sauf, qui les avait repéré. Ce dernier, en état de mi-brune, volait à travers vents et marée afin de les rejoindre. Il leur jeta un sort mais par chance, Draughar était plus svelte, plus rapide.

Il cavalait à travers le château, ayant enfin réussi à semer temporairement le mage noir, lorsqu' une énième déflagration balaya sa réalité.

Quand il put reprendre possession de son corps et de ses gestes, il était derrière un monticule de pierre, bien à l'abri des regards, durant qu'Azèle bien plus à découvert, était allongée sur le ventre. La détonation avait eu pour avantage de la réveiller complètement. Elle se mettait sur ses coudes, sa chevelure sur le visage, ses yeux plissés comme si elle luttait pour y voir clair au milieu de la poussière.

Draughar voulut se précipiter pour la mettre hors d'atteinte mais il constata que sa jambe était bloquée par un énorme pilier. Quand bien même il utiliserait la magie pour se libérer, il perdrait un temps précieux. Alors il chuchota énergiquement :

\- Azèle, cache-toi !

Azèle, bien qu'elle ne l'eut entendu, était malgré tout en train de ramper derrière une poutre de bois. Elle regarda rapidement vers lui puis aperçut, l'iris paniqué, les mangemorts se déployer dans l'endroit désolé.

Une aura puissante fit irruption, sa cape caressant les décombres, dégageant par des sorts informulés les corps morts sur son passage. Entourée d'une trentaine de mangemorts cachés de leurs vêtures de mort. Et parmi eux, se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, toute droite dans sa longue robe aux bas décousus. Draughar eut un mouvement de mâchoire à la vue de sa parente, mais son émoi ne trahissait aucunement la haine qui l'absorbait tout entier. Dans ces quelques mangemorts, il y avait peut-être d'autres membres de sa famille. Son père ? Sa mère ? Ou peut-être bien son double qui s'était taillé une réputation bien plus horrible que la majorité des disciples du mage noir ?

Il savait que ce moment allait survenir : le jour où il devrait se battre à mort contre l'un des siens, le jour où son armée tuerait son propre sang duquel il s'était détourné à jamais. Il était prêt et nulle peur le préoccupait.

Voldemort se mit à parler et sa voix résonna à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, afin que quiconque entendissent, afin que peut-être une personne maîtrisant l'art de la délation se présentât à lui.

\- Azèle Keller. Si tu te rends à moi, je te promets que ta mort sera douce et qu'on se retirera de ce qu'il reste de Poudlard. Peut-être, de par ton geste, tu sauveras quelques uns de tes anciens amis, pour ceux qui sont encore vivants, bien sûr, précisa-t-il.

Sa voix était hargneuse et sifflante, tombant comme un couperet dans le cœur de la jeune femme. De plus, l'étrange sensation, l'étrange voix sonnait dans sa tête comme un clocher annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle.

 _C'est la fin._

Elle ne pouvait lutter, elle le savait, c'en était fini. Mais pas comme ça, non. Voldemort avait détruit le château, tué une bonne partie de l'armée de Draughar, sans parler de celle d'Harry. D'ailleurs, comment allait-il ? Et Hermione et Ron ? Tout ça, pour elle, pour son pouvoir. Elle représentait bien trop de danger maintenant que son secret était dévoilé, maintenant qu'on avait jeté en pâture sa nature même, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Pourtant, si elle devait mourir, ce ne pouvait pas être de sa main. Jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet héritage à ce monde qui ne lui avait pourtant jamais rien donné.

Il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille et suivre l'armée de Draughar au sein de leur château était désormais impensable. Bien qu'ils avaient la meilleure protection possible, Voldemort avait depuis lors mis au point des armes de destruction massive et qui savait si cette fois-ci l'Equilibrium pourrait réitérer l'exploit de la quinzaine verte ?

Les pensées des mangemorts se mélangeaient aux siennes. La retrouver, elle, coûte que coûte, qu'enfin le pouvoir du maître, fusse une fois pour toute assis. Qu'enfin, il devînt indétrônable.

 _La mort._ Un glas, sans cesse, s'était emparé d'elle.

Il y avait une solution pour que tout ceci cessât et que cette guerre redevînt moins dangereuse mais pour cela, elle devait fuir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draughar qui regardait discrètement le mage noir, sa baguette au poings. Draughar qui lui avait donné son unique espoir. La douleur s'empara de son cœur.

\- Pardon, chuchota-t-elle malgré elle.

Elle entra en communication avec Demether qui était peu loin, prêt à intervenir. Elle avait su cette information dès qu'elle s'était dissimulée derrière une poutre, il l'avait contacté immédiatement, que tapi dans l'ombre, il serait son double invisible.

« Demether, je ne peux rester avec l'armée de Draughar, c'est bien trop dangereux...

\- Tu es sûre ? Rien n'est encore perd...

\- Si tout est perdu, trancha-t-elle. Comment faire ? Il faut que nous fuyons du château. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cherchait-il une solution ou rechignait-il à la trouver ? Croyait-il encore à cette solution inespérée ? A ce repos tant quémandé qu'elle n'aurait que dans la mort ? Pendant ce temps, Voldemort continuait ses promesses dénuées de vérités.

\- Cela tient également à tous ceux qui me la remettront. Si vous la trahissez, vous sauverez vos proches, votre vie. Je vous laisserai en paix, je gouvernerai en vous octroyant votre liberté. Vous n'aurez plus rien à cacher, la peur ne fera plus partie de votre vie...

« Là, tout de suite, même avec mes pouvoirs ou ma rapidité surnaturelle, si je venais te chercher, ils nous auraient, reprit Demether. Il est entouré de ses meilleurs mangemorts.

\- Je sais.

\- Il faut combattre et profiter de la clameur de l'assaut pour s'enfuir discrètement. Mes congénères nous aideront à sortir de l'enceinte du château pour que tu puisses transplaner. »

\- Pour te prouver ma bonne foi, Azèle Keller, je tiens au loin les deux Youtrecks qui me restent et ce sont les plus costauds, tu peux me croire, continua à susurrer Voldemort pour l'amadouer à l'abandon de ses pouvoirs.

A ce moment-là, une centaine de soldat de l'Equilibrium entrèrent. Les deux camps se mirent en joue, mais Voldemort retint une nouvelle salve d'attaque, le bras tendu en l'air.

« Une aubaine » lui signifia son amant.

\- Nous ne voulons plus de ce combat, plus personne ne veut mourir aujourd'hui, alors Keller, viens, je ne prendrais que l'Ultem, je crains que cela te tue mais au moins je ne torturerais pas. Je vais décompter jusqu'à 5. 5... 4... 3...

Nouveau coup de théâtre, Harry entra également dans la pièce, une petite coupe dorée dans la main, un croc de basilique de l'autre et cet insolite objet menaçait visiblement le premier.

\- Tom ! Hurla-t-il visiblement ravagé par une colère noire qu'avait provoqué le mage en détruisant le château et son armée.

Harry n'était que légèrement blessé, ses vêtements quasi-déchiquetés semblaient être les garants de son état de pleine santé. Hormis ce détail, il était en bien meilleure forme que Draughar, Azèle et la plupart des gens constituant le château.

L'intéressé tourna la tête de mauvaise grâce vers lui et quand il aperçut l'horcruxe et le croc de basilic, ses yeux se plissèrent d'une fureur sourde teintée d'inquiétude qu'il n'avait réussi à dissimuler.

\- Potter ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, excédé de la tournure des événements.

\- Pars d'ici tout de suite, rappelle tes troupes et peut-être que je ne détruirai pas l'horcruxe, décréta le survivant d'une voix forte et claire qui n'aurait pu souffrir d'un refus.

Les combattants pouvaient presque entendre Voldemort refluer sa fureur au plus profond de lui-même, la tapir pour ne pas envenimer les événements. D'aucuns, ici-même, n'avaient saisi l'importance de la coupe pour le mage noire, bien que la majorité ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Un nombre réduit de personnes étaient au fait : la coupe n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie de l'âme du puissant sorcier.

Ce dernier respirait bruyamment, les yeux fixés sur Potter. Lui qui était si près du but, lui qui allait enfin pouvoir faire sien l'Ultem, voilà qu'on menaçait l'un de ses horcruxes et par ce satané gamin qui plus est !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draughar, qui avait silencieusement dégagé sa jambe à l'aide d'un sort informulé, se leva vivement. Visiblement, son membre n'avait pas été brisé, ni atteint par une quelconque blessure.

Il avait mis sa baguette en joue, paré à se défendre contre toute éventuelle attaque. Voldemort, intrigué par ce mouvement dans cette pièce où chacun s'était transformé en statue de sel, le regarda circonspect et méfiant. Il lut la détermination dans le comportement de l'Ordonnateur et il sut. Il leva un bras comme pour contrer l'inéluctable des événements qui allaient se produire.

\- Maintenant Potter ! Maintenant ! Détruis-le ! Cria Draughar hargneux.

Tous prirent la mesure de ce qu'impliquait cette injonction. L'armée de l'Equilibrium levait baguettes et poignards pour reprendre le combat. Les mangemorts sachant pour l'horcruxe regardaient Harry avec crainte, les mains crispées sur leur baguette. Les autres mangemorts étaient également sur le point d'attaquer. Le mage noir ébaucha un « non » de sa bouche mais déjà Harry avait abattu le croc de serpent sur la coupe.

La coupe vociféra un cri strident. Une fumée noire s'en dégagea aveuglant sur plusieurs mètres tous les protagonistes de la scène, Voldemort se plia en deux, en souffrance extrême. En dépit du manque de clarté, les combats avaient repris, féroces.

Azèle qui était restée discrète jusqu'alors, profita de l'obscurité qui se dissipait déjà pour sortir de sa cachette, évitant les sorts qui fusaient en tout sens. Demether arriva près d'elle.

\- Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il à voix haute.

Si cacophonie il y avait eu lieu lors de cette nuit de combat, rien n'égalait celle qui se réalisa en un quart de secondes à ce moment-là. Tous les vampires, cachés dans la pénombre, utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs afin de rendre le lieu infernal voire horrifique. Certains, dont les pouvoirs étaient similaires, créèrent un brouillard de givre si épais que les combattants virent la sueur perler leur front se transformer en glace. D'autres, qui contrôlaient les éléments, firent pousser une faune inimaginable pour un tel lieu issu un tel pays. Troncs, racines géantes, lianes zébraient la pièce de toute part, rendant le terrain impraticable. Lacmayus apparut au milieu de cette scène lunaire, sa robe grise flottait au vent et il ne semblait pas appartenir à cette bataille. Un léger rictus ourla ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ses bras comme s'il voulait embrasser la création de ses congénères et frappa des mains une fois. Cette unique fois fit s'écrouler, sous les pieds des mangemorts, la terre en un abysse si profond que certains racontèrent même qu'on y voyait les entrailles de la Terre. Voldemort se rattrapa en lévitant, tandis que d'autres se retenaient à l'aveuglette, à cause de l'épais brouillard, grâce aux racines. Mais beaucoup tombèrent. Pour achever ce tableau extraordinaire, Demether fit apparaître un torrent de lave qui emporta tout sur son passage, s'écoulant, telle une cascade dans la brèche béante créée par son aîné.

\- Azèle, partons, c'est le moment, personne n'y voit plus rien.

\- LA FILLE ! LA FILLE ! S'époumonait Voldemort au loin sans rien connaître de l'état de ses effectifs, espérant que les survivants parviendraient à poursuivre un fantôme dans un monde éthéré.

\- Une seconde ! Dit-elle la voix brisée, presque au bord du désespoir, les yeux laiteux, en courant à travers la jungle vampiresque.

Draughar qui s'était réfugié derrière un pilier pour cause d'attaques multiples contre sa personne avant l'intervention des vampires, fronçait des sourcils essayant de voir dans cette mer de brume opaque et gelée. Seule la lave, pouvoir exclusif des vampires de la famille d'Annäläm, se découpait, flouté de cet univers de blanc.

Il était inquiet, il regardait le point où se situait Azèle mais il n'y voyait rien, pourquoi les vampires avaient fait cela ? Car après tout, même son armée était paralysée par le phénomène. Allaient-ils attaquer à eux seuls les mangemorts et Voldemort ? Ou était-ce pour fuir avec Azèle sous leurs bras ?

Cette dernière hypothèse était à peine soutenable pour lui, la pointe au cœur, il avança en direction de ce point qu'il fixait comme un dément. Mais il vit une silhouette approcher de lui, à vive allure, il la reconnut. Azèle. Une fois près de lui, elle le prit par les épaules et lui fit reprendre sa position initiale derrière le pilier protecteur.

\- Draughar, chuchota-t-elle, collée à lui, elle agrippa son uniforme comme si sa vie en dépendait, le regardant dans les yeux intensément.

Mais bien qu'ils se voyaient, des vapeurs glacées dansaient élégamment devant leurs visages.

\- Azèle, qu'est-ce... commença-t-il.

De la vapeur sortait de leur bouche à chaque parole prononcée.

\- CHERCHEZ-LA BANDE D'IMBECILE, ELLE VA EN PROFITER POUR S'ENFUIR ! Fulminait le mage noir en fond.

\- Attends, écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît, dit-elle fermant les yeux pour oublier la menace qui la couvrait. Tu sais bien, avec ce qu'on sait maintenant sur les armes de Voldemort que je ne peux pas sciemment venir avec vous au château...

\- Je sais, susurra-t-il, las.

Il en avait parlé avec Victor pendant qu'Azèle, inconscience, gisait sur un lit.

\- Nous perdons cette bataille, Ordonnateur et Miss Keller est en danger plus que jamais. Que nous la protégions des Youtrecks est une chose mais de l'armée noire en est une autre, lui avait calmement dit son bras droit.

Draughar avait alors regardé la prêtresse, un océan d'amertume coula sur son visage dissimulé de la lumière.

\- Que proposez-vous ? Lui avait-il quémandé après de longues secondes de silence dans lesquelles il se préparait à se séparer d'elle.

Victor lui avait remis un petit objet rond où en son centre trônait un bouton unique. Ce même objet qui lui permettrait de le retrouver.

\- Les vampires vont l'aider à fuir, j'en suis certain, elle peut sortir saine et sauve de cette bataille, avait rajouté le doyen comme pour balayer la trace du poignard qui s'insinuait dans le cœur de son chef.

Et à présent, Draughar tendait ce même objet à la femme qui avait fait de son cœur son cloître privilégié.

\- Tiens, Azèle, fuis. Cet objet te permettra de me retrouver lorsque les temps seront plus sûrs, lorsque mon armée et moi-même auront rejoint le château. Quand tu appuieras sur ce bouton, on se retrouvera dans un autre lieu, un lieu inconnu de tous et surtout de l'armée noire, un lieu de haute-sécurité. Nous avions été paré à cette éventualité que nous ne puissions continuer de vivre dans le château. Azèle, crois-moi, ce que je t'ai promis peut se réaliser, tu peux vivre en paix des Youtrecks, cachée de Voldemort.

Azèle semblait décontenancée, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que son ancien camarade la laissât s'enfuir sans chercher à la retenir. Elle qui s'était attendue à un combat verbal acharné mais bref dut ranger ses arguments.  
Il la fixait étrangement et elle ne sut pourquoi ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol, lui enlevant toute volonté de mouvements. Elle se reprit, avala sa salive et déclara :

\- Je pars.

Sa voix résonna comme une sentence dans le cœur du jeune homme, dont la lame de l'amertume avait préalablement tranché, comme une épée polie par le grand des soins fauchait ennemis et disgrâce.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, quand bien même, elle n'avait pas le temps pour de longs aux revoir, elle devait partir, dans peu de temps le camp ennemi ramènerait la clarté et les combats reprendraient. Elle n'aurait alors que peu de chances de s'enfuir.

Mais lorsqu'elle devina ses yeux gris dans la pénombre de sa capuche, un pincement l'a mordit dans ses entrailles, son cœur fit un saut vertigineux, elle chuta dans les profondeurs d'une tristesse indicible. L'instant était grave, elle en avait la pleine mesure mais ce fut à ce moment-là précis qu'elle le ressentit. Elle le ressentait tant qu'elle en avait mal physiquement. L'adieu à un être aimé, à un amour avorté, car après tout, ils n'avaient rien vécu ensemble. Quelle horrible fatalité ! Elle aurait voulu se rouler par terre et pleurer tout son saoul, ne pas être une prêtresse, seulement une jeune femme éplorée.

Alors, elle se permit ce qu'elle ne se permettait jamais. Elle baissa son foulard et contempla une dernière fois son visage, l'angle de sa mâchoire, son nez fin, ses yeux.. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il répondit directement à son baiser et elle redécouvrit la sensation de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa bouche, la chaleur insensée de son contact, de sa langue délicate et volontaire. C'en était presque irréel.

Mais le baiser était déjà rompu, tout comme son âme. Il la regardait intensément, elle balayait la réalité d'une simple volonté. Elle aurait voulu se perdre dans le rivage argenté de son regard toute sa vie. Sa main tenait la sienne.

Il lui glissa l'étrange sphère dans sa poche.

\- Viens me retrouver, tu trouveras la paix.

Elle lui sourit imperceptiblement, tendrement, comme s'il était un enfant à réconforter à grands coups de serments.

Pourtant, elle ne répondit pas, elle ne lui promit rien, ne lui offrit rien.

\- Promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive, QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE, insista-t-elle avec une obstination farouche, tu ne le laisseras jamais prendre ton Ultem, jamais...

C'était une supplique. Son ultime supplique. Il allait répliquer mais déjà elle s'enfuyait. Il sentit sa main caresser la sienne tout le long, chacun souhaitant prolonger le contact jusqu'au bout, garder les seules miettes d'une relation qui n'avait jamais réellement commencé.

Elle disparut dans la brume lactée. Il ne sut jamais comment ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir du château.


	26. Chapitre vingt-quatrième

**_Voici le dernier chapitre du tome 2, qui ne mérite pas, en mon sens, un épilogue : il se suffit à lui-même. Une conclusion belle mais à l'image de l'histoire : sombre et mélancolique._**

 ** _Des petites suggestions de musique pour accompagner ce chapitre. Je recommanderais chaudement Dark Sanctuary dont Dies Mortis et Funérailles (la douceur de ces airs sont très à-propos ici) et je reprends ici, qu'on me pardonne, le titre de la première chanson pour ce chapitre._**  
 ** _La chanson qui m'a inspirée cette scène est d'Igorrr, Ieud dont le clip est visionnable sur Youtube. Cette chanson que j'ai écouté un millier de fois en imaginant très bien la deuxième partie du chapitre, donc merci aux groupes, aux artistes de créer de si belles choses qui font que l'on se nourrit les uns les autres afin de créer des univers et rendre le Monde plus beau._**  
 ** _Ieud est une chanson multi-genre métal, lyrique, opéra et électro._**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi, lu, aimé et commenté mes deux tomes, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à travers ces lignes, qu'elles ont pu permettre, peut-être, un souffle créatif en vos cœurs. Vos commentaires et vos encouragements m'ont fait un bien immense.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Dies Mortis  
**

* * *

Elle contemplait la dague tout en la tournant de ses frêles mains.  
La conception de l'arme, la courbure de ses lignes, son précieux alliage, jusqu'aux gravures de l'écriture disparue d'une autre humanité étaient en tout point semblable à l'épée faramineuse de Draughar, excepté qu'ici, de taille moindre, il s'agissait d'un poignard. Mais sa petitesse ne laissait aucun doute dans le cœur de la prêtresse quant à sa force et à sa capacité de ne pas la faillir dans son dernier projet.

Comme pour s'assurer une ultime fois de son potentiel, elle posa la pointe argentée sur son doigt et fit tournoyer le manche. Le doigt s'ouvrit dans une fissure de sang, un flot se déversa et elle sentit la magie fuir d'elle par cette étroite ornière, d'apparence si anodine. Mais déjà la blessure guérissait et sa force se reput d'elle-même, la magie sillonnante de ses veines exigeant l'Ultem et l'Ultem complétant sa magie. Une puissance à peine nommable.

Elle était parvenue à le mystifier, utilisant ruse et sentiment afin de l'éloigner d'elle. Elle soupira d'inéluctabilité et concentra son attention sur lui afin de boiser sa bulle de mensonge de ronces infranchissables. Bulle qu'elle avait scellé d'un baiser, la poudre de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était piégé, ne pouvait plus la tracer le temps de sa vie.

Il ne s'en était aperçu, mère de Prudence, Azèle avait été doublement précautionneuse et ne s'était vue utiliser la duperie qu'une unique fois, afin de préparer son départ.

Le sort la tint à lui dans un fil de laine plus vibrant que tout lien qu'elle avait créé jusqu'alors. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa nouvelle demeure qui entravait son corps d'une relative indemnité et fixa étrangement la sphère que lui avait remis Draughar, l'homme au regard couleur de cendre. Ses paupières se scellèrent de soupirs inexprimables avant d'effectuer un transplanage plus léger que le grammage des nuages.

Le mausolée de glace jetait sur son visage une lumière évanescente, de cristal, plus précieuse encore que tous les diamants de ce monde. Elle flanqua le givre de ses émeraudes luisants, magnifiés par le lieu de flocons entouré d'un ensorcellement suprême. Le sien. Elle n'avait que peu de temps avant que le sort ne cessât de se nourrir de son énergie et le danger était bien trop grand que son amant ne s'aperçût du simulacre de ses sensations.

Elle avait revêtu une robe blanche de lin, simple et légère, à l'encolure généreuse, aux manches tombantes à même le parterre miroir de neige. Elle n'avait pas mis de khôl à ses yeux, ses cheveux n'avaient pas été brossée, et ses pieds foulaient le verglas de leur derme nu.

Le suicide, mourir, l'abandon absolu.

La solution s'était imposée en elle lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle allait mourir, oui. Son souhait se réaliserait enfin et Draughar, à son insu, lui avait donné l'arme, intermédiaire funeste qui lui ouvrirait la porte d'un autre monde. Draughar... homme de pierre qui s'était révélé le plus optimiste des deux, celui dont le cœur rougeoyant, incinérait passion et fureur de vivre inlassablement, alors que le sien n'était plus que soude.

Elle n'avait jamais été prête pour cette vie, non encline à fouler terres et mers de sa damnation. Quelle ineptie ! Pourquoi vivre avec ce fardeau si à la naissance, la vie n'avait pas été une alliée clémente ? Pas d'amour, que du rejet. Comment vouloir exister du supplice de la malédiction du pouvoir originel, alors que, même sans sa présence, l'envie d'être de ce monde n'est pas ?

Elle n'avait eu de cesse de prendre des risques dans sa vie de sorcière, la condamnant à l'image d'une jeune fille dangereuse et inconsciente. Mais dès le commencement, cela n'avait été qu'une volonté de disparaître. Combien de fois avait-elle espéré en secret se faire tuer tout en livrant sa rage la plus inavouable ? La rage d'une prison de chair qu'elle n'avait jamais quémandé, la rage de dons monumentaux qui lui avaient été offert par des personnes ne sachant rien d'elle. Où avait-il été écrit qu'elle fût disposée à supporter les affres d'un grand pouvoir ? Non, elle n'était pas chêne millénaire et la branche sur laquelle elle reposait s'était brisée sous le poids de son histoire.

Elle considéra le lit creusé à même la glace, son tombeau de givre et de fleurs de neige. Il fallait bien la morsure du gel pour apaiser son cœur martyrisé de mille feux. Elle lévita doucement, s'engouffrant avec délicatesse et sérénité dans l'antre de la roche translucide. Elle s'allongea, reposa sa baguette entre ses seins, une main serrant sa petite gomme.

D'un geste élégant, elle fit voler la dague au-dessus de sa tombe et regarda, presque curieuse, l'étincelle de la pointe, promesse d'un éternel béni, se noyant dans une contemplation qui lui était propre.

Elle n'avait pas peur cependant puisque chaque seconde de sa vie avait été un tourment à peine soutenable. Si elle n'avait eu la chance de rencontrer Demether à l'âge de six ans, bien plus tôt aurait sonné l'heure de sa mort. Il l'avait maintenue en vie avec le souffle de son espérance, de sa lumière obscure, de son amour entier et inaltérable. Tel un Soleil noir, il était parvenu à réchauffer son cœur gelé d'effroi.

Pourtant, rien ne lui manquerait. Comme une aiguille ayant fait le tour du cadran de l'horloge, elle avait vécu beaucoup et plus rien de souhaitable l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas été si malchanceuse, à l'âge doré de sa vie, elle avait eu des amis, une famille. Dans son cœur brillait le merveilleux, le chant douceâtre des morceaux de bonheur qu'elle avait eu le droit de goûter mais ce chant se métamorphosait en cantilène désaccordée qui blessait son âme en mille éclats de sang.

Il n'y avait rien à regretter, elle avait rencontré sa mère et avait eu l'allégresse d'aimer deux fois. Demether, Draughar. L'amour ténébreux, l'amour brûlant. Elle goûta des yeux son poignet qu'elle caressa doucement, susurrant à peine son prénom afin qu'il ne l'entendît et des arabesques sombres d'une finesse d'un autre monde, sceau d'une orfèvrerie sanglante, apparurent, se prolongeant dans la paume de sa main, encerclant son annulaire d'épines d'une beauté ravissante. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un faible sourire.

Elle inclina la tête afin de considérer son autre poignet hissé vers les étoiles gélives. Des mots englobèrent la nuit de sa voix absente et le lien d'inviolabilité la reliant à l'être de Lune perça sa peau d'une lumière blanchâtre hiératique, la gravant telle une branche d'arbre, témoin de la violence de leur promesse. L'iris attendrie, elle suivit le tracé sacré du bout des doigts, comme n'osant toucher un amour qui n'avait pu éclore.

Elle ferma les yeux et, reposant son corps dans les étoiles du gel, ses lèvres frémirent à la récitation d'une longue incantation. Des lianes de cristal et de glace se formèrent, étreignant sa peau. Elles remplirent le caveau de transparence accompagnées de leurs tintements cristallins apaisants.

Sa magie se décupla tout d'un coup. Elle ouvrit des yeux d'un abîme intense, psalmodiant l'incantation. L'ouvrage des lianes était tel qu'elle ne voyait que brume éclairée par la blancheur des tiges. Ses poumons, cinglés de la sorte, commencèrent à manquer de souffle. Alors, elle prononça le dernier mot.

La dague en lévitation chut, transperçant la couche de lianes, glissant dans la chair tendre de la prêtresse tel un couperet avant de se planter dans la glace dans un bruit d'acier. Son souffle fut coupé pendant de longues secondes. Elle sentit la chaleur de son sang se répandre de son abdomen et ses yeux redevinrent verts : la magie s'écoula d'elle, disparaissant dans les entrailles du givre et de la terre, en milliers de filaments violets. La dague commettait son méfait, la dague rendait à la Terre sa force primaire, l'anémiant au quatre coins de sa glaise apportant vie et nature luxuriante, l'emprisonnant de sa protection de mère, afin que quiconque ne pût jamais reprendre ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être volé.

Elle reprit sa respiration, à peine, douloureuse. Son cœur battait de moins en moins, décélérant rapidement.

Les yeux clos, elle se délecta de la délivrance de son fardeau, enfin, la Libération. Son corps ne devint plus qu'une entité distante, enseveli d'un brouillard cotonneux. Et dans un subrepticement, elle rendit son dernier souffle.

Demether, à plusieurs lieux du méfait de son aimée, sondait la Terre à la recherche des deux Youtrecks restants afin de s'assurer de la sécurité de cette dernière. Mais son cœur chuta subitement, le contraignant à cesser sa marche appliquée dans une forêt demeure de séquoias géants, laissant par la même occasion leurs embruns emplirent ses poumons de leurs caprices végétales.

Elle se mourrait, l'éclat de sa lumière faiblissait dans son âme. Il la localisa : elle ne s'était pas déplacée, figée dans sa demeure de fortune investie la veille. En se préparant à l'impulsion de transplanage, il prit conscience du leurre de ses ressentis. Une boucle dissimulée au cœur de son lien d'éther avec la jeune femme avait été distillée. Il déchiqueta dans un recueillement vif l'image transposée afin d'y voir clair, de la chercher, elle qui l'avait trompée. Elle qui réalisait ses sombres projets qu'il avait vu poindre dans le siège de son essence dès la première heure.

Son cœur décélérait, de cela il était certain. Il fouilla au plus profond de lui-même, luttant contre une force invisible, se démenant contre l'ensorcellement dont il était victime et qui pour l'heure le terrassait sans ménagement. Comment avait-il pu être si ignorant de la duperie au sein même de son être ?

On dit que l'amour rend faible et Demether qui avait toujours aimé jusqu'au danger de la lisière et du gouffre de son être et dans l'entièreté de sa sombre personne, était plus que quiconque soumis à cette malheureuse vérité.

La vie fuyait et lui demeurait inutile. Son cœur éclata, la panique s'infiltra dans son sang, le feu coulant de son derme, se répandit autour de lui, immobile et silencieux. Il la trouverait dusse-t-il se consumer lui-même dans cette recherche. Dans son démènement furieux, il soulevait terre, couchait arbres et ruisseaux, aveuglé par le désespoir qui plantait son oriflamme dans son cœur.

Absorbé par une vacuité effrayante, il se figea et tout devint étrangement silencieux. On eut dit que les oiseaux retenaient leurs pépiements joyeux, que les rapaces cessèrent de voler, leurs têtes tendues vers l'être de la nuit habillé de lumière, leurs yeux, billes d'abysses, appréhendant. La forêt retint son souffle, les arbres centenaires cessèrent la coulée de leurs sèves précieuses, et même les dryades, une main sur la poitrine, attendaient, les émotions au bord du gouffre.

Demether, les yeux dansants, perdu dans la contemplation du monde, ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait. Elle mourut et il sut aussitôt, profitant de la décrue des pouvoirs qui le maintenaient prisonnier d'une illusion plus parfaite que la vérité.

Il la vit alors, le visage serein, les yeux murés. Son âme se détachait de son cœur, et il vit le sépulcre de verre et de glace, le sang, éclaboussure impie dans un monde de pureté, enfoncé telle une lame dans le gouffre de la Terre, ainsi que la dague assassine qui avait brisé le corps jadis si puissant. L'âme, petite bulle de brume, glissait rapidement, ascensionnant déjà, comme impatiente de quitter ce macrocosme dénué désormais de tout sens.

L'affliction du vampire engendra une sourde rage, empalant son cœur d'effroi et de fièvre malade. Il éclaterait les voiles fins mais tenaces du monde s'il le fallait, détruirait même jusqu'à la mort et ses anges, à qui, il avait tourné le dos quelques millénaires auparavant. Il s'envola à son tour, plus rapide que le vent, plus foudroyant que le tonnerre, son corps en feu, engendrant dans le ciel poussière de météorite.

Aveuglé par le désespoir, il talonna son âme qui montait inlassablement, franchissait les barrières de la vie et de la mort. Il se fit cendre, il se transmuta, alchimiste parfait, déploya une énergie superbe pour ne plus être, et il parvint à franchir les confins des étoiles : le royaume des morts.

Nuages de bronze et d'or, le règne des angelots pourfendait de leurs voix mélancoliques les âmes en peine, courbées d'avoir vécu. Leurs chants mélodieux se désaccordèrent de par la présence d'une vie. Une vie somme toute déchue et altérée, mais vie tout de même. Demether n'avait cure de l'anéantissement des mondes invisibles, de l'annihilation de tout ce qui fut et sera en tout temps de par son existence dans un monde de non-vie. La fureur se lisait sur ses traits conservés et un feu glacial capturait ses yeux d'écorce.

Il la chercha, faisant fi des larmes de sang des anges à son approche, les visages étrangement fixes, figés dans une moue sainte d'affliction et de douleur. Il fit chanter le lien ténu, de plus en plus faible, plus qu'un brin la reliait à elle. Elle était là, son apparence humaine retrouvée, la mort bien trop récente pour oublier ce qu'elle fut un jour.

Au milieu de la poudre d'étoiles argentée et de la brume dorée, il l'attrapa par la main, nul ne sachant comment tel prodigue put se produire, la faisant chuter à lui, plus bas dans l'astral. De par la folie de ce contact anathème, les anges chutèrent lentement, glacés de stupeur, traînée de sainteté sur leur sillage.

Dévoré de chagrin, dans un cri, Demether l'allongea brutalement sur un nuage d'airain, la tête de la forme évanescente d'Azèle se cogna sans qu'elle n'en ressentit rien. Il s'allongea sur elle, de peur qu'à nouveau elle s'évanouît, plus légère que les filles de l'air des cieux supérieurs, bien trop élevés pour lui.

\- Pourquoi as-tu commis ce geste ? Hurla-t-il et sa voix résonna comme un cri de vraie dans le ciel. Pourquoi m'as tu ourdie ce piège de la sorte et osé t'empaler de la mort ? POURQUOI ?

Il la secouait énergétiquement, cerclant de ses mains son gracile cou, la ficelant dans une étreinte qui aurait été mortelle pour tout vivant. Les yeux emplis de mort, elle le contemplait sans le regarder, le regard opalin, déjà tendu vers les astres.

\- Demether, je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu fais en ces lieux, toi qui ne pourrais jamais te remettre à la mort.

Sa voix était plus douce que le murmure d'un filet de ruisseau d'hiver dans les hautes montagnes. Son timbre et ses yeux étaient plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, traces indicibles de sa mort et de son indicible volonté d'inexistence.

Elle ne se raccrochait à rien, pas même à lui, ne le considérant nullement. Face à ce triste constat, des larmes rouges noyèrent son visage et, prisonnier d'une aliénation cruelle, il toucha son corps tel un dément, apposant ses mains vigoureuse, sur ses jambes, ses cuisses, son ventre et ses seins à la recherche d'une chaleur inexistante. Il n'avait sous son corps que son fantôme, forme éteinte de celle qui lui était tout. Il la serra davantage, un sanglot éclata dans sa gorge, se répercutant en millier de larmes dans les Cieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pleura-t-il, la voix brisée enroulée de chagrin.

Les yeux de la défunte se parèrent de la teinte de son amour pour lui, cet être obscur qui pleurait sans honte en son sein, ce colosse qui, abattu, pliait sous la cassure de son être qu'elle avait instigué par son geste infâme. Elle posa une main sur sa joue humide.

\- Laisse-moi partir mon amour, tu connais mes tourments mieux que quiconque, toi qui a si souvent plongé dans mon âme. Laisse le Styx couler en dehors de moi.

Et à ses mots, elle se fit vaporeuse, inconsistante, reprenant le processus de la désintégration de sa vie humaine. Les mains ceignant de brume, il tenta de retenir la fumée qui s'en échappait. Il hurla et ce cri émietta les nuages d'or et de bronze, accéléra la chute des anges, détruisit cet ailleurs, antichambre pour d'autres Univers.

La foudre s'abattit sur lui, cruelle, comme si une force invisible avait décidé que son temps en ce lieu était révolu, lui qui ne devait un jour le rencontrer. Il chut impitoyablement, à travers les Cieux et les Mondes. Il crut entendre un cri mais déjà il était à l'orée de l'atmosphère terrestre, où reprenant sa forme solide, il laissa dans son sillage un blizzard de feu incandescent.

Au point de chute, il creusa la terre sur plusieurs kilomètres, retombant dans le berceau de la forêt silencieuse de séquoias qui avait semblé attendre sa revenue, poussant un soupir aussi long que la plus pure des brises d'été afin d'accompagner le désarroi de cet être fait d'ombre et de basalte.

La légende dit qu'il resta des nuits et des journées dans le creux de la terre, forme fœtale, hébété et choqué, incapable d'admettre telle réalité. Dans sa léthargie, il n'eut la présence d'esprit de maintenir clos la communication vampirique,. Ses semblables surent son désespoir qui s'insinuait dans leur être comme une écharde malvenue, partageant sans le souhaiter son fardeau. Mais d'aucun ne vint à sa rencontre, les êtres doués d'immortalité sachant plus qu'aucune autre créature de Gaïa que seule la transe du temps pouvait leur faire revenir leur Prince, feu dans leur obscurité opaque.

Demether, perdu dans ses entrailles, les yeux entrouverts, les larmes coulant inexorablement sur le vernis craquelé des précédentes, restait fixé sur le vide à l'intérieur de ses veines. Elle n'était plus et aucun lien ne subsistait entre eux. Elle qui avait été une présence chaude dans sa vie, il se sentait désert aride, impeuplé. Il serrait sa poitrine avec force comme pour chérir cette absence qui était la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle avec les souvenirs, irréels et aussi tranchants qu'une lame, ainsi que cette marque gravée à même sa peau, composée d'arabesques et d'épines qu'il dévisageait sans répit.

Mais au gré des jours, une colère sourdait dans son cœur, non plus envers Azèle mais envers la vie elle-même qui se transforma en haine implacable contre ceux qui l'avait menée aussi bas : ses parents, Potter, Draughar Malefoy, sa dague, et bien sûr Voldemort. La colère gagna en proportion au point que, toujours enseveli dans les tréfonds de la Terre, ses pouvoirs se libérèrent à son insu, jusqu'au jour, où en fusion, il sortit, enveloppé d'un voile noir et pourpre. Une détermination létale logeait dans ses iris et à chaque pas qu'il effectuait, le feu incandescent embrasait le paysage autour de lui.

C'est ainsi que partout où il passa, il incendia villes et villages, se promettant la destruction de la Terre puisque celle-ci n'avait jamais voulu accueillir son enfant Azèle, psalmodiant de ses lèvres séchées l'anéantissement de ses ennemis.

C'est ainsi que Demether d'Annäläm, fils de Söörä d'Annäläm, perdit la raison et sema le chaos et recouvrit la Terre de son manteau de sang.


	27. Lien

**Je ne posterai pas la suite de cette histoire, désolée pour ceux qui voulaient lire la suite, mais j'ai constaté un manque d'intérêt pour cette fanfic et je n'ai pas le courage d'y travailler autant pour si peu de retour**


End file.
